Let No Bloody Tears Fall
by Micky-chan
Summary: COMPLETED This is my first story! The summary of the whole thing is too big so please just read it! Please Read and Review!
1. The Birthday Party

Disclaimer: Okay, This finally being added on here! I do not own Final Fantasy.

Selphie: Irvy? Are you awake?

The brown haired girl shook her boyfriend awake, sharply. The tangled mess in the bed slowly turned on his side as he moaned. 

Irvine: Selphie, it's (looks at his clock) 4 in the MORNING!!! 

Selphie: Shh, everyone else is asleep!

Irvine: They should be! And you should too! Goodnight! Again!

Selphie: Irvine Kinneas!!! 

Selphie decided she would try to shake him again. 

Irvine: Selphie!!! Why in the world do you want me to get up!? Nobody else is awake, except for you!

Selphie: Now you are too!! Yay!!

Irvine: No I am NOT awake!! You won't let go of my arm!! 

She hadn't realized that she did indeed have his arm and yanked him, moomba boxers and all, out of the bed. Irvine was still asleep and tripped over Squall. He didn't wake up, luckily. Irvine finally ended up following Selphie out of the room without any more trouble. When they got to the hall Selphie let go of Irvine's arm, only to grab his hand with a horrifying death grip. Irvine had had about had enough. He was usually in a good mood but then again it was early. 

Irvine: Selphie Tilmitt!!! Let GO!!

Irvine yanked his hand back, hit the wall, and sat on the floor. He was rubbing his head when Selph bent down and asked him why he was so mad. Irvine looked at her, awestruck. He took a deep breath because even though she could be quite annoying he still loved her. He pulled her down beside him and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Irvine: Selph, in short, complete sentences with no words over two syllables tell me why you woke me up at 4am. I am going to let go now.

Selphie: You promised we would go eat breakfast and then go to the carnival tonight!!!

Irvine: Carnival is 3 syllables, silly. And yes I said that we would go tonight. Selphie we just threw you a birthday party, and I am beat!! Please let me have at least four more hours of sleep and then I promise we will go do whatever you want. OK?

Selphie: Irvy, Your THE BEST!!

Selphie hugged him with a great big hug and fell asleep. Irvine didn't want to move for fear she might wake up so he slouched up against the wall with her and fell asleep. There was no one else awake so who was gonna tell them they couldn't? He opened his door and pulled a blanket off of someone. He hoped it wasn't Zell or he would never hear the end of it. He craned around the corner and saw it was Quistis. She won't be to mad he thought. He quietly shut the door and fell asleep holding Selphie so she couldn't get away and get lost like the last time. Around 8:30, Irvine noticed there was no one else there. Oh great!! he thought she's broke something!! She's set the place accidentally on fire, what now!! He got up and walked down to the cafeteria. His hair was kind of in a mess but he was still cute. He turned the corner and was almost mowed down by Zell. 

Zell: Irvine!! Someone broke the toilet in the girls' bathroom so there is water everywhere!!

Irvine: Have you seen Selph?

Zell: Yeah! She's in the bathroom and won't come out! Better go get her!!

With that, Irvine ran to the bathrooms. Seifer was up ahead guarding the doorway with Rajin and Fujin. 

Seifer: Where do you think you're going?

Irvine: I heard Selphie was in the bathroom and won't come out. Can I please see if I can get her out?

Seifer: It's gonna cost you. 

Irvine: What!! No way! 

Seifer: Well I guess you don't want to save your girlfriend!

About that time Squall and Rinoa came trudging down the hallway. 

Squall: What's the problem here?

Seifer: Nothing sir! Everything is under control! 

Squall: Cut the trash. What's up Irvine?

Irvine: Selph's locked herself in the little girl's room and Seifer won't let me through!

Squall: Seifer, let us through or else I'll tell everyone about your Playgirls under your gunblade case. 

Seifer was steaming. He looked around at Irvine's surprised face, Rinoa holding in the laughter, and back at Squall's blank expression. He slowly let them go through.

They found that the floor was beginning to have a creek running through it. They ran to the door that was pulled shut and Irvine put his ear to the door.

Irvine: Selph are you OK?

He heard a soft whimpering noise. Then a shatter against the door. 

Irvine: What's the matter pixy stick?

From inside they heard a shuffle and something hit the ground hard.

Selphie: Why can't anybody tell me the sink is broke!!!! Everyone else knew!!! (blows her nose) No one cares about little old Selphie!! It's not my fault I didn't see the sign on the wall, with it's big red letters!!! UUUUHHHHHHHH!!!!

Rinoa grimaced and tried to hold in a chuckle. Irvine put his head on the door and tried to think of something comforting to say.

Irvine: Why don't you come out? I am sure you didn't mean to break the sink.

Selphie: I broke the stinkin' handle off!!!!

Irvine: Which one?

Selphie: The cold one...(sniffle)... you know I am always the safe one.

Irvine: Well, at least you won't get burned.

Selphie: NO!! I'll only freeze to death and when I am in heaven they'll ask my how I went and I can say 'oh I broke the handle off a bathroom sink and froze to death!' How is cold any better?! 

Another random object hit the door and another. Rinoa finally decided she should try girl talk.

Rinoa: Selphie? Sweety remember when I broke my fingernail and I thought I was gonna die? Well you helped me and I didn't!! So come unlock the door and we can help you.

Selphie: You really remember that Rinny? 

Rinoa: Yep, because that was the day we met.

Selphie: Remember when I came over to you and you were like 'oh don't touch it!! It'll bleed more!! Just leave me to die!'

Rinoa: I didn't say that, did I?

Selphie: Yep and you still do!!

Squall: Rinoa we kind of have to get her out of there...

Rinoa: Squall!!! You ruined the moment! Oh well I guess you're right!! Selphie open the door for us please! 

Selphie: I CAN'T!! There is water in here that is waist high and it's swirling down the hole where the drain used to be!!

Irvine: How did the grate get off?

Selphie: Uhh, I kind of needed my extra compact and I guess I forgot to put it back?

Irvine: Well, do u have your nunchucks?

Selphie: No!! I was asleep with you in the hall!! Why would I need nunchucks when you're there to protect me?

They all looked around and couldn't find anything to pull the door out with.

Squall: Where is Quistis?

Rinoa: Still asleep. Zell was going to check on her.

Squall: Go see if you can ask her for her whip please. Me and Irvine gotta hold the door shut so this place doesn't flood!

Squall kissed her on the cheek as she ran off through the Garden to find Irvine's dorm. She came up to Seifer and the D.C. She felt something grab her butt and turned in time to catch Seifer give her an imaginary kiss. She glared at him and slapped him hard across his face. She ran off to find Quisti again and left Seifer holding his face in his hands with tears between his fingers.


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the Garden's bathroom...

Irvine's dorm was a mess of blankets, chips, pop cans, pixy stick wrappers (provided by Selph and mostly consumed by her), papers, makeup, and weapons. The bathroom light was on and the room stank. Rinoa pinched her nose and found Quistis bent over the toilet. Zell was sitting on a chair beside her holding a glass of water. He looked up and nodded to Rinoa.

Zell: Whaddya need?

Rinoa: I need her whip.

Quistis pointed to the corner in the bathroom and there sat a whip with pixy stick dust stuck to it. Rinoa looked at it and hesitated.

Rinoa: Zell, why don't I stay here with her and you go help Selph get out of the bathroom. The guys could probably use you more than me. 

Zell: Okay, here. She'll reach for it when she needs it. I think she drank to much pop and ate too much pixy stick dust.

Rinoa grabbed the glass and Zell grabbed the sticky whip. He ran out of the dorm to the restrooms. Irvine and Squall had their backs against the door holding it shut. When they saw Zell they motioned him over.

Zell: What's going on?

Squall: We'll tell ya later!! Just throw the whip in!! Hold one end!!

Zell tossed with all his might and wasn't even half way there. Squall let his head down and told him to switch places with Irvine. He did and Irvine tossed it in. From inside they heard Selphie scream.

Selphie: A whip? QUISTI'S WHIP?!?! What am I supposed to do??

Irvine: Grab it!!

Selphie: I can't!! It's too far!!

Squall, thinking they were going nowhere, saw the hinge start to pop on the top. He thought of a plan quickly. 

Squall: Tie the end of the whip to the door on the guys' bathroom!!! Then get over here!!

Irvine did and made sure it was tight.

Squall: Who has Shiva junctioned?

Zell: Quistis does! Why?

Squall: Darn it!!! We need Shiva!! OK.......Siren?

Zell: Rinoa.

Squall: All right, I still have Leviathan. Irvine I am gonna junction him to you. Hold on!!

Squall shut his eyes and after a minute or so he nodded to Irvine to junction him.

Irvine: Ok, now what?

Squall: Cast Leviathan and ask him to clear a little path for Selphie to grab the whip.

Irvine: Couldn't he just move all the water? 

Squall: His level isn't that high!!! If it was I would have done that!!!

Irvine cast Leviathan and the water dragon appeared but he didn't do anything. He didn't seem to mind that there was a very loud thump in the bathroom or the fact that he had been summoned in the school hallway.

Irvine: Leviathan, I need you to help Selphie by clearing a little water so she can get out of the bathroom.

Selphie: IRVINE!!! HELP!! THE WATER IS UP TO MY BRA!!!!

Irvine: Leviathan!!!!! Please!!!

The dragon just stood there or rather floated. Then an object hit him from the window above the door. He slowly turned and looked in to see a very disturbed Selphie armed with a curling iron in one hand and the other holding the wall while she balanced on top of the toilet.

Selphie: You stupid dragon!! It's ME!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! 

The dragon eyed the curling iron one more time and stuck its head through the window. It eyed the room and tried to pull its head out. It was stuck!! Squall was starting to get frustrated. Selphie was locked in the flooding bathroom, Quistis was throwing up in Irvine's dorm, and Leviathan was now stuck in the window!! What else could go wrong? he thought as he looked over at Irvine. Irvine was climbing Leviathan!! 

Squall: GET OFF MY GF!!!!!

Irvine: I had a light bulb!!!

Oh great...last time that happened was when he decided to let Selphie has an ice cream bar because she was crying over her necklace that he later fixed. Irvine scrambled up Leviathan as fast as he could. He tried to help him get his head out but that didn't work. Irvine looked down to see if maybe he could get her out. He decided he could try. The worst that could happen would be that the door would pop open and water would flood the hallway. Irvine slid through the window on his back and hopped down. He had never been in the girls' restroom of course so he was kind of lost. He saw Selphie standing on the toilet reaching out to him, her face red with tears. He waded over to her, picked her up in his arms and grabbed the whip. She hugged him so hard he almost choked but he wasn't about to let go. Irvine wasn't looking where he was stepping and stepped in the drain. He held on to Selphie so she wouldn't get hurt.

Irvine: AHHHHH!!!! Selphie, I need you to take the whip!!! TAKE IT!!

Selphie grabbed it quickly.

Selphie: Irvy what's wrong? 

Irvine: I'm caught in the stinking drain!! I think my ankle is twisted or something!!! Just get out and tell the guys to get Shiva from Quistis!!!!

Selphie pulled herself up the door, like rock climbing in gym class (she was the best), and pushed herself through the window. 

Squall: Where's Irvine!!

Selphie: He's caught in the drain!!! I have to go get Shiva!!!

Selphie sprinted down the hall and toppled in to Rajin. She got up and rubbed her head while she ran. Irvine's life was at stake!!! She ran into the door, which she thought would be open. She saw Quisti in front of the toilet and Rinny beside her. 

Selphie: I NEED SHIVA!!!!

Quistis motioned her that Shiva was ready to junction. Selphie got the card from Quistis and ran back to the bathrooms. She arrived with the card only to find the door was almost off and the water was above Irvine's head. She panicked and dropped the card in the water. She scrambled for it. She couldn't find it!! Selphie looked up and there was Leviathan with it in his mouth. Evidently he had got his head out but the window frame was still around it. There was a hole in the wall above the door. She grabbed the card up and summoned Shiva. She froze the water around Irvine as Leviathan moved it away little by little. Finally Irvine could breathe.

Irvine: Selphie!!! Are you OK????? 

They heard him scream from the other side of the door. Zell and Squall let the door go since the water was frozen and summoned the Brothers. They tore the top half of the door off so everyone could get inside to help and see if they could fix anything. Selphie immediately ran to Irvine. The sob-ridden face kissed his cheek and gave him a great big hug as the Brothers moved the floor to the where he could get his foot out. Once that was done and all the GF's were back with their owners everyone relaxed. It was now 1pm and breakfast was about over. Selphie didn't care (well a little), she still had Irvine and the carnival!!!! Irvine tried to stand up but he heard something crack and then the pain rushed over him. He had broken something.

Selphie: Irvy, are you OK?!?!?!

Irvine: I THINK SOMETHING'S BROKEN!!!!! I can't stand up!!! 

Selphie looked at Squall and he came over. He felt around Irvine's ankle and whenever he got just above it Irvine screamed. 

Squall: Yep, it's at least fractured. We'll have to take you to Kadowaki. Selphie can you walk him there?

Selphie: Of course!! He was so brave, I can do anything for him!!! 

She put her arm around his waist and he leaned on her with his arm around her shoulders. They left the eventful area and headed to the nurses' office. Meanwhile the faucet was still spewing water, and unfortunately a crowd had begun to gather. Squall thought that they could use some help. 

Squall: Everyone move back!!!! I need........you to go tell Cid to turn the water off in the whole Garden. Or if he can just the bathrooms.

Zell: What about Quistis??!!! If the toilet doesn't flush, then she'll have to see her throw up and so will Rinoa!!

Squall: (What a convenient time for Quistis to become Selphie!) Okay, lets think here. When Miran comes back with Cids' answer then we can decide what to do!!!

Seifer: Hey genius! What are you gonna do about the water pipe? You can't freeze it!

Squall: Everyone, you know Seifer right? Well he is gonna take everyone outside. NOW!!!

Seifer: What THE...!! I am not!!

Squall: Playgirls!!

Seifer: Darn you Squall!! Everyone outside on the lawn!!

Micky-chan- (I am now gonna be in two different places!! It might get confusing!)

*The Nurse*

Selphie: Dr. Kadowaki!!! We need......you.

Selphie walked up to the door only to find a sign that stated: **_Kadowaki is gone on vacation this week. Will be back as soon as I can!!_**

Selphie thought about where they could go now. 

Irvine: Selph, she's not here. Let's go get Squall.

Selphie: Not to worry Irvy!!! You can come to my room!! I got an A in health all 4 quarters and I am the best at repairing things!! Come on!! It'll be fun!!

Irvine: Selphie, I am not too sure you should. You could get expelled.

Selphie: I would feel worse if I didn't help you!!

Irvine: All right, but after this I am going to buy you the biggest box of Lucky Charms I can find!!

Selphie let go accidentally to do her victory dance and Irvine fell down. She stopped abruptly and picked him back up. Irvine was in major pain. He had now been dropped on his butt!! This wasn't making his day any better. They walked to the Girls Dorms.

When they arrived, Fujin stopped them.

Fujin: CAN'T PASS. 

Selphie: Fujin!!! He's hurt and he needs to be helped!!! Let us through now!!

Fujin: CAN'T.

Selphie kicked her hard in the shin and sorta ran to her dorm with Irvine. Fujin was grasping her shin and when her hands were lifted there was a bruise the size of a baseball already there. Selphie had had the best low-kick in gym ever since they allowed her to eat Lucky Charms again.

*Selphies' Dorm*

The inside was all neon and fuzzy. Irvine saw multiple pictures of himself plastered on the walls. He smiled and walked over to her bed. It was really soft what with the fuzzy comforter and all. He eyed her stuffed animals and then saw a separate pile. He noticed there were lipstick marks on the noses. Then it hit him. Those were the ones he gave her. He held in a chuckle but when Selphie came out of her walk-in closet dressed in her nurse outfit, he laughed really hard out loud. Selphie was laughing too.

Irvine: What's so funny?

Selphie: You silly!! You stepped in the drain! I think I am starting to rub off on you.

Irvine: So Dr, or should I say Nurse Tilmitt, what's the problem?

Selphie: Let me see. 

Selphie walked over and pulled up his pant leg. It was all purple and swelling. It was starting to gross her out majorly.

Selphie: Well, it's broken. And it needs a cast. All I have right now is a wrap. I'll call the health teacher and ask her to come down so she can put a cast on it.

Irvine: No!! Please no. Not her. I really don't particularly like her.

Selphie: Well I guess I could ask her and then try to put one on myself.

Irvine: Call Kadowaki. She is supposed to have a pager.

Selphie: What a great idea!! Wait right here.

Just then a loud bang hit the door and then shouts came form outside. It was Fujin.

Fujin: OPEN!

Selphie locked her 27 locks on her door to keep her out. A girl can't be too careful. Fujin continued to bang on the door. Meanwhile Selphie sat beside Irvine on the bed and telephoned Kadowaki's pager. It did its little ring and Selphie typed in: **CALL TILMITT!! 911!!** She hung up and threw it at the door. It hit hard and she screamed at Fujin. Irvine was feeling lightheaded and asked Selph for some pain reliever. She came back will a Dixie cup of water and a small pill. He took it and laid down. Selphie threw the cup at the door and lay down beside him. She sat up and rummaged for a pillow and the phone. She found the phone but no pillow. She sighed and laid her head on Irvines' shoulder. Fujin was still pounding the door but she was comfy and she started to sleep. Irvine meanwhile had never been in her room and was looking around at the things scribbled on the walls and all the fluorescent sticky notes. Her room was lived in but one of the notes said 'tidy up day coming!!' He looked down at the finally calm Selphie and kissed her. Everyone was a pair now and everything was great. The carnival wasn't until 6:00 so they could sleep for 3 hours at least. He closed his eyes and slept as well. 

***************************************************************************************

So happy!! I typed some of this last night and finished it today. Sumimasen to all my friends!! I love Irvine!! He had to have a story! Ok, I am working on the third and it's almost done but I don't know if I should post it or not. When you guys have read the first one I'll post the third!! Ok, be looking for the next chapter!!


	3. Selphie's Bedroom

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Irvine truly, I do but the Sqauresoft peeps own all of him (even the sexy hat!!) All characters so far are owned by Squaresoft!!

****

Cutemooglez, Grasshopper and Naurwen:: Thanks gals and mystery reviewers!! U guys are my first!! I didn't get to do this to the second cause I posted it to quick but I will do disclaimers now!!! Thanks Anna!! B-chan UR MY FIRST YAYAYA!!!!!! Naurwen and Grasshopper, I don't know you but thanks just the same!! All reviews are appreciated!!

*The Bathrooms*

Zell: Miran's back! He said that Cid is gonna turn the water here off until the plumbers can fix it.

Squall and Zell had been trying to get the pipe clamped shut. 

Squall: Well, I am gonna go check on Rinoa and see if Quistis is feeling better.

Zell: I'll go check on Irvine at the nurses'.

*Irvine's Dorm*

Quistis: It was really great of you to stay here and help me. I have been sick all morning. Zell said he didn't want to give me anything because I'd just barf it up.

Rinoa: You shouldn't have competed with Selphie. We all know she is a bottomless pit when it comes to pop.

Quistis: Is Kadowaki here?

Rinoa: No, she's out on vacation.

Quistis: Pager?

Rinoa: Left it in the office, no distractions.

Quistis: What's been going on? Zell said that someone broke the sink in the bathrooms.

Rinoa: Uhhh...yeah it was no biggie. Um are you gonna be OK? I have to check up on something.

Quistis: Yeah, thanks to you.

Squall walked in the bathroom and stared. He held in a chuckle at the sight.

Squall: What's up Quistis? You feeling better?

Rinoa: How is uhhh...the bathroom?

Quistis: I'm fine. So who broke the sink? Was it Selphie? I heard here rummaging in the room real early.

Squall: Rinoa can I talk to you?

Rinoa: Sure.

She handed Quisti the glass and walked out with Squall.

Squall: Irvine and Selphie were going to Kadowaki's, but I just remembered she isn't here. We haven't seen them and they aren't here are they?

Rinoa: No, I haven't seen them since this morning. Did you check the cafeteria? Selphie usually can't go without her cereal.

Squall: Yeah, on my way over I checked but they weren't there.

Rinoa: Did you check Selphie's dorm? I don't know where else they'd be and the Ragnarok hasn't left.

Squall: No, I haven't. I'll look. Thanks...Rinny.

They kissed and Squall headed for the girls dorms. Fujin was gonna give him a hard time. Well, he had to check.

Squall: Oh yeah, tell Zell about Kadowaki! He was gonna go look for Irvine to. OK? Thanks!

*Selphie's Dorm*

An hour had gone by, and still no call from Kadowaki. Selphie woke up and stretched. She noticed her boyfriend was still asleep. She quietly got up and pulled a pixy-stick from the ceiling tile. Her therapist said she needed to lay off of them but she felt she was gonna need one. She went and stared out her window at everyone still running around. Irvine slowly awoke and his head throbbed but not so much that it really made a difference.

Irvine: Hey...you're up.

Selphie: Oh...You OK?

Irvine: Yeah but my ankle hurts a lot.

Selphie: Sorry, I should have been more careful.

Irvine: It's OK...hey, you still wanna go to the carnival? And I'm sorry you missed having your Lucky Charms.

Selphie: Oh don't worry. I have a box but I don't have any milk. And yes I wanna go to the carnival!!!

Selphie got up and started picking things up off the floor. She was all of a sudden hit in the back of the head with a stuffed animal. She turned around and there was Irvine smiling brightly. She picked up Moomba-kins (named after his boxers) and threw it back in the pile. She turned around and started again. After another few seconds she was hit by another random object. She threw it back at him but she missed. This erupted into a ROF. 

*Squall's Point of View*

Squall approached Fujin. Fujin was hugging her shin close to her but immediately stood up to face Squall.

Fujin: CAN'T PASS.

Squall: Is Selphie here? I need to talk to her and Irvine...Fujin... were you... crying?

Fujin: NEGATIVE.

Squall: Well can I see Selphie?

Fujin: NO.

Squall: It's an emergency.

Fujin: KISS.

Squall: Are you crazy!?!? I have a girlfriend you perv!!

Fujin: SO?

Squall: That's it! Let me in or I'll tell Seifer about a little incident in the Boys' dorm area.

Fujin: "..."

Squall: Yeah, so let me pass.

Fujin: REPORT.

Squall: Don't care.

Squall pushed past Fujin and walked down to the end of the hallway. Selphie said she wanted to live at the end because that way she could slide all the way down in the morning. Squall arrived at the door and heard 'noises' inside. There was a moan and an 'oh Selphie' from the other side of the door. Then something hit a wall. He didn't really want to go in but he slowly turned the handle on the door. He walked in only to find the room in shambles. Selphie was behind a make-shift fort and Irvine was on the bed covered in stuffed animals.

Selphie: GO NOW MR. MOOGANHOPPER!! SAVE YOURSELF!!

Irvine: YOU SILLY!! AERIAL ATTACK!!!

Selphie: Ahhhh!! I have been hit!! Take care Mrs. Floofer!! As I die, die, die!!!

Irivine: Oh, no!! SELPH...ie.

Squall was in the doorway with his mouth open and staring. 

Selphie: Oh, hi Squally-wally!!! Wanna play?!?!

Squall: No, that's OK. We wanted to check on Irvine. I forgot to tell you, Kadowaki isn't here.

Selphie: We know!! I called her pager.

Squall: She didn't take it.

Selphie: Oh...

Irvine: Then what am I supposed to do? I have to take Selph to the carnival tonight!!!

Squall: I guess and a Rinoa can run you over to Dr. Madian in Galbadia. 

Irvine: Are you sure that is the only thing that we can do?

Selphie: It's a long way over there!! We won't make it back in time!!

Squall: Irvine, it's the only way for you to get a cast. Selphie, he has to have it and besides you can go tomorrow.

Selphie: But TONIGHT WAS WHEN THE FIREWORKS WERE!!!!!

Selphie ran to her bathroom and started to cry. Irvine stood up and limped over to the bathroom. He walked in and crouched down.

Irvine: Pixy-stick, I know you really want to go and we'll try our hardest to make it. Squall can ask the headmaster to hold it off till' we get back. Would you like that?

Selphie: It's not only the fireworks!! I wanted to go ride the rides with you and now you won't be able too!!!

She turned and hugged him despite her tears. He hugged her back, holding in tears of his own. He knew that she really wanted to go tonight and do everything with him. She had been saying it for the past three months! 

Irvine: If I go now we might make it back in time. And we don't have class tomorrow so we can stay as long as we want!

Selphie: Yeah...I guess so. Okay, hey Squall...where is Rinny?

Squall: Trying to find Zell.

Irvine: Well, lets go. 

They all went to the garage and boarded the Ragnarok. They called for Rinoa to come to for moral support for Selphie.

Zell had to stay with Quistis. She still wasn't feeling well, so she had asked Rinoa to bring her some medication. They four friends left for Galbadia, hoping the Doc was there.

*Inside the Ragnarok*

Irvine was laying on the couch thing with Selphie. They were sleeping again. Rinoa was up front with Squall. He had pretty good at piloting. Rinoa was leaning back checking on those two in the back. She sighed and looked at Squall.

Squall: Hey, you wanna come sit over here with me?

Rinoa: All right.

She manuvered into the seat and sat on his lap. She was so happy that Squall had finally asked her. They all were making jokes about it now. They had quite a ways to go before they reached Galbadia. Squall set the Ragnarok to autopilot. He just looked into her eyes and smiled. Before long they were kissing and laughing. They always ended up having a goodtime together.

The two sleepyheads in the back were still asleep when they reached Galbadia. Squall drove to the Garden and Rinoa woke them up. She had trouble getting Selphie up but when she opened her last Pixy-stick Selphie jumped up, hitting her head on the ceiling. The four of them walked inside the Garden and went to Dr. Madian's office.

****************************************************************************************

This the third chapter!!! Yay!! I hope you all liked it. This is only the second day I have been working on this whole story. The new student is almost ready to be introduced so you can imagine what happens in the next chapter probably. For all you Selph/Irvy fans (including me) I am sorry!! Well review PLEASE!! 


	4. Mysterious Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft does...

****

Cutemooglez:: Anna, DOMO ARIGATOO!!! I was worried I got them mixed up!!

****

EVERYONE:: **RAJIN AND FUJIN ARE MIXED UP!!! I WILL POST THE NEW CHAPTERS WITH THE CORRECT NAMES!! THEY HAVE BEEN CHANGED!!**

*Madian's Office*

Madian: What do we have here? IRVINE KINNEAS!!! Well, I never thought I would see you again!

The young nurse was overjoyed to see Irvine. She was in her early twenties, so she was a little older then them. 

Squall: Madian, Kadowaki is on vacation and Irvine broke something. We had to bring him too you.

Madian: Quite all right, I assure you. Irvine would you like to have a seat over there?

Irvine limped over and sat on the edge of the bed. Selphie sat with him, clutching his hand tightly. 

Madian: Well, tell me when it hurts. I see it's already swollen. How long ago did this happen?

Selphie: About two hours ago.

Irvine: Twinge...twinge...owww...owwwww...OOOOWWWW....errrr...yeah that's it!!

Madian: Well now I know where it's broken, I can place a cast on it. But we have to get the swelling down first.

Madian took Irvine with her into another room leaving Selphie a helpless wreck. Rinoa went to talk to her. Squall found a seat in the room, kicked his feet up and snoozed. He was quite a party animal last night and with all the ruckus he was really tired. Then he remembered that Irvine was still in his boxers! Selphie had changed when they were leaving. Luckily he had slept in his white t-shirt and black pants. He had hung his jacket up when Rinoa came and got him for the party. He chuckled silently and drifted into pleasant slumber.

Selphie: I am really worried about him Rinny!! 

Selphie was a mess. She wouldn't stand still. She either paced or jumped up and down in one spot then peaked in the window as high as she could get then paced again. This went on for some time until Rinoa started to get dizzy. Finally she made a suggestion.

Rinoa: Selphie, why don't you go look around. You've never seen Irvines' old room or his school for that matter. You don't need to worry. We'll come get you when he's done.

Selphie nodded and sauntered out of the room. Rinoa sat on Squall's lap and caught a few zzz's too.

*The Garden*

The students were everywhere. This Garden was definately bigger than Balamb. Selphie wondered into the cafeteria. She was hungry since all she had had was a pixy stick all day. She got in line and eyed the menu. 

****

BREAKFAST (ALL DAY)LUNCH 12pm-5pmDINNER 5pm-10pmROAMERS-any

Cereal: Hot dogs Spaghetti Granola Bar

Lucky Charms Nachos Steak Macaroni

Rice Crispies Pizza-CH,P,H, H&P Chicken Trail Mix

Selphie was in awe. Breakfast all day!! AND THEY HAD LUCKY CHARMS!! She waited in line and when she arrived she ordered a bowl.

Lunch lady: Hun, you don't look so good. Maybe you should rest awhile.

Selphie: Thanks but I tried. I just need something in my stomach.

The lady handed her the bowl. Selphie looked around for a seat. She couldn't find one. So she decided she would eat on the lawn. She walked outside and plopped in front of a tree. She started to slowly munch the cereal.

*Madian's Office*

Madian: So here's what I am gonna do. I am gonna give you a shot to stop the swelling but I have to give it to you right above the bone. It's gonna sting.

Irvine: I don't really care. It hurts to darn much! 

Madian: Have you had any medication for pain?

Irvine: Selphie gave me some, I think it was Tylenol.

Madian: Good girl! She knew not to give you Aspirin. Ok, here we go.

Irvine winced as the shot came into view. He stirred and was reconsidering when all of sudden it hit him. It was sharp, cold, and hurt like a son of a gun. He grasped the bed hard so as not to bellow out a scream. However, he let a squeal out. He looked down at his ankle and the color was returning slowly. It was a midnight purple anymore. More of a deep blue.

Irvine: I thought that was just gonna sting!! THAT FRICKIN' HURT!!

Madian: Do actually think I would tell my patient that it was gonna hurt really bad? No! I am a doctor. We lie all the time.

Irvine got worried and evidently Madian noticed. She chuckled and Irvine continued to watch his ankle.

Madian: We only lie about the pain level so you people will be calm.

Irvine was relived very little by this but at least it was something. He laid back and wondered what Selphie was doing. He closed his eyes and heard the door shut. He looked around in the room. She left me!!!! he thought. He was quite scared and tried to stay calm but he to scared and screamed out:

Irvine: MADIAN!! Where did you go?? I am in pain!!! Come back!! He picked up the nearest object, which was luckily an empty bottle and chucked it at the door. It was a habit he got from Selphie.

Maidan: Whoa!! Jeez!! I just went to get the cast mix and stuff!! Simmer down!

She checked his ankle and nodded. Irvine looked at it too afraid she might jab another needle in him just for the fun of it. It was no longer blue, but it was a deep yellow now and it was at least half the size it was before. He watched Madian carefully. She started to mix the compound agent for the cast and said he should relax. So he laid back and rested his eyes.

*Outside the Garden*

As Selphie was munching away, a young lady (scantily clad) walked over. What she was wearing was black and her make up was dark. Selphie didn't look up for fear the girl would curse her or petrify her or something. The girl crouched down beside her and watched her, more like studied her, then stuck her hand out.

Kutsu: Hi, you must be new. I'm Ni Kutsushita. Everyone calls me Kutsu.

Selphie looked up and noticed she wanted to shake hands, she wasn't trying to choke her after all. Selphie shook it and almost laughed.

Selphie: I am not a new student. My boyfriend broke his ankle and we had to bring him here. By the way my name is Selph...uh Amy. Nice to meet you.

Kutsu: Well, Amy who is the lucky guy? 

Selphie: He used to go here. Irvin...uh Bob.

Selphie didn't want to use their real names for fear this freak might be a mass murderer though so far so good. The girl looked convinced so far.

Kutsu: All right, I gave you a chance. Your real name is Selphie Tilmitt. You're from Balamb Garden. You are here because your boyfriend, that backstabbing Irvine Kinneas, broke his ankle and Kadowaki is gone. Squall, the See D commander there at Balamb is here with Rinoa Heartlily and you came in the Ragnarok. I'm not stupid. Just cause I look scary doesn't mean I am not entitled to the truth. Why are you out here?

Selphie was shocked and when she tried to talk, no words came.

Selphie: I... couldn't find a seat?

Kutsu: Ok, now we are getting somewhere. I keep track of everyone who goes in and out of our school gates. I know everything. So why did you hook up with Irvine? You seem like the gentle, quirky type that wouldn't get mixed up with him.

Selphie: What do you mean?

Kutsu: What I mean is he used to be my best friend. Until he became a sniper. Then he changed. He became sullen, and not aware of the world anymore. Basically the only thing that mattered was his gun. And his skills and nothing else. He didn't even talk anymore and shrugged me off. Then one night I caught him out of bed in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. I walked up to him and asked what was wrong. He turned and hit me. I fell down and he just looked at me. Then it was like he was in a trance because he snapped out of it and tried to help me up. I scooted away and went back to my room crying. He never said sorry or acknowledged me again.

Selphie was finishing her cereal and staring at the girl. 

Selphie: Well, he's changed. I don't know...

She looked up and Kutsu was gone. She frantically looked around but didn't see her. She was freaked out now. She ran back inside with her bowl and went to the nurses office.

*Madian and Irvine*

Madian: Well, it's done. Irvine you can wake up now. She shook him a little and he awoke. He looke down to see a cast over his heel and lower leg.

Irvine: Thanks doc. I owe ya one. 

He got off the bed and walked out. Madian helped him.

Selphie plunged into the room and was pale. Rinoa was awakned by Selphie shaking her and saying her name in a raspy voice. Squall remained asleep.

Rinoa: What is it Selph? You look horrified. Do you need to talk?

Selphie: Yeah, in private.

They left and walked to the garden outside so they could be alone.

Irvine came into the room and saw Squall snoozing. He went to him and shook him awake. Squall opened one eye and looked around then he opened the other one and stretched. 

Squall: Ready to go? 

Irvine: Where are the girls?

Squall: Man!! They had to go talk. Lets go get something to eat then comeback here wait I guess.

They walked out and thanked the Doc.

*In The garden Outside The Garden*

Rinoa: Selph, you haven't said a word so far. What did you see that was so horrific?

Selphie: I was eating outside because there was no more room in the cafeteria and this girl in black walked up to me. She started doing the friend thing, ya know 'HI, I am blah blah blah" and so on and so forth. Well, she didn't seem like the right type to do this so I ignored her. Then asked about me and I told her a fake name and told her why we were here. I gave Irvine a fake name just in case too. But then she started rattling off about the real thing. She knew our whole names and everything!! Then she said some stuff about Irvine and I got scared.

Rinoa: What kinda stuff?

Selphie: Bad stuff...like how Irvine hit her once and left her, they were best buds, to be a sniper. He basically became a loner. And it scared me Rinny!!

Rinoa: Selph, some mysterious person comes up to you and you believe every word she says! You're joking right? C'mon Selph! She probably just made it all up.

Selphie: Then how did she know ALL of ours whole names?

Rinoa: We saved the world from an evil sorceress!! YOU TELL ME!! Selph all I know is don't dwell on it! It'll destroy you and I don't want to see you get hurt. OK? Promise me you'll let it go?

Selphie: I'll try. But I think me and Irvine should take a break. I don't wan t to do something drastic accidentally.

Rinoa: What!! That IS drastic!! Don't do it. Selph I think he is gonna need you now more than ever with this ankle.

Selphie: I seriously think we need a break though.

Rinoa: Huuuuuhhhh, just do what you feel is right. Do get hasty. All right, can we go back?

Selphie: Yeah, thanks Rinny.

Rinoa: Anytime Selphie.

*The Nurses Office*

Selphie: Irvine can I talk to you alone? 

Irvine: Sure, Selph.

The went into a room and closed the door. Rinoa sat down and waited with Squall. After a time, Selphie stormed out crying and Irvine was standing over the bed hunched over in an 'I'm thinking. Leave me alone' position. Rinoa went after Selphie and Squall went to Irvine.

Squall: What was that about? 

Irvine: She spased!! She just said she wanted to take a break and I asked her why and she said thing are getting to much and walked out.

Squall: Wow, I never thought that would happen.

Irvine: I hope she 's OK. I didn't do anything. But if I let her just calm down and come back when she is ready then I hope she'll be OK.

Squall: Well let's get home. I'll get the girls. Madian, would you mind taking Irvine to the Ragnarok?

Madian: No prob. C'mon Irvine, I'll let you off easy. Get in the wheelchair.

*The Girls Just Outside*

Selphie: (sobbing heavily) Well, I told him!!

Rinoa: Told him what?

Selphie: I told......himmm...I needed... a breeaaak. And he asked what was wrong....and I walked out!!

Rinoa: Oh Selphie...

Rinoa embraced her friend and then held her out in front of her. She looked her in the eye and asked her:

Rinoa: Did you think you really needed a break for awhile from the boyfriend situation?

Selphie nodded and wiped her tears away with her arm. Squall came out and told them it was time to go. Selphie asked Rinoa if she could ride up front and she let her. Squall suggested that she pilot and Rinoa could sit up front with her. He said he'd stay in the back with Irvine. Selphie hugged Squall and they all left. When they got to the Ragnarok, Madian was getting Irvine in and buckled down in the seat. Selphie and Rinoa got in the front and Squall shut the backdoor as he climbed in. There was that awkward silence after a couple has said whoa and then they are in the same vehicle. Selphie looked at the clock. It was 8:43. She started to sob again. Rinoa put a hand on her arm to let her know it was gonna be all right. Then Selphie started it up and headed for home where her fuzzy kingdom awaited.

****************************************************************************************

I am so sad!! How could I do that to poor Selphie and Irvine??? I don't know but now I need to get my imagination in gear and think up the twins and how I am gonna introduce them. Well please read and review. It is 12:43 on May 21!!!!!!! Our last day of school was today! Yayaya!! Please, read and review. I love your guys's reviews!!!


	5. Chocobo Murderer

Disclaimer: I called Squaresoft and they won't give me legal ownership of Irvine. I tried Squall, no go either. Sooooo, unfortunately due to circumstances beyond my control, Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy still...

****

Cutemooglez:: You guys are sooooooo cooooll! I hope you like your characters!

****

Ana-ru:: You are coming up!! I think you're in the next chappy!! I love reviews from all you guys!!

EVERYONE:: The Ragnarok I refer too is a car... I got it mixed up then I asked a couple friends of mine and got yelled at so I put a disclaimer thing on here! Well, enjoy!

*On the Road*

Selphie was driving just fine so she looked away for a moment. When she looked back, there was a herd of chocobos in the road!! Selphie slammed on the brakes and the car swerved. Outside, you could hear squawks and chirps and preview feathers through the windshield. Selphie got out of the car and stomped over to the mess of birds.

Selphie: YOU STUPID BIRDS!!!!

She picked up a rock and chucked it at the nearest one. It hit it square in the butt and the bird freaked. It turned on Selphie and stared stupidly at her. Selphie clenched her fists and stomped over to where the bird was standing. She looked up at it, right in the eye and bonked it on the beak. It still just stared stupidly at her and then squawked, very loudly, in her face. She jumped up and down screaming.

Selphie: GO AWAY!!! GO AWAY!!!! GO AWAY!!!!

Rinoa: Selphie!! C'mon!! Those are innocent bystanders! Don't HIT them!!

Selphie didn't move. She was so mad!! She couldn't go to her carnival, these chocobos were in the way, and now Rinoa was yelling at her!! So she did the smartest thing at the time. She picked up another rock and threw it at Rinoa!!

Rinoa: Selphie? What's that for? Selph....OWWWWWWWW...What the freak?

Selphie: Hahahahahah!!!

Rinoa marched up to her. It was too late for this. She grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the Ragnarok. Rinoa threw her in the back with Squall and Irvine. She slammed the trunk and walked to the front, got in, and started it back up. Squall had been awake this whole time and had to drag Selphie up to the seat and buckle her in. He stuck his head into the front and saw Rinoa turning the key. He freaked. He scrambled for the hand that was turning the key. He didn't make it in time. Rinoa put it in full throttle and drove around the chocobos. She got on the road and was swerving all over. Squall was looking for the emergency brake and when he found it he looked up to see a hand coming at his face.

Squall: What the... SMACK!!!

Squall was now lying in the back of the Ragnarok and feeling the side of his face. He was kind of dazed but he got up again. He saw the button and reached for it. Rinoa turned around clunked him in the head. He fell back into the seat in the back and gave up. 

Selphie unbuckled herself and jumped into the passenger seat. Rinoa looked at her with the best death glare she could muster. Selphie was just staring out the windshield. She looked at Rinoa slowly with no expression. She saw a hand coming at her and she ducked.

Rinoa: WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THE NERVE TO WHACK ME WITH A ROCK!?!?!

Selphie: uhhhhhh, I was possessed by the evil chocobos!! They made me do it Rinny!! I am just really...(waves hands wildly in the air) MAD!!!! 

She folded her arms and looked out the window with a huff. 

Selphie: And, between you and me, I really didn't want to tell that to Irvy.

Rinoa: Then why did you?

Selphie: I don't know!!!

Rinoa: Well, how about this. Until he is all better just be friends or just don't do anything that you did when you were together. Then when he is all better, say you're all better and give it another go. You only told him you needed a break right?

Selphie: Yeah, Rinny watch out there is a car coming on your left.

Rinoa: Thanks...anyway, that is what I think you should do but you really need to do what you feel is right...JEEZ!! What is up with people!! Can't they drive? (Leaning out the window) HEY!!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!!!

Selphie: RINNY LOOK OUT!!

Rinoa turned and barely missed a Cacutaur. She came back inside the car and stopped up ahead to fill the car up. Selphie got out and opened up the back so Squall could get out. Rinoa checked her watch. It was 9:33. She pressed the button that said Regular. She stuck the nozzle-thingy in the gas place and waited. Squall came over and saw REGULAR lit up on the machine. 

Squall: RINOA!! You gotta put premium in this thing!!

He quickly pulled it out and changed the setting. He let out a sigh and put it back in. He looked at the ever so innocent Rinoa, just standing there.

Squall: What was that about, in the car!? Why did you hit me?

Rinoa: OH! I'm sooooo sorry, babe. Really, I am. Selphie had me a little mad and ruffled up.

Squall: ...

Rinoa: What do I have to do make you think I am sorry?

Squall: Well, ya could start with a kiss.

Rinoa smiled and walked over to him. While they were making out in the parking lot, Selphie was in the back checking on Irvine, who had witnessed none of the events because he was asleep. He still was and Selphie was just sitting by him. She was just staring at him, thinking how she could go without Irvine for at least 3 weeks!! Maybe he would heal faster!! Or maybe she could afford to get one of those expensive mega potions!! Or defeat Diablos in a battle. Yeah, right! And the cost of one of those potions was phenomenal!! She wasn't so sure he could heal faster than a normal person either. She was out of ideas for the moment and was just lying back when Irvine woke up. He turned his head so he could see here. He smiled when she looked at him. She looked away quickly and stared at the floor.

Irvine: You ok?

Selphie: Yes. I guess.

Irvine: So, what do we do now?

Selphie: We wait.

Irvine: What do ya mean?

Selphie: Rinny and Squall are making up in the parking lot...

Irvine: Huh?

Selphie: We had an incident.

Irvine: Oh...well ya better yell at them. It's getting late and we need to get back.

Selphie: I'm sorry Irvy.

Irvine: It's OK. Let's just get home.

Selphie gave him a friendly hug and went to get Rinoa and Squall. Irvine watched her go and knew she'd be OK.

Selphie: Guys c'mon we ... gotta go...

Squall had Rinoa up against the side of the Ragnarok and was really starting to scare Selphie.

Selphie: HEY!! HEY!!! HEY!! HEY!!! 

Squall: Oops...

Rinoa wiped her mouth and went to pay for the gas.

Selphie: Get in the car Mr.

Squall didn't want to be hit again so he crawled in the back. 

Selphie: (whispering to herself) Makes you scared of what they do on weekends...

Rinoa came back and Selphie hopped in the drivers' seat this time. They all calmed down and continued again back to Balamb.

*Balamb Garden*

They all got out and stretched. Except for Irvine, he really couldn't stretch out. Squall helped him out of the car. Rinoa and Selphie started walking towards the door, talking to each other calmly.

Selphie: Rinny, we need to go check on Quisti. I'm feeling like I need the three of us to have a sleepover. No pixy sticks though. I don't feel like it.

Rinoa: You just had a birthday party! Don't you think you need a break?

Selphie: If you have a party a day, it is proven you will have a 50% increase in fun!!! With those results, who can argue?

Rinoa: I can! I am not coming Selphie. I need sleep.

Selphie: Fine, I'll have to invite a friend!

Rinoa: All your other friends live a long ways away.

Selphie: I know, they can come in a couple of weeks.

Rinoa: Whatever makes you happy Selph.

They walked to their dorms. Meanwhile, Squall and Irvine were slowly making it to their dorms. When they reached it, Irvine made for his bed. Only problem was his dorm was a mess. He decided he would ask Zell if he could stay with him until dorm-keeping came along and cleaned it. Squall meanwhile had other plans. He and Rinoa were gonna go and train in the Training Area. He grabbed his gunblade and headed out.

*The Girl's Dorms (Selphie and Rinoa's rooms)*

*Rinny's Room*

Rinoa was getting her PJ's on when she looked at her notes on the wall. She saw the one that said 'TRAIN WITH SQUALL' and she freaked. She scrambled for her telephone. He always liked to beat her there so he could pick the monsters. She dialed his number. It rang...and rang again...and rang again. She hung the phone up and let it drop. She changed her clothes again and grabbed her pinwheel. It was gonna be a long night. She decided she'd drop by the cafeteria for some tea. She headed out the door to her overnight doom.

*Selphie's Room* 

Selphie began phoning her friends. She was trying to get dressed at the same time and kept dropping the phone. She finally accomplished that and went to brush her teeth. Well, she dropped the phone in the water and it shorted out. She hit her mirror with her hand and when it hit, she was in pain. She grabbed it and started walking around in circles. After about 5 minutes she decided she would skip that tonight and just listen to music while she wrote in her diary. She went to turn on her radio and it blared 'Simple and Clean'. She was overtaken by the sound and put her hands on her ears. She started kicking her radio looking for the stinking power button. She ended up kicking it off the dresser completely. She started to cry and finally just plopped on the bed with Mr. Mooganhopper. She was thinking about Irvine and wondering what he was doing when her purple fuzzy phone rang. She hadn't remembered she had two phones. She got up, found the phone, and answered it. It was Irvine. She smiled as she cried. 

Selphie: Hello?

Irvine: Hey. 

Selphie: Hey.

Irvine: Just wonderin' what you were doing.

Selphie: I was wondering what you were doing too.

Irvine: Heh, well...hmm.

Selphie: Did you see when I threw a rock at a chocobo?

Irvine: You threw a rock at an animal?

Selphie: Yeah! It was weird.

Irvine: Did you hit it?

Selphie was thinking that she didn't not have to have fun with Irvine on her 'break'. They talked for a long time and finally Selphie fell asleep while Irvine was talking. Irvine hung up and clicked his emergency button to hang hers up too. They both finally got some sleep and didn't wake up for anything.

*The Next Morning* 

Selphie sauntered out of her room and noticed Rinoa's door was open. She peaked in and Rinoa wasn't there. She shrugged and walked to the guys' dorms. The D.C. wasn't up yet so she went right to Irvines' dorm. He wasn't there either. She walked to Squall's dorm and found the door was shut. That was normal. She slowly opened the door. She peaked in and there was Squall and Rinoa asleep on the couch. She slowly shut the door and sauntered into the cafeteria. There was Irvine eating Coco Puffs. He liked the fact that they turned the milk chocolate because he spooned out all the cereal and drank the milk. He noticed Selphie and pointed to the bowl of Lucky Charms. She smiled and walked over. She sat down and started eating. 

*Later That Same Day*

Everyone was meeting in the auditorium. Cid had called everyone there so all the teachers forced them there. That was a mistake. The six (Selph, Irvy, Squall, Rinny, Quisti, and Zell) were heading down there when Zell pinched Quisti's butt. She turned around and punched him in the face then her hands flew to her face. She was new at this boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. She helped him up and they both had a good laugh. When they reached the place, it was almost full. There were five seats in the front row and that was it. They walked down there and sat down. Rinoa had to sit on Squall's lap because of a shortage of seats.

Everyone got quiet when Cid came out. He adjusted the microphone and waited. When everyone was quiet he started to talk.

Cid: Good Afternoon. I'd like to start off by saying that in the past few weeks the Disciplinary Committee has had reports of numerous violations of dorm areas. 

Cid stared at the six in the front row then continued.

Cid: But the real reason we're all here is to welcome the new students for the year. We only had two new students this year, a bit of a letdown really. Anyway, they have never attended any type of school so be nice. (Stares at Seifer and continues once more) Everyone, we'd like you to welcome the new students, Kuro Mizu and Shiro Hikari. 

They walk out on stage and bow. Everyone is still silent. Except for one particular person in the front. 

Zell (standing up and waving a finger): Oh my gosh!! THEY'RE TWINS!!!! WHAT THE!! We've never had twins!! This is so cool!! This...THUMP!

Squall hit Zell and Rinoa put a finger to her lips, signaling quiet idiot. The twins stared at him then walked up to the microphone. 

Kuro: Konnichiwa!! 

Shiro: Konnichiwa!!

Together: (singing to the tune of the chocobo theme) We are so happy to be here!! We hope we have a good time. Domo arigatoo!!

They stepped away from the mike and looked around. They saw Selphie making a mad face at the song because of the recent events. They saw Seifer just looking sexy which didn't appeal to them. They eyed every person. Then their eyes landed on Irvine. Irvine looked at them and got scared. They lit up, he thought. The two girls just stared at him and didn't break contact until Cid pushed them off stage. Everyone got up and left but the girls jumped off the stage and raced after Irvine. But they couldn't find him in the masses. They let out sighs and went back to talk to Cid.

**************************************************************************************** 

Well, here THEY are!! The new characters. Their names mean Kuro Mizu=Black Water and Shiro Hikari= White Light. They are modeled after the Cutemooglez!! They don't have a last name as of yet and if you keep reading you'll find out why!! Well, R&R please and I am working on chap 8 already!! So check back soon!!!


	6. Irvy's New Friends

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!! SQUARESOFT DOES!! I, however, OWN KURO AND SHIRO!! YAY!!

*Irvine's Dorm*

Irvine walked to his dorm from the auditorium. He opened the door and there stood the twins. He gasped, turned and ran as fast as he could to Squall's dorm. They two overjoyed twins ran after him waving pens and notepads in the air.

Kuro: COME BACK IRVINE!!!

Shiro: WE LOVE YOU!!!!

Irvine: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!

He slammed into Squall. They both fell down

Together (twins): DOG PILE!!

Squall and Irvine: NOOOOO!!!!

Kuro and Shiro jumped onto both of the teenage boys only to knock the wind out of Irvine. Squall got up from the mess and grabbed Kuro by her black hair. He held her up against the wall and informed her that she wasn't supposed to be here. Kuro was frustrated and so she gave Squall a smooch to get him out of her way. Squall started wiping his mouth madly.   


Shiro: KURO!!! You broke rule # 128387! No kissing people other than Irvine!

Kuro: We both broke rule 437! No hurting Irvine!

Together: OH MY GOSH!!!

They reached for Irvine. He was dazed so he didn't know what was going on till he felt two people hug him, tightly. 

Together: WE'RE SO SORRY IRVINE!! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!!! ARE YOU OK?

Irvine: Get off of me... please.

The twins looked up at him with their sad faces. He looked at them with 'scaredy cat' written all over his face. They got up and helped him up. When he was up Shiro started talking.

Shiro: We would like to ask you a couple questions.

Irvine: What fooor....

Kuro: For our shrine to you!! Duh!

Irvine: What!! I don't know... (Jeez, am I like THIS!!)

Shiro: WE LOVE YOU IRVINE!! Now, we just want to ask you 569 questions about yourself. And we would like to start....

They looked up from their notepads and noticed Irvine was gone along with that other, horrible looking guy. They let out two huge sighs and walked back to their dorms. On the way there they both took out a book. Shiro's was How To Stalk That Special Guy. Kuro's was Your Guide To Acting Innocent.

* In the Library*

Squall and Irvine had evaded them all the way to the Library. They sat down at a table and started to discuss the situation at hand: Irvine had girls obsessed with him and it might kill him! They put their heads together to find a solution. 

Squall: Well, you could switch gardens.

Irvine: ARE YOU CRAZY!!?? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH A TRANSFER IS!!! UHHH! And these people will follow me ANYWHERE!!!

Squall: Ok, well how about you lock yourself in a room? (Do us all a favor!)

Irvine: I can't lock myself anywhere. Those two probably have a pry bar and a drill. If they're like me, that's is if, then they would find one if they didn't own one.

Squall: Looks like you're just gonna have to talk to the D.C.

Irvine: Can you, please?! Seifer hates me and I don't have leverage like you!

Squall: How come I always got to do it? Well, it's gonna cost you.

Irvine: What! I thought we were friends! 

Squall: Not money idiot! It's just I have to visit my dad, this Monday.

Irvine: Yeah, so?

Squall: I seriously need you to come along! The man is crazy! I don't care if he is the President!

Irvine: What about Rinoa?

Squall: They got along, GREATLY...

Irvine: Well, I guess, but I can't move around a lot. I HAVE GOT TO GET HEALED!! I can't stand not being to reach the controller for my Playstation! I almost fell off the couch last night!

Squall: Ok, I'll take you to Zell's and then I'll get Seifer to find out about those two.

Irvine: Thanks a lot. Hey, I have one last question. Do you think I am like those two?

Squall: Well, a little. But compared to those two, you barely scrape the bottom of the pan.

Irvine: '...'

Squall: Not cool?

Irvine: No.

Squall: All right.

The two started walking to Zell's dorm. Squall took Irvine through the Training Center. He claimed there was a secret way to his dorm from the exact middle of the area.

*Quisti's Room*

The three girls had all gone to Quisti's room to talk about the new students and the way they stared at Irvine. Selphie was especially worried.

Selphie: What if he likes them? And then what if he goes out with one of them? WHAT IF HE GOES OUT WITH BOTH!!!???

Quistis: That's not logical Selph. Irvine called you last night, did he not?

Selphie: Yeah... OH I see! No wait, they weren't here yet. I don't get it!

Rinoa: Well, Irvine must still love you.

Selphie: Ok, but I think they're gonna stalk him. Did you SEE the way they stared at him?! MY Irvine!

Quistis: They moved in across the hall. Wanna go meet them in person?

Rinoa: I don't think they're there.

Selphie: So!! What a perfect time to snoop!

Rinoa and Quistis: SELPHIE!?

Selphie: We've done it before!

Rinoa: SO! Our guess was right. That girl was gay!! WE HAD PROOF!!

Quistis: What about Fujin?

Selphie: Oh, she won't bother us anymore today or probably the whole week...

Quistis: What did you do?

Selphie explained about how she kicked her in the shin and the incident with the door. Rinoa was looking around Quisti's room. Quistis had no decorating sense. She had plain white walls, boring tan-ish furniture, NO stereo, nothing on her walls (not even a scribble), and it was neat and tidy. She didn't even want to see her bedroom. This was why they rarely ever met here.

Rinoa: Quistis, um... when was the last time we all went to the mall?

Quistis: I don't even know. Why, you want to go?

Rinoa: Yeah, how about Monday?

Selphie: GUYS!! C'mon!! We are formulating a plan!

Rinoa: You're right, but after we snoop, let's talk about Monday!

Together: OK!!

Quistis opened the door and looked both ways. All was clear and she motioned them to follow. The three of them all walked across the hall. Quistis and Rinoa kept a watch as Selphie picked the lock. The door clicked and slid open. Cool, Selphie thought. They all walked in and gasped.

*The Twin's Room*

One side was white. Above the bed it said 'Kuro'. The bed was striped in black and white. It was also neat and tidy. Rinoa and Selphie grimaced. The desk was black and covered in pamphlets and papers.

The other side of the room was black. On the sidewall above the bed it said 'Shiro'. The bed was checkered in black and white. It was a mess. There were Hershey's Cookie's and Cream wrappers covering the floor. The floor on both sides was speckled with, you guessed it, black and white. The desk was white and covered in phone books, pictures, and lots of pens. The three broke up and looked around. Selphie locked the door.

Rinoa: I'll look in the back.

Quistis: No! What if something's back there!

Selphie: GUYS!!! LOOK!!

Selphie was pointing on Shiro's desk. She had decided to look there because it was like her room only colorless. And fuzzy-less. And post-it-less. Rinny and Quisti came over and looked. There were pictures of Irvine and Selphie. Selphie had an 'X' through her in every one.

Rinoa: These look like they're from Galbadia. Look, there is the front of the Garden. And there are plants around the edges of every one of these!

Quistis: Look, there's me! I'm in my See D uniform!

Selphie: I thought they had never been to a school!

Quistis: Better take one of the Garden pictures and report this to Cid so he can call Galbadia.

Rinoa: Oh, yeah and when he asks how we got the pictures, we can say 'OH! We were snooping in their room!'

Selphie: What did you find Quisti?

Quistis: I was reading one of the pamphlets. I discovered it was an informational one about a sniper rifle. Then I glanced over the papers. They were complete maps of the Garden and the ones at least in a 500-mi. radius. It was weird, secret passages, rooftops, undergrounds sewage pipes, everything!! Very thorough.

Rinoa: Doesn't sound like a normal obsession to me.

Selphie grabbed one of the phone books and sat it on her lap. She looked up and closed her eyes. The two girls looked at each other then at Selphie. Selphie then reached into the phone book and flipped to a page with a whole bunch of marks and papers folded in the place. 

Quistis: How did you do that?

Selphie: Organization system. Not everything has to make sense Quisti!

Rinoa took the book and studied it. There were phone numbers of weaponry shops and beauty salons. She unfolded some of the papers and read what was on them. 

Rinoa: Hey, listen to this! Shiro Hikari _______, age 17, female, full red hair, violet and white nails. Kuro Mizu ______, age 17, brown hair hacked off around edges, purple and gold eyes. Why would they have this all written down? Sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me.

Selphie: Let me see that.

Rinoa gave Selphie the piece of paper. Selphie studied it, screamed, and then got on Shiro's computer. 

Quistis: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Selphie: Rinoa, you were right. It is just a bunch of nonsense. But it means two different things. Tell me, what kinds of numbers are circled in that phone book?

Rinoa: Beauty salons and weaponry shops, hardly a combo one would usually find.

Selphie searched the computer of its' files. She was looking for a specific program that all the computers in the school had. You just had to know how to find it.

Selphie: Quisti, what's the name of that program that we used in class one time?

Quisti: Optimatum, it was program for code. Why?

Selphie: Ok, there it is. 

They all looked at the computer screen and watched Selphie work. She typed in all the info that Rinoa had read. After that she pressed decode and waited.

Rinoa: So you think it was some kind of code?

Selphie: Why not? I can find at least one in there and it scares me. 

The computer came up with all the possible codes, but someone was coming outside. Selphie scrambled down the list, looking for what she thought was the code. She hoped it wasn't. There was the sound of keys jingling outside the door. Selphie scrambled to turn the computer off and save the info. Rinoa put the book back and Selphie ejected the floppy. With the computer shut down and everything put back they went to the back of the room. They saw two rooms. They looked inside one and saw what looked like a closet. Quistis pushed them that direction. They scrambled to fit in the closet under things and yet still hear the talk outside.

****************************************************************************************

Well, who is it and what about these twins? So many undetected things. Keep checking back to find out about these mysterious twins. Please R&R!! Domo Arigatoo!!


	7. OK, It's Not A Closet

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy but I own Kuro and Shiro!

****

Dark Angel: You are the only person who thinks Irvine is perfect except for me that I know of. Thanks for reviewing!!

*The Twins' Room*

Kuro: He's gonna be harder to get than I thought. Maybe we should step it up, ya think?

Shiro: Nah, it's just that other guy is gonna give us lots of trouble!

Kuro: Well, I'll have Akaling run a scan on him.

Shiro: Ok, well I'll map out the Training Area of this Garden. That's the only area I haven't done yet.

Kuro nodded and picked up the phone. She dialed one of the numbers in the phone book.

*In The Closet*

(All Whispers)

Quistis: Is everyone Ok?

Rinoa: No! Selphie, move your stinking foot!

Selphie: I can't! There's something under it and it's cold!

The three felt around and Rinoa's hand landed on it. She felt up and down the thing. 

Rinoa: Guys, it's a gun.

Quistis: That's all right. I mean everyone has a weapon.

Selphie got up and felt around on the walls for a light switch. She found a string attached to the ceiling and pulled it. 

Selphie: That did the trick! Now, what do we have here?

They all looked down what seemed to be a cavern. But this is a closet, thought Selphie. The walls were concrete and there was piping on the ceiling. It was wet and cold so it was getting uncomfy quick.

Quistis: Well, this certainly isn't normal.

Rinoa: Guys! Listen, they're talking again.

*The Twins*

Kuro: Hello? Yes, it's me. I need to speak with Akaling. It's important.

Shiro: HEY! I wanna talk to her too! Don't get off until I get to talk to her!

Kuro put her hand over the phone and stuck her tongue out at Shiro. Something made a loud crash in the back. The twins looked at each other and Kuro motioned Shiro to go check. Shiro got up and grabbed a throwing star from under her bed. She went into the back to check on things.

*The Cavern*

(Still Whispering)

Rinoa and Quistis: SELPHIE!! We told you not to touch anything!!

Selphie: I FOUND SOMETHING!

They had started down the tunnel and were still listening to the twins outside. They had heard the crash so they three had started to hurry. Evidently, Selphie had seen something that piqued her interest. They walked to where she was standing. They saw what looked like a big cabinet. Quistis took her sleeve and rubbed off the thin layer of dirt. Rinoa and Selphie peaked in while Quistis watched for a light at the way they had come. Luckily, they had found a flashlight at the entrance. Rinoa had turned the light off at the entrance so they wouldn't get suspicious. 

Selphie: Wow! What I'd give to have those nunchucks!! 

Rinoa: Look Selph. There's a gun like Irvine's. 

Selphie: Do you hear that? It sounds like someone is coming. YIKES!!

Rinoa looked around for something to hide in but she couldn't find anything. Then she saw something sticking out from the wall beside the cabinet. It was two buttons. She pushed the blue one. The cabinet opened. She pushed the purple one and the tunnel started to move so she pushed it again to stop it. 

Quistis: Wow, that took a long time to program I bet. 

Rinoa motioned them inside the cabinet. They all got in and Quistis shone the light around. It was a weaponry closet. There were guns, nunchucks, whips, bows, arrows, crossbows, swords, but no gunblades. Rinoa smiled. 

Selphie: LOOKY LOOKY!! I bet this is where the rifle goes.

Quistis: Wonderful captain obvious.

Rinoa was watching to see who was coming. It was Irvine and Squall!! How did they get down, here she thought. She looked for a way out of the closet but couldn't find one. She motioned Quistis and Selphie to look for a button or a key of some sort. They all couldn't find one. So, Selphie did the smartest thing yet. When Irvine and Squall were in plain sight, she beat on the door with all her might. They stopped dead in their tracks and Squall got out his gunblade. He walked around looking every which way. He saw the door and came up to it. He looked in and Rinoa came up to the glass. He screamed and stumbled back. He fell on his butt and stared at Rinoa. He got up, dusted himself off, sheathed his sword and felt around on the glass. She motioned beside him. She made a circle with her hands and he looked on the wall. It was pretty dark so he felt around. His hand landed on something and he pushed it. It was the purple button. The tunnel started to move so he pushed the blue button. The weapon door opened and Rinoa shut the tunnel off. Squall and Rinoa kissed, and kissed, and kissed, until Selphie poked her in the shoulder. 

Selphie: Rinny, you guys can make out later. We have to get out of here!

Squall: What's the rush? My room's right up ahead.

Rinoa: No it's not and we'll tell you later. But for now Selph is right. Let's go.

Selphie ran to Irvine and let him lean on her. The five walked back the way the boys had come.

*Shiro*

Shiro wondered into the room with the closet. It was empty except for a table and a TV. There were a couple chairs here and there but it was pretty plain. She opened the closet and grabbed a flashlight off the ledge. She noticed the rifle had fallen and rushed over to make sure it hadn't gone off. The lens of the scope was trashed. She took it back into the room and shut the door to the closet. She put the gun on the table. Setting her throwing star on the chair, she reached under the table and pressed a button. The table started moving and screens started popping up. The table had turned into a GPS, had a space where there was scopes, pistols, and arrow tips, and a giant four-screen television. Shiro moved to the space with the scopes. She unscrewed the existing scope and replaced it with a brand new one. Happy with her work, she returned the table to normal. She set her gun on the table and went to tell Kuro.

*The Main Room*

Shiro: We need a replacement scope for the SG-15 scope. It was what had fallen.

Kuro: Akaling, we also need a SG-15 scope. Apparently, Shiro left her gun in the cavern again and it fell, shattering the lens. 

Akaling: Affirmative. So I have an order for a SG-15 scope, a silencer, SG-15 bullets, a search on everyone from the Balamb Garden, and a 12 dozen packs of Hershey's Cookies and Cream bars. Anything else on your mind?

Kuro: Yeah, Shiro wants to talk to you. Here.

Shiro: Hey!! How ya been?

Akaling: Have you been sniffing pixie sticks again?

Shiro: No! I just wanted to talk.

Akaling: Well, I have other orders to fill. Make it quick.

Shiro: What if you truly fall in love with a target?

Akaling: I thought you were just obsessed!

Shiro: Well, not with that target! A different one. He was hanging around with him.

Akaling: Just score the other one.

Shiro: Affirmative.

Akaling: Akaling, over and out!

Shiro: Bye...

Kuro: Sis, you OK?

Shiro: You have the easy job. I have to score. You don't.

Kuro: Are you saying you like someone from here?

Shiro: Maybe...

Kuro: Oh, tell me! We have done any sister stuff lately! Wanna go shopping?

Shiro: Ok!!

*The Cavern*

Selphie and Irvine were leading and Squall and Rinny were behind them. Quistis was lookout. She had insisted. 

Selphie: So, what have you been doing?

Irvine: Been dog piled on and Monday I have to go with Squall to see his dad. We'll be down there for about a week and a half.

Selphie: Sounds fun. You'll like President Loire. He uses a gun like you. Maybe you can practice together!

Irvine: Nah, I am just there so Squall can relax.

Selphie: Oh.

Selphie looked back and saw those two making out on the go! Jeez! Can't they ever stop! she thought. She looked ahead and Squall said to turn left. They did and there was a ladder. They all scrambled up the ladder one by one. Squall went first so he could pull Irvine up. Once they all were up the ladder, Squall shut the top. They were in the middle of the Training Center.

Irvine: Well, this looks familiar. Let's get going. I'm hungry!

Quistis: I'm gonna head to class, so I guess I'll see you all later. Bye! Oh, tell Zell!

Selphie: Right o'!

Selphie, Rinoa, Squall, and Irvine: See ya! 

Rinoa and Squall also left. They said were gonna go to he Library because Rinoa had a term paper due on Monday before they left. Yeah right, thought Selphie. They said goodbye to them and started towards the cafeteria exit. Selphie couldn't remember the last time she was in here. She was admiring the redecorating that the T. C. C. was doing. They were trimming the trees and filtering the water better. They said it made healthier monsters and that people were complaining the monster's had gone down hill. One guess who that was, she thought to herself. Irvine was starting to get heavy on her so she suggested that they rest awhile. 

*Quistis*

Quistis was hurrying off to class when she bumped into Rajin. She fell down and he helped her up. Quistis saw who she had run into and gasped. She lowered her head and walked by Rajin, mumbling sorry. He turned around and asked her if she wanted to go out to lunch. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Quistis: What?

Rajin: Yeah, I was thinking you could say you're sorry by coming to lunch with me, ya know?

Quistis: I'm terribly sorry but I have to go to class and I have a boyfriend.

Rajin: Ok, well maybe some other time, ya know?

Quistis: Maybe...

They parted ways and Quistis hurried to class. She was going to be late when Seifer stopped her!

Quistis: Oh, WHAT now!!

Seifer: QUISTIS?!!?

Quistis: Who were you expecting, Rinoa?

Seifer: Well, uhh,...

Quistis: C'mon what? I'm already late thanks to Rajin!

Seifer: Let me take you to class then. I can get you a pass.

Quistis: HUH!?!?!? Is this some kind of sick joke?

Seifer: No, I just thought you might want me to get you a pass into class. You've never been late.

Quistis: Well, thanks but after class you and me, we gotta talk about your boy Rajin.

Seifer: Huh...well shall we?

Quistis: Don't touch me.

Seifer: Ok.

Quistis: You know I'll catch on. So why not tell me now.

Seifer: What are you talking about!

Quistis: YOU!! You've never gave a...a... oh I don't know, about me!

Seifer: So?

Quistis stomped off but Seifer followed her into class. She walked in the door and took a seat in the back, not her usual seat mind you. Seifer sat down next to her. She put her head on the desk and kicked him underneath the desk. The teacher looked up and saw Seifer raising his hand. 

Ms. Girisha: Yes Seifer?

Seifer: Uhh, (looks down at Quistis) please excuse Ms. Trepe from being late. She was talking with the D.C. about important matters.  


Ms. Girisha: Oh?

Seifer: Yes ma'am. We needed her opinion on where, uh, (looks at Quistis again, she looks at him astonished from the desk) the new D.C. HQ should be.

Ms. Girisha: Thank you Seifer. Ms. Trepe?

Quistis was still looking at Seifer astonished. She looked at Ms. Girisha and stood up.

Quistis: Yes that is right.

Ms. Girisha: Well, where is it going to be?

Quistis: In a side office, uhh, by Cid's office, ma'am.

Ms. Girisha: Thank you Ms. Trepe. You may be seated. See that it doesn't happen again.

Quistis sat down and looked at Seifer. He smiled at her and she qringed slightly. She put her head down again. She felt a hand on her back.

Quistis: Get that off, right nooww...

Seifer: Ok Ok! Jeez! Just trying to be nice.

Quistis: Maybe we need to talk about you to...

Seifer: You have always been nice to me so I wanted to return the favor.

Quistis: OH MY GOSH!!! STALKER!!! MS. GIRISHA, I REQUEST TO BE EXCUSED FROM CLASS TODAY!! 

Ms. Girisha: Negative! Sit down before I make both of you serve a detention!

Quistis: (a detention with him?!?!) Move away right now...

Seifer: I can't, and if you're so uncomfortable why don't you slap me?

Quistis reached up and bonked him in the back of the head. He now stared at her, confused. She put her head down in her arms again and slept. She couldn't concentrate. Seifer and Rajin were pulling a fast one on her, they discovered the true meaning of the twins and now she had hit Seifer, the leader of the D.C.! She went to sleep faster than she had counted on.

*The Library*

Squall and Rinoa thought they could hang out before tomorrow. Squall was going to be at Laguna's for a week and a half! they wouldn't get to see each other and what if something happened to him! Rinoa thought. It was already 11:08pm. They sat in an empty Library with no one else except the Director in the room. They were hiding behind one of the shelves just staring at each other and whispering when Seifer and Quistis came in to the room. They went to the other side of the shelf. Squall and Rinoa looked at each other and Squall climbed the bookshelf a little. They were concrete and attached to he floor so they wouldn't tip. Well, at least this part of the Library was. He peaked over the edge as Rinoa joined him. They had both become quite good at spying in the Library. 

Quistis: Ok, I want to know what is up right now Mister!

Seifer: Nothing is up! Why...why would you think that?

Quistis: Ok, play your little game then. Just remember revenge is worse and I'll get even...

Seifer kissed Quistis right on the lips. That was a mistake. Squall hopped off the bookshelf and was going to punch Seifer out. Rinoa held him back. 

Rinoa: She can take care of herself! Watch!

He hopped back up just in time to see Seifer go to his knees. Quistis had kneed him in the, well let's just say it wasn't pretty. He laughed a bit and watched the rest of it play out. 

Quistis: You may be the D.C. leader but I am Selphie Tilmitts' friend! And Rinoa's too!! I AM NOT DEFENSE-LESS!! They have taught me a few things and well now that I see for myself they work, then you watch your back, Seifer Alamasy!

She stomped off and out of the Library.

Rinoa: Well, I better go talk to her. Do you think we'll ever get some time?

Squall: I don't know...

They started kissing again but Rinoa stopped and went after Quistis. Before leaving entirely she watched Squall sneak up on Seifer. He is a lion, she thought. He laughed at the poor sight and grabbed his jacket collar. He started pulling him out from behind the bookcase when he noticed her. Rinoa waved goodbye and trotted off. He laughed a little and started dragging Seifer out of the Library. He was going to spare him the humiliation this time. Here was yet another thing he could use for blackmail. Why ruin it? He pulled him all the way to the Training Center when he heard quite a commotion.

*Where We Left Selphie and Irvine*

A few hours had passed as the two had rested. Selphie and Irvine were talking when a T-rexaur came out from the bushes. It was a little one and Selphie thought she'd play with it, forgeting that usually mama was around. Well, everything went wonderful until the little one started getting restless. It started calling out and Selphie was worried. She picked it up which only made it worse. Now it was screaming! She set it back in the bushes. Selphie saw it run back into the mess of bushes and went to sit with Irvine.

Irvine: Why did you pick it up?

Selphie: I wanted to put it back...so it could find it's mom...

Irvine: Selphie...

Selphie: Uh oh...Irvine, we should probably get out of here now.

Irvine: Yeeaahhh... Let's go!!

They heard a roar from the trees and Selphie ran. She and Irvine were going as fast as they could when Selphie looked back and saw it just standing there. She stopped and Irvine slipped. She helped him up and looked back. It was gone. She looked around and found a big hollowed out tree, lying on the ground. She put Irvine inside and went to go see where the exit was. She thought it couldn't be that far. She was stomping around when the big dino appeared in front of her. Selphie was stunned and didn't move. She screamed and whipped out her nunchucks. She was madly flailing them around when the dinosaur reached down and sneezed on her. Now, she was mad. She began hitting it on the toe. It was only doing about 5 damage. The dinosaur looked at that insane girl and picked her up by the dress collar like a mother cat picks up her kittens. Selphie was afraid of heights and in desperation cast Haste on herself. Selphie started hitting the dino on the nose at 20 hit points a piece! She was so fast that the health bar on the dino was disappearing quickly. It dropped her and roared. Selphie cast Leviathan (she kind of stole him from Irvine) and told it to rival with this thing. It played dumb again. Selphie was wondering if Leviathan had become dumb in Squall's possesion. She hit Leviathan! That water dragon sat down and started crying sort of. It was like a whimper. She was jumping up and down yelling at him when the dinosaur dove at her. She ran around in circles still yelling when Irvine popped the dinosaur with his gun. Selphie stopped running and cheered. I'm saved, she thought! Well, Selphie still had Leviathan cast and so she took him back. She tried her luck with Cerberus by trying to get a Triple thingy. She never had really understood what he did but she seemed to beat things faster with him. She got a double...she screamed and called him back. She started to madly hit the dinosaur again. This time at 50 hit points! With Irvine shooting it and her beating it's brains out, it came down to 5 hit points. Then the little one came out and roared. Selphie laughed and laughed. But then she noticed that with each roar from the little one, the big one got 50 hit points back! Selphie screamed and that is what Squall had heard.

****************************************************************************************

Longest one yet! Well, if you're still confused about the twins, then I have accomplished my goal. So do you think Selphie and Irvine will make it out ok or will Squall lose against a big dinosaur? Tune in next time for another exciting episode of It All Started With A Bathroom!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	8. Superman Underwear

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. 

****

REVIEWERS: I was spell checking my story and realized that I hadn't really been doing that so I am very sorry. I hope I haven't made any huge mistakes. I am correcting them and if you people want, I will post them correctly. Just let me know!

*Squall, Seifer, Selphie and Irvine - Training Center*

Squall: What did you do?!

Selphie: Do you really want to know, right now?!

Squall: Good point. Where's Seifer?!

They looked around for the demented soul. Then, they heard a sort of George of the Jungle yell. They all turned and saw a terrible sight. Seifer had stripped down to his Superman underwear and had fallen out of the tree and grabbed a vine. They were astonished. But there were more amazing feats yet to be had from Seifer! In his panicked fury, he managed to scare the little T-Rexaur enough for it to stop roaring. When Seifer came back around, he smacked right into the big ones' head! Squall got ready but low and behold, Seifer was up! He was a bit dazed but he was ready to fight. He turned to face the dinosaur when he saw a foot coming his way. He jumped out of the way and hid among the bushes. The big T-Rexaur forgot about the gang and went to look for Seifer. This gave Squall, Selph, and Irvy the chance to get away. So they did!

Selphie: You think we should leave 'jungle boy' like that?

Irvine: Hey Squall! What did you do to him?

Squall: Nothing! Just hit him over the head that's all!

Selphie: It's nice to see Seifer getting in touch with his other side!

So they escaped and left Seifer to be the mysterious boy in the T. C.

*Rinoa and Quistis*

Rinoa was following Quistis when the twins bounded out of their room. Rinoa jumped out of the way and hid among the potted plants along the hall. The twins approached Quistis.

Shiro: Konnichiwa! Um, might you know where there is a shopping mall?

Quistis: 95th and main in Dollet. Please go away now.

Kuro: Domo arigatoo!

Rinoa watched as they walked away. She jumped out of the bushes and watched as Quistis went into her room. Rinoa went to her dorm and got the phone. She dialed Quistis and hoped she would pick up. Quistis didn't pick up so she resulted in pounding on the door. No sound came from within. So, Rinoa tried the door. It was locked but she continued to pull on the handle. She pounded one last time and then the handle came off! She reached through the hole where the knob was and forced the door open. When Quistis is mad and shuts a door, she usually wedges the door shut. She poked her head in and heard water running. Rinoa ran in and made sure Quistis wasn't drowning herself. She wasn't but she was frantically trying to brush her teeth and wash her mouth out. She was missing with the toothpaste and it was all over the sink and the mirror. Her favorite red dress had toothpaste all over it and so did her face. Quisti's face was red with tears. Rinny ran in and grabbed the toothbrush and paste!

Rinoa: No! We don't get toothpaste everywhere! We calmly wait till we can do it, calmly, and then we take emergency maneuvers.

Quisti: GIVE ME THAT TOOTHBRUSH!! Rinoa Heartlilly!

At that time, Quistis dove and reached for the brush. Rinoa ran. Quistis got up and chased her. Rinoa and Quistis ran into the Garden and Rinoa continued holding the implements hostage.

*Squall, Selphie, and Irvy*

After they had escaped the three went to Squall's dorm so he could pack. Selph came along because those twins had her freaked out, and She didn't want to leave Irvy till she had to. So they sat in the living room until Squall was packed. Selphie had to resist giving Irvy a hug for saving her. They were on opposite ends of the couch when Irvine scooted over. Selphie looked away and started fidgeting. Irvine leaned back and started to sleep. How long can he take to pack, thought Selphie, Well it couldn't hurt to take nap for a little bit could it? She put her head down on the arm of the couch folded her arm and snoozed. Pretty soon she was out, beyond out actually. It was a horrid sight. She was strung out on the couch. Her legs were across Irvine's lap, her arms over the arm of the couch and her hair was a mess. This was the picture Squall saw when he came back into the room. He shook his head and went over to where Irvine was asleep, cowboy hat pulled down and sleeping _silently_. Selphie was more of the monster from the lagoon type. Mouth wide open and snoring loudly...Squall sort of cringed. He shook Irvine awake. 

Irvine: No Selphie!! Don't touch that!! SELPHIE!! Not the cake!!

Squall: Wake up stupid...look.

Irvine took a gander at the sweet Selphie. He shook his head and chuckled. Irvine slid out from under her legs. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. She moved onto her side bringing her arm to hang down. Selphie almost whapped Irvine in the face. She looks so peaceful Irvine thought. He nodded to Squall that it would be best to leave her be. Squall and Irvine walked out. Squall shut the door but didn't lock it. At that time, Rinoa came out from behind the fountain. 

Rinoa: Did ya see her? Where is she?

Squall: Hey, you ok? You look...uh...well you look maniacal.

Rinoa: She's after me! 

Quistis came running up to them at that time, a big black skillet in hand. Rinoa screamed very high-pitched and stood behind the two boys. Quistis was still coming at full speed when Zell came running out of the boy's dorm to meet Irvine and Squall. He didn't see Quistis and Quistis couldn't stop herself in time. She smacked into him and the pan fell onto Zell's head. But it didn't phase him! He just looked at Quistis and blinked. Nothing was said for a few moments during which Rinoa hugged Squall to death and Quistis hugged Zell to death. Irvine was disheartened at this and so he left to pack his stuff. As he was sulking down the hall, a monster in a big, forest green blanket came down the hall. It smiled at him and he moved the blanket away from her face. She just stood there smiling, and looking dazed. Irvine remembered she sleepwalked. He sort of shook her awake and when she was she still just stood there. Irvine asked her if she wanted to come along. Out of natural reaction, Selphie nodded and hugged him. By the time she realized it, she was so happy she wouldn't let go. Irvine was stunned. They walked to his dorm without another word.

*The Twins*

Kuro: Ok, so we're here. What do u wanna do first?

Shiro: I don't care. I wanted to go shopping but ...OH!!! This is no fun!!

Kuro: I'd rather be back at the Garden. C'mon let's go....

Shiro: What is it?

Shiro looked along Kuro's finger. She was pointing to 2 of the cutest guys she had ever seen!! Twins!! Shiro and Kuro rushed over but only Shiro stopped. Kuro continued on into the store. Shiro looked up and saw the words 'Maniacal People and U' on the sign. Shiro slapped her head and trudged in. Kuro was looking at a very tiny dart gun. 

Shiro: KURO MASHIMA!!! 

Kuro dropped the gun and stared in awe at Shiro. They only used their last names if they had to and not in public preferably. Kuro grabbed the gun off the floor and gave it back to the guy over the counter. Shiro now found herself being drug outside and plopped on the ground. The twin boys were a little amythed at this. They, however, just continued standing there looking cute from Shiro's view. 

Kuro: Shiro! We are not supposed to say that word in public! 

Shiro: What do u think they're names are?

Kuro: ...WHAT?!?!

Shiro: Them....

Shiro pointed and Kuro looked the direction she was looking. Sure enough there was a couple of boys there. Kuro lost all emotion. It's not that she didn't like boys but, unlike her sister, she had never found someone with skills better then hers. She was quite surprised when she could beat everyone in her 7th grade class PE when they did Physical Fitness test. From that point on all guys were sort of afraid of her. These probably wouldn't be any different. Shiro was in heaven though because just as Kuro was getting of memory lane soapboxes they boys waved to them and motioned them over. Shiro jumped up and skipped over. They boys laughed a little but Shiro thought it was cute. Kuro was thinking just hang in there, no big scenes, it'll all be over soon... Shiro introduced herself.

Shiro: Konnichiwa!! I am the famous Shiro...uh...(glances at her sister)...mmm...(looks around for an idea) Kinaka!!

Yugo: Hi. I'm Yugo. Nice to meet you.

Shiro: Tee hee!! And this is my sister, Kuro!

(Kuro nods ever so slightly)

Rin: Hello. I am Rin.

Shiro glanced at Rin. He seemed very odd, like Kuro none-the-less. 

Yugo: Are you girls hungry because we were just about ready to get something to eat.

Shiro: I'd love...

Kuro: We have things to do. I am sure Shiro was just going to say that.

Shiro: No, actually I was going to say...

Kuro: Sorry we must be going.

Yugo: Well, where do u go to school at? Balamb? Galbadia?

Shiro: I want to stay KURO!!

Kuro, very quietly, grabbed her sister's arm and started dragging her along. Shiro was screaming and kicking. Like she was still two thought Kuro. She glanced back and the boys were following her. She started going faster and turned into an alley. She stayed hidden in the shadows but her sister's bright white hair was showing off greatly. Kuro took he black cloak and threw it around them both trying to cover Shiro's hair and skin mostly. She was like a shining star! She put her hand over her mouth and shushed her. Shiro bit her hand but stayed quiet. Kuro was older but only a minute. Kuro looked around and saw nor heard any movement. She came out from behind the shadows and kept her sister close. They started walking towards the road but Shiro was grabbed out from under her. Shiro screamed with joy! It was Yugo. Rin wasn't too happy either. He had a sword drawn and was pointing it right at her nose it actually came to rest on her nose. It was a Boken sword, wooden. Kuro's mind raced. Rin made no movements. Kuro flashed her hands and grabbed the middle of the sword or so she thought. She had nothing but air. Rin, who was sheathing his sword, was beside Yugo, who was hugging Shiro close. Kuro was amazed and kept looking at her hands. She had two tiny 2-inch cuts on the middle of her palms. She had grasped the sword just as he was pulling away. Rin came over and just stared at her. Kuro stared at him. This went on and on. Finally Yugo had to stop it but Shiro wouldn't let him.

Shiro: They have to put each other in their place. Some weird thing with her.

Yugo: My brother did this to all the girls at my school. Freaked um all out to where some went insane.

The staring went on and on but finally Kuro looked away. She had lowered her head. Shiro was amazed. Kuro had never backed down. Rin put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to where they met his and he smiled. Kuro smiled a little. They started walking on out of the alley without Yugo and Shiro. They had to run to catch up.

*Irvines' Dorm* 

The twins had been pestering Selphie's mind all day. Now being in Irvy's dorm made her even more nervous. She couldn't sit still and kept going over to Irvine's bed and lying down. Then she would get up, help Irvine fold something, sit again and then do it all over. Irvine noticed this and decided he would take a break. It had almost been a week since the bathroom incident. He and Selphie sat on the couch together cuddled up because the air conditioner was going wacky and he asked her what was wrong.

Selphie: You know, I told about the twins right? Well, I don't want them to get near you and with you leaving and everything...OH IRVINE!!! Why do you have to go?!?! Why can't he take Zell!

Irvine: Squall asked me to go. I have to because I am his friend. I'll be ok. I am going with Squall for crying out loud! He can't take care of those girls until I can walk. When I get back, I get this off remember?

Selphie thought about that. She wasn't doing a good job of resisting right now. She needed Irvine though. He was like part of her. She felt bad without him, like when she OD' on Pixy Sticks and pop. Irvine pulled out a green pixy stick from his pocket. Selphie took it and started eating it. She shared it with Irvine and she started feeling better. Her friends would be coming over so that would occupy her. But she and the girls had to figure this out. Something was spicy here and she wanted to find out what it was.

***************************************************************************************

So this was chappy 8...I know it was shorter than my others...but I am running out of fillers! I have a feeling this is going to be at least 20 chaps!!! Oh well!! I am enjoying it!! I hope u are to!! Please R&R!!


	9. Two Swords Aren't Better Than One

Disclaimer: I--D-O--N-O-T--O-W-N--F-I-N-A-L--F-A-N-T-A-S-Y!! DO U HAVE TO RUB IT IN?!?! I own Kuro and Shiro and the new characters!! I also own any characters not in the Final Fantasy games.

****

Virginia:: You're in this chappy girlie!! I hope you like your name. It means Light Blue Chopsticks. I thought it was pretty neat. So enjoy!! If you can't find who you are then I'll tell ya. You're the chocobo master! Sorry B-chan!!

****

AND!!! Due to some 'problems' with suggested foods, I would not recommend eating while reading this. Courtesy of Virginia and Kayla...

*Zell and Quistis*

After the incident with the skillet, Zell and Quistis had to head back to Zell's dorm so he could pack. Quistis got him an icepack from his mini-fridge while he rummaged through his closet for his suitcase. It wasn't a messy room but it wasn't clean either. It was lived in. Quistis thought it was cozy, sort of. She came back in the room and handed Zell the ice pack. They both sat on the couch for a bit because Zell couldn't remember what he had done with his suitcase.

Quistis: I am so sorry. I couldn't stop running in time.

Zell: Sometimes you just need to break loose, ya know like when you hang out with Selph. When you and her have one of those girly sleepovers, you come back a different person. 

Quistis: First off, they're not girly. Second...yeah...I guess you're right. It kind of felt good to hit something. I'm just sorry it had to land on your head.

Zell: It's ok. Trust me, I've had worse.

Quistis: Oh really?

Zell: Yeah, see, one time the cafeteria ran out of hotdogs. So I had to go to town to get some only to find out they were out of them too. It was horrible!!! And then I have been thrown off a cliff into freezing water. Squall did that.

Quistis: Well, I guess you have had it worse! 

Zell: And if I can't find my suitcase, Squall isn't exactly gonna be a happy poodle...err...uh...lion.

Quistis: Well, what did you do last when you had to use it?

Zell: That's the thing, I haven't had to use it. I have never had to pack anything for when I leave.

Quistis: Maybe you don't even have one. 

Zell: Nah, mom gave me one. I just have never been able to remember where I leave stuff. 

Quistis: Well, I can help you look.

Quistis got up and started looking around. Zell threw the ice pack back in the fridge and started to look himself. Quistis was chucking things out of the closet left and right. Zell went into his room and started dragging stuff out from under his bed.

*Rin and Kuro, Shiro and Yugo*

They all came into the main street and saw a little cafe on the corner. It was called Ruka's and Kuma's Star Palace. They decided they'd eat there when they were done shopping. It was open from 8:00 to 12:00. The girls went back into the weapons store and looked around. When they came across the practice swords, the just had to touch. Rin grabbed one and started twirling it around. The guy from behind the counter started coming his way. 

Guy: HEY!! There is a sparring room to your left. Take it in there!

The girls smiled widely and grabbed a Boken each, only Shiro took two. Yugo and Rin were already equipped. They all went into the room and decided they'd have a mini-tournament, timed. The girl who was the master of the ranks said she would referee. The first two to fight was Shiro and Rin. Kuro and Yugo stood behind the plexi-glass so they wouldn't be in harms way. The two spars took positions and the ref started the time. Kuro watched Rin while Yugo marveled at how Shiro could jump up and vault off of her opponent shoulders. Rin came at Shiro with a daring crosscut but Shiro X'ed her swords just in time. Rin's sword hit the wall. Rin's thoughts were centered all on Shiro when he remembered he should use what was around him. He looked for something like string. There was only Shiro's thick white hair. He zoomed around her and pulled a few strands. She didn't even feel it. He knotted them together and used it like an invisible whip. Kuro was amazed. She would never have thought of that. 2 minutes were already up out of their 5-min fight. Shiro turned around only in time to see Rin lasso his sword with her hair. She made a lunge for his sword. But she landed, back down and wind knocked out, on the mat. Rin grabbed his sword and held it right between her eyes. The ref blew her whistle. Rin helped her up and they bowed to each other.

Yugo: You're sister is very good. I've never seen a girl as good as her.

Kuro: You're about too.

Yugo high-fived Rin as he took his position. Kuro and Shiro walked by each other without a word. She took her favorite position on the sidewall. Shiro sat down and thought about her defeat. Rin offered her some water. She took it and he sat down beside her.

Rin: You are a very good fighter. Nothing was wrong with any of your setups. You almost had me. I got worried. Keep it up.

Shiro: Yeah, you can say that. You won. If I can't win in a sparring match with TWO swords, what good am I in the real world of weapons?

Rin: Just because you suffer one loss does not mean you should not fight for what you love or believe in.

Shiro shook her head as she understood and watched her better fight. Kuro was amazing as soon as the time started, Kuro turned and ran up the wall effortlessly. Yugo sat down on the mat, legs folded in deep concentration. Kuro saw this and was curious. She remembered Rin's little trick and snapped a few of her strands of hair out. She tied them in a long rope and then to the end of her sword. She threw her sword down at Yugo. He looked up and the sword stopped. Kuro withdrew her sword and continued walking on the ceiling. Yugo resumed his position of sitting. Pretty soon he was engulfed in flames. Kuro's foot slipped on the ceiling and she started to fall. She threw her sword onto one of the rafters and prayed it wrapped around. When it did, she climbed up and into the rafters again to regain her mind. How had she fallen? It was like a magnet was pulling her down. When she peaked from out behind one of the rafters she saw Yugo was gone. She looked around frantically. Her eye caught the slightest movement and she heard the faint sound of breathing to her left. Shiro and Rin couldn't see the fight anymore. Rin pushed the button on the panel so the protected place would go up. When it did, Shiro saw her sister fighting against a wolf thing. She noticed the shirt. It was Yugo! Kuro was faster though. She jumped and grabbed the rafter above her. She started swinging from it like a gymnast. Yugo looked and saw two black shoes coming at him. Kuro knocked him under his chin. He stumbled and missed the rafter with his foot. He changed from his wolfy state to human again and he started to fall. Kuro saw this and knew this was no way to win. Kuro sheathed her sword and started swinging from the rafters. When she ran out of them and could see the floor, she saw Yugo still falling. If he hit it, it could be big trouble. Kuro remembered her sword and saw the faint string. She grabbed it and jumped down after Yugo. She was falling beside him and he took her hand. She twined the hair around her fingers and looked down. They were about 4 inches off the ground. Yugo let go and Kuro pulled her sword down. They resumed fighting on the mat for the last two minutes. Yugo was very good but Kuro was better. Yugo saw an opportunity open up but Kuro had faked it. She poked him with the tip of her sword in the side and he knew he had lost. The ref blew it the whistle and the fight was over with Kuro the winner. Shiro clapped for her sister. She ran out and hugged Yugo. She was proud of him. Rin hugged Kuro and congratulated her. They all rested for a little while so they could be at their best to see who would win.

*Rinoa and Squall*

When they got back to Squall's dormitory, Squall grabbed his suitcase and started walking out. Rinoa grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him square in the butt. Squall turned and had an evil grin on his face. Rinoa was laughing but she ran into his bedroom to grab another pillow. Squall grabbed the pillow that had hit him and set down his luggage. He quietly stalked her but he was hit as soon as he was in the doorway. Rinoa ducked behind the bed and crawled under. Squall went to the side she had been on. He noticed she wasn't there. When he looked up and over, there were another two pillows coming at him. She had tossed real hard and so they hit him hard, enough to phase him. She took her chances and tackled him. This time he was the one who ran. He scrambled under the bed and grabbed her ankles. She fell onto the floor and he came out from under the bed. She curled up into a ball and wouldn't come out. Squall started tickling her and she eventually came out. 

Rinoa: I don't want you to go. I know your dad wanted you to come but I wish he lived closer.

Squall: I know, I wish I didn't have to go at all. The man is crazy I tell you. But he is my dad and my only family. So I will go see him and try to have fun.

Rinoa: I hope you do. Oh yeah, I won't be here tonight.

Squall: Why?...

Rinoa: Selphie planned a party for me, Quistis, her, and some friends.

Squall: Man, then I am glad both my friends are coming.

Rinoa: Hey! Aren't we your friends too?

Squall: Yeah but I mean guy friends.

Rinoa: Oh. Well we better get to the Ragnarok.

Squall: I am not taking the Ragnarok. I can't drive it. I figured fastest way would be the chocobos.

Rinoa: You...on a...chocobo? Oh my gosh!!

Squall: Hey, it's the fastest way. Unless you want me to use the gil we have been saving for horses?

Rinoa: How much do we have?

Squall: Oh, about 16,000. But that's not nearly enough. A vacation would cost more then that.

Rinoa: Well how much are horses?

Squall: Too expensive. Like 10,000 each.

Rinoa: I mean to rent one!

Squall: Sorry! Like 5,000 each, give or take for the bloodlines and food.

Rinoa: Huh, well I have some gil...

Squall: No, we'll just use the chocobos.

Rinoa: All right, well, let's go get them ready then. Mizuiro we'll be out there probably.

They left for the chocobo ranch. Rinoa was continuously laughing at the image of Squall on his last ride. He was pretty good except his chocobo was quite temper-mental. So it would take off at a dead run and stop all of sudden. Squall had to get off and ride with Rinoa. They tied the poor, misunderstood chocobo to the back of the others and made it come along. When they got back, Mizuiro and made it a new chocobo with care and love...and some harsh training. 

*Quistis and Zell*

They had turned the room upside down and had not found a carrying implement anywhere in this room. Quistis was trying to think when Zell said that he had left it at his mom's. Quistis almost killed him. But she thought how Zell was gonna carry all his clothes and stuff.

Quistis: Well, you could use mine. It's not pink or girly, just plain.

Zell: Looks like I'll have too. Thanks.

He hugged her and she ran and got it for him. He got everything out and ready to go. Someone knocked at about that time and Zell answered it. It was Squall.

Squall: We're taking the chocobos so meet out there.

Zell: Why?

Squall: I can't pilot the Ragnarok...just meet out there ok?

Zell: Sure.

Squall: YOU'RE NOT PACKED!!

Zell: Chill! I am getting a suitcase. I'll be there. Don't worry.

Squall: All right, see ya there in 5.

Quistis later returned with the suitcase and Zell stuffed his stuff in there. No time to fold so he just wrinkled everything. Quistis let it go and went with him to the chocobos.

*The Chocobo Ranch*

Selphie and Irvine, Zell and Quistis were already there. Rinoa had to run and tell Selph to tell Irvine about the change. Squall had to make a quick stop at the cafeteria to grab something with caffeine. 3 days on a chocobo at nonstop would drive him insane. Squall arrived in time to see Mizuiro coming out with three chocobos. Squall looked in dread at the 2 yellow chocobos. He noticed the third was a bright pink... Mizuiro came over and handed Squall the reins. He almost fainted had not Rinoa been there. She gave him good news. 

Rinoa: That's mine. Turns out we're going to Dollet. So we are gonna ride with you guys a while. 

Squall: That's a relief. I thought I had to ride a pink one.

Rinoa: No silly! You get to ride a blue one. See, it's your old pal, retrained.

Squall looked over at the humongous bird. He was smiling those dumb little smiles that they always had plastered on their faces. At least he WAS smiling. When Squall had last seen him he was no emotion at all and evil. Mizuiro handed Squall the reins and explained a couple things about him.

Mizuiro: Ok, Squall you have to be easy with Revamped. Yes, he now has a name. Don't yell at him, you shouldn't have too. The reason why he was so bad last time was cause he was hurt and abused by his former master. Now he is just a big baby. 

Squall: We'll see. I have only done this once.

Mizuiro: You do know how to ride don't you?

Squall: Sort of. Never learned how to really, just taught myself.

Mizuiro: Well then I, Mizuiro Hashi, shall give you a lesson in chocobo education! Free of charge.

Squall: Uh, I don't think...

Before he knew it, he was on Revamped and in a corral with Rinoa and her pink one. Mizuiro was on her multicolored one and running around the pen. She came up to them and started the lesson. Rinoa was just there for Squall.

Mizuiro: You ride just like you would a horse only you have to hold on more. These guys, and gals, are a lot more bouncier. You just have to learn how to ride with them. Become one with your chocobo sort of.

Squall was getting bored. And that was a bad thing so Rinoa went first. Lily was her chocobo but she was a half chocobo. She was half horse too. She had four legs like a horse but her body was covered in bright pink feathers and her tail was a horse' tail. Lily's' head was a horses' head and she also had wings. Squall thought that it made it easier for her since Lily was half horse. He was wrong. Rinoa was just a good rider. Mizuiro told him to get on Lily since she was kindhearted. She was a lot different then a normal chocobo. She was better. But it was a unique way to ride her. Every two steps she did a half hop and that was what threw him off. He landed on the ground the first couple times. Then he fell out of the saddle once. He finally got it right and he had to admit, it was nice. He got off and got back on Revamped. He took him around and had no trouble...for the first couple of minutes. Revamped evidently remembered Squall. He started to get a bit skiddish and tried to throw Squall off. He did and Squall stayed on the ground. Mizuiro caught Revamped and tied him to a post. 

Mizuiro: Looks like he remembers you too much. Rinoa, can you ride him you think?

Rinoa: I'll try.

Squall was worried. If that stinking bird hurt her at all, he was roast chocobo as far as he was concerned. Rinoa was fine though. He accepted her and let her walk him around. When she got off, he followed her around. 

Mizuiro: Looks like you'll have to ride Lily, Squall.

Squall: No that's ok. I'll just...I guess...oh man...

Mizuiro: All right, if you pay me 50 gil I'll let you ride Hashi. 

Squall: Hashi? Which is that?

He followed her into the stables. There was a dark green horse in the pen. It was a big, muscular horse. But it licked him as soon as he got close enough.

Mizuiro: Don't be fooled. He is big and scary but he's a sweetheart.

Mizuiro took Squall's money and left to the outside to help the others put their stuff on the saddles. Squall went over to where Rinoa had led Revamped into a pen. He watched her every move. He was gonna dread the next two weeks. She took off his saddle and brushed his feathers. She took out the bit and put it on the wall hook. She petted him and gave him a quick pat on his beak. She went out of the pen and locked the gate. She noticed Squall was standing there and went over and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him and he immediately felt better. They walked outside, hand in hand, but Squall remembered Hashi. They walked back to his pen. He didn't know how to saddle and bridle a horse so Rinoa showed him. First she did the bridle. She put it on then took it off. When Squall did it, he had some difficulty but managed quite well. Next was the saddle. Rinoa showed him some tricks to put a saddle on faster and more secure. Squall had more trouble with this. He didn't get how to tie off the girth. His knot was always too loose. Rinoa was patient and luckily so was Hashi. Finally he managed to get the knot down but it was still loose. She had to let him figure it out though. Finally, after numerous tries he got the knot tied and the extra threaded through the hole. She showed him how to adjust the stirrups and put on the breast collar. That was easy. All he had to was buckle it. After Hashi was saddled and bridled, Squall jumped up into the saddle and pulled Rinoa up. He leaned down and unlatched the door. He had ridden a horse before and knew how to give it commands with his hands and feet. Rinoa was feeling a little naughty and kicked Hashi into a canter. Luckily, Squall knew the number one rule on horses, be ready for everything. So he let Hashi run around the pen. Rinoa put her hands out like she had wings and was laughing. It was quite a sight to the five bystanders. Selphie and Quistis sighed and put their heads in their hands. The boys were rooting for Squall. Mizuiro just smiled. She clucked her tongue and Hashi stopped dead in his tracks. He trotted over to the fence edge and Mizuiro opened the gate. Squall kicked Hashi out of the pen and over to Lily. Rinoa slid into her saddle and grabbed the reins. The rest of the group mounted and they all said goodbye to Mizuiro. Squall and Rinoa took the lead followed by Irvine and Selphie on Boraes and Honey; Quistis and Zell on Miraka and Chicken. Selphie kept thinking one week was already over and two to go. Her friends were meeting her at Ruka and Kuma's restaurant. Selphie didn't know if Rinoa had remembered to invite a friend. She yelled up from behind her.

Selphie: HEY!! Rinny did you invite a friend? I don't remember you saying anything about inviting someone.

Rinoa: Yeah I did! It's Whir! You remember her right?

Selphie: Oh OK!! Just wanted to make sure.

*At the Sparring center in Dollet*

Shiro and Yugo were up first for the next set of matches. Shiro was jumpy and raring to go. Kuro shook her head. That will be her downfall, she thought to herself but then she heard the clang of wooden swords and watched the fight anyway. It was pretty quick. They both were good but girls just simply have it when it comes to swords. Shiro did a vault and flipped in midair facing Yugo's back and held her sword tips to his back. Kuro was astonished. She had guessed her sister wrong. Shiro would face the loser of Kuro and Rin's match. They bowed to each other as Kuro and Rin assumed positions. Kuro was worried but she was confident. It was a chance to redeem herself. They started off at a slow pace. It was a bunch of sword clanging and moving around. Then about a minute in Rin knocked away her sword. Kuro was worried a lot. When Rin came at her, she threw her arms up and around his, twining them together. When she released his arms very fast and strong, his sword was knocked from him. Of course as Shiro was watching it was a blur to her. Then the two fighters fought hand to hand combat until one dared to go for their sword. It came to a standstill. Kuro countered Rin's every move and Rin did the same to Kuro. She was tiring and glanced at her sword dodging a punch at her head with a duck. She remembered the hair was still attached. She looked for the end. When she could not seem to find it with all the pressure of dodging Rin's moves, she went for a low ankle sweep. It knocked Rim onto his back. 30 seconds were left. With Rin on his back, Kuro flipped over to her sword. She grabbed it and flipped back to where Rin should have been on his back. But alas he was leaning on his sword looking at her. She couldn't think how he had done that. He was super quick with his reflexes. They both went for a slash at each other and their swords met. Not a one would give. The swords started to slip on one another. It was a horrible sound to Shiro and Yugo but the fighters barely noticed it. With only 5 seconds left, no one moved. They both knew it would be a draw. Then, Rin never having had a draw before, made a desperate move. He pulled his sword away and went for a downward slash. This gave Kuro the edge. She slipped behind him and with her finger pushed him over when he executed the move. He fell onto his back and she tapped his foot with her sword, grinning widely. Rin got up and congratulated her. Shiro cheered and cheered!! Her sister was the best!!! Rin didn't take it to hard. At least he didn't show it. He was smiling. That would mean Shiro and Rin were up again.

Shiro: Not again!!! Can I call draw? Please?

Kuro: No sis! You have to fight. That's why were here.

Shiro: But I faced him last time!

Kuro: So you should know his moves. Try just one sword, ok?

Shiro: But you know I am better with two.

Kuro: Prove it...

Shiro: Is that a challenge?

Kuro: Darn right! Give me that sword!!

Kuro grabbed the sword and Shiro approached the mat. She was trembling. Yugo would face the loser of this match. Kuro was number one so she didn't have to fight anymore. The fight started and Shiro was on.

Kuro: I WORE HIM OUT A BIT FOR YA!!! C'MON SHIRO!! I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN HIM!! IF YOU HAVE TOO, GET DOWN!! IF YOU HAVE TOO, USE YOUR SECOND SWORD BUT I WANT YOU TO USE ONE!!

Shiro: I am!! Dag nabit!

Shiro was listening to everything her sister said. She was doing pretty good. Rin had not come close to her. Kuro's coaching made it easier and her sister knew it. That was why she was yelling. Thank goodness Rin didn't mind. Shiro was putting out all her best efforts. She was able to flail one sword with twice the power using only one. And quicker too. Sometimes Rin made a quick dash for her hand but she countered by turning her body and holding her sword down. Yugo was cheering for her. 2 minutes already had passed. Shiro tried to think of how she did that move once when she was fighting a golem. She flipped herself around and twisted in the air, slicing its shoulder. She didn't want to try it till she had too, she had only accomplished it once. They kept fighting for the next minute the same way. Rin was growing ever more tired and bored and Kuro knew that was bad. He had tried some weird moves that were hard even for her to get out of. 

Kuro: SHIRO!! HE'S GETTING BORED!! HE'S GONNA TRY SOME WEIRD THINGS HERE IN A BIT!! BE READY!!

Shiro: Well thanks for letting him know that!!

But he did anyway. Shiro had to duck down to the floor, bend back into a bridge where the sword came right above her, and she had to do a splits. She noticed that his boots were untied. She quickly laced them together in a knot. When she came back up, she flipped back and ran, taunting him. He followed but he fell down. When he noticed his shoes he quickly undid the laces but that was all Shiro needed. Being one sword-less she rushed in and tipped him. He was shocked. If he lost the next one he would be the loser. Shiro jumped up and cheered. She had a lot of extra energy so she decided to run around the room. Yugo was happy for her, but he was worried about his match. Yugo and his brother always sparred at their own place, but there weren't pretty girls around to impress. The ref noticed that brothers were about to fight and she called a rule, no swords. She was afraid they'd hurt each other. So she took away the swords but that was all she could do. They were only fighting with practice swords so this would be hand to hand combat. Yugo was still worried. Confident in his abilities though he was, he was still afraid. His brother was a phoenix you could say. He always came back with more. Rin was quiet for a long time. He had to rest, two fights in a row. Yugo and Shiro talked while Kuro and Rin just sat beside each other doing that freaky stare. But no matter how hard he tried to relax he was just way to stressed. Shiro tried to help. He told her about Rin and him. It was always a competition on girls, no matter if he liked one more or if he had a girlfriend. That was something they didn't see eye to eye on. That wasn't the only thing. Yugo preferred his wolf state in fights and Rin preferred, well, anything that he could win with. 

Shiro: Oh, Kuro can change that. She beat him, terribly and so did I.

Yugo: Yeah, but now that you guys beat him, though it was fair and square, he'll compete for you and Kuro.

Shiro: Huh...I've never been fought over. This is really new to me.

Yugo: Really? I would think the guys would fight over you a lot.

Shiro: No...they only see the (standing up, her hands on her hips, and speaking deep poorly imitating a boy)'Oh, I am strong and I am a girl. She must be weird.' I am not weird just a really good fighter like she taught me to be. I was always picked on when I was little. Kuro would always stand up for me even if she got in trouble. One time, a guy in the 6th grade was picking on me and Kuro knocked the living life out of him. She got kicked out for the rest of the year but that didn't stop her. She came around the school and waited by the trees outside for me. I can't say I didn't warn the kid. Finally, in 7th grade, we took a Martial Arts course. I just clicked with it. It was my best subject and so Kuro started tutoring me at home for the school's annual Kickboxing Match. I won First place. She was so proud of me.

Yugo: Where were your parents?

Shiro: Parents? Oh, we were orphan's, runaway's. Just lived on our own. Kuro made money at her matches, a lot because she could win. So we rented an apartment.

Yugo: Kuro could fight like this is in the 6th grade?

Shiro: Pretty close. In elementary we stayed with her friends though. In high school we rented the apartment. It wasn't very big but we got used to it. Then when I could fight I went to the matches. I won against my sister and made some extra cash for us. Then after I beat her, Kuro just gave up Martial Arts. She never talked about fighting anymore. She wouldn't say much. She said that since I beat her, I was ready to do that part of the deal for our money. Kuro was always gone till late and I never saw her. I told her that I missed her and after we were out of high school, we went to a Garden. We went to Galbadia for a while but then we transferred to Balamb.

Yugo: Wow, is that your whole life story?

Shiro: Oh, you little meanie!

Shiro started tickling him. He had to admit he felt better. Shiro's mind was tugging at the thought of what her job was now. Kuro told her when she first got into it that she must never tell. Shiro had never told a soul. Now that she was getting close to a person, she was getting hesitant about not telling him her true nature. She would have to talk to her sister tonight at the restaurant. Rin and Yugo were ready to take the mat. The both assumed positions and began.

*The Chocobo Gang*

All 6 of the weary travelers had arrived at where they split up. It was hard for Selphie in particular. She didn't want to hear that he had gotten hurt so she stomped over to Squall and put a finger into his face and pulled Zell over there too putting one in his. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach them. I tell ya she was 2-inches from poor Squall's face.

Selphie: Now, you listen to me Mr. High and Mighty. If he is hurt in any way, I will hit you over the head daily with my nunchukus. That goes for you to Mr. Chicken!

Zell was kicking at the dirt but at the word 'chicken' he suddenly perked up. He punched his fist into his had and WHACK! Squall hit him over the head without moving his face or body away from Selphie. He dare not make a move. She meant it and if he did not pay attention for however long that finger was in his face, he would get it from Rinoa too. When finally Selph removed her fingers and gave them great big hugs all was at ease again. Selphie ran to Irvine and gave him her biggest hugs.

Selphie: Now don't go fallin' in 'love' with one of those Presidential chicks. They're not for you ... (sniffle) ... they only care about their jobs anyway.

Irvine: I won't. Hey, you wanna do something when we get back?

Selphie shook her head yes and gave him another great big hug. She started crying and he held her back. He wiped away her tears and told her if she didn't cry anymore he would bring her the biggest Pixie Stick he could find in green, her favorite flavor. She knew he would, after all, what are friends for if not to share the joy of Pixy Sticks? The girls waved goodbye to their boyfriends and hopped on their chocobos. There was a separate thought on each mind as they headed towards Dollet.

Rinoa: I hope he does ok on Hashi and I hope he doesn't kill it. I hope it doesn't kill him...

Quistis: Oh man, I wonder if they have hotdogs in Laguna's town. Zell will be miserable if they don't...

Selphie: I wonder what the biggest Pixy Sticks looks like...

Squall: Stupid chocobos...

Zell: I will not think about hotdogs, I will not think about hotdogs...

Irvine: Where is the biggest Pixy Stick at?

Micky-chan: See, they were all separate in their own way!

The girls didn't have that far to go, thank goodness. It was getting pretty late. It was already 5:30 and they had to go back with their friends on these things. Lily could hold three so they were gonna put Selphie and her friends on Lily.

*Where We Left Yugo and Rin*

Yugo was studying his brother for the first few seconds and so was Rin then they clashed. Yugo did a jump kick that was 5 feet off the ground. Now Shiro was amazed at him. Rin met him in the air with a outward punch. Canceling each other's moves, they landed back on the mat. Kuro watched her new boyfriend. His short, choppy, silver hair whipping around his face was what she liked best. His hair and his personality were the best. He wore baggy black jeans, a plain black shirt, and sort of these army combat boots but they were different, another favorite with Kuro. Shiro didn't care about what Yugo looked like, that much. He was cute and fun to be around so far. So Kuro studied him. He had short, choppy, brown hair that was like cemented to his face. It barely moved except when he ran his hand through it. He wore knee length black shorts with huge pockets. His shirt was white and loose bearing a black and red outlined wolf head on it. He had gloves like that Zell character from the Garden. What a loser that kid was. He also wore black tennis shoes. Not bad, Kuro thought. After admiring their styles, she studied their faces. Yugo's was kind with those big brown eyes of his. Rin had unusual silver with a hint of dark purple, the kind that made you just want to shiver but you couldn't move. His face was mysterious and smooth at the same time, an odd combination thought Kuro, but his voice was gentle. Well anyways the fight was progressing. 2 minutes and 45 seconds were left in their fight. Shiro was pressing her face at the glass to get a better look. She looked funny, like when you put your face on a car window and make a funny face at the people outside. Yugo looked over at her and laughed. Rin went in for the kill. He tackled Yugo hard but Yugo was ready. He put his hands behind him, dropped to his back and pushed off with his hands. He kicked his brother in the stomach with tremendous force, knocking him down. Rin lay on the mat not moving. Kuro was a little worried. Rin tried to move but it hurt with a little twinge in his side. He had overdone it. He didn't want to do it, but he put his fist in the air and the ref blew the whistle. She went and declared Yugo the winner. Kuro went over to Rin and helped him up. He shook it off and walked over to the water with her. She got him some and gave it to him. Yugo and Shiro came over.

Yugo: Darn bro! You hit hard!

Shiro: Are you ok?

Rin: Yes, I am fine. You do not hate me, any of you?

Together: (all look at each other) NAH!!

Rin: Ok, I will get you next time bro! I promise you that!

Yugo: Sure, but you might have to through Shiro here first. She's pretty tough.

Kuro: Well, if you think you can walk we should head over to the cafe'.

Rin: Yes, I can walk. I am fine now. I just over did it.

Kuro: Alright, well let's go.

They all left the weapon store. The guy came out from behind the counter and looked at his swords. One was dull, one had no blade side (the screeching swords), and the others were banged up pretty good. He took the two that were in the worst shape and asked the ref girl what she made out of it. She shook her head.

Ref: I had never seen fighters like these. Those girls especially.

Guy: A little suspicious aren't they.

Ref: Oh well, anyone who comes in here is weird.

*The Girls*

The girls arrived in town at 5:45. They went to the local chocobo stable and put the chocobos up for a while. Then, Selph leading the way, they made their way to the cafe'. Selphie was kind of marching and laughing. Rinny and Quistis were happy to see her that way. When they arrived at the cafe', they saw their friends around their special table that Ruka and Kuma had set aside for their friends. It was shaped like an 8-sided star with fluffy chairs, just for them. The cafe' was designed with a nighttime theme. Glowy and sparkly stars were hung from the ceiling and the ceiling itself was painted dark blue with glitter paint to make small stars and swirls. It was nifty. The floor was a strong glass because it was right above the ocean. So it was very pretty. The glass had been crafted by Ruka's father for them especially. The doors were big thick oak doors. They looked like castle doors. The whole thing was star shaped and had swirled structures on the top. It was purple and had those sparkly stars plastered on the walls so you could see it at night. In the middle of all the swirly structures was a giant pinnacle that glowed. It was a giant skylight that let some light filter into the cafe' itself. The chairs were leopard and giraffe spotted. They were shaped like dragons and had big, soft cushions on the back and in the seat. The tables were shaped like resting dragons. They were numerous colors, each a different one to make the ordering easier. The workers used 'float' to make themselves seem like they were flying. They were the coolest part. They were only girls. Nothing against boys but Kuma thought that would be odd. The boy who wanted to work here did the cooking with Ruka and Kuma. The girls' costumes were navy blue with glitter. They were like a leotard only with a little pleated skirt around the bottom and the straps tied at the neck like a halter swimsuit. They had little wings like the one on Card Captors. They also wore panty hose that was navy and they were different colored glitter. The shoes were little half sandals with bells. Not a one of the workers were ever mad or sad. This was such a fun atmosphere and place to be that they couldn't seem to bring bad things here. This place was rich but Ruka and Kuma said that they would never move it. This was their hometown and they knew every one here. The children loved to come here because they always got a little something from Ruka. She always snuck one of her Starfruit Candies under their plate. Kuma knew but she thought it was fun. The food was not found anywhere else. It was exotic and plain at the same time. Kuma and Ruka had made everything on their menu by themselves. They had said if you want a burger go next door. The prices weren't extreme either. They were just right. Well, the 3 girls took their special seats by their friends.

Together: We're glad you made it!!

Rinoa: We are too. I love this place.

Selphie: Ruka and Kuma gonna leave it open tonight for us? Hey, where's Illasu?

Illasu: Right here!! I had to go talk to Ruka.

Quistis: I am starving. We had to ride chocobos forever it seemed like.

They all laughed and Ruka and Kuma came over. They weren't on duty tonight because of the party.

Ruka: Hi guys!! Rynn is coming with some Fizz.

Kuma: What do you guys want to eat? I'll go tell Shoza your order if you're ready.

Selphie: I am craving your guys Dragon Claws! (chicken in a special starfruit sauce with chocolate claws in the top)

Ruka: Do we dare give it to her guys?

Selphie gave them her puppy dogface.

Together: Yeah! Why not? It was her idea to have this thing and we're already having lots'o fun!

Quistis: I'll just have a Mages' Delight. (fat free-tuna rolled up in crepe's and put in a strawberry sauce)

Micky-chan: I know it sounds gross but hey! I've never tried it so I am not saying anything! I made the cat food tacos and they are gooodd. Back to the story!

Rinoa: Cat Food Tacos with carrots only with a Clouded Pool please! (cheese, tuna, and any veggie you want, served hot in warm tortilla shells; water, peach, lemon and apple juices all mixed. The lemon juice makes it clouded for real!)

Micky-chan: Sorry for all the entries but I am portrayed in Illasu!

Illasu: Clouded Pool and Dragon Steak please. (pretty darn big steak with special peachy seasonings and chocolaty dipping sauce with teeth made of white chocolate scattered around the plate)

Whir: Wind's Grass and Plain's Furreal for the dressin' please! (basically, a fruit and veggie salad; caramel flavored dressing)

Ruka: I already ate dinner so I want desert, Afternoon's Blood and Air's Sound. (drink of mostly cranberry and a little Clouded Pool mixed with a secret ingredient; white chocolate ice cream mixed with little peach scrapings and topped in caramel, strawberry, banana and starfruit syrups. It also has chunks of starfruit around the side!) 

Kuma: 2 slices of Cleo's Circle and ... I'll just drink Fizz. Okay, that's everyone right? Ok, and it's on the house as usual!! (spicy, spicy pizza with sand like seasonings and veggies or fruit shaped like different hieroglyphics; Fizz (originally Star's Trail) is just fizzy water with starfruit juice, the famous drink of the Star Palace!!)

The two owners went to the huge kitchen and started making it themselves while Shoza made the drinks. Rynn arrived with Fizz at the same time they left. She was their favorite waiter. She was the youngest and had the reddest hair you've ever seen!! She was always so nice and cheery but she was quiet. Everyone started talking as soon as Ruka and Kuma had the orders. Selphie was looking around when she spotted the twins coming in the door with two pretty cute guys. She fell out of her chair and landed hard beside Illasu. She got up and tried to help Selphie up but Selphie just pulled her down.

Selphie: (whispering) Get Rinoa and Quistis down here please.

Illasu: Selph, what's wrong? You're shaking and wide-eyed if I do say so.

Selphie: Please just do it and hurry.

Illasu whispered to Rinoa and she told Quistis. They were now all three under the table. 

Rinoa: What is it Selphie?

Selphie: Look over the edge. Tima is seating a couple people we _might_ know...

They did and saw what Selphie feared.

Quistis: At least they're not after Irvine's right now. Looks like they have stumbled onto the elusive male race. They'll be occupied for a while.

Selphie: Ok, you're right. I just wanted you guys to know because we are supposed to be tracking them and seeing who they really are.

Rinoa: We're not going to worry about it tonight. We're here to have fun while we can. Ok, agreed?

Together: Ok!

They resurfaced and pretty soon Selph forgot about the twins.

*The Twins and Their Boyfriend's*

Shiro: Wow check this place out!! This is so cool!!

Kuro: Yeah...just like a dream world...

Rin and Yugo pulled out their date's chairs then their own.

Yugo: Wow, Shiro do you have something like that?

Shiro: What? Those really awesome uniforms? Sort of only mine's a cheerleader outfit. I tried out the squad in high school but when I didn't make it they let me keep the uniform. 

Yugo: I can't believe you didn't make it. I think you would really make a great cheerleader, with your cheery disposition and you're really gorgeous.

Shiro: They said I wasn't 'cheerleading material' and the fact I competed in Martial Arts compitions would 'weigh the team down'. Yeah right!! Just because I can do a triple back flip with a little twist and cartwheel without my hands won't weigh the team down...just her 'perfect daughter'.

Yugo: You can do...a cartwheel without your hands?

Shiro: Uh huh. Ask Kuro, she's seen me do it before. Pretty hard though.

Yugo: This I got to see.

Shiro: You'll get too! I promise.

Kuro: Well, let's order something to eat first.

Tima came back with a plate full of Fizz and served that to them then took their orders. 

Tima: Have you been here before?

Kuro: No, this is my sisters and mine first time.

Yugo: We've been here before, as you know Tima.

Tima: Oh! Yugo, Rin what a surprise! Do you want your usual or you gonna try something new?

Yugo: You want me to order for ya? It's not your normal food.

Shiro: So I see. Yeah, I think that would be best.

Rin: What about you Kuro?

Kuro: I know I want try a War Galley. That sounds good with one of your Clouded Pools. Thanks...mmm this is good too. What is this? (spicy cheese on salmon, peppers, onions, and apple slices in a pita pocket served warm)

Tima: It's called Fizz, just water with starfruit juice. Are you sure you want that War Galley? It's pretty darn spicy.

Kuro: Yeah, I'm a girl whose takes risks, lot's of them.

Tima: Ok, Yugo you're up for you and the young lady.

Yugo: Um, for all of us how about a Dragon Scales to start off. For Shiro go ahead and order a Crimson Fall and Sunken Ships with Dragon Fire sauce. For me, I'll just drink Fizz and...how about Scribe Pens, thanks. Rin, you're up. (fruit of all kinds shaved thin and cooked like a potato chip; spicy drink with cranberry, red pepper, strawberry, and a hint of starfruit juices all shaken well in a dragon goblet; spicy chips in the shape of tiny boats-made for dipping-with green peppers baked in; spicy, spicy, spicy sauce-not for many people-red peppers, green peppers, habinero peppers, onions, tomatoes, very little peach, lemon, and lime all smashed and made into a thick, chunky sauce; cinnamon sprinkled onto chicken filled crepe's wrapped tight to resemble a pen)

Rin: I will have a Silver Moon and Night's Arrows, thanks. (Clouded Pool mixed with banana and orange juices and its a secret how they turn it silver; shredded turkey covered in a black sauce that is sweet -made out of watermelon seeds and watermelon crushed and mixed- rolled in egg roll wraps till very thin and then ended with dark chocolate points)

Tima: Ok, I have a War Galley, a Clouded Pool, Dragon Scales for all, a Crimson Fall, a Sunken Ships with the Dragon Fire sauce, just Fizz, a Scribe Pens, a Silver Moon, and a Night's Arrows. Are you sure that's all?

Yugo: (looks around) Yep, thanks Tima.

Tima: Oky doky then. Oh yeah, your sister is over with her friends at the Galaxy. Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks.

Yugo: You have to meet my sister. She and her friend Kuma own the place. Wanna meet her?

Kuro: Sure, will Tima just leave the drinks here for us when we get back?

Rin: Yes, she knows we go talk to our sister usually when we're here.

Shiro: Cool!! Well, shall we?

The four walked over to where seven girls were sitting at a star shaped table. Kuro thought it was beautiful, then she noticed the floor. It took her breath away. She got down on her hands and knees, staring into the water just smiling. She loved water for some reason. She was never quite certain why. It just calmed her down. Rin bent down and looked at her smiling for the first time today.

Rin: Do you like it? Our father made the glass strong and only for this place. He never made it again. Kuma loved the water so much that she thought it would be neat and it has been so far.

Kuro: It's amazing. I wish they could do this everywhere. 

Rin: I know. Father had swirled it but then you could not see what was beneath it. So he gave me the swirled glass and I put it on my ceiling to remind me what he can do. He is a great person, personality wise.

Kuro: Wow, he does sound great. Well, we can look at this later. I really want to meet the creators of this beautiful place.

When Shiro laid eyes on who was there she quickly shot a look at Kuro.

Shiro: Be right back. Nature calls.

She grabbed her sister's arm and headed to the bathroom, the room with the most light. Kuro was literally being drug along and not knowing what for, was getting angry. When they arrived, Shiro told her about the three from the Garden.

Kuro: You're sure they're here? Oh well, they don't suspect anything. They think we're transfer students.

Shiro: I know but what if they are suspicious?

Kuro: Then I'll say it was time for us to go. Happy?

Shiro: ...All right. I will try to be ok with this.

They walked back out and met their guys before they went to the Galaxy. Ruka looked up and saw them, so did Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis.

Ruka: HI guys! Who are your friends?

Yugo: Hey everyone. This is Shiro. She is quite a fighter from what we did today. 

Rin: This is Kuro. She is the best fighter I have ever seen.

Ruka: Hi!! I'm Ruka. What do you guys think of the place?

Shiro: It's cool.

Kuro: Yes, very beautiful.

Kuma: I am Kuma, the other owner. Welcome! This is Whir, Rinoa, Illasu, Selphie, and Quistis.

Kuro: We've met.

Kuma: Would you guys like to join us?

Yugo: Girls?

Shiro shook her head furiously at Kuro.

Kuro: No thanks. We'd like to take in this place a little more. Maybe next time, but thanks for the offer.

Ruka: Ok, well if you change your mind just lemme know.

Shiro: We will! By the way, I love the table!!

They walked back to their seats as Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis ran to the bathroom.

* The Chocobo Boys*

They had been riding for at least and hour. Squall was vigorously thinking about what they would do for the night. If they stopped they would get there at least one day late. If they rode through the nights then they would make it. Hashi could handle it, but normal chocobos probably couldn't. So they would stop at the nearest town and stay at the local inn. Squall wouldn't have to pay that much since he was going to see the President and he was the See D commander. So he was about to alert the others of the plan when a big dragon pup crossed the road. It stood there for a while. Then seeing the weapons at the rider's sides he turned and ran into the forest on the side of the road. The chocobos freaked when it ran and threw Zell off and jostled Irvine around pretty good. Hashi was became upset at all the noise. He reared, making Squall fall off and spill all his bags and his weapon. Then the most unlucky thing happened. The chocobo, in its mad fury, ran into Hashi and gashed his foot. With that Hashi kicked the chocobo hard knocking it sense less. When everything was calm, Squall went over to look at Hashi's foot. He would be out for a while. Squall grabbed his reins and tied to him the tree then went to Zell. He said he was fine so Squall went after the chocobo. He walked over to it but it squawked loudly and tried to kick him!! He went over Irvine and grabbed his gun from the holster.

Squall: Hey! You can't shoot it!!

Squall: Watch me...

He took the gun and shot the chocobo. It stood there for a while, with a dart in its side and then collapsed. Squall slipped the gun back in the holster and tied the sleeping chocobos' feet together. Then taped his beak shut with some things Mizuiro had given them. When that was done he went to Hashi and bandaged his leg and giving him a pat on the neck, gathered up his things and Zells'', packing them on the remaining chocobo. He was so fed up with chocobos that he almost forgot about the other one. 

Zell: What are we gonna do with it? LEAVE IT HERE?

Squall: Uh huh...I'll radio for Mizuiro to come and get him. Just don't pull the dart out, Ok?

Zell: Why?

Squall: Just don't...

He went to his pack and grabbed his little walkie-talkie and radioed the garden. Zell meanwhile was looking at Chicken wondering what would happen if he did pull it out. He made sure Squall wasn't looking and pulled it out. The thing went berserk. Squall, without turning around, dropped the walkie- talkie very slowly and turned around very, very slowly. He saw Zell with the dart in hand and started walking towards him. Zell was trembling and mumbled:

Zell: Oh, that's what it does...

Squall went to Irvine's chocobo and grabbed the duct tape secretly then walking back towards a terrified Zell made a tackle over him. He grabbed Zells' hands, put them around his back and taped them together, then grabbed his feet and taped them together around his ankles and his knees. Then going to the front of Zell, he put tape all the way around his head where his mouth was. You could tell Zell was trying to scream because he was making that annoying sound of MMMMMMMMM!! When everything was done and settled, Squall put Zell on Irvine's chocobo by draping him across it. Squall had to walk with Hashi and had to tote his weapon and pack with him too. He was not having a very good night so far.

*The Bathroom*

Rinoa: Ok, so Ruka's BROTHERS ARE BFING WITH THE TWINS!!!

Selphie: That's not bad...

Quistis: You're right.

Rinoa: ARE YOU MAD!?!

Quistis: Selphie has something here. We might be able to convince Yugo and Rin of who they really are and they might help us. We'll have to hurry though. Yugo is pretty much taken over by Shiro's cuteness so far.

Rinoa: You guys are nuts!! They'll never believe us!

Quistis: We have to try. Let's just go enjoy tonight like we already said we were gonna do.

Together: Ok!

They left the bathroom as Kuro and Shiro were going to it on the other side of the room.

*Kuro and Shiro*

Shiro: It's them!! What if they know?

Kuro: They don't, I know they don't. They had to come back here to talk.

Shiro: Yeah about our deaths!

Kuro: Shut up! We just have to act normal. It'll be easy with our boyfriends here.

Shiro: We just met them!

Kuro: So Rin already asked me and of course I said sure. Didn't Yugo ask you?

Shiro: Oh, yeah. Ok, I'll try even harder I guess.

With that they left the bathroom and went back to their table where their food was awaiting.

*The Galaxy*

The girls went back and tried to stay calm till their food got there. Selphie's arrived first since it was her idea to have the party. She didn't eat for a while but when Illasu and Rinoas' food arrived she started to eat. Then the chocolate got the better of her. She ate hers slowly though. Pretty soon when everyone had theirs, Ruka and Kuma came out and with their food and sat down to eat. Selphie took this chance. She grabbed Ruka's arm and headed towards the bathroom.

*The Twins*

They got back at their table and started eating their food when Shiro noticed Selphie. She kicked Kuro's leg and nodded towards the bathroom. Kuro looked and saw her. She was now worried. She didn't know what to do. Her mind raced for something, anything to get them out of this.

Kuro: So do you guys want to come and see Balamb Garden? It's vacation time.

Rin: Are you sure we could? I am not sure visitors are allowed.

Shiro: Yes they are silly. Uh...yeah do you want to come check it out Yugo? They have a Training Center. I could show you that cartwheel...

Kuro: (thinking) Wow she is doing really good for improv.

Yugo: Sure, I would really like to. Rin what'd ya say?

Rin: I think we can manage it.

Kuro: Then it's settled. We can leave when we're done eating.

They returned to their meals and conversation. Kuro was quite pleased with herself. She had done pretty good. Now let's just hope nothing goes wrong, she thought.

*The Bathroom*

Ruka: Why did you bring me in here?

Selphie: I need to tell you something. You have to believe me because I have never lied to you and you know it.

Ruka: Yeah that's true. So what is it?

Selphie: Ruka, your brothers are in danger, possibly. Those girls are bounty hunters after my boyfriend. I don't know why they're here or with your brothers but it can't be good.

Ruka: Selphie, people don't just hire evil creepy people to do their work anymore. And why would they want to kill your boyfriend?

Selphie rummaged in her pocket.

Selphie: This is Galbadia, Irvine's old garden. We picked this up in their uncozy dorm. We also found a rifle and more things that are worse there.

Ruka took the picture and looked at it. It was Selphie and Irvine talking right outside Galbadia. Selphie had a big X through her. Ruka was stunned. She wasn't lying like she said. She had to believe Selphie because there it was, right there in black and white. Ruka looked at Selphie, very pale and worried. 

Ruka: We have to save them. No one messes with my baby brothers. I don't care if they are bigger than me, I still have to protect them.

***************************************************************************************

I had to end this chappy a little shorter than I wanted. I wanted to let one of the Cutemooglez read it so I had to end it. Well I hope you liked this one, there is gonna be many more and I hope this will be the longest one!! Please R&R! My goal is 30 revs!!


	10. Horse Laughs and Candy Bars

Disclaimer: Don't own FF yet....I own all characters not FF characters though....!!

*Where we last left the girls in the Star Palace...*

Ruka and Selphie came back to the table, Ruka steaming. Selphie sat down and started eating again. She glanced at everyone once in a while. She was having trouble holding her fork. She kicked Illasu in the shin very hard. Illasu spit water across the table. Selphie dropped her fork and her hands flew to her friend. Everyone looked at her. Well, everyone at the table. Selphie waved them off and they resumed eating. 

Selphie: Sorry!! I just wanted to tell you something...

Illasu: You could've just asked dag nabit!

Selphie: I know. It's just that...

At that time, Selphie was ripped away from the table by the clenching force of Quistis. Screaming her head off till they arrived in the bathroom, Selphie kicked and waved about madly. Quistis finally stood her up, for Selphie had forgotten she had two legs. Quistis had a surprised look on her face.

Quistis: SELPHIE JANE!!!

(Selphie gets the hint...)

Quistis: Do you want Irvine to be killed?!? Well, on second thought...you're doing a wonderful job. Keep up the good work!

Selphie was now quite stunned. She didn't expect Quistis to hate Irvine. Oh, wait a moment, ok she did kind of expect it. But still, that was mean. After Quistis released her arm she jabbed her finger in her forearm. Quistis grabbed her arm and almost cried. 

Selphie: First of all QUISTIS LENORE, Irvine is the nicest, sweetest guy ever!!

Micky-chan-(Don't be fooled by the Cutemooglez!! Haha girls!)

Selphie: Second, no, I don't want my sweetie killed!! AND THIRD (puts a finger in Quisti's face), WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Quistis: You're making us look suspicious.

Selphie: Oh yeah? How?

Quistis: Well, you look around nervously.

Selphie: How...do you mean...nervously?

Quistis did a sad impression of Selphie looking around. She looked like a skiddish horse. Giggling, Selphie stopped her and let her continue.

Quistis: I am just saying you need to calm down. All right?

Selphie: Ok, hey I was thinking of having one of them spend the week and maybe the next too, so we could pal around.

Quistis: Um, Irvine will have his cast off and he'll be back from Squall's little trip in a week. So why have one spend the night for a week after that?

Selphie: More investigators!! Ruka is gonna talk to Yugo and Rin about their 'new friends' tonight when they get home.

Quistis: Ok, well let's go back out.

They walked back out of the bathroom and went to eat again. Selphie asked around the table to see who could come. Ruka had to 'talk' with her bros so of course she couldn't. Illasu was Selphie's best friend in the whole universe and she said...she thought about it...she said yes of course. She said she had nothing going on. So it was settled. Illasu would come spend the rest of summer break with her at Balamb.

*The Guys*

After the terrible incident, which was unfortunate for all of them except Zell, they arrived at a small town. Squall figured in their current position that they would arrive really late the next day at the Presidential Palace. So he went to the inn and to his luck his stinking pay lowered. He checked in and went up to his room. He helped Irvine and threw Zell in his bed. He took the tape off of his feet but left the rest. Zell was still wide-eyed and scared to death of Squall. He was hungry though, so he got up and did his best to write his request on paper. He handed it to Squall and he crumpled it. Squall, pointing to the bed said they would eat tomorrow. Zell jumped up and down. He was hungry and he needed to go to the bathroom. Squall went and got a piece of gum and a candy bar for him. Zell looked at him stupidly, coming back from the bathroom. He could try to rip it open. Squall chuckled as he left. He mumbled something under his breath and proceeded to the stables. When he arrived, the chocobos were asleep and Hashi was being tended to. There was only one teenage girl there. Squall walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She jumped and screamed, scaring Hashi and Squall. He caught her as she fell over the bucket she was sitting on and set her on her feet. Hashi had broken his halter and was at the other end on the barn, bleeding badly. The girl turned and brushing the hair from her face introduced herself.

Flicker: Hi, I'm Flicker. You gave me quite a scare. What are you doing down here, Mr. Big See D Commander?

Squall: How did you know that I was a Commander?

Flicker: Cuz' you're cute.

Squall: I have a girlfriend.

Flicker: Oh, sorry. Well huh, then let me offer you my friendship. 

Squall: Taken. How's my horse?

Flicker: He's busted a vein and he doesn't look good. Could be laid up a while. He's a great person though.

Squall: Person?

Flicker: Yeah, even animals deserve respect. They have feelings and a heart, like you do.

She slugged him lightly on the chest. He felt that unfamiliar hotness in his cheeks. Flicker laughed. It sounds like a little horse whinny, Squall thought to himself. He quickly regained composure. Flicker walked over to Hashi. He shied away and ran from her. She just sat on the ground hands in the air like a beggar. Squall walked towards her and she shook her head. He backed off and sat on the bucket watching her. Hashi showed no interest at first, but then he wondered over slowly. He bowed his long, graceful head smelling the ground in front of her. When he kicked at the ground, hoof bigger than a small plate, she just stayed sitting there. He slowly lifted his muzzle into her hands and smelled them for a bit then lowered his head into her lap and looked her in the eyes. Flicker lowered her hands to his face. She kissed the silky white star on his forehead and talked to him softly. She talked while she enchanted both man and beast.

Flicker: He has a good mind. He was just scared that's all. He's hard on the outside, but he's a big softy on the inside. Aren't cha? 

Squall was just sitting there as she stood up and went to get a new halter. She came back with a rope and made a halter for him. Stupid, brass buckles had dug in to his face and made marks. She led him around and back to where she was working. Squall came out of his trance and gave her the bucket. She sat down facing Squall and working on Hashi at the same time. She was checking his bones and putting peroxide on the cut. It was infected.

Flicker: Bad news. It's worse than I thought but I think I can fix him up. I just need to get a needle and some thread.

Squall: For what?

Flicker: Stitches silly, and I am gonna need your help holding him. He says he quite likes you.

Now, Squall had heard of weird things but this was weird. So now Hashi talks? he thought as she came back with some green thread. Hashi was scared at first but then he acted tough. Squall had to hold his foot up and make sure he didn't move. Well, Flicker couldn't hit him at the right angle with the needle so she had to lay on the hay-covered floor under Hashi and perform Home Economics there on her stomach. Squall lowered his foot and straddled it so he couldn't move. He was literally sitting on the big horses' foot. Flicker of course talked while she performed the task.

Flicker: So, what's a city boy like you doing out here in this lil' town?

Squall: We stopped here for him and to rest. We're heading to the Presidential Palace.

Flicker: Huh...

Squall: What?

Flicker: Need more thread. I'll have to double stitch.

She had a spool of dark green thread with her this time.

Flicker: What are you going there for?

Squall was admiring her handy work and basically admiring her too. It wasn't purposely because by the time he realized he was blushing (which he only did around Rinoa) and staring, Flicker was done working her magic. 

Flicker: So why are you going to the Palace?

Squall: My dad...lives there.

Flicker: He works there? What is he?

Squall: President.

Flicker: Whoa! Seriously?

Squall: Yeah. What do we do with him now?

Flicker we put him up for now. I'll have to shoot him with a steroid.

Squall: Shoot?! Why? I thought you said you could save him!

Flicker: Easy tiger! I said steroid, a magical word that means that it'll calm him down but it only comes in a shot. Ok? Jeez, you're really weird.

Squall was astonished at how she laughed at almost anything. He was beginning to wonder if she was related to Selphie or Rinoa. He asked and she said no, actually she stated she had never heard of them.

Flicker: Hey...do you wanna...I don't know...would you like to get something to eat? You look like you could use some company and a good meal.

Squall: I really have to get to sleep. 

Flicker: Not even for a carrot or granola bar?

Squall: That's oddly specific.

Flicker: I live in a horse barn. Carrots and granola are their favs. So I like um too. Want one?

Squall: Why not?

They sat and talked on the roof of the barn for awhile. Flicker knew all the constellations and told him about her horse stories. Squall laughed at some and was actually, he thought, on the brink of tears on some. Flicker always smiled and made that funny little laugh. Squall was screaming on the inside. His brain and heart were telling him no but his gut was telling him yes, yes, YES!! He was listening to a tale about a little paint horse when he just laid back and stared up at the sky. He saw Rinoa's cute little face looking back at him. He was so tempted though, so he just kept looking at the sky. Then Flicker got up and said goodnight. Squall sat up as she hunched down and looked him straight in the eyes.

Flicker: She loves you. Don't worry. Goodnight, new friend.

She laughed a little and went to the lattice they had come up. She grabbed one side and put her foot in then she swung out and yelled goodnight with another laugh. And with that she was off the lattice and barreling down the road for home. She was fast. Her long legs made it easy for her to run and she ran like a horse. It was like she was part horse. Her dirty brown hair whipping about and arms flailing behind her, she truly looked like she was a horse. Squall stayed up on the roof and laid back. How had she known what he was thinking? It was freaky but she was a good friend. He hadn't laughed like this in a long time. Rinoa made him laugh of course, but those were funny stories. He finally left the quiet sanctuary of the roof and went to his room. Everyone was asleep. Squall had peeked in to see if Zell had got the candy bar open. To his enjoyment and ever-knowing knowledge, Zell had not got it open but it was crumpled and Zell had evidently fell asleep from frustration. He went to his room and slept what little he could. He had no dreams but he could have sworn he heard a horse screaming.

*The Twins and their BF's*

Kuro and Shiro had noticed the abnormal behavior but hadn't really been affected by it. They had heard how Selphie had broken the bathroom and were not impressed at the antics going on now. Actually, they were quite enjoying themselves. The food was great and so was their company. Yugo talked to Shiro about whatever spontaneous thing she said. She made a comment about the music playing and Yugo, being a very nice gentleman, asked her if she wanted to dance. 

Yugo: Oh, c'mon!! It'll be fun!

Shiro: Uh, do you see anybody else dancing?

Kuro: I will if you do sis.

Rin: I am not really a great dancer, at all.

Kuro: You can't be that bad.

Rin: No, I am serious.

Kuro: All right then, show me.

Kuro grabbed Rin's hand and stood up. Rin almost toppled over in his chair. He stood up and Kuro showed him how she was taught. Yugo watched as his bro stepped on her feet but Kuro didn't let up. They were laughing and having great fun so Yugo and Shiro joined in. Pretty soon, a lot of other people joined in around their tables. The twins forgot all about their mission and just had fun like normal 17 year olds.

*Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis*

Ruka was sitting in her chair, arms folded and a distraught face. She wasn't happy but tried to be as cheerful as one can be. Pretty soon the girls noticed everyone dancing and that it was getting late. So they all had the mutual agreement it was time to go. Kuma and Ruka made the announcement.

Kuma: Everyone, the Star Palace will now be closing. Please feel free to ask for to go boxes from your waitress.

Ruka: Everyone have a good night. See you tomorrow!!

They got off the table and everyone left feeling pleasant. The friends stayed behind along with the twins and Yugo and Rin. The two brothers came over with the two girls in tow.

Yugo: Ruka, the girls invited us to stay over at Balamb for a week. We decided we are and we need the keys to the house to go pack.

Ruka: Can I talk to you two for a moment?

She grabbed Yugo by the ear and Rin by the hand. Kuro just about jumped on her when Shiro put out your friendly clothesline move. Kuro stopped short and proceeded to the door. Ruka dragged them to the kitchen. Illasu and Selphie had headed to her place so she could pack and get her horse. On their way out, Selphie noticed the twins standing outside. They evidently noticed her and made eye contact with her until she turned away.

Kuro: Let's follow her. I know she knows something.

Shiro: What about the boys?

Kuro: Ok, I'll follow them and you stay here. After all, I can blend in. Your white hair sets you off.

Shiro: Uh huh, and just what am I supposed to tell Rin?

Kuro: I'll meet you there. I have to go before I lose them. Bye!

And with that, Kuro ran down the alley to the left of the Star Palace and climbed the ladder to the top of the building. She then followed Selphie and Illasu to her house. Meanwhile Shiro was pacing outside, waiting for the boys.

*The Kitchen*

Ruka: I don't want you going with them.

Yugo: We're bigger than you, hello!! We can take care of ourselves.

Rin: Yugo is right. We can take care of ourselves.

Ruka: No!! I won't let you!! Rin help me out here!!

Rin: I already said I agree with Yugo.

Ruka: Fine no keys, no week with girls. Haha!!

Yugo: Fine, keep your keys. We'll go and I guess we'll use your credit card to do some shopping!!

Ruka: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! How dare you!! I am doing this for your own good!

Yugo: Well then, I guess I get a new outfit!

Ruka: Fine! I'll take you home, just let me see your wallet.

Yugo hands her his wallet.

Ruka: What a loser you are bro! Older but a ditz!

Yugo: You're the loser! Rin has your stinkin' credit card!

Ruka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Ruka jumps up and down in place ranting and raving. Finally, she gave up and decided she'd take them home to pack. They left the kitchen and went back outside to say goodnight. 

Ruka: Well, I guess Selphie already left with Illasu. You'll tell her bye for me won't you Rinny?

Rinoa: Sure, we got to do this more often.

Kuma: Next time bring that handsome boyfriend of yours and you to Quistis.

Quistis: Oh, Zell? Well, he only eats hotdogs mostly.

Kuma: We can make a new dish just for him. I promise he'll love it.

Quistis: Well, then I guess he will have to come. Ok, well I am gonna wait outside for Selphie.

Rinoa: Uh, Quistis we need to wait in here for Selphie. Don't you think?

Quistis: But Rinoa, It's so nice outside! And...(looks out to see Shiro) OH! You're right, that is if it's ok with Kuma and Ruka?

Ruka: I have to leave. It appears the boys are going to _Balamb_ with the girls. For a week, it seems. So they have to pack. Sorry.

Kuma: It's no prob! I have to clean up anyway.

Rinoa: We'll help. C'mon Quistis. Hey Whir, what are you gonna do? Are you going home too?

Whir: Well, I'll stay if you guys think you need the help.

Rinoa: Sure!! That'd be fine.

Whir, Rinoa, Kuma, and Quistis all wave goodbye to Ruka and start on the restaurant.

*Illasu and Selphie being followed by Kuro*

Kuro had followed them to the house. She was still in the rooftops, so she decided to go to the ground and try to approach Selphie. Illasu went inside her house and set about feeding her cats, Gideon and Barney, and packing. She asked Selphie if she wanted to sit down but she declined. She wanted to play with the cats. Illasu always had animals out her ears as long as Selphie had been her friend. Selphie began to wonder what had happened to the other 6 cats usually there.

Selphie: Hey Illy, what happened to your 6 other cats you had?

Illasu: Oh, they live outside now. They looked miserable inside so that's why I had to move out of town. It's only 20 acres but it's big enough. They mostly live in the barn anyway. Oh and I had kittens!!

Selphie: How many??

Illasu: Well, there's Drifter's litter and that's Kuro, Shiro, Aeries, and Haiiro. So there's 12 then Ridley's batch, Sephiroth, and the twins Yugo and Miyake. So that's 17 all together!!

Selphie: HOW DO YOU FEED EVERYONE?!

Illasu: They live in a barn, Selphie. Mice, birds, and a little cat food once a week. I buy cheap stuff.

Selphie: Get any more horses?

Illasu: Well, I got an Appaloosa...

At that time there was a knock on the door. Illasu set down the shirt she was folding sloppily and went to answer it. Selphie stayed behind. Illasu opened the door and there stood Kuro.

Illasu: Hi, aren't you Kuro? Rin's girlfriend?

Kuro: Precisely, is Selphie here? Her friends told me she was here.

Illasu: Oh sure, I'll get her. Selphie!!! Someone's here for you!

Selphie: Who is...it...

Kuro: I need to talk to you if you don't mind. I know it's late and you're ready to get back on the road but I really must talk to you.

Selphie: Sure...ok. As long as you don't kill...TALK to long.

They went outside and Kuro proceeded to talk to her while Illasu finished inside.

Kuro: Selphie, is there something that is making you upset with me and my sister?

Selphie: N-n-nothing!! P-perfectly normal (as she twitches her eye).

Kuro: (chuckles silently) Ok, well you know Selphie, if you ever have any problems with us just let us know. We'll take care of it.

Kuro walked away and left poor Selphie standing in the middle of the sidewalk alone. She turned around to go to the door and then fell to the ground sobbing. Kuro heard her and smiled as she rounded the corner to climb back up the building. Her loose black jeans made it easy to move and jump from the close rooftops. She headed to Ruka's house without a sound. Selphie went back inside and wiped her face so it would seem everything was all right. Illasu came back into the room with her bag, a bridle over her shoulder and a saddle with a blanket in her other hand. In her ponytail was a comb and in her mouth was the back of a brush. When she saw Selphie's puffy cheeks, she dropped everything and went over to her friend. Selphie smiled and waved her hands stopping her. Claiming it was ok, Illasu resumed packed to her ears with stuff and went to the barn.

Selphie: So...who are you gonna take with us?

Illasu: Cowld oh tak th bruh?

Selphie: What?

Illasu nodded her head and Selphie removed the brush.

Illasu: Thanks, I'll probably take my new horse. As I was telling you before Kuro came to the door, I got a new Appaloosa horse. His name is Trojan. Whenever he gets mad at Stu, he curls his head in and lifts his front foot. So that's where he got his name.

Selphie: How is Stuy? And Fancy too?

Illasu: Oh, they're fine. See for yourself.

In the field in front of them were three horses. Stu, a big brown horse with a dark mane (Selphie's favorite cuz' he's so soft), Fancy, a little paint-Arabian mix, and then there was Trojan, all by his lonesome. Stu wouldn't let him anywhere near Fancy. Illasu whistled and all three proceeded towards her. She grabbed three lead ropes and caught Fancy first so Stu would stay away and not cause trouble. It worked and she managed to catch Trojan without any trouble. She brought him out into the stable and closed the gate. Then after tying him inside, weaseled around the gate and released Fancy out again. She saddled and bridled the new horse and led him out to where her bags were. Handing him to Selphie, she turned off the lights and called her friend on the phone that lived next door. She left a message on her machine. Then swinging her saddle packs onto the saddle, got in the seat herself. Making sure he was okay to ride, she reached out and circled Selphie so she could pull her onto him. Selphie, being a klutz, couldn't make it the first time. The next attempt, she missed the stirrup completely and fell, face flat, on the ground.

Illasu: Third time's the charm!!

Selphie got up and reached out for Illasu's hand. She managed to grab it and swing onto the horse. She was on the horse but she was across his rump and if she didn't correct it soon, she'd end up sliding off the back. She scrambled to sit up and finally managed it. Illasu had stopped the horse so she would have an easier time. Selphie was finally in the giant saddle and sitting upright behind Illasu. Illasu told her to hang on and when she had her arms around her waist, they took off down the dirt road to the Star Palace. Illasu had made it especially for the horses. It was only 5 minutes longer. When they arrived back at the Palace, Selphie learned the disturbing news from Rinoa and Quistis, you guessed it, in the bathroom. They decided that they would just watch them for suspicious behavior then. With the restaurant clean and Illasu ready to go, they headed to the inn to pick up their chocobos and half horse. It was midnight and they might make it at 5 am if they kept a good pace. So they said goodbye to Kuma and Whir and Rinoa asked Whir if just tonight she would spend it with Kuma. 

Rinoa: Please!! Kuma just for tonight. Ruka can explain everything to you guys, just promise me you will.

Kuma: I don't see why not.

Rinoa: OH THANK YOU!!

They left and Kuma locked up. They headed home and everyone was now safe. Except Ruka was with the twins, and that didn't sit right with Selphie or Rinoa or Quistis. They just hoped that when Selphie called tomorrow she would answer. 

*The Twins at Ruka's House*

Kuro had reappeared long before they got there. She told Shiro she talked to Selphie and she seemed weird but stupid like her. Shiro got mad at her but she nodded and went inside to wait on the boys. Ruka was arms folded and eyes on them the whole time. She stared them down. Kuro stared right back and Shiro slipped off to Yugo's room. She helped the poor boy fold. He was just throwing his clothes in his bag. Shiro was amazed she was folding something. She could have cared less at the dorm but now she wanted to help. Yugo was thankful for the help and they got done before Rin. When Rin came out they left Ruka to lock them out. Rin hugged his baby sister before he left and so did Yugo. Kuro's eyes narrowed as Rin hugged her. Shiro thought it was so sweet that she hugged her sister. Kuro looked at her in astonishment. They hadn't hugged in so long she had forgotten it was family-like to do so. She patted her sister on the back and they all left. Yugo had a motorcycle, a white Kawasaki that seated two. Rin had a black one but it was a little smaller. Kuro was kind of close to Rin but she didn't care. He was so warm and cute that she was comfy anyway. They got on and peeled out down the road towards the main highway.

***************************************************************************************

Well, there is chp 10!! I hope that's the halfway mark. I knew it was gonna be long but new idea and plots pop up a lot. So, if you're still confused about Kuro and Shiro, GOOD!!! Then it's still working. Well, I will get right on number 11, so check back!!


	11. Ghostly Images

Disclaimer: You've seen this before...still don't own FF...I own others...

*The Hotel*

Squall was sleeping soundly. He had the blankets drawn over his head and was not making a sound. That was why Irvine was worried when he came in with the bad news. He opened the window to a bright sunny morning and light flooded the small room. He pulled the covers off Squall to reveal a laughing sight. Squall was all curled up in a ball and had two pillows over his head. He had on a white T-shirt that was all wrinkled and his boxers were just a mess. He tried to shake him awake. When that didn't work, Irvine tried the most conventional way to wake him up. Taking a wooden spoon and tin skillet from the small kitchen in the room, Irvine walked over to Squall. Placing the skillet by Squall's ear, he began to bang on the pan with the spoon. Pretty soon a disheveled Squall was throwing a peculiar pan at the door followed by a familiar spoon. Irvine hid behind the door screaming.

Irvine: You wouldn't wake up!!

Squall: A PAN!! YOU PANSY!! YOU...

Irvine: Flicker's been hurt!!

Squall: I'LL...what?

Irvine: A girl ran in this morning (comes out from behind the door to see Squall holding his gunblade in the air) and told us.

Squall: So that's what I heard last night...

Irvine: What do you mean? She was at her house.

Squall: I heard a scream but I thought it was a dream.

Irvine: Well, get dressed. I'll wake Zell. Sorry 'bout the pan.

Squall: It's ok. Where's she at right now?

Irvine: She's at her house still. We're not really sure how she's hurt or what happened. Better call Laguna and inform him.

Squall: I will while you go wake up Zell. Oh, and don't take off the duct tape.

Irvine: Sure.

Irvine left Squall speechless, sitting on the side of his bed. Squall held his head in his hands and thought. He replayed everything over in his mind. He had watched her run to her house. She had watched her tiny little figure enter her house. He had then left the roof. Squall's eyes were wet with tears but he brushed them aside and dressed in his normal clothes. He clipped his gunblade to his belt and proceeded out the door.

*Irvine's Attempt to Wake Zell*

Irvine entered the room and saw Zell sprawled on the floor with his hands by his face, no doubt trying to suck his thumb again. He was still childish. Irvine found Zell's room had no kitchen. He didn't know how he was gonna wake him if the usual screaming and shaking didn't work. He proceeded shaking until Zell moved a little but didn't fully wake up at which time Irvine yelled:

Irvine: HOOOOOOTDDDDDDDOOOOOOOGGGGSSS!!!

Zell: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Evidently startled by the whole ordeal, Zell had been dreaming about Quistis again. A shudder when down Irvines' back. He dreamed of Selphie of course but Zell was well, weird. So who knew what sick things he might dream. Zell hadn't changed clothes so he stood up. He followed Irvine out to the Lobby to meet Squall there. Squall was holding a pair of scissors in one hand and steadying himself on the counter with the other. It was 6:45 in the morning. He wasn't used to this. He was an early riser but even he had his limits. He came towards Zell with the scissors. Zell backed into Irvine and moved behind him. Irvine stepped aside and Zell was left to fend for himself. He stood there shaking violently. Squall came closer and snipped the tape on his hands. Zell looked in disbelief at his hands then to Squall smiling mischievously. He ripped his hands apart and the tape fell to the ground. Zell went for his mouth to rip it off. He couldn't find the end. Squall undid the tape and that's when trouble started again for him. Zell began screaming.

Zell: WHY THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!? 

Squall: You're annoying...

Zell: I DON'T CARE!! I AM GETTING YOU FOR THIS!!

Squall: '...' Let's go.

Zell: Where?

Squall: My friend's hurt. I called dad to let him know. Kiros said he'd tell him.

They left down the road and in ten to twenty minutes came to the house. There was a car there. Squall knocked on the door. Someone came and answered it.

Saitek: Sorry, no visitors allowed.

Flicker: It's ok, Saitek. Let them in.

Saitek: What are you up for?!

The young man rushed out of the doorway to catch a very weak Flicker. He picked her up and nodded for the three boys to follow. They came in and Zell shut the door. The house was like a little girl's dollhouse. There were little horses everywhere. The walls were a soft pink and there was a sofa and chair in the living room. Irvine sat down in the chair and Zell sat upright on the couch. Squall followed this Saitek on back. The house was very small. There was only Flicker's room and another room at the end of a very small hallway. Squall turned in to the room and was amazed. There were little rainbows on the walls. An etched glass window was what made the light that way. It was very pretty and Squall couldn't help but give in to the softness of everything here. Then his eyes met Flicker's painful stare. It was so unlike the happy, cheerful look he expected. He went to sit in a chair at her bedside and she smiled weakly. Her right arm was bandaged all along her lower arm. There were bloodstains on it. Her hair was in a serpentine on the back of her head. He face was pasty white and her grip was weak. Two fingernails were broke in jagged pieces. Her eyes were misty and she didn't look good. She wanted to talk but only could smile.

Saitek: I found her this morning outside the barn.

Squall: What happened?

Saitek: A thief and his attack beast had been waiting for her. The thief stole her necklace and the beast mauled her arm. Then I suppose she was knocked out or beaten savagely. She called out your name when I shook you awake so I thought it was you who did it. But she told me.

Squall: So she is well enough to talk?

Saitek: I gave her some meds to ease off the pain in her arms. It'll make her delirious a little but she can talk.

Flicker gave a light squeeze of his hand and Squall looked at her. She didn't laugh or smile, just looked at him in pain. 

Squall: Who did this to you?

Flicker: I-i don't know. It was black, just black.

Squall: Could you excuse us?

Saitek: Sure.

Flicker: He takes good care of me.

Squall: Who is he?

Flicker: A guy friend, like you. He's the vet for my horses. We were gonna go riding and it's a good thing he came when he did.

Squall: I should have been here.

Flicker: You can't blame yourself. 

Squall: No, I heard you scream.

Flicker: Oh, look, I am terribly sorry to have troubled you this early. You could say I was a love-struck filly.

Squall: Hehe, it's ok. I don't really want to go the Palace anyway. My dad is crazy.

Flicker: I know! He rides horses backwards, you know?

Squall: Has he been here before?

Flicker: Yeah, once or twice.

Squall: Flicker, uh, can you read thoughts?

Flicker: Huh? Oh, you mean last night?

Squall: Yeah, you said 'don't worry, she loves you' and then you smiled. 

Flicker: It's a gift my family has possessed a long time.

Squall: I have to leave soon. But I am gonna find who did this to you. What did the guy or the animal look like?

Flicker: Well, it was a GF. It was an Ifrit. The guy was covered in black. I can't really say much about him. Or if there was even really a guy. It was too dark.

Squall: Well, I'll find him. You can count on that.

Flicker leaned up and gave Squall her strongest hug she could muster. He felt tears on his jacket soaking through. A tear of his own went rolling down his cheek onto her shirt. 

Flicker: I am so...sorry. So sorry...

Flicker's grip released and she slid silently back into bed. Squall wiped his tears away, covered her back up and tucked her in. Before realizing it, he kissed her on the forehead softly and left the room. He felt no guilt, however. He came into the living room and shook Saitek's hand and told Irvine and Zell their new mission. Squall figured that a blood path wouldn't be hard to follow. The three See D's left and looked around the house. Irvine was pretty good at limping on his own now. He was almost healed. Just six more days then he could walk freely. Squall went to where Saitek said he found her. Sure enough there was a pool of blood inside a dry spot. There were huge drippings in line leading towards the timber behind her house. The horses didn't seem to mind much that there were new people here. They snuck in and proceeded following the blood. The grass was trampled and pushed aside as the person or whatever it was had made a hasty retreat. Squall was so furious he had his gunblade in hand. They came to a glade and the blood and grass stopped. They were in the middle of the forest, in a clearing. At least Zell and Squall were, Irvine was a sniper and in case something happened he stayed in the timber. Squall looked around and kept his sword in front of him. Zell kept his back pressed to Squalls' so nothing could sneak up. Squall had taken all the GF's from the girls without them knowing. He summoned Shiva and asked her to climb or rather float over the trees and look for any smoke or houses. Shiva reappeared at the clearing and said she saw no such thing. She stayed out and Squall summoned Siren, Cerberus, his Ifrit, and Diablos. Each one of the GF's headed in a different direction and looked for a sign of human life. They were instructed to lead them back to the clearing and all GFs would be summoned back to help. The GFs dispersed. Squall and Zell sat and waited. Irvine waited in the cover of the trees. All of a sudden one of the female GF's let out a devilish, hair-raising scream. All the GF's returned at once to the clearing except Siren, the silent one.

*The Girls on the Road Again*

Selphie was a little uncoordinated from being on a speeding horse. Illasu was laughing at how she had to hold onto a walking chocobo's neck. Selphie was a mess. She had her legs as tight as she could get them around the poor thing and was indeed clutching its neck. Honey was just walking along not minding it a bit. Rinoa and Quistis turned around in their saddles too see. Rinny burst out laughing too. She accidentally hit Lily in the rump and that sent her galloping off. Quistis chuckled quietly at the sight of both of them. Miraka was quite 'sophisticated' as far as chocobos go. Rinoa regained control of her horse and turned back to meet them again. They came to the fork in the road where they left the boys and turned right. Illasu's horse went into a bouncy little trot. He liked to run so she had to pull the reins even tighter. His zebra mane made it kind of hard to see the middle of the road.

Illasu: How long till we get there?

Selphie: Another... two hours or so...

Illasu: Are you all right?

Selphie: Yeah, I am just holding on for dear life.

Illasu: Ok, whatever Selphie.

Selphie: What do you mean whatever?! I could die if I let go!

Illasu: You're letting go right now.

Selphie was so caught up in the argument that she was flailing her arms about. She looked around and smiled hugely. Then she remained riding, without holding poor Honey's neck. They saw a couple classmates heading to town. It was warm and breezy so it was a good day to be out luckily. The two hours didn't seem that long when they got the talking. About half way there, two motorcycles passed them. The hair flying out the back was familiar. The three girls looked at each other and Illasu kept looking forward. They had a meeting on their chocobos. It was odd to see two chocobos sidestepping and all three heads inwards. Selphie vowed she wouldn't freak out just yet. Rinoa said that she would try to muster the courage to talk to them but then Quistis volunteered as their teacher. So Rinoa's job became if Selphie did freak out to help her. They reached the Garden at a fast pace. Trojan was faster than the chocobos and he had to stop once in a while to let them catch up. They made it to the school finally and turned in their chocobos. Rinoa noticed a familiar chocobo. She was very curious.

Rinoa: Isn't that Chicken?

Mizuiro: Yeah, Squall called me.

Rinoa: What happened?

Mizuiro: A dragon pup crossed the road and it scared them to high Heaven. He crashed into Hashi and he knocked him senseless. I had to go pick him up.

Rinoa: How was Squall? Did he say?

Mizuiro: Nah, they were gone before I got there and he didn't say on the radio. Sorry, I didn't ask.

Rinoa: It's ok.

Mizuiro: Who is this beauty behind you?

Illasu: He's mine. His name's Trojan. I was kinda hoping he could stay here for two weeks. I've got some money, if I have to pay for food and board.

Mizuiro: All I need is 50 gil. That should cover a cup of grain every other day. He's not that big so that should work quite nicely. Does he stable at night or free roam?

Illasu: Free roam, I'll take care of him. I just need to know where to put him and where the food is. Oh, and possibly a damp, warm towel, he ran pretty hard in the last stretch getting here.

Mizuiro: I saw. He looked pretty good.

Illasu: Around the corner then?

Mizuiro: Sure, you can put his stuff there or inside the tack room. Either is fine.

Illasu led her horse inside the barn and into the stable. Feeding him fresh hay and untacking him, she left the door open so he could go as he pleased. She shut the inner gate and walked down the aisle. She threw her stuff on a saddle horse and left. She took her saddlebags and followed Selphie to her room. Everyone stared at the girl who was almost twins with Selphie but just had that common sense about her, unlike someone they knew. Selphie was skipping down the halls, singing. Illasu just smiled and laughed at her. She looked like a giddy horse. Illasu thought about horses a lot. She decided she'd ask Mizuiro if she could work in the barn a little. She was sure the keeper would appreciate the help with all those animals. All the boys looked at Illasu and their girlfriends slapped them on the face. She just smiled back. She never got this much attention at her Garden. Outfitted in carpenter jeans that were really baggy, a T-shirt that said Equus America on it and blue tennis shoes, she didn't look real different. Her long brownish red hair was in two braided pigtails and her natural blond bangs stood out. She wore glasses and she was kind of embarrassed everyone was looking but she had courage like no other so she walked with her head held high. Selphie had always taught her to be proud. They arrived at the fuzzy kingdom and Selphie grabbed her PS2 from under her bed. Dragging out two giant teddy bears, they sat and played video games. Selphie was really good and by the time it was 7 am and everyone was heading back to class, Selphie had her beat 12-5 on Chocobo Racing. They got up and decided to go eat breakfast. That was a sight. Usually Illasu was never up till 12 so she never had gotten breakfast before. Everyone crowded in and lined up. When it was Selphie's turn, they were the last ones because Selphie couldn't decide.

Selphie: Lucky Charms please!

Cafeteria Lady: Sorry Selphie, you know you're not allowed.

Selphie: SO, I have friend here.

Cafeteria Lady: I don't care. Orders are orders.

Selphie: Ugh, (slams her head in to the counter and holds up two fingers) two bowls of LIFE.

She took the two bowls, handed one to Illasu and headed over to her table. They sat down with Rinoa and Quistis. Quistis was reviewing her lesson plans and Rinoa was reading her magazine when Selphie bounded up.

Rinoa: Here Selphie, just for you.

Selphie: RINNY!!! OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!

Rinoa: Sure.

Rinoa wasn't very talkative in the morning because she usually sat next to Squall and fell asleep on his shoulder again. He usually dragged her in here. She did like LIFE, however, and started eating slowly. Illasu sat next to Selphie. Selphie started singing like she always did. It was the dreaded cereal jingle again. Every breakfast Selphie sang this jingle and did a reenactment of the Leprechaun. She was quite childish like Zell and hotdogs. Quistis was studying heavily. Illasu sat quiet and looked around at people and managed to tell Selphie her idea of hanging out in the stable some.

Selphie: Sure! That's a great idea!! I am sure Mizu would love to have you!

Illasu: O-okay, hehe.

Selphie: You'd probably like the Library too.

Illasu: You guys have a Library!

Selphie: Duh, doesn't every school!

Illasu: No, unfortunately. Mine has a bookshelf but all the books get stolen or people don't bring them back.

Selphie: Oh, well you can use ours for now. I'll talk to Cid about you getting a card if you want.

Illasu: Sure, that'd be wonderful. Thanks Selph.

Selphie: No problem! Want a horseshoe?

Illasu took the sticky marshmallow and ate it. She was having a good time.

Selphie: Have you met Irvy yet?

Illasu: No, but you always talk about so it's like I know him.

Selphie: You'll get to meet him next week.

Illasu: That'll be nice, I guess. He's sounds really nice.

Selphie: Oh, he is!! He's so wonderful!

Quistis: (cough)Girly!

Selphie: Quistis!!

Quistis: What? I had a tickle in my throat!

Selphie: You called him girly!

Quistis: NO, I didn't!

Selphie: Did she Rinny?

Rinoa: Hmm?

Selphie: Did Quistis call him a girl?

Rinoa: Eh?

Selphie: Go back to sleep dear friend.

Rinoa smiled and laid her head down on the table. Quistis was done with her bowl and needed to get to class. She got up and left.

Quistis: You might want to check out my class today, Illasu. It appears Cid wants me to teach Art History.

Illasu: How did you know I liked art?

Selphie: OH, ME!! I TOLD HER!!

Quistis: Well, I must get going. Cya later Selphie!!

Selphie: Bye Quisti! It's nice to have an agent working on the inside.

Illasu: Huh?

Selphie: Quistis' is an instructor so we know what to expect from our instructors. (standing on her chair, one hand on her hip, and a finger in the air) WITHOUT QUISTI WHERE WOULD WE BE?! (Lifts one leg and puts her hands in an I don't know position) I CAN TELL YOU THAT MY FRIEND!! DOWN THE DRAIN!!

Cafeteria Lady: Sit down, Selphie! What the! How did you manage to get Lucky Charms?

Selphie gets off the chair and grabs her bowl of cereal. Running without spilling, she runs out of the cafeteria. The Cafeteria Lady runs after her, rather waddles like a penguin and tries to catch her for justice. Illasu is left all alone in the huge cafeteria and Seifer sees her sitting with sleepy Rinoa. Getting up, he waves to her to come sit there. Since no one else had done this, Illasu woke Rinoa carefully and had her walk with her to the table. She sat down as Seifer ordered a small, silver haired girl to go get some strong tea from the other Cafeteria Lady. They always had two in the morning for Selphie. Coming back, Seifer introduced himself.

Seifer: Hey, I'm Seifer and this is Fujin.

Illasu: I'm Illasu, Selphie's friend.

Seifer: I didn't see you come in last night. All new students are supposed to come see us first.

Illasu: Oh, I am just visiting. (beginning to feel uncomfy about those pointed teeth and getting fidgety) Um, I was gonna go talk to Mizuiro about something but I don't know the way.

Micky-chan: (I tell you they are pointed!)

Rinoa: I'll take you. Selphie won't be back for a long time unfortunately. This is good, thanks Seifer.

Seifer: You're welcome. Where's Squall? I, uh, noticed he wasn't here.

Rinoa: Don't even think about it. Zell's been teaching me something things and I have Selphie's uncoordination. (cocks her eyebrows to see Seifer fidget a little)

Seifer: Well, I can take you around the Garden if you like.

Rinoa: Not necessary. I will, thanks for the tea. See ya later, loser.

Rinoa got up followed by Illasu. She muttered thanks anyway to Seifer and he waved her off. Illasu was glad to get out of there. She was shy and when Selphie ran out and left her, she was a little stressed out. Rinoa had to go back to change but told her the way to the Stables. Illasu headed that way and everyone still looked at her. A few boys catcalled to her. This made her very uncomfy. When she was outside in the warm sun and fresh air she was relieved to hear the familiar sounds of the horses. She ran into the stable and messed around till Mizuiro appeared.

*The Twins in their dorm*

The twins had arrived late before the girls and had thrown luggage here and there, then crashed. The girls had insisted on sleeping in the back but the boys didn't want them to, so they all slept in the front. Rin and Kuro in her bed and Yugo and Shiro in hers. They didn't even change clothes, they were so tired. Shiro was usually up before Kuro, so she wasn't used to seeing the ghostly form of Rin sitting by the window. Shiro got up and stretched. Rin didn't make a sound. He just stared out the window and when he noticed her finally she waved. He smiled and she came and sat in the big window with him.

Shiro: This was my favorite part of the whole room. I love to sit and watch things. Kuro hated it. She wanted all darkness. 

Rin: I like darkness too. Light is not so bad though. You have to have light, otherwise there would be no dark.

Shiro: You're really deep. Why are you so depressing? You were laughing last night.

Rin: It is a long story not worth telling.

Shiro: I love stories. You can tell me anything and I'll never tell. I promise.

Rin: Thank you, but I have never shared this story and I intend to keep it that way. I am truly sorry. You looked scared when you saw me in the window.

Shiro: I didn't expect you to be up first. I usually am.

Rin: My brother seems to like you a lot.

Shiro: Don't you like my sister a lot? I know she's hard to get along with but she really is a good person.

Rin: I like her but she is secretive like me. I do not think it would work if both were secretive.

Shiro: She's just like that at first. Then as she gets to know you, you'll learn more about her.

Rin: You are very friendly for being her twin. Are you opposite twins?

Shiro: Yeah, I never agree with her on anything.

Rin: So it seemed.

Kuro: Hey.

Rin: Good morning.

Kuro: Shiro, shut that infernal window.

Shiro: But Kuro! We were looking.

Kuro: Oh, I'm sorry. 

Rin: It is okay. If you want, you should sit down with us. It is quite peaceful.

Kuro: That was never my thing.

Rin: Please?

Kuro: All right. Only for you though.

Kuro sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. She watched and found that with Rin it was somewhat enjoyable. Yugo was soon awake and they all joked about him. He was quite cheerful in the morning to, especially when he kissed Shiro on her cheek and said good morning. She gave him a hug and they went to breakfast. Kuro and Rin stayed in the window and Kuro pointed at the sea and told him where Dollet was and that at night you could open the window and the breeze was magnificent. It was cold but in the warm nights of summer. It felt refreshing. Rin and Kuro soon got up and headed for the cafeteria too. They went hand in hand. Shiro and Yugo had their arms around each other and Shiro was laughing at Yugo still. Soon the tall shadow of Rin was over them both, even though he was only 2 inches taller than Yugo. They all found they had missed breakfast so they grabbed a granola bar and some tea. Shiro fell asleep on Yugo half way through her granola bar though. They sat for a long time just talking.

***************************************************************************************

Well, chapter 11 is whipped out right after 10! Wow, I am moving fast. Well, now we have the twins and their boyfriends in the Garden. Selphie has had a bowl of the dreaded Lucky Charms and is being chased. The boys are in the middle of a forest. Will they ever reach the Palace? I actually think Squall would appreciate this. Well R&R please!!


	12. Rogue GF

Disclaimer: Tired...of writing...can't reach...keyboard...don't own..FF...own all...others, there it's on here.

*The Wilderness Boys*

Squall took back Cerberus. Siren was screaming louder in a high banshee scream. Squall dropped his gunblade and held his ears. Zell seemed to be unaffected by it. He was standing in fighting stance ready for anything. The screaming was getting louder. That meant that Squall had to let go of his ears and grab his gunblade ready to face the danger. It was getting closer and finally erupted through the trees. A giant sized Ifrit was holding poor Siren by her throat. She was screaming and trying to rip its hand away. It was no use so she just kept screaming and holding on. The huge Ifrit saw the GFs all around it and threw Siren at them like a rock. She crashed into the ground and lay there. Squall had to resummon Cerberus. All the GF's did a special attack where they all rushed in and did a huge attack together. Squall slashed at it while he waited till he could do Renzokuken. The Ifrit couldn't feel Squall but it felt the GF's all around it. It didn't seem to lose any health. Zell was doing combos and Irvine was waiting for a signal. Squall finally could do his move. He attacked. It didn't phase it at all. Squall was awestruck. Nothing they were doing effected it. Siren was still lying on the ground but she had rolled onto her back and was trying to use her power. When it wasn't working she just lay still waiting for her health to regain. Squall tried to devise a plan and find out about this thing while Cerberus was tossed against a tree. Shiva was in a tree breathing ice diamonds onto it. Leviathan was out and was trying to summon up water but there was none around. Water! That was it. But as he could tell there was no water. It was all forest until you hit territory that Squall was unfamiliar with. It might be a lake or the ocean. All towns were on separate islands. This was a huge island holding three major towns and also numerous sub-towns. Squall whistled for Leviathan. He called Siren and Ifrit in. The rest were to lead the big Ifrit on. Leviathan would smell water and go for it. Squall sheathed his weapon as Irvine silently put his gun in the holster. Squall did his best to wait for Leviathan to have a chance to get to him. When he did, Squall grabbed his head fins and swung himself up as he speeded by. The Ifrit followed Leviathan hastily. It lumbered along as Cerberus let Zell on his back and Diablos let Irvine on his back. They followed after Leviathan. They tormented the Ifrit whenever he slowed down. He followed them out of the forest. They were now on a big plain. Leviathan made a sharp right and Squall struggled to hold on to the slippery water dragon. Diablos flew ahead so he could relay a message if he saw water. He flew back to Squall and Irvine said he had seen the ocean and they would hit if they headed north. Leviathan smelled water somewhere else and wouldn't listen. He even kept forward when Squall pulled on his fins. It was turning out to become a bad situation. Cerberus and Shiva couldn't keep the Ifrit entertained much more. Squall got off Leviathan and just as Ifrit was going to step on him, Shiva picked him up and rushed him into the air. He called Leviathan in hastily and told Shiva to take him north. She turned and the party turned north. They herded the Ifrit that direction, further away from the trees. They kept heading north and Squall saw the edge of the ocean. So did Ifrit. He tried to turn away but Cerberus jumped on him. He bit him and the Ifrit grabbed for him. He missed and Cerberus ran ahead. The Ifrit broke out into a run and went on all fours. Cerberus knew he had to lose Zell somehow. He tried to buck him off. Zell, scared out of his wits and crying like a baby, held on. Cerberus did a roll in the ground and kept running, hoping Zell would be knocked off. He wasn't. He hit Cerberus in the head and told him to stop. He didn't and Diablos and Irvine were now even with Cerberus and Zell. Diablos tried to pull Zell off his buddy but Zell wouldn't let go. Shiva and Squall came out from behind and Squall ordered him to let go. Leviathan was summoned because they were close enough now. When Leviathan saw the water, he zoomed for it but he stopped. Zell was trying to get on him. Cerberus had to up his speed to catch the dragon. Zell scrambled onto his back and Cerberus turned in. Leviathan hit the water with amazing speed. Zell was freaking. He hadn't taken a breath and soon Leviathan surfaced and Zell could breathe. The Ifrit had stopped on the shore. He knew now what they had meant to do. He moved back from the water. Diablos pounded his head with his attack and Ifrit stepped into the water. He clawed at Diablos and knocked him down. Irvine was okay though. Diablos had caught himself before he hit the ground and soared up again. He set Irvine out on the rocky cliff and stood there hurling attacks at him. Shiva and Squall were pulling him towards the water. Leviathan was swimming and when Squall noticed, he screamed at him.

Squall: YOU STUPID DRAGON! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!! ZELL!!

Zell: WHAT! I DON'T CONTROL HIM MR. I AM GONNA HOG THE GFs!!

Diablos hurled a rock at Leviathan knocking him in the head. The mischievous little devil danced around and dared him to attack. Leviathan went into a watered fury. He attacked with a special attack only Rinoa had claimed she had seen. Water rushed over the giant Ifrit, making steam coming out in giant billows. The Ifrit shrank down to normal size and roared. Leviathan towered over him and hit it in the head with his tail fin. Ifrit grabbed his head and rubbed it. Then the Ifrit began to talk.

Ifrit: No more, no more!

Squall: Why did you hurt that girl? And how are you talking?

Ifrit: Because I felt like it. Do rogue GFs have to have a reason for everything? I can talk because all rogue GFs can talk.

Squall: That was my friend you hurt.

Ifrit: Oh, now I am scared. You really think I care?

Squall unsheathed his gunblade and held it at Ifrit's throat. Diablos came down and stood beside him. Shiva did to, arms folded and very cross. The Ifrit began to shake off its attitude when it knew it could be beat at any time right now. Without an owner, GFs don't regain health. They have to steal potions.

Ifrit: All right. Go ahead and capture me into a card.

Squall: I don't need you but perhaps my friend does. She's very nice and forgiving. If you're nice enough and apologize for hurting her, I am sure she'll ask you to stay, captured or not.

Ifrit: What choice have I got?

The rogue Ifrit talked to Cerberus as he had been summoned and Leviathan put away. Cerberus couldn't talk back but nodded and snickered. Zell talked to it too. The Ifrit found art amazingly beautiful. He knew a lot about it. Zell didn't but that was why he was a good listener on the subject. Everyone arrived back at the house at 9am. The rogue Ifrit had talked to Squall and had apologized about the whole trouble. He was quite nice in a creepy sort of way. All GFs returned, Squall walked up to the door and knocked. Saitek let him in, for Ifrit had stayed behind in the edge of the forest with Zell and Irvine. Squall went and told Flicker the news.

Flicker: I don't know what to say. Thank you for doing that I guess is all I can manage. Where is this Ifrit?

Squall: He wants you to come outside so he can apologize.

Flicker: Well let's go!

Squall let her lean on him, even though no foot was broken. She was just weak. They came outside and the GF apologized. Surprisingly, Flicker slapped him and told him that they would work on his manners. Ifrit was surprised. He was allowed freedom but he had to stay here. He had to help out and he promised never to hurt anyone again. Squall was standing by with his gunblade in case Ifrit pulled anything. Ah, the power of the gunblade, Squall thought. When Squall said they had to go, she gave them each a hug and he said that they would stop by on the way back. They left and Flicker and Saitek waved goodbye till they were down the road. Then Ifrit was set to work and Saitek set out chairs for him and Flicker. The boys walked back to the hotel and boarded chocobos. Squall had to ride one since Hashi wouldn't be well enough till they came back through. They left for the Palace at a brisk pace. In no time, Kiros and Ward were there greeting them. They were brought into the Palace and sent to the living room where someone was waiting for them.

*Balamb Stables (where Illasu was last left)*

Mizuiro finally appeared out from behind the feeding room. She was carrying as many coffee cans as she could hold. Each one was filled with different things like grain for Trojan, chocobo greens and watermelon slices. Illasu hurried over to help her. 

Mizuiro: Thanks, I really could use a little help at feeding time most often.

Illasu: Well that's what I'm here about. I was wondering if I could work here and help out. I don't care if you pay me or whatever. I just want to be outside. I can't be inside too long or I'll go crazy.

Mizuiro: You're hired! I will pay you whatever Cid says he can. I'll talk to him about it right after feeding time is over with. Now, let's get started. Ring that bell there.

Illasu rang the bell and chocobos stampeded into their stalls. Feathers flew everywhere.

Mizuiro: Pull the lever!

Illasu: Which one?

Mizuiro: GREEN!

She pulled it and the doors that led outside shut on all the stalls. It was amazing.

Mizuiro: Now pull the purple one, then pull the blue one.

Illasu pulled the purple one. Little bowls came out above the heads of the chocobos and they moved around and out of the way. She pulled the blue one and water streamed down into the bowls. The chocobos squawked and dove into their water. This would be so much easier back home, Illasu thought.

Mizuiro: Now there are names on the cans. Just pour them in the bowls that don't have water.

Illasu filled Lily's bowl full of jasmine flowers, Honey's full of honey, and Miraka's full of watermelon. Mizuiro filled the other chocobos feeders. Illasu knew that Trojan wouldn't come in to a bell so she whistled loudly in the field and he came running up to her. He came into his stable and found fresh, cool water ready for him. Illasu fed him the grain and gave him a smuggled carrot. She took half for herself. She brushed him down with brushes she had found stuck in the shelves in the small area. Spraying him with fly repellent, she opened his door and left. Mizuiro met her at the door.

Mizuiro: Good job today.

Illasu: Thanks, but it was easy with all those levers.

Mizuiro: I had to result to that because I just couldn't water and feed them all on my own. It'll be nice to have some help. Let's go talk to Cid.

Illasu: I have to meet Selphie in the Library, sorry.

Mizuiro: It's ok, I'll come find you when I know something. See ya later. You're welcome to stay out here as long as you like.

Illasu headed for the Library when she remembered that she didn't know where it was. She saw a directory and located it herself. She wasn't any good at directions but the Garden was round so it couldn't be that hard. Well after an hour, she still couldn't find it so she sat down by the directory and asked someone. It was Seifer.

Seifer: What cha' doin'?

Illasu: I don't know where the Library is. I am not that good at directions either. I was hoping you could take me (shuddering at horrid teeth).

Seifer: Sure, why not.

Illasu got up and followed Seifer. She kept trying to think happy thoughts instead of about those teeth. Aside from the teeth, he was pretty cute and nice. Just as she was thinking this, Seifer turned around and smiled. Ok, maybe he's not cute, Illasu thought, but he's still nice. They arrived at the Library and Illasu spotted Selphie. She waved and Illasu went in. Selphie still had her bowl of Lucky Charms. There was no milk so they would keep. She was quietly munching and scanning for a book.

Selphie: What do you like to read?

Illasu: I don't suppose you'd have the MARS manga here would you?

Selphie: Oh that. Irvine likes manga so I am pretty sure we have this MARS.

Selphie took her over to the section and to Illasu's enjoyment they had all 15 volumes. Selphie stopped her from taking all 15 and said she could only have three.

Selphie: You can only take three at a time. Even I can't have 15 books! And I'm a See D!

Illasu: Oh, all right.

Illasu took 1-3 and walked up to the lady behind the counter. She punched them in and checked them out to VISITOR. 

Illasu: I was wondering if I could purchase these. I can't seem to find them anywhere else.

Lady: Well, no one else has checked them out since we bought them...

Illasu: I'll pay 20 gil for each one!

Lady: Are you sure? That's twice what we paid!

Illasu: Well, then you can buy another set and more books.

Lady: Oh, I suppose so. Here lemme see them.

Illasu: Oh, can I possibly pay tomorrow and just check out for today?

Lady: Sure, I'll just make a note here...ok you're set. Selphie do you have any thing?

Selphie: Nope!! Thanks Ms. Rilde!

Ms. Rilde: You're welcome Selphie.

Selphie and Illasu went back to her room and played another round of Chocobo Racing. When the score was 25-11, Illasu got in her pack and brought out a different game. It said Inuyasha on it.

Illasu: Wanna play?

Selphie: What kind of game is it?

Illasu: Oh, it's fighting. So you wanna play?

Selphie nodded and went to get some pixy sticks from her stash. Illasu set the game up and Selphie came back with orange, green and blue for Illasu. Selphie had all the red and purple ones. Illasu was allergic to cherry and grape. The first time they had a pixy stick party, Selphie handed her a red one and without looking Illasu had taken a big swig. She swallowed and then choked. It made her throw up the rest of the night. Selphie remembered that every time she bought pixy sticks for her friends now. They each ate one and began the on screen brawl. Illasu was Sesshomaru and Selphie was Miroku. Selphie was a formidable opponent. The score was even after the first six fights.

*Rinoa*

Rinny had gone back to change and then slept until 12pm. Her alarm clock went off and not being a Monday person without Squall, hit it onto the floor and got up very grumpy. She managed to get up and go to Selphie's room to talk about the twins. Quistis was already there watching Selphie and Illasu battle it out. The score was 65-65. Selphie's thumbs were sore. Illasu's brain hurt thinking of what Selphie was gonna do next. It was a nail biter. They each had a sliver of health left with unlimited time. Not one of them moved. Quistis sat on the edge of Selphie's bed, just staring at the screen. Rinoa walked in and sat next to her. Suddenly, Illasu saw Selphie turn to say hello to Rinoa and she made her move. She did a punch move and had won! Selphie looked back and was mouth agape at the site. There was her perverted little monk lying on the ground defeated. Illasu's evil furry character stood snickering and pointing repeatedly on screen. Selphie turned the machine off and now said hello to Rinoa. Illasu was laughing her head off at Selphie when a pillow hit her.

Selphie: Shh, we're gonna talk about those twins and how we are gonna find out more.

Quistis: The boyfriends are really boyfriends. In class they got about 3 PDA slips each, except for Rin. We can trust him I think. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't have proof, only you do Selphie.

Selphie: You're right. Well, maybe Illasu here can talk to him for us. He wouldn't suspect that much. 

Illasu: He is pretty cute. I guess I could try but what am I supposed to ask him?

Selphie: The main thing is if he knows anything about there assassination plans. So put that in somewhere but don't just say 'hey do you know of Kuro and Shiro plans to kill someone?' okay?

Illasu: Duh, ok so I'll try to casually bump into him and strike up conversation. Shouldn't be too hard except that I think he is really cute so that makes it hard! Selphie come on...

Selphie: You can do it!! Remember that time when you liked a certain someone and I pushed you right up to him? You overcame your fear and got to know him. Now you're best buds!

Illasu: Because he started the conversation!!

Selphie: True, well I can't help ya there.

Illasu: Is it a life or death matter of whether or not I talk to him?

All three FFVIII girls: YES!!!

Illasu: Okay, just wondering. Okay, here I go. I won't be back for a while. Selphie you know what I mean.

Selphie: Tee hee!! Good luck!!

Quistis: I didn't know Illasu thought Rin was cute!

Selphie: Uh huh, and Yugo too, but they're friends now. She's never talked to Rin before. He knows her but hasn't talked to her either. Hey maybe they'll hit it off and Illy will finally have a boy we can trust to be her boyfriend! Oh, I am so happy for her!! Tee hee!!

*Illasu*

She proceeded through the hallways. She was looking out for Rin and she did indeed bump into him, hard. She fell down and grabbed her butt. It felt like someone had stuck a knife in her right side. She stood up and muttered some words then looked up to see Rin's face written with worry all over it. She smiled.

Illasu: I'm fine. I wasn't looking where I was going.

Rin: You are sure?

Illasu: Yeah, hey you're the first guy who asked if I was really all right or not.

Rin: Well, I guess there are not many like me.

Illasu was beginning to not have to act.

Illasu: Hey, you're Ruka's bro, Rin aren't you?

Rin: Yes, you are her friend Illasu?

Illasu: Yeah, I was beginning to think you never noticed me.

Rin: You are hard to miss.

Illasu: I hope that was a compliment.

Rin: Yes it was.

Illasu: So you wanna hang around for awhile? Selphie's asleep from a morning chase with the lunch lady.

Rin: I am sorry. I cannot. Kuro was expecting me back.

Illasu: Kuro? Oh, your girlfriend, right.

Rin: But I really would love to take a walk with you sometime.

Illasu: Sure, I usually hang out at the stable.

Rin: I will try to come see you. So, I guess we are friends now?

Illasu: Yeah, that sounds fun. All right, well, see ya in a few hopefully.

Rin smiled and left her standing in the middle of the hallway, breathing slowly and heavily. She raced outside and around the barn then jumped up and ran around. She was so giddy!! Now she knew how Selphie felt skipping down the hall. She lay in the grass and let the sun warm her face. She soon drifted to sleep and was greeted 10 minutes later with a wet horsy kiss and the image of Rin standing over her. Trojan ran off and Rin helped her up. He had taken off his long, red jacket and was now wearing a bright red T-shirt with a logo and white baggy pants. He was so cute!! Illasu asked him if he wanted to sit down but he said he didn't have much time.

Rin: Kuro did not like it. She would rather have had me not come.

Illasu: Then why did you?

Rin: You are nice and Kuro is cold. I really do not like her that way. She would be a good friend possibly but Shiro says she is better when I get to know her. I do not want to have to wait. Kuro, if she likes me a good deal, should say what is bothering her.

Illasu: Well, she does seem hard on you. You aren't happy are you?

Rin: No, not at all. I wish I could hang out with you more. You seem fun like her sister.

Illasu: Well what about her sister?

Rin: I cannot. My brother likes her an awful lot.

Illasu: Well, then you can hang out with me in the stable. I'm gonna help Mizuiro out. You should come by and say hi once in a while.

Rin: I will and in return I might take you for a ride on my bike, if you want.

Illasu: What kind?

Rin: Black Kawasaki, I do not ride with helmets unfortunately.

Illasu: So, I ride four-wheelers all the time without helmets but I go semi-slow. Course, I peel out in the gravel...

Rin: I really like you Illasu. You can share things and have fun.

Illasu: Call me Illy.

Rin: See what I mean? That is what I like about you. Kuro just does not laugh.

Illasu: How can a person not laugh?

Rin: I am not sure.

Illasu: Was there anything in her apartment that made you suspicious?

Rin: A bunch of photos but I did not look at them in depth.

Illasu: Maybe you should. If she won't share you'll just have to find out for yourself.

Rin: Speaking of which...

Illasu looked to where Rin was staring. There stood Kuro, looking straight at them. She slowly came down the field to where they were. Rin started walking to meet her like an obeying pup. Illasu stopped him and smiled a short little smile. Rin's hair shimmered in the light. Kuro came up to Rin and looked at Illasu. There was no expression.

Kuro: Rin, I thought you'd be back.

Rin: I was just talking to my friend.

Kuro: Ah yes, one of you're sisters friends no doubt. How do you do?

Illasu: Very fine, you?

Kuro: Not so good, c'mon Rin. Lunch is being served.

Rin: Coming, I am sorry but I must go. I will see you again. I promise you.

Illasu: Meet me in the barn at midnight then.

Rin: I will. Until then...Illy. Hmmh...

Illasu smiled at him and lay in the grass some more. Well, I did it, she thought, I asked him. Selphie would be proud. Illasu got up and ran after Trojan. She got him and took him to his stable. She tacked him up and took him to the round pen to ride. She would just spend the rest of the day outside. Nothing could go wrong now, she thought. And nothing did.

*Rin and Kuro walking back*

Kuro: Why did you want to talk to her so bad?

Rin: She is a friend. I saw no harm.

Kuro: It does more harm than you know. Anyway the Garden Festival is next Friday. Do you want to go with Shiro and me?

Rin: I suppose. Can I ask you something?

Kuro: Sure.

Rin: Why are you so mean towards me?

Kuro: I am just like that. I really can never get close to people. It's just that way. I'm sorry. I saw you and I thought you were cute and someone I might actually love eventually. But that proved wrong. I like you but I think that is all it will ever be unfortunately.

Rin stopped walking and Kuro didn't give him a second glance just a harsh 'c'mon'. A single tear fell down Rin's cheek and he tried to turn away from following Kuro. But somehow he couldn't, so he slowly followed her. He looked back to see Illasu running around in a pen. To him, she was a beautiful rider. To most others she was probably a sloppy one. She was sometimes never even holding the reins and had her arms in the air and her head thrown back like she was flying. It must have felt beautiful. Rin wanted to be up there flying with her. But he had to follow Kuro. Kuro and Rin walked in to the Cafeteria and sat next to Shiro and Yugo. Shiro could tell something was wrong and she offered the seat next to her to Rin instead of Kuro. Kuro glared at her sister and she stuck her tongue out at her. Yugo knew something was wrong too. He scarfed his food and took his bro aside in the Library for a little bit.

Yugo: What's up?

Rin: I am not very happy. Kuro makes me feel sad and like a shadow, barely noticing me.

Yugo: So I've noticed. Shiro tells me she's a hardball. She wants you to be happy so how can we help?

Rin: I am not sure. When I tried to go back to talk with my friend I could not leave Kuro. For some unknown reason I cannot leave her.

Yugo: Strange, but I don't know how we can help. Have you tried to tell her?

Rin: Yes, on the way up here. She was very doubtful she could love me and said this to me. It hurt tremendously yet I felt relieved in a way. She was honest for the first time with me.

Yugo: You're weird man. All I can say is if she told you she can't love you, then you're free to choose.

Rin: You think so?

Yugo: Yes, I do. Shiro told me you had a new friend. She overheard you asking Kuro to go talk to her. That wasn't very good. You shouldn't have to ask.

Rin: She made me. I cannot get her out of my head. She is like a black spider creeping on the inside of my head just to remind me she is there.

Yugo: Man, stand up to her! You have never had this problem before!

Rin: She is the stronger one. I had to look away the second time. The first time I saw humility then it was gone as soon as she knew she could beat me. Now she controls me.

Yugo: Then go beat her sorry butt!

Rin: It is not physical strength. It is mental strength. There is a fighter's connection mentally. I just want her to leave me alone.

Yugo: I'll tell her off bro. I don't want you to get down because of her. I'll be right back.

Yugo did return soon with an answer from Kuro about Rin. 

Yugo: Well, she doesn't want to harm you any more. She said she saw a fighting beast inside of you and she never could beat you without cheating. Feel better?

Rin: A little, yes. Thanks bro.

Yugo: Hey we're brothers till the end right?

Rin: Always, now if you will excuse me I think I have an apology to be made.

Yugo: To whom?

Rin: Illy, of course.

Rin ran back outside and his brother chuckled to himself. Rin was love struck. It was so funny to see his older (by an hour) bro in love and so in it. He ran back to the cafeteria and told Shiro the good news. Kuro had left to go work on their mission. Rin came into the barn just as Illy was leading Trojan back inside from exercising. She stopped and Rin ran at her and picked her up, whirling her around. He was laughing, which made her laugh too. When he set her down, he explained to her the great news. Illy was a little surprised it was good news.

Illasu: I thought break-ups were bad.

Rin: Oh, this is far from bad. It is wonderful! Now I can talk to you whenever you want too.

Illasu: Oh, I'll always want to talk to you Rin. Where are you gonna sleep now that Kuro's not your girlfriend?

Rin: I am not sure but I would sleep in the Library if I had too. I am at ease there just as I am now.

Illasu: I'll talk to Selphie about it. She might know of an empty room somewhere. Wanna help me put the saddles up and brush Trojan?

Rin: I would be delighted. Of course, I have never done it before so you will have to show me.

Illasu: It's easy. C'mon!

Illasu ran down to the small stable and slid the door open. Rin ran to catch up and Illasu led Trojan into the room. Rin had no trouble taking the heavy saddle off and heaving it onto the saddle horse. He did have some difficulty with getting the bit out of Trojan's mouth though. Finally, he was ready to be put up for the night. It was already 4 pm and they only had a little sun left. So Illasu ran out into the field and tumbled into the long grass. She crouched down on her stomach and watched the gate. When Rin came back from putting the saddle and bridle up, he found she was not there. The gate was unlocked so she had not gone back to the school. He looked around for her in the barn and came back to Trojan's stable. He opened the gate and went into the field. Illasu slowly started army crawling towards him. Whenever his eyes were over her looking for her, she stopped moving. When he moved them, she moved closer. When she was close she crawled around behind him slowly and silently. Then she jumped on him. She actually tackled him and down he went. When Illasu moved her hair out of her face and looked, Rin was laughing so hard he was crying. Illasu was laughing too and seeing him laugh like that made her laugh even more. Rin crawled over in the long grass and lay down beside her. Still laughing, they laid there in the warm sunlight. Illasu was becoming tired having not slept that morning and soon found she was cuddled up next to Rin. She was soon asleep and Rin, having noticed this, decided it was time to call it a day. He picked her up and carried her through to the barn. He made sure to lock the gate behind him. He carried her to Selphie's room. When Selphie answered, she invited him in. Rin laid her in the guest bed Selphie had set up for Illasu. He tucked her in and left, closing the door silently.

Rin: Thanks Selphie, for letting me bring her in. She was really tired. We played in the field out behind the barn for awhile, running and hiding. 

Selphie: Rin, tell us what happened with you and Kuro. We noticed she's been cooped up in her room.

Rin: I do not think I should.

Selphie: Ok, well do you need a place to stay?

Rin: Yes actually. Illasu was going to talk to you but I guess you figured it out.

Selphie: The room next door on the left is empty. You can stay there if you want.

Rin: I am truly grateful to you Selphie. Thank you. Good night.

Selphie: Good night.

Selphie let her friends out too and muttered 'nice guy, Rin is'. She herself was tired and heaped herself into her own bed. Rin, next door, sat staring at the ceiling, happy to be away. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

***************************************************************************************

Sorry Kuro, but you're just too evil too have such a sweet guy!! Well, I hope you like this one. It got finished the next day after 11. I haven't been to bed all night. It's 8:06am and I just started this chapter this morning. So I am heading to bed now. Please R&R!!


	13. The Babysitter

Disclaimer: Don't own FF, but I own all others.

****

EVERYONE: I know this story is long but it will end soon, but not too soon.

*Illasu*

She had been sleeping for awhile and could hear commotion still outside the halls. She knew it wasn't night yet then. She got up and slowly walked into Selphie's room. The brown haired girl was sleeping literally like a rock. All in a ball and not covered up, you could have probably heard her next door. Illasu then remembered she had been outside talking to Rin and drifted off to sleep. She figured Rin had brought her in and she appeared to be right. There was a note on the door saying good morning in black pen and sloppily taped up. Illasu shook her head and laughed. She took the note and put it in her bag. Checking the time, she found it was 8:45. She got dressed in her silky leopard PJ's in case she fell asleep again. She also let her hair down. Ponytails were uncomfy to sleep with any way. She brushed out the rats a little and left out the door. She proceeded to the cafeteria and found it was still open. She quickly grabbed a slice of leftover pizza and, picking off the pepperoni, began eating it. She walked around while eating trying to remember where everything was. She waved to Seifer and decided to go to the Library. It was empty because everyone was supposed to be asleep. Well, at least she thought she was the only one up. Rin was sitting at a table with his head in A Midsummer Night's Dream. She was surprised anyone read those except for her. She walked over and sat down next to him reading over his shoulder. He didn't stop reading. He was in the best part, where the play was going on at the estate. She couldn't blame him. He turned the page and she jabbed him in the side with her finger.

Illasu: I wasn't done.

Rin: Oh, here.

He turned back and watched her intent and sleepy face read the rest of the page. Then she nodded and he turned the page. He also put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. The book was almost done and she was awake now from the pizza. By the end of the book, she was more than awake. She was sure she had missed a pepperoni and now it was coming back to haunt her. Her stomach did a flip. She could feel it. Getting up, she almost vomited. Rin was up and ready to help her back to Selphie's room.

Rin: What did you eat silly?

Illasu: I think I missed a pepperoni. They make me sick.

Rin: Do want some water?

Illasu: I need to throw up. I can feel it.

Rin: Hold on. Do not throw up just yet. Up you go.

Rin picked her up and she scrunched up trying to hold it in. He was still in the same outfit. Insomnia suks, Illasu thought. Well, maybe it's not all bad, she rethought. Rin made it to Selphie's room but it was locked and he was sure Selphie was sleeping. He saw the bathrooms down the hall. He took her there and let her go in.

Rin: (through the door of the girls' bathroom) Are you ok?

Illasu: Hold on a minute.

He stood outside and calmly waited. When Illasu came to door, she stuck her head out.

Illasu: Go bang on Selphie's door please.

Rin: All right, I will be right back.

He put his hand under her chin reassuringly and walked off. Illasu went back to getting rid of the icky feeling in her stomach. Selphie later erupted through the door with a set of her PJ's and a toothbrush. She was screaming and rushed to Illasu.

Selphie: Rin told me what happened. He's lucky he said your name before anything else. I had a controller I was gonna hit him with. He sounded really worried so I rushed over here as soon as I could.

Illasu: Thanks. I think I'm done now.

Selphie helped her change out of the barely throw-upy shirt and pants. Unfortunately, Illasu had to take a shower because her hair was to long and it had hung down in the toilet. She had tried her best to hold it up but she needed a friend to. She didn't want to ask Rin to come in and make him feel weird. Somehow she knew it wouldn't make him feel weird though. When she was all set and perky again, they threw the dirty clothes into a bag Selphie had had ready and walked out, Illasu trailing.

Rin: You ok now?

Illasu: Yeah, thanks again.

Rin: What are friends for?

Selphie: Well love birds, I am going back to sleep.

Illasu: Selphie!

Selphie: Goodnight!

Selphie walked back to her room and shut the door. Illasu and Rin stood there, embarrassed at what Selphie had said. Rin was looking at the ground and Illasu was just glancing around. She started to walk off and in mid-step, looked back at Rin. He looked up and she flipped her head towards the Library. They walked in silence. Rin eventually put his arm around her shoulders and they both started laughing. One of the Garden committee staff shushed them, which made them laugh even more. Rin kept shushing her, and when she tried she burst out in little hiccupy noises. They had to sprint to the Library to keep quiet enough. When they got there, Illasu laughed out loud. They had gone all the way to the back and let out their laughter. Illasu slid down to the ground holding her sides. When she and Rin were laughing just every once in awhile, they both sighed at the same time and they started up again.

Rin: That was fun! Did you see the way he looked at us? I think he would have killed us if we had not tried to be quiet.

Illasu: You're funny!!(laughs again) You going...down...the hall...going 'shush, shush, shush!' ...HAHAHA!!

Rin: Oh, yeah? You were the one who looked funny. You were laughing so hard you were crying! See!!

Indeed she was and when she was down to a little snicker, she pulled a book out from above her.

Rin: I thought you would go to bed after that. Can you not sleep at night?

Illasu: I seriously think I have insomnia. What about you? You don't seem too sleepy either.

Rin: Maybe I have it too. I do not know.

Illasu: You're funny Rin, you always make me laugh.

Rin: What do you mean always?

Illasu: Whenever you would come with your sister to the restaurant or my house, you always made me laugh at something. I just never told you.

Rin: Oh, okay.

They were wide-awake now and it was already 11:15 at night. Illasu pulled out another 'mystery' book and it was a MARS manga. Rin read it with her, once he got the hang of it. Illasu remembered that Mizuiro didn't come find her, maybe she would tomorrow. She was so relaxed right now she wasn't worried. She would go there even if they wouldn't pay her. Rin laid his head on hers and she was jokingly offended. She moved her head out from under his and looked at him. She was frowning then she giggled. Rin smiled big and gave her a noogie. She laughed and attempted to jab him in the side. She never made it however. He was wiry and moved out of the way. She gave up and let him put his head on hers, after careful negotiations. When they finished MARS, they got up and walked around. They wondered around to a balcony and watched the stars for awhile. Illasu had some major thoughts go through her head and she kind of scared herself.

*Earlier that day at 3 pmish - The boys*

In front of them was a tall lady. She looked like Quistis only she was snootier. She also had blue hair at which Squall cocked an eyebrow. The lady turned around and began speaking.

Lady: My name is Ms. Webster. I was hired by Mr. Lorie to watch over you.

Squall: Hold up! My dad hired you to watch us?

Ms. Webster: Do not speak until you are recognized. Now sit down.

Squall did no such thing. He turned towards the door and threw the doors open. Kiros was standing there by the door. 

Squall: Where is my father?

Kiros: I am sorry Squall. Mr. Lorie is out riding in the park. He won't be back till late.

Squall: Well, then why didn't you tell me? I would have gone out and found him.

Kiros: Exactly. That is why she is here. These were Mr. Lorie's orders.

Squall: Irvine, Zell! Get up. We're going to the park.

Zell: Really? Wow! I didn't know you liked to go to the park!

Squall: Zell stay here. Irvine c'mon.

Ms. Webster: Oh, no you don't!!

The lady ran up to the doors and shut them, dragging Squall inside. She sat down right in front of the doors and wouldn't move. Squall was furious. He was 17 and he not about to be treated like a child. He moved the chair with Ms. Webster in it and opened the doors again. Irvine got up and started to follow. Squall bolted for the front door. He burst out the large oak doors and went around to the stables. He looked around for a saddled horse. There was someone riding one in a pen so he jumped on the fence, scrambled up, and picks the rider off the horse. He set him down on the fence and ran to hop on the horse. It was a big black horse. Squall got in the saddle in no time and was off, running around the round pen. He tried to open the gate every time he went past it and finally he had to stop and open it. The horse ran out, glad to be free. Squall turned it towards the park and Kiros burst out the double doors. Squall kicked the horse and it bolted down the street towards the big carriage park. Kiros ran after him but stopped at the beginning of the driveway. He gave up and went back inside. Ms. Webster had freaked. Zell was trying to tell her Squall was a rebel and that he did this all the time.

Ms. Webster: (crying) I was...just doing... what I was paid to do!!

Zell: We know and you're doing a good job.

Ms. Webster: Oh! Go take a nap!

Zell: Yes ma'am!

Zell walked over to the couch and sat next to Irvine. All they could do now was wait. Squall was gone.

*Squall in Pursuit*

Squall was now in the park and looking for any suspicious carriages. He saw the mayor, the bookstore owner, and the bar manager. It wasn't much of a town but it was a great place. Squall enjoyed being outside. The park was great, the paths were lined with giant trees to shade them and it was quiet. Squall went down his favorite trail and found a carriage ambling along.

Squall: Oh, please let it be him.

He went up to the carriage on his horse and saw Ellone and Laguna laughing and chatting.

Squall: HI DAD!

Laguna and Ellone: Squall!?

Squall: What's the big idea?

Laguna: What do you mean?

Squall: THE BABYSITTER! I'M 17!!

Laguna: Son, I have discovered the secret of parenting!

Squall looked at him, mouth agape and about ready to snap.

Laguna: All you have to do is relax, take a deep breath and sing!

He began singing a rendition of If Your Happy and You Know It. Ellone was laughing and Squall looked at her. She went quiet. Laguna was still singing. He began to steam. Laguna saw his son was upset.

Laguna: Squally, is there something you need to get out?

Squall: No, thank you.

Laguna: Oh c'mon! You can talk to me, I am all ears.

Laguna handed him a latex ear. He laughed and toppled over in the carriage.

Squall: DAD! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, BE SERIOUS!

Laguna: (imitating a deep voice) Okay son. I'll be serious.

Squall looked at him suspiciously. He saw the straight line on his face quiver with laughter and Squall let out a sigh. Laguna burst out laughing again.

Squall: I seriously don't know how I am your son. You disgrace me.

Laguna stopped laughing. He looked at his son.

Laguna: There was no need for that.

Squall: Why did you even call me up here? So I could be watched by a babysitter while you go out and I never even see you?

Laguna: I called you up here because, like it or not Mr. High and Mighty, you ARE my son.

Squall: Hmph, then start acting like a father.

Laguna: Are you a father yet Squall? Let's hope not. Until that time, don't ever tell me how to act. I may not be the best father but I try.

Ellone: I should go.

Laguna: No, you can stay. Squall, get in here and tie that horse to the cart.

Squall: You were serious.

Laguna: I can be, but it's not fun. Oh, why can't you ever smile? You have your mother's beautiful smile.

Squall looked down at the ground and felt bad for what he had said. He apologized then got in.

Laguna: Good, now we were just talking about you. We were wondering where you were. What took so long?

Squall: Dad, did you know there were rogue GF's?

Laguna: I have never heard of such a thing.

Ellone: I saw a Siren in the ocean and no one had seemed to have captured her. I guess she would qualify.

Squall: They attack people and raid stores.

Laguna: Well, there doesn't seem that many to worry about.

Squall: They talk too. They can't regain health. That's why they raid people. You have to do something about it.

Laguna: Well, I wouldn't know where to start. Any ideas?

Squall: Uh, I guess go out and look for them.

Laguna: There are other matters that I can attend to before I found one then. If I see one, I'll capture it. I will take care of the situation.

Squall: Dad, you are in trouble aren't you?

Laguna: No, what makes you think that?

Squall: You seem to have a lot of work piled on you.

Laguna: That's what happens when you're the President.

Squall: I know. I just wish that you'd call on me more to help out. I feel like I am not doing anything.

Laguna: You are. You're being a 17-year-old! And, as if that wasn't enough, you're the See D commander. I don't see how you do it all. You are more responsible than I probably will ever be. Let's head home Jeffery!

They turned around and headed down the way they had come. Laguna said he would sort things out with the babysitter. Squall laughed about that. When they got back and walked into the room, it was a ghastly sight. Ms. Webster and Zell were playing Twister and Irvine was spinning the dial.

Irvine: Right hand blue!

Zell attempted to reach for blue. He was in the splits and had his left on blue already. Ms. Webster had a leg under his hand on blue, a hand up from her other foot and the other hand was behind her to steady her.

Ms. Webster: You can't win!

Zell: I will! I must! For Squall!

Squall: THANKS!

Zell lost his balance and fell flat on his face at the startling shout. Ms. Webster was quivering but she was still up. Irvine declared her the winner and turned around on the couch to greet the President.

Irvine: Good evening sir!

Laguna: Hello, Irvine. What happened to you?

Irvine: Long story.

Laguna: Ah ha, hello Zell. Congratulations Ms. Webster.

Ms. Webster: Sir! I didn't expect you back this early. I am sorry Squall got away.

Laguna: I knew he would. After all, he is my son. You may resume your normal duties.

Ms. Webster: Thank you sir.

Zell: Hello Mr. President sir! (stands up straight and salutes him)

Laguna: At ease, see why can't you be like him?

Squall: Uh, what do you mean? You want me to be a crazed maniac?

Zell: HEY!

Squall: Sit down before I get the duct tape!

Ellone: Duct tape, Squall?

Irvine: Well, hello miss. I don't believe we've met.

Ellone: Hello, I...

Squall: (mutters to Ellone) Don't tell him your name, whatever you do don't tell him your name...

Ellone: Hello.

Irvine: I am Irvine Kinneas. You are?

Ellone: Uh, umm...

Irvine: Uhumm, different name.

Squall: Idiot, her name's Jane!

Irvine: Oh, I see.

Laguna: No, it's Ellone.

Ellone and Squall: DAD!

Laguna: What!?

Irvine: Ah, so you lied to me, oh well. Nice to meet you.

Irvine surprisingly sat back down.

Squall: How nice of you to resist.

Irvine: I don't like liars that well.

Squall: Huh, yeah right. Anyway dad, what do you need us to do?

Laguna: Nothing, go about as you please. Go exploring for all I care. Like you said, you're 17.

Squall and Ellone walked into the dining room followed by the still hobbling Irvine and ever excited Zell.

*Kuro that night*

Since losing her boyfriend, Kuro had become reclusive. She was now able to focus on their mission. Shiro and Yugo were gone so she had out their research and was concocting a plan. They could try to assassinate the target from the roof the night of the Festival. Yes, that would work. Shiro could be ground operations and mark the target on the ground. She could then follow the target all night until the fireworks started. Then as everyone was looking up and watching the spectacular event, they could carry out their orders. Kuro thought she was more at ease when she was concocting. It made her get in touch with her evil side. She decided to go train in the T. C. She went and got her rifle and headed for the T. C.

*Rinoa and Quistis*

It was midnight and they were ready to do some investigating. They watched Kuro leave her room and not lock the door. They watched her turn at the end of the hallway and then they ran across and went in. They locked the door and started operation Save Irvine. They each pilfered through drawers looking for a conformation of orders. Quistis was the first to find them. They had been burned halfway and they couldn't read the writing. Rinoa got on the computer and tried to access the files. They needed Selphie for that they found out. So they tried to find something else. They found more pictures and different papers. Rinoa noticed a box shoved under a bed but not covered totally. She went to it and read the shipping information. It read:

Sniping, Inc.

2674 Mulbrooke Ln.

XXXXXX, XX XXXXX

There was no zip code or town. She found another box but it was full of Cookies and Cream Hershey Bars. Rinoa was most interested in the box. It was unopened. Therefore, they would know if it was opened or not. So she shoved it back into place and looked in the back room where the funny closet door was. The table seemed ok. She put her hands on it and it was cold. 

Rinoa: Interesting...what's this?

She was feeling around on bottom and found a button. She yelled for Quistis. When she came in, Rinoa pushed it. A big screen came up out of the table and a GPS. Guns were rolled out in layers and there were boxes and boxes of bullets in the table along with a giant keyboard.

Rinoa: Okay, like Batman...only for evil!

Quistis: Wait, I know how to work these things.

Computer: Awaiting orders...Awaiting orders...

Quistis: Locate target.

Computer: Mission number...Mission number...

Quistis: What's the sheet say?

Rinoa: It doesn't say!

Quistis: Uh...

Computer: Invalid number...Awaiting orders...

Quistis: Show all mission numbers to current.

Computer: Processing...Processing...

A list came up with the twins' current mission. It was number 230.

Computer: Awaiting orders...

Quistis: Locate target.

Computer: Mission number... Mission number...

Quistis: 230.

Computer: Password...Password...

Quistis: Great! Just fine and Jim-dandy!

Rinoa: Shh!

Computer: Invalid password...Hint: None available...Awaiting orders...

Quistis: Locate target...

Computer: Mission number...

Quistis: 230.

Computer: Password...

Rinoa: (reading the paper and mutters a guess) 'jesters'.

Computer: .....Valid...Processing data...Accessed...

Quistis and Rinoa looked up to their horror. They were wrong, terribly wrong. The door handle jiggled and they heard Kuro outside bang on the door.

Kuro: Shiro! Let me in!

Rinoa and Quistis freaked out and managed to shut down the computer and put it in the table. They couldn't get the closet door open.

Kuro: SHIRO!! I'll break it down!! SHIRO!

They tried to get it opened and they prayed and prayed. But it wouldn't give. They searched for another way out. The window was solid glass. There was no escape except the door. They looked at each other, terrified.

Kuro: That's it!

They heard the door's lock break open. She was melting the lock. It flung open. They heard it in the back room. Kuro stood there in the doorway and looked around. No one was in the front room. She shut the door and put a chair against it. Shiro wasn't here, and the door was locked. She held her gun ready to fire and walked around silently looking for the cause of the lock. She turned and saw Rinoa and Quistis standing there, Rinoa had the paper in her hand. Kuro looked at them both for a second, then cocked her gun. 

Kuro: Give me that paper, witch.

Rinoa didn't move. She was too scared she had even forgot her voice.

Kuro: I said give me the paper.

Rinoa slowly walked up to her and held out the charred paper to her. Kuro took it, looked it over and looked at Quistis. 

Kuro: I suppose you gals know everything, huh?

Quistis nodded slowly. Kuro told Rinoa to step back and told them to turn around. Rinoa was so scared. Kuro went to the table and pressed the button. She hit the girls with the stock of the gun and they both fell down, knocked out. Kuro replaced the rifle and made a note to put on their doors. She bound their hands and feet and duct taped their mouths. Dragging them one by one, she opened the tunnel passageway and placed them in separate cells. Kuro locked both doors and hooked up the cameras. She walked back and shut the closet. She printed the notes and taped them up on their doors outside. She fixed the lock and cleaned up the computer. She had to tell Shiro. She left to inform her sister.

*Shiro and Yugo*

The two were outside on the lawn, just talking when Kuro stormed up. Looking like a monster at this time in the morning, 2 am to be exact, Shiro screamed. Kuro grabbed her arm and said they had to talk. She told Shiro the plan and that they would keep the hostages in the tunnel until the festival. Then they would probably kill them, leave the gun with them and flee in the night. Shiro didn't like that they had to go through such trouble but it had to be done. They would tell Akaling the update later. Shiro went back to Yugo and resumed talking. She was worried about him. Kuro might decide Yugo couldn't be here on the festival night. She didn't want that to happen. She told him they aught to just sleep outside tonight. It was such a nice night that he agreed. She snuggled up and closed her eyes tight. She slept troubled and not much.

***************************************************************************************

Okay, not what you expected probably. Well, now we have a mix of things. Well, I must be a night writer because it is July 26 and I wrote this all night from 3 am to now 6:45 am. I tried to post 6 when I had twelve done and I will post 7 seven when I have 14 done. Well, if you read this then that means you like the story or maybe you don't and I already posted chapter seven so, I will write Chp. 14 while I am at me gramma's!! So toodles!! Please R&R!! 


	14. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't own blah blah blah and do own blah blah blah, you get tired of putting these on here but you have too!

****

EVERYONE: I do love Irvine but I love Rin more I think. He is a little cuter than Irvine. SORRY IRVY!!

*The Palace Dining Room*

Upon arriving in the room, Squall was relieved to smell numerous scents drifting from the kitchen. Even though it was 7:15 on Monday, it was pretty early to Squall. He sat next to Ellone at the table and talked about what she had been up to lately. Irvine sat on the other side of her, while Zell sat completely on the other side. A butler came out of nowhere and asked them each what wanted. They could order anything. Squall and Irvine had steaks, Ellone had a light salad having eaten before she came and Zell, of course, ordered hotdogs! The butler disappeared to the kitchen and Ellone continued. Irvine was just looking around. Zell was spacing out. Ellone said she was seeking diplomatic relations with a neighboring island. Laguna had asked her to do it. 

Squall: SEE! He won't ask me!

Ellone: It's because I have a ship! Squall, he wants to ask you. I am his political partner! I don't do everything!

Squall: Well why can't I be his...powerful negotiator!

Ellone: (laughing) Powerful negotiator?

Squall: Why not? I am the Commander of the See D's after all!

Ellone: Then talk to him!

Squall: He did actually sound serious when we got back.

Ellone: You should. You haven't seen him in such a long time.

Squall: I will, I will! Oh, food's here.

They ate their fill and then it was 9 pm. So, the boys decided to turn in. Squall walked up stairs to his room and dropped his suitcase. It was painted yellow.

Squall: DAD!!

Ellone: (running up the stairs) That's my room silly! Keep going, you'll see yours.

Squall proceeded past her room and Laguna's double doors. He found his room was pretty much like his dorm. White walls, a bed, a chest of drawers, and a clock, simple. He threw his bag down on his floor and fell into bed. He was asleep in moments.

Micky-chan: (Okay after this entry of Illasu and Rin, I am skipping ahead to Friday!! I'll tell you a little of what happened in a little bit!!)

* Illasu and Rin*

The balcony view was great. Illasu was wondering if Rin was going to stay for the festival next Friday. So, she asked him.

Rin: I am sure Yugo will want to go. I was going with to go with Kuro but now I do not have anyone to go with.

Illasu: Sure you do! ME!

Rin: Really? Are you sure?

She shook her head yes and saw his beautiful eyes light up like the stars themselves. They went back inside and since it was almost midnight, no one was up. Illasu didn't want to wake Selphie up so she said she'd be fine in the Library. Rin insisted she stay in his room. She didn't want to intrude and he said it was no trouble. Honestly, she was sort of scared. But she did trust Rin as her friend so she slowly walked into his room. It was so cool. He had posters up already and bought a desk and a computer. He had a TV, high tech one too. It had a built in DVD player. He had a short stack of DVD's he had brought. He seemed to be moving in. She turned around and Rin was smiling.

Rin: I wanted it to be a surprise. Illasu, I have decided to stay. I talked to Cid and he said I could become a permanent student. 

Illasu: Oh, Rin!!!!

She gave him a great big hug and started to cry a little, but being a tomboy, quickly regained herself and smiled. 

Rin: I am going to go get my stuff tomorrow from the house. You want to go to sleep or watch a movie or what do you want to do?

Illasu: I think...(stretches)...I'll sleep. Don't let me stop you from doing anything though. Oh man I don't have PJ's. Um, Rin can I bum a pair of boxers and a tank top off of you?

Rin: Sure, but I do not think I have anything that will fit you. I think my boxers would slip off of you. You are already wearing shorts so I think I can manage a tank top or something like it.

He threw out a white undershirt and she went to the bathroom to change. She came back looking like a ghost. It was a little long and it covered her shorts. But the goal was to cover her bra so it did that. Rin gave her a pair of scissors and she trimmed it off to the middle of her shorts. She was about ready to sleep on the floor with an extra blanket Rin had given her when he stopped her.

Rin: What are you doing?

Illasu: Going to sleep?

Rin: You can sleep in the bed if you want. I am sure it would be more comfortable.

Illasu: I'm fine. I'm already having to bum clothes off you and you're letting me stay in your room. Don't worry silly, I'm not porcelain. I usually sleep in the stables anyway, on the ground.

Rin: Well, suit yourself.

Illasu: Thank you. Goodnight.

Rin: If you sleep on the floor though, I'll put you in the bed when you are asleep. It is really no trouble.

Illasu pulled the giant blue blanket over her head and her feet stuck out. Rin came over and pulled it back.

Rin: Please?

Illasu: You're gonna have to stop it with those faces.

Rin smiled as she got up and fell into the bed, literally. There was a pop can on the floor and she had stepped on it with her bare feet. She tripped and fell into the bed. Rin made sure she was ok then threw it away. He wasn't the nicest dorm keeper. Like hers, his room was lived in. He came back and tucked her in and gave her a hug and told her goodnight.

Illasu: Where are you going to sleep?

Rin: I might just look out the window and watch you. 

Illasu: The whole night?

Rin: Sure, but if I do get tired I will sleep on the floor.

Illasu: No, nope. Nu uh, your bed . You sleep in the bed, me on the floor.

They argued for 15 minutes over who was sleeping where. Finally Illasu gave in. Illasu would sleep in the bed because Rin would put her there anyway and Rin could if he wanted. Illasu didn't really care any more and as soon as Rin gave her another hug, she was asleep in his arms. He gently lay her down and covered her up. He snuck in himself and tried to sleep. He was so amazed that they had just had an argument about who was sleeping where. It was so funny. She wouldn't give in. He lay there and finally turning away, he fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Illasu rolled over consciously and put an arm around him. He opened his eyes and smiled. He turned over and looked at her then put his arms around her as well. They both fell asleep. Rin had locked the door so no one would spread rumors and he slipped a note to Selphie under her door. So he was happy. He couldn't wait till next Friday.

Micky- chan: (Okay here's what happened:

Illasu and Rin: Mostly hung out in the stables and got wet on Wed giving Trojan a bath. They had a water fight with the hose. He started it by getting her in the butt. Transferred to Balamb on Thursday. Went to get her things with Rin that day; moved in with Rin.

Selphie: Illasu and her went to class and hung out the whole day Tuesday, played video games with Rin. Found the note about Rinoa and Quistis and didn't think much of it. Talked to Illasu about Rin at lunch on Tues.

Rinoa and Quistis: Still in the cells, awake and no idea how to get out or what had happened.

Squall: Hung out with Laguna and talked to him about doing something for him. He was to escort Ellone. Seemed she was having trouble with her security. On Thursday, left for that little town to see Flicker.

Irvine: Mostly watched TV, talked to Ellone, and read books from the Library there.

Zell: Practiced, ate hotdogs, talked to Squall, and practiced some more.

Shiro and Yugo: Went to class and had basic days.

Well that's it...So here is what happened on Friday, the day the boys got home, Irvine got his cast off and him and Selphie got back together)

* Selphie, Illasu and Rin in the Stables*

They were waiting like vultures. Selphie kept looking at her watch. She paced around and around. She sat then paced, sat then paced. Finally over the horizon, she saw a giant green horse and a familiar black coat. Though the black coat was riding a chocobo, she was sure it was them. It was! They came up to the stables. Selphie ran out to greet Irvine and gave him a big hug. Selphie introduced Illasu to Irvine. That was where Selphie went wrong. Irvine immediately fell in love with the cowgirl. Illasu was friendly towards him but she didn't know him that well. So she wasn't sure. Then when he kissed her hand, she laughed and decided he was a friend. Nothing more than that though. Selphie stole his hat and ran around. When he didn't take his eyes off Illasu until she was gone in the stables with Rin, she had got the hint. She slammed the hat into his chest and stomped off. Squall came back from telling Mizuiro about Hashi when he saw Selphie stomp off crying.

Squall: What did you do now?

Irvine: Nothing! I swear!

Squall: Don't swear, and you did something. She was crying you jack mule.

Micky-chan: (I don't cuss)

Zell: What's up with you man? Selphie is so cool and you make her cry? Oh, that's it! You and me right here.

Squall hit Zell in the head and he shut up. Irvine thought and ran, rather hobbled as fast as he could to her dorm. Squall went to ask her where Rinoa was and so was Zell about Quistis. Illasu and Rin were putting up the chocobos and taking care of Hashi.

*Selphie with all three guys outside her door*

Selphie: Go away IRVINE!

Irvine: What did I do?!

Selphie: I saw!! You know exactly what you did!

Squall: Can Zell and me come in?

Selphie: Make him go away!!

Squall: Man, let us talk to her.

Irvine: What! No!

Squall: Irvine, you'd rather deal with us than her. Believe me.

Irvine remembered a fight they had before. He shivered and left them to enter. They told her he was gone and she unlocked the door.

Zell: Where's Quistis?

Squall: Zell! Selphie, why are you mad at Irvine?

Selphie: Because!

Squall: Why?

Selphie: He likes Illy better than me and he doesn't even know her! Did you see the way he stared at her butt?

Squall: I am afraid I missed that. So you are mad because you assume he likes her better?

Selphie: I never 'assume'! I know!

Zell: Quistis?

Selphie: Oh yeah, (wipes away tears) they left until the Festival night. They went with some friends on a week shopping spree. They'll be back late on Friday night. They said they'd probably miss most of the dance but they'd make up for it.

Zell: YES!! Okay, thanks Selphie! Love ya!!

Selphie: OH!! (starts crying even more)

Zell: What?

Squall: GET OUT!

Zell: Why?

Squall was raging. First Irvine now Zell indirectly. He liked Selphie and felt bad for her. She was so nice that she didn't deserve this. Zell left and Squall came back from locking the door and sat next to Selphie with a box of Puffs. He held her in his arms. Rinoa had said if an emergency arose and she couldn't be there, he could step in as a friend. Selphie was grateful to have Squall there. Pretty soon she was quiet and still sobbing. Squall was rocking her back and forth a little. Selphie was like a sister to him. He shushed her in a quiet, little sound and she was happy to have him there.

Squall: Hey, wanna go get some Lucky Charms?

Selphie: No, I can't enjoy the magically deliciousness when I feel this terrible.

Squall: Wanna a pixy stick?

Selphie: No that's ok.

Squall: Lemme guess, you can't enjoy the sugar high when you feel dumped?

Selphie: Yeah, how did you know?

Squall: Rinoa said that before.

Selphie: You're a good listener Squall. Thanks.

Squall: You're...welcome Selphie...

Squall stayed with her until word got to Illasu and she came running from playing in the field with Rin. She ran to the door and Selphie screamed at her.

Squall: Selphie, she doesn't know why you're upset. She can't tell if she doesn't know Irvine and how he is with girls.

Selphie: You're right, thanks. Ok, you can come in.

Illasu came in and asked Selphie what was wrong.

Selphie: Irvine likes you more than me and now he probably won't go back out with me!

Illasu: Selphie! I don't like him like that! I like Rin like that! Huh!

Selphie: What? (chuckles)

Illasu: Oh my gosh...

Selphie: I knew it!

Squall: Can I leave now? I feel a wave of girly gossip coming on.

Selphie: Yes, Squall and thanks again.

Illasu: Nice to meet you Squall. I am Illasu, Selphie's friend. Thanks for taking care of her.

Squall: No problem. She's like my sister anyway.

Selphie: Squally! We need to gossip! Hurry or you'll be caught in the middle!

Squall: Ok, BYE! 

He was out the door and headed to Irvine's dorm with Zell. He was outraged at him. Rin had returned to class and said he'd meet Illasu in the cafeteria at lunchtime. It was just after 8 am so she had a lot of time. He was studying Biology and he said it was nerve racking, it was so hard.

Selphie: So? Is it true? What you said?

Illasu: I said it so I guess it is.

Selphie: Does he know?

Illasu: I am scared.

Selphie: Why? He's a great person isn't he?

Illasu: I thought Irvine was a great person from the way you described him and the first time I meet him, BAM! He does this to you.

Selphie: But Rin wouldn't do this to you. I know he wouldn't. He doesn't know how too. He's just a good guy all around. He'll protect you and he's real smart.

Illasu: I don't know...

Selphie: Are you going to the Festival?

Illasu: Yeah...

Selphie: It's couples only so are you going with him?

Illasu: Yes...

Selphie: AHH!! You little sneak!!

Illasu: Haha, I just thought we were friends but I guess we are more than that. 

Selphie: I'll tell him if you don't...

Illasu: No!! I will when I think can.

Selphie: Okay, you have until after the Festival than I tell him.

Illasu: All right. What about you? How are you gonna get in?

Selphie: I am head of the Garden committee. I get in anyway.

Illasu: Oh, well I'll tell Irvine what I think and then maybe he'll change his tune and if not, we can beat him up together! Okay?

Selphie: Sure!! He's gets his cast off today anyway.

Illasu: Okay, I'll go tell him. Be right back...

She left to go tell him before Squall got to him.

*Irvine in his dorm*

Illasu got to him before Squall, by a lot. He was mustering his forces in the halls. Illasu pounded on his door. He opened it and was standing cast free in his moomba boxers. Illasu made a 'I'm not impressed' face and he invited her in.

Illasu: Listen, I do NOT like you like that! You might make a good friend! I don't know!! But I have someone else I care about! (she threw it in, because she really did)

Irvine: Oh, well hmm. How big is he?

Illasu: You dare ask me that?

Irvine: Seriously!

Illasu: You worthless scum!! I don't see what Selphie sees in you. You need to go to boot camp for all I am concerned. Well, I said my peace and if you don't like it, you can find me in the Library studying. Goodbye. 

She left him speechless and ran to inform Squall. She didn't have to run far. He was just down the hall with Seifer, Fujin and Rajin, Zell, and a bunch of other guys who didn't really care for him. Squall was disappointed. He wanted to avenge Selphie. Illasu assured him she would take care of it. They all went back to their things and Illasu went to the Library after stopping to tell Selphie. If she needed anything, Illasu said she'd be in the Library till Lunch. So she left to go read Shakespeare's Mac Beth.

***************************************************************************************

OH, MY!! What have I done!! Me, I actually insulted my favorite Final Fantasy character!! Oh no! I still love him though. But you should see a picture of Rin. He's really a hottie!! Well, chapter fourteen. Wow, it's almost done I think. So R&R please!! I might skip most of the next week in the next chappy. But I will prevail!! Well keep reading!!


	15. Horrific Story

Disclaimer: We all know Squaresoft is great and Powerful for creating Final Fantasy, which is great but I own (here's the official list) Kuro Mizu, Shiro Hikari, Mizuiro Hashi, Yugo Ogami, Rin Ogami, Kuma no Nuigurumi, Akaling, Ruka Chan, Whir Whitewater, and last but not least is my character, Illasu Marain!

*The Library*

Illasu had been reading Mac Beth when Rin came to get her with a lunch tray of lettuce (Usagi no Amazon!), a Fire Snapple and 2 chocolate peanut butter sandwiches made with crust-less bread. 

Rin: I missed you at lunch but Selphie told me what happened. I can see you are really mad by your book choice. Selphie also ordered your favorites. Odd combination...

Illasu: (realizing what time it was) Oh, my gosh! Rin, I am sooo sorry! I shouldn't have missed that!! Darn you Irvine! (slams her head into the table and starts to cry)

Rin: It is ok, I respect you for standing up for your friends. Really, I do Illy.

Illasu: (in between sobs) But...I didn't want...to miss it. I love having lunch with you! It's fun!

Rin: Well, if you look up nice and calm, you will notice something.

Illasu looked up through teary eyes and spotted the lunch tray with today's lunch. She smiled and cried more. He was so sweet and nice. She was mad at Kuro for breaking his heart. She was definitely on the list. She wiped her eyes with her napkin and decided to munch on some lettuce while she calmed down. Rin found a chair and slid as close as he could get to her. She chugged her Fire drink, which was later a mistake. She ate one sandwich by ripping it apart and licking off the excess peanut butter then ate the bread. She couldn't eat the other so she offered it to Rin.

Rin: I do not know...chocolate peanut butter?

Illasu: Think of it as when you make No-Bake cookies...it's when you melt the choco-chips with the peanut butter.

Rin: Well, I guess it would not be so bad then. Ok, I will try it.

Illasu watched him as he tried it. She smiled when he didn't like it.

Illasu: It's an acquired taste. No one else has liked it either. It's okay, I'll eat it.

She scarfed it down and Rin finished his meal while Illasu leaned into him and he put an arm around her. She asked him what he was learning in Biology and he said the anatomy of a horse. She was invited to come tomorrow, but she couldn't. She was gonna work in the stables to make money. 

Illasu: Gotta keep grain in the feed bins! Well Rin, I guess I'll walk back with you.

About that time a picture was snapped of them a few feet away. A mischievous little boy was behind the camera and as soon as he lowered the camera and Illasu waved, he ran.

Rin: Who was that?

Illasu: Oh, he's been following us. I found out from Selphie that he keeps track of the couples in the school for the paper. He's quite annoying but he's just doing his job.

Rin: You are very heartfelt. You are very sweet and sexy as well.

Micky-chan: (A classmate of mine called me sexy for the first time last school year in the ninth grade so it was weird!!)

Illasu: What? You think I am sexy?

Rin: Yes, why?

Illasu: No one's ever called me that. I guess it was just weird hearing someone call someone like me 'sexy' (making quotes with her fingers).

Rin: Well you are Illy. You are very sexy!

Illasu: You little!!

This erupted into him tickling her and her trying to tickle him. He won because she was very ticklish. So they walked back together to drop their trays off and Illasu wanted to tell Selphie. When they had dropped the trays off and were about ready to part ways, Rin leaned down and kissed her cheek. He smiled then left with a wink and a giant smile. Illasu was stunned. She was bursting on the inside. She ran to tell Selphie, giddy once more. She found Irvine in the room, apologizing to Selphie. They were both looking at the screaming, arms flailing, and emergency gossip girl. Irvine just looked at her with a sad, whipped pup face. Selphie was smiling and held up a thumb to Illasu. Irvine stepped outside so Illasu could talk. But before he was out the door, he apologized to Illasu. Illasu forgave him in a hurry. She was in critical mode and couldn't hold any more. She blurted it out. Luckily, the door was shut.

Selphie: WHAT!!!! OH, ILLASU!!!

Illasu: I know! I was so surprised and I ran to tell you! So, do you think it was a friendly kiss or a...

Irvine: It was a...

Selphie and Illasu: SHUT UP IRVINE!!

Irvine left the room and waited outside. Illasu came out an hour later and talked to Irvine.

Illasu: So, are you really sorry?

Irvine: Yeah, I guess I just wanted to see a real cowgirl...sorry.

Illasu: Listen you have a cowgirl...Selphie!

Irvine: Selphie is no cowgirl.

Illasu: Wanna bet?

Irvine: ...Not really...why?

Illasu: Meet me in the stables tomorrow. I'll prove it. And thanks for apologizing.

Illasu went in to tell Selphie but she burst out the door. Irvine gave her a hug. Selphie almost cried. She had been waiting for a welcome home hug. She gave him a hug back. Illasu told her to come with her. The two walked off to the stables and Illasu looked back over her shoulder, smiling. Irvine smiled a little but when Selphie looked back and smiled like a mouse, he laughed and ran to catch up. Illasu said he couldn't come.

Irvine: Prove it now.

Illasu: Ok, you're on. Sorry Selphie, but I made a bet with Irvine.

Selphie: Ok, so what is this bet?

Illasu: That you're a cowgirl...or not.

Selphie stopped dead and her eyes went wide. She had never ridden a horse, except when they went speeding down the street. But maybe she could do it, at least for Irvine. She was so happy to have everything back to normal. They left for the stables.

Micky-chan: (Squall and Zell just practice this whole week until Thursday)

*Quistis, Rinoa and Kuro*

Kuro had been bringing them lunch, undoing the tape and holding a gun to their head while they ate. She was so heartless. Quistis had worked up enough courage to ask her why she was this way. She did and Kuro responded.

Kuro: My dad was walking down the street, a law-abiding citizen, with me and Shiro. There was a robbery and the police responded. The robber ran as soon as the police came. They missed the first shot and hit my dad square in the chest. He was instantly dead. I didn't understand. He wouldn't wake up and when the police came over to get me I reached for one of their guns and killed them, all of them. Then I ran into an alley with my sister and said we were on our own now. No one had witnessed us do it so we were unknown. Shiro started to cry and I had to comfort her. I was unaffected by seeing someone die. I guess I am a Diablos in disguise. The law killed my dad so I worked for people killing others for money. Then one of my boss's clients requested that we go live with him. We did and he taught us many things. We worked and trained everyday for the next 5 years. Then our master sent us to do a mission. We came back from it and he was gone. He left us. He said he was going to repent at a nearby shrine and then left for somewhere. He had left us a fortune to do what we wanted with it. So we started our own secret mission base slowly from a couple people to now, a full-scale operation. He had taught us how to fish, so we fished.

Quistis: Why is Shiro still soft?

Kuro: She was like that because she was a little younger so I always treated her like my little sister. Our mother always said for us to protect one another. I suppose you want to know what happened to her? Well, I don't know. I woke up one morning when I was little and she wasn't there. Shiro didn't think anything had happened. She thought mom was gone on a trip. So that's it. Get up. You're done.

She kicked the plate out and duct taped her hands and mouth. Then she locked the door and moved to Rinoa. Quistis felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. Poor girl, she was so young. That was why she was so possessed. Quistis just sat there and thought it over. Kuro saw her.

Kuro: Don't think about. It'll make you weaker.

Then she left the dark tunnel and everything went black once more. Quistis still thought about it.

*The stables, the showdown*

Well, there they were, the three of them. Illasu had saddled Trojan. Irvine was leaning on the fence. Selphie was walking up to the horse and got on, on the wrong side. Selphie got lucky, because usually horses don't let you do that. Illasu had her horses trained to though. Irvine didn't realize it though. Illasu left Selphie and went to the middle of the ring. Selphie had watched Illasu so many times she knew what to do. She kicked him and he started moving. Selphie screamed but then realized he was walking, not running at a full out force. Irvine cocked an eyebrow at Illasu who had hastily looked back. Then Selphie just went smooth from there till Irvine wanted her to trot. She looked at Illasu and she made a 'help me' face. Illasu, faced away from Irvine, made a motion of flicking her hands. Selphie did and Trojan started to trot. Selphie was laughing from being bounced around and almost fell off. She then realized you couldn't laugh while he as trotting. So, she tried to slow him down. She said whoa and pulled a little, but Trojan must have heard GO! because he upped his speed to a canter and Selphie was wailing. Irvine looked at Illasu and asked her to stop the horse. 

Illasu: Selphie! Pull to your right, hard, and don't let go!

Selphie: I can't!

Illasu: SELPHIE TILMITT!!

Selphie: What!?

She had stopped the horse before saying whoa. Irvine was shocked. She knew how to but she couldn't do it under pressure. Of course, Selphie couldn't do anything when she knew her friend had bet. So he was convinced. Selphie got off and ran to Irvine.

Irvine: Selphie, if you would like to go with me again, I would love to go with you.

Selphie: Irvine!! You are so great!!

Illasu rolled her eyes and smiled as she led Trojan away. When she got to the stable, her smile was a sad frown. She needed a hug a lot. But no one was ever there to give her a comforting hug. She finished untacking Trojan and fed and watered him. She looked at her watch and saw it was 3 pm. She had an hour before Rin got out of school. She helped Mizuiro feed and water the chocobos and then she went and lay in the field. She was drawing in a small dirt patch she had found. She was drawing horses and hearts. It was a non-objective so it might have looked a little weird to some other people. Rin silently came up behind her and squatted next to her. He put a hand on her back and when she looked up at him he smiled and saw the frown on her face. Illasu smiled at the sight of him though. Rin was not sure she was very happy though. 

Rin: What is the matter?

Illasu: It's nothing...

Rin: Illy, you can tell me.

Illasu: Rin, I said it's nothing, and it is, so drop it...besides no one would care anyway.

Rin sat next to her and moved his hand around on her back. She could feel him spelling out words. It was comforting but she knew that it couldn't last. It never did. No one liked her because she was different. Only her friends did. Besides it would be weird to be boyfriend/girlfriend with a friend. Illasu turned around onto her back. She stretched and yawned. It was just a lazy afternoon. Tomorrow, her and Selphie were doing something. Selphie had begged her too. She had agreed because she had felt she was neglecting Selphie. But now that she was here and got to see her everyday, she didn't feel so bad. Her horses were all here and Mizuiro had mentioned a huge rodent problem. So Illasu had brought the farm cats and now they lived in this barn. Atlas was getting fat off of mice. Gideon and Barney lived inside with Rin and Illasu. Rin loved Barney a lot. He wasn't much of a lover cat but when you fed him or watched a movie he was the purrfect cat Rin had said. While she was thinking about her new life, Rin was smiling at her and continued spelling words on her stomach.

Illasu: You know that tickles right?

Rin: Yes, I know.

Illasu: What are you spelling?

Rin: Spelling?

Illasu: Yeah, I can feel you writing something.

Rin just smiled and it made her laugh in confusion. He was so weird. 

  
Rin: Should I stop?

Illasu: No, it actually feels good. I just wish I knew what story you were writing.

Rin: Why?

Illasu: So I could write it and make money off of it...why do you think silly?!

Rin laughed his cute laugh that Illasu loved so much and laid back in the grass. Her eyes came face to face with a spider. She screamed and got up. Rin asked what was wrong and Illasu kept pointing to the ground and saying 'huge spider thing'. Rin looked and saw it. He picked it up and put it far away in a tree. Illasu stared at him absentmindedly. Rin came back and smiled.

Rin: Better?

Illasu: You just picked the thing up...you know what that was right...

  
Rin: Yes, but he was afraid of you. It did not mean any harm. Are you scared of spiders?

Illasu: ...yes (mumbles)...

Rin: (smiling) I will protect you. But I will not kill the spider. He has a right to live. He has to catch those pesky flies that bother your horses. So see, I'll also save you some money.

Illasu was astounded that he had just made all that up and was saying it. It actually made her feel for the icky thing. Ok, well maybe not but Rin kept making it harder to just be friends. He wasn't sure she was ok from the shock so he gave her a long, warm hug. He kissed her hair and she hugged him back. They stood there for the longest time. Selphie was spying on them Illasu noticed and she smiled but said nothing because Selphie jumped up and silently cheered. She quickly ran back inside when Rin turned around and started walking back, smiling. Illasu was so giddy and scared at the same time she said she'd be in in a few. Rin had said she could take as long as she wanted. He would have to come look for her after midnight though. It was 6 now so she had six hours to go talk to Selphie again. She may even talk to that Squall who seemed so nice. He might be reassuring. He seemed kind of like Rin. So she sat in the grass and one of her horses came up to her with those long, horsy looks no one can resist. Stu had the cutest. He came up and she rubbed his head. He looked at her and it was like a sign. The other two were eating but they kept looking up at her. She had plenty of friends. She got hugs everyday from these three, even if they were horses. Illasu got up and ran back inside. She had decided and before she could let herself reconsider, she saw Rin going into his room. He spotted her and was surprised she was out of breath. Illasu ran straight to him and hugged him as tight as she could. She started saying all these things and they came out as a blur to him. He couldn't tell if she was sad, happy, mad or what. So he told her to calm down and come inside. Illasu sat on the edge of the bed and Rin got on his knees. He was so tall. He came right up to her eyes though now. He asked her to explain whatever she was saying out there calmly now. Illasu took a deep breath and began.

Illasu: Ok, I know I am not the best girl in the world and I make mistakes and so does everyone else. But Rin, I don't know, something is different about you. You're perfect. You make me happy when I am sad and sad when I am happy. I don't know how to say it but I think.... I really think...

Rin: It is ok, Illy. 

Illasu: No, I can do this. I really, reallly like you Rin. And I don't know where you're at with me but I think that you like me too...

Rin: (smiles, moves a piece of hair out of her face and a tear goes down his cheek) Illy, I really like you too. I just did not know how to ask you to go out with me. You are different but that is what I am so in love with. You can do everything you set your mind too. Well, except where most bugs are concerned, but that is ok. You can stay up late, run through halls without feeling troublesome, and you like to do so many different things.

Illasu: (wipes her own tears away) Rin, you could've just asked. I kind of knew anyway.

Rin: Now you tell me!

Selphie: (opens the door because she caught that crying sound) RIN, IF YOU MADE HER CRY I SWEAR...

Illasu: SELPHIE!!

Rin: What!?

Selphie: (sees smiles) Oh, sorry, I was never here... (leaves them in an awkward situation)

Illasu: Oh, well, anyway, so what are you saying Rin?

Rin: Illy, would you like to be my girlfriend?

Illasu was speechless. She blinked and she looked at Rin with a slight smile. Rin was afraid he had blown it. He was scared now too.

Illasu: I...I...would love too...Rin Ogami.

Rin: (lets out a breath he was holding in) Illy...

Rin hugged her so hard she couldn't breath but he soon released her. He kind of knew he was suffocating her. He grabbed a familiar box of Puffs and gave her one. But by the time he had handed it to her, she had used her sleeve. It made him laugh, making her laugh, making him laugh even more and the laughing chain was started again. Illasu got up and picked out a DVD from the now mountain high pile. Barney and Gideon had sensed a movie coming on and had awakened from their eternal slumbers to jump up with them. Illasu saw it was 7 pm and went to grab some snacks from her pack and change. She asked Rin what he wanted and he said he was fine. She went into the living room where the bed was and started changing. Rin was in the bathroom. Illasu had just put on her cow pants and was taking off her shirt when he accidentally came out. Rin quickly went back in but Illasu laughed. Rin looked at her through a slit and asked what was so funny.

Illasu: You are! It's just my bra! It's like a shirt to me! I don't care if you see that now. But thank you for being courteous. You can come out. I'm done now.

Rin: I am sorry. Honestly, I did not mean to...

Illasu came over as she was heading to the couch and kissed his cheek.

Illasu: It's Strawberry Banana if you smell it. Now c'mon silver angel, get over here. I don't know how to turn it on! 

He laughed and shook his head at her. She stuck her tongue out at him as he came and sat down. She lay down and put her head in his lap. Barney jumped onto the arm and lay there whereas Gideon got right up there and lay under Illasu's arm. Both cats were purring soon and Rin started the movie. He kissed her cheek.

Rin: Sorry, I do not wear lip-gloss.

Illasu: How come you always say the word, never the abbreviation? Is it a habit?

Rin: Yes, I have read a lot of Shakespeare and my Language teacher yelled at me for not speaking right so I have used 'correct grammar' since then. I always thought that was what everyone was saying because she was teaching me that way. I have wanted to stop but no one ever asked me too. You are the only one to ever notice, not even Yugo did.

Illasu: Well, then let me ask you to speak however you like! Silly teacher doesn't know what she's talking bout'. 

Rin: Thanks.

Illasu smiled and the movie started. It was Kate and Leopold. Rin's head fell back and he laughed.

Rin: This is a chick flick!

Illasu: And a good one. You'll like it I promise.

Rin: C'mon Illy. Please, don't make me sit through this! 

Illasu: Trust me?

Rin: Yes, I do.

Illasu: Then watch, if you don't like it we'll watch something else. But believe me, if you like Romeo and Juliet, you'll like this.

Rin: Ok, we'll see.

They watched it from beginning to end. Rin did end up liking it. Only problem was that it was now 10 at night and Illasu was getting drowsy. She was almost out. She told Rin to put in another movie. He made sure she was ok then went to change the movie. While the previews were showing, he got the blanket off the bed and she sat up and snuggled close to him. He wrapped her in the blanket along with himself. She lay her head on his chest and watched the first few minutes of the Matrix. She said it was one of her favorites right before she was out. Rin felt her sleeping and kissed her again, wishing her sweet dreams.

***************************************************************************************

Well, Selphie and Irvine are back together, Irvine has no cast, and Rin and Illasu are so happy!! Why can't there be more guys like Rin? Well, I guess it really is coming to a close. I think 5 more chappy's and it's over. Sorry! I know I loved writing it. I just hope I can finish before school. Well, R&R, give comments on characters or whatever and keep reading please!


	16. Dresses For the Cowgirls

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft does. I own my chars though!

*Okay, It's Saturday-Illasu and Rin*

Illasu stirred in bed. The covers had been stolen in the middle of the night by a familiar face. Rin was smiling in his sleep. He was in boxers. It was the first time she had seen him in boxers. He was quite cute. She figured he must have changed in the night. Moving his arm ever so slightly, she slipped over the end of the bed, onto the couch and walked into her closet. She knew today was going to be long. It was a 'surprise' Selphie had said. Illasu had picked out a short denim skirt with fake buttons in the front. It was cute but one of those you couldn't wear in school. She decided against it. It was very uncomfortable she recalled. She tried to pick out a shirt and tried on her 55 Wildcats. Way too short she decided. Then she found her orange and pink Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. It was the only one she owned from that store. Being in a dusty barn, she usually shopped at some store like a Wal-Mart or Target. She threw it on the couch and looked for her khaki shorts that were her favorites. She found them under a pile of Rin's clothes. They were still moving in a little so everything was still pretty much a mess. She put on her glasses and walked into the bathroom, peeking at the clock. It was 7am. She rubbed her head and went to brush her teeth. She also noticed she needed to shave. So she hopped in the tub while Rin was still sleeping and took a shower and shaved. She got out, dried off and put on her clothes. She had her hair dripping, as usual, down here back. Her shirt was soaked by the time she was done in the bathroom. Luckily, she had managed to get her hair up into that Hairagami thing. She sported a bun in the back of her head. She was putting on perfume and her socks when Rin turned over and smiled. She smiled back from the bathroom.

Rin: Morning...

Illasu: Morning...

Rin: You're real quiet when you take a shower.

Illasu: Then how come you know that I did?

Illasu walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Rin reached up and touched her back. She laughed and he sat up in the bed. He kissed her on the cheeks.

Rin: You smell good. Me, on the other hand...

Illasu: Well, Selphie is probably up. Are you ok? You don't look so good.

Rin: Oh, I'm fine. Just to many movies last night. I'm a little light headed. You have anything for that?

Illasu: I can check. Hold on, and whatever you do, don't get up.

Illasu went into the other room and searched through the medicine. She found Motrin and looked to see if it was for lightheadedness. It said headache and that was the same thing so she got out a pill and gave it to him. He felt better instantly.

Illasu: Well, I think Selphie and me are gonna be gone all day. Hey, is you're brother moving in with Shiro or what?

Rin: I don't know. He hasn't really talked to me since last week. I think we might hang out today. You think you can stay here for a little bit? I'm pretty sure Selphie will come get you.

Illasu: I was hoping you would say that. I have to feed our furry friends real quick though. I'll be right back, and hey! Those are my covers too!

Rin: Sorry 'bout that. I guess I did kind of steal them.

She went to look for the cats and found Gideon curled up in the clothes pile and Barney stretched out on top of the TV. She woke them both up and fed them. She came back and lay down again. Rin smiled and played with her hair that was sticking out of the bun. Illasu just lay there, smiling. She was always at ease. Rin kept thinking what he was gonna do with his brother and how pretty she was. Then came the inevitable. Selphie knocked lightly on the door and Rin slid under the covers, kissing her again on his way in. She scrambled out of the bed and her caught her ankle. He smiled at her and she kissed him back. He let go and she went to the door. Selphie was standing there eating a bar of some sort and waving.

Selphie: Let's go. We're gonna take the Ragnarok.

M-c: (remember it's a car in here)

Illasu: Okie, bye Rin! See ya later! Love you!

Rin: (muffled from the covers) Ok, I love you too! Have a good time!

She shut the door and he came out of hiding to get changed. He then came out five minutes later and walked across the hall.

* Selphie and Illasu*

Illasu: Where are we going?

Selphie: My friend, you have a dance to go to on Friday. Now I know you don't like wearing dresses but bear with me. I thought we could do some shopping. I hope you brought a credit card! 

Illasu: I don't use plastic. Selphie I can't afford much. I have to feed my pets.

Selphie: No, the Garden pays for that. Didn't you know?

Illasu: No, I have been paying for it. A big bag of Kit 'N Kaboodles, three bags of oats, a bag of corn and Science Diet every month isn't cheap.

Selphie: PIT STOP!

They curved around to the elevator and went to see Cid. Illasu hadn't met the headmaster since she had been here. She got nervous. The elevator stopped abruptly and Selphie strode out. Illasu stayed behind and Selphie dragged her out. They walked up to Cid's desk and he looked up from his work.

Cid: Ah, Selphie. What can I do for you two ladies?

Selphie: Headmaster, sir, I was just informed that Illy here, who works in the stables, isn't getting free food for her pets!

Cid: Oh, I wasn't aware you had any. I am sorry dear girl. Here, take this to Mizuiro and she can provide you with whatever food you need for your pets. I apologize again.

Illasu: Thank you...sir. (bows slightly in nervousness)

Cid: Illasu could I talk to you for a minute?

Illasu: Yes sir.

Selphie: I'll wait down on the first floor.

Cid: Thank you Selphie. Illasu, I noticed you like to read a lot.

Illasu: Yes sir, I do.

Cid: The librarian informed me that you bought a whole series of books and paid double so we could buy another and possibly some more books.

Illasu: Sir, if it's a problem, I'll return them...

Cid: No, no, it's no trouble at all! We've just never had students like you before. And that Rin character you hang around with, he seems to read as well. Most students use it for a social party room.

Illasu: I have noticed that sir. And, if I may add, Rin is my boyfriend.

Cid: Ah, I see. Well, I would like you to do something for me if you could.

Illasu: Sure, anything sir.

Cid: I would like you to see about remodeling the old library. It hasn't been done over since it was new. As you've probably noticed the bookshelves are...

Illasu: Cracking?

Cid: Why, yes. You seem to be very smart beyond most students here. I will give you supplies and money to do whatever you can with it. Just let me see the plans before you start taking down walls.

Illasu: It's an honor sir, Thank you very much.

Cid: Anyone can help you as well. Thank you, Illasu that'll be all I think, no wait. I would also like you to try out next semester to be a See D. Thank you, THAT will be all.

Illasu: Thank you sir. (turns to leave and then turns her head around) I can design it however I like?

Cid: Yes, now skidadle! I hear you're preparing for this dance. I am sure Selphie wants to leave right away.

Illasu left without another word. She couldn't wait to tell Rin and Selphie. She mashed the button and when she arrived on the bottom floor, Selphie was there. She grabbed her arm and headed for the parking lot. She unlocked it for them and started it up. Off they went to Dollet again. Illasu couldn't wait. She hadn't been thinking about what she was going to wear. She was grateful to have a friend like Selphie. Selphie started singing to the radio and Illasu started laughing. It was fun the whole way there.

*Rin and Yugo*

Rin found Yugo and Shiro in the Training Center. He looked around from a safe point till they were able to get out of a battle.

Shiro: Hey Rin! What's up!

Yugo: Bro! Haven't seen you in a while. What cha doing here?

Rin: That's why I came. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You're welcome to come along to Shiro. I have a lot to tell you.

Shiro: Nah, I'll pass. You guys are brothers. You need some time. Yugo I suggest you do this. I'll be training. See you both!

Yugo and Rin left and headed for the cafeteria, being really the only place to go. Rin grabbed some pizza since he had missed breakfast. He sat down and told Yugo about him and Illasu.

Yugo: YOU ASKED HER?!! Oh, man that's great! What did she say? Tell me everything!

Rin: Okay, but I have a question. Did you ever notice that I spoke using correct grammar, no abbreviations or anything?

Yugo: Yeah, but I thought it was you. So, what did she say? C'mon bro!

Rin: She said she'd love to! I was so scared that I had blown it. It was weird. I had never been that scared before. How's Shiro?

Yugo: She's great.

Rin: Are you gonna move in with her?

Yugo: That's funny you should mention that. It always sounds like they are transferring again to somewhere else pretty soon. I don't know what to do.

Rin: Go with them. I know you'd hate yourself if you stayed.

Yugo: Kuro has been acting strange ever since she broke your heart. Not sad and depressing, but like really concentrating on something. It's fishy.

Rin: I don't care. I am so happy and relieved right now, I don't think anything could ruin it.

Yugo: You really are in love with her?

Rin: Yes, beyond words. I feel invincible whenever she's there.

Yugo: What's she like?

Rin: Well, for starters, she's deathly afraid of spiders. I found this out the hard way. She draws wonderfully, her laugh is cute, and she is never sad now.

Yugo: What do you mean now?

Rin: At her old school, evidently no one was real friendly since she was sort of an oddball. So she came here thinking it would be different and it was. All the guys liked her for the wrong reasons making it worse. Then, she said, when I came along, I was like a total angel. Her direct words and I was instantly in love. Not for how cute she was, but how she was so nice and strong about it. She is so unimaginable. I woke up last night in a cold sweat from a bad dream.

Yugo: About what?

Rin: That I had lost her. It felt so real and when she sensed I was up she moved a little and was smiling so I settled down.

Yugo: Wait, you two are staying together in a room? Did you move in?

Rin: Yeah, I thought you knew.

Yugo: Nope, but I do now. Is that why you asked me?

Rin: Sort of, anyway, how is Ruka? Have you talked to her?

Yugo: Nah, you?

Rin: We'll have too. I talked to her last week. She seemed fine, but I bet she's lonely. I was also gonna try to work here, like Illy.

Yugo: Illy?

Rin: Illasu works here at the stables so she can buy food for her pets. She's got the greatest cats. The one is a bit of devil but the other is great.

Yugo: You were always an animal lover. I guess you've got it good now.

Rin: I couldn't be happier and I wanted to tell you but I couldn't ever find you.

Yugo: What are you doing today?

Rin: Nothing so far. Wanna go train or something? Illasu went to the mall with Selphie. Probably until this afternoon, she said.

Yugo: Sure, I'll grab my sword and meet you there in a little while. I got to make sure Shiro is ok. She was having problems with a move I showed her. Ok, see ya in a bit.

Rin: All right! Hey, just swords?

Yugo: Yeah, for now. No one knows about the other, except Shiro and Kuro. And they still don't know about you, so for now.

Rin: Ok, I also need your help telling Illasu on that. I am not good at explaining that little situation very good.

Yugo: All right, well I'll see what I can do. Bye!

Rin finished his pizza and headed for his room. When he walked in, there was a note on the desk for Illasu. He put it on the back of the door where he could remember to show her. Then, grabbing his sword, headed for the T.C.

* Selphie and Illasu*

Selphie and Illasu got a front row seat in the parking lot since it was so early. The mall wasn't even open yet. Selphie turned to her and asked her what Cid had wanted. She told her about him wanting to redo the Library and he had chosen her. Selphie was excited for her friend. She went to put her arms up and cheer but she remembered once when she hit both her elbows real hard on the top of the Garden car. She was sore the rest of the day. Selphie looked at the clock and it was almost open. They got out and walked towards the door. Selphie looked at her watch continually and then held her hand up and the door shot open. Selphie jumped up and grabbed her friends' arm. Selphie ran to Debs so they could begin the day. Selphie began asking Illasu what color she wanted and what length. Illasu's head was spinning.

Illasu: Why don't we just try looking around.

A lady walked up to them and said good morning.

Lady: May I help you find anything?

Selphie: Yes ma'am! My friend here has never owned a dress in her life and she needs one for a big dance festival thing for our Garden. She doesn't know what color, length, or style she wants.

Lady: That's perfectly fine. You can look around and when you find something just let me know when you want to try it on.

Illasu: Thank you.

The lady walked off. Selphie immediately shot to the yellows. Illasu had a grand idea.

Illasu: Hey, Selph! Let's try this. I find something for you then you find something for me. Then we both pick a dress we like ourselves and try on one at a time. Then we can help each other pick.

Selphie: Sounds fun, only I usually need another opinion. Usually Rinny, Quisti and me do this.

Illasu: Well, we can call RUKA!! I am sure she could help us out!

Selphie: Yeah and she lives here so it won't take her long to get here.

Selphie looked outside at the mall. It was already very busy. She shrugged and used her fuzzy cell phone Irvine had bought her a long time ago.

Selphie: Hi, Ruka? Yep, it's me. Listen, can you come down to the mall? We have a crisis and I have something to tell you!! Tee hee!! Ok, cya in a bit!! Bye!! She's on her way.

Illasu: Ok, well let's get started.

Illasu wondered over to the reds. She figured a dark red would go good with Selphie's hair color. She found a spaghetti strap one with Chinese dragons embroidered on it. It was beautiful and short. She wasn't sure of Selphies' size so she went and asked. They swapped sizes and then dresses. Selphie had found a white one with one of those layered collars. It was slightly glittered with white glitter and was cut at an angle. It was very long. Then after switching and looking them over, they set out to find ones they liked. She asked Selphie what kind of festival it was. She said it was a festival honoring one of the GF's. She didn't remember at that moment who it was. Illasu was looking and when she was in the aisle, Ruka got there. Selphie screamed from the other end of the room the name of the GF.

Selphie: IT'S SHIVA!! IT'S SHIVA!!

Ruka: NO, IT'S ME!

Selphie: RUKA!!

Illasu: Hello Ruka.

Ruka: Hello Illy, so how is Rin? Is he ok?

Illasu: Yeah, he's really good. He broke up with Kuro.

Selphie: FOR HER!! (as she comes running to see her friend)

Ruka: What? I don't understand.

Selphie: Yeah that's the great news! Rin and Illasu here are going out!! They look so sweet!

Ruka: Is this true?

Illasu: Yes, I am sorry I didn't tell you. You're not mad are you?

Ruka: (solemn stare then bursts out in laughter and smiles) Of course not!! I couldn't stand that witch! Rin always talked about you. He was just never as talkative as Yugo. Well, anyway I hear there is a dance and you've never owned a dress?

Illasu: Never. Just skirts.

Ruka: Well, this is lovely.

Selphie: I picked that out! It's just a little long; that's all I was worried about.

Ruka: Nothing a little tailoring can't fix. Well let's go see what else we can find.

They looked around. Ruka helped Illasu pick out something Rin would like. She said he would probably like anything she had on but his favorite color was red. So they tried the reds. It was hard. They mostly had little flowers on them. In the end, before they went to the dressing rooms, Illasu had the white dress, a simple black one that was short, a blue denim one that felt like silk and a pink silk one. She didn't fancy the pink one, but Ruka said you never know. Illasu knew she liked the long white one. Selphie was arm-loaded full. She was quite the dress shopper. Ruka waited while they both tried on the dresses they picked out themselves. The pink one was to pinky for Illasu. She handed it out. Selphie threw a light blue, 2 orange and a purple out. Illasu liked the black one but she needed a second opinion. She came out and Ruka shook her head.

Illasu: What's wrong with it?

Ruka: You look better in a long dress. Short ones make you look, honestly fat and short.

Illasu: What would I do without you Ruka?

Ruka: I don't know! Hehe!

Illasu went back in and Selphie was down to the red one and Illasu to her white one. Selphie couldn't get the zipper done in the back. She came out and let Ruka finish it up. Then they waited for Illasu to come out. She was in the room for 15 minutes not making a sound. They saw two standing feet and they screamed at her in a friendly 'C'mon!' Illasu slowly came out and Selphie's mouth gaped. Ruka clapped and the lady came out and marveled at her.

Illasu: What? Does it make me look fatter? What's the matter?

Ruka: Oh Illasu. It's beautiful and perfect to go to a festival honoring Shiva. You need that dress. 

Illasu found the price tag and sadness overcame her. She looked at Selphie and Ruka. There were tears in her eyes.

Ruka: What's wrong?

Illasu: It's over a thousand gil. I don't have that at all! Oh, now what!

Ruka: I'll pitch in. How much have you got?

Illasu: About 300 I guess. I just had to buy some more food for my animals. I only get paid 25 gil a week. I am sorry but I can't let you do that Ruka. I would feel horrible.

Ruka: Please! I now have enough money to go on a cruise every week if I wanted to, now that those heathen brothers of mine have left. They always ate all the food!

Selphie: And since it's your first dress, I'll help too!

Lady: Where did you find that dress miss?

Illasu: Selphie?

Selphie: I don't know. I just saw it.

Ruka: Well, keep it on and we'll try to find some shoes.

Illasu: I can't even buy the dress!

Selphie: So! That's what friends do. I am sure you'd do the same for us if you could Illy!

Illasu: Ok, but just this once.

All three of them looked at the shoes and Ruka found some thin strapped ones. They were those skinny high-heeled ones, which Illasu had never worn before. She tried them on and she couldn't even stand up. So they tried again. Selphie found some boots but Illasu didn't want boots. Selphie shrugged and looked again.

Illasu: It's useless. I can't find anything. How about you guys?

Ruka and Selphie: Nope...sorry.

Lady: What size do you wear?

Illasu: Anywhere from an 8 to a 9 1/2. It depends. Why do you ask?

Lady: A lady ordered some shoes awhile back and never came to pick them up. Are you interested?

Illasu: Sure, I'll try them.

The shoes were magnificent. They were very expensive. Being diamond studded in places they were thick heeled and thin strapped. They had little diamonds here and there on them. They were over 1,500 gil! Illasu couldn't get them; she was feeling horrible, as it was about her friends having to pay. But Ruka said she was going to treat her today. She should start saving her money now that she got free food for her pets. Illasu was crying and Selphie stopped her.

Selphie: If you cry then we can't tell what you might possibly look like at the festival, unless you want to go with puffy cheeks.

Illasu: Good point. Okay what's next?

Ruka and Selphie: Helzberg!

Illasu: NO! No one can afford that!

Ruka: I own my own restaurant. There's not much I can't afford. So come on and stop worrying. You'll look great and I'll hit you if you don't come! Now get in there, get changed and let's buy this thing!

Illasu was grateful even more now. She was trying to think of how to pay them back. She had nothing. Perhaps she could talk to Rin after the dance about what Ruka had said she had always wanted. Yes, that was the thing to do. She changed and they all three purchased the white dress and shoes. Selphie had ended up with the red dress and a pair of tan slip-on half boots. They were cute because they were Sketchers. So they headed over to pamper themselves at Helzberg. Ruka got a call on her phone and she answered it. It was Rin. She talked to him and when they arrived, she told Illasu to go look around while she talked to Selphie. 

Ruka: Rin has a surprise for Illasu and he said she can buy anything but a necklace. He said not to tell her.

Selphie: We'll just tell her her dress doesn't need a necklace with the way the collar is draped like that. It will work because either way it looks beautiful. 

They both decided that was best. Illasu was trying on dark, dangly ruby earrings. Ruka and Selphie liked them. Rin's favorite color was red after all. So she got the earrings after what Selphie and Ruka told her about the necklace. She didn't want the hassle of a ring and she didn't want an itchy bracelet to fool around with either. So they loaded up and said thanks and goodbye to Ruka. Ruka told Selphie to take lots of pictures. She said she would and they left for home. It was late in the afternoon. It was 3 pm and they still had to eat. They were eating at some Italian restaurant. Selphie said she had wanted Italian forever. So they ate at Maria's House and then headed home at 5pm. It was 7 pm when they got back. They both snuck into Selphie's room and hid their clothes. Selphie said it was bad luck for the guys to see the dresses and things before the dance. So they left and Illasu went to work until late that night when Rin came to get her at 10 at night. Illasu was getting sleepy then she remembered she had to work on the library plans. Rin walked her back to the room and she sat at the desk letting her mind wonder. Rin watched TV quietly and glanced at her every now and then to make sure she was ok. Pretty soon it was 11 pm then midnight. Illasu had only gotten the entrance done. Rin came over and asked if she was ok.

Illasu: Yeah, I'm fine angel. (her nickname for him was silver angel)

Rin: Ok, well I am going to bed. You should come too.

Illasu: I will in a little while. I am just gonna get the entrance finished then I'll be in bed.

Rin: Ok, I love you Illy. If you need anything don't wait to wake me up, all right? Ok, good night.

He kissed her cheek and changed into his boxers. At first he sat in bed and watched her work. She looked stressed out. Rin knew he would have to check and see in an hour or so if she did come to bed. He lay down facing towards her and slept a silent slumber. She looked at him and smiled, then turned back to the castle like entrance. She was so tired but Cid had said he kind of needed the plans on the festival night. She kept working on the entrance making minor details stand out and the gargoyles look real. She wanted to do something with an ice kingdom. She decided to close her eyes and try to visualize it. She had nothing at first, then she could see the entrance and then...she was asleep. An hour later, Rin woke up and saw her asleep at her desk. She would be too hard to move so he draped her blue blanket over her and kissed her. She felt warm but that was probably from stress. He sat there for awhile admiring her work. She was so imaginative. The Library was going to be a masterpiece. He made sure she wasn't going to get sick and moved her drawing out from under her in case she started to sweat or some other unfortunate event happened. He went back to bed in complete darkness as he had turned the desk lamp off. He was soon fast asleep.

*Selphie in her room*

It was 10 pm and Selphie was getting ready for bed when someone rapped on the door. It was Irvine in his familiar moomba boxers. Selphie let him in and he asked her about what she had done today to be gone so long. She just smiled and laughed. Irvine kissed her and they both went to bed, sleeping so soundly that you could hear her clock ticking. Everything was so right and perfect.

***************************************************************************************

Annoying gnat! Ok, well here is chappy 16. Almost the end. It might be longer than 20 chapters. Well I have stayed up all night and am now off to bed at 9:53 am. So goodnight and thank you for reading this chapter of my story. Please R&R! Us authors really appreciate it!


	17. Last Chance

Disclaimer: Tuh'd ofh Vehym Vyhdyco, BUT E ofh so ofh lrynyldanc...(it's Al Bhed)

*Shiro-Sunday Morning*

Kuro and Yugo were still asleep as she walked into the room with the table. She pressed the button and shut the door so Kuro wouldn't wake up yet. Yugo was a rock. He could sleep through a rock concert.

Computer: Awaiting orders...

Shiro: Check mission status.

Computer: Mission number...

Shiro: 230.

Computer: Processing...Mission status for mission 230 is incomplete at all costs. Targets alive.

Shiro: Targets?

Computer: Yes, targets.

Shiro: How can this be? There was only one target yesterday!

Computer: Target coordinates changing...

Shiro: No! Set Targets.

Computer: Processing screen...proceed to locate targets.

Shiro pointed at their target and shut the computer down. Kuro wouldn't be happy and she'd probably change it again. So she went to the tunnel. Quistis stood up when light streamed through, hoping against hope it was Selphie unharmed. Shiro came near and unlocked the air tight gun cabinet. She went in for a little bit then cam out again with a handheld device of some sort. Shiro locked it again and left. Quistis was beginning to go mad. No one was going to find them and Kuro and Shiro would carry out their plans. It was sick. She had to get her and Rinoa out of here. Kuro had the key and a gun. There was no way through the door. She couldn't use anything from her meal because Kuro checked to see if they had anything and that everything was there on the plate. So that was shot. She got up and knocked around on the walls. The walls were solid stone and probably metal supports in there as well. The tunnel was to long to yell when she had the tape off and if she did, then Kuro would shoot her. Or would she? Now that Kuro had told her her story, maybe they had a little friend thing starting to come around. She doubted it but she had to find out. She decided to try that afternoon at lunchtime.

*Selphie and Irvine*

Irvine woke up first and lay there, thinking. He wondered what he was thinking when he met Illasu. He had only seen the outside and was intrigued. When she came and told him flat out that he was a jerk he was so hurt. Everyone had called him that but now he kind of hated her for it. He smiled because he was back together with Selphie and no one ever made him happier. She was just a small bundle of big fun waiting to be opened. Only problem was he saw the word 'CAUTION' flash in his brain. He knew she could be a bit over doing it sometimes. He shrugged it off and just looked at her. Selphie rolled over and accidentally slapped him in the face with her arm. Irvine moved her arm off his face and she woke up.

Selphie: (yawns) Morning!

Irvine: Morning...

Irvine kissed her on the lips and Selphie smiled. She kissed him and then tried to get out of bed. Irvine wouldn't move.

Irvine: Oh no, I've lost consciousness. I can't move! Ugh!!

Selphie: Irvine!

Irvine: '...'

Selphie: Fine, two can play at this game. Oh my gosh! We'll have to operate!

CAUTION flashes in Irvines' head. Selphie starts to tickle the poor soul and he starts too laugh. Selphie is laughing manically. Irvine begins to slip off the bed and lands with a thump on the floor, clutching his sides. Selphie looks over the edge of the bed and a stuffed animal hits her in her forehead. Irvine chuckles from behind the beanbag. Selphie chucks a pillow at him along with the animal. Irvine is shielded by the beanbag and grabs the pillow in midair. Selphie is furious.

Selphie: YOU'RE CHEATING!

Irvine: No I'm not!

Selphie: Yes, too!

Irvine: Are not!

Selphie: Oh!

Selphie jumps on the beanbag. Irvine lays flat under it pretending to be dead or knocked out. Either way Selphie was worried she had over done it. She tore the beanbag off of Irvine and tried shaking him. She looked at him and he still wasn't moving. Then Irvine wrapped his arms around her and held tight. He gave her a big kiss and laughed.

Irvine: I caught the mighty Selphie!

Selphie: Oh, yeah? Well you left my hands open. Haha!! Have at you!

She once again began tickling him. Irvine moved his arms around and down to her waist where her hands were tickling him. He held her for a long time, just smiling and laughing. Selphie was pouting. She wanted to win.

*Illasu and Rin*

Rin opened his eyes as he had tried to do every hour or so. Illasu was up, covered in the blanket with a cup of something, and he spied a pencil moving. He smiled and got up. Illasu just kept working. Rin came over, picked up her watch and saw it was 7 am. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

Illasu: I've got the entrance finished. I am working on the other three walls now. What are you up for?

Rin: Did you ever come to bed?

Illasu: No, but thanks for the blanket. I got a little sleep. I'm just so stressed out. Cid told me that he would like these done by the festival night. I really want to get them done.

Rin: Anything I can do?

Illasu: Yes, you can give me a kiss please.

She smiled and he kissed her cheek, then stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. She went back to drawing and Rin went over to change. Illasu put her pencil down and leaned back in the chair. She wanted to go to sleep for just...a little bit. Her eyes started to shut. She forced them open. Rin came back and saw her forcing her eyes open.

Rin: Well, I'm off with Yugo to go look for some things for Friday. As you know I have nothing to wear. Do me a favor and sleep some ok? It's only Sunday morning.

Illasu: Yeah, I know. But he has to approve the plans before he accepts them.

Rin: Well (kisses her and takes a seat next to her in his desk chair) just get some sleep. You really need it Illy.

Rin smiles and moves her messed up hair out of her face. She smiles back at him and leans into him. She gets up and sits in his lap covered in the blanket. He cradles her and rocks her back and forth slowly. She starts to fall asleep. He scoots over to her drawing and sees beautiful ice dragons on the walls all circling a queen like Shiva dressed in a beautiful light blue and white dress. (She looks like Final Fantasy 10's Shiva) She is petting one of the dragons' heads and looking down as it rests there. This is going to be on the wall opposite the entrance. The ceiling is still bare because she hasn't finished it yet. The wall that is on the left of the entrance has maidens of ice dancing all around like gypsies. There is a small harp player in the background. The maidens are dressed in flowing silk gowns and most of their eyes are shut. One mischievous little dancer is peeking out one beautiful ice blue eye. The shelves and floor are bare as well but they have started in some spots. The shelves are apparently going to be ivory with the maidens carved into the sides. The floor will be tiled but it will be a solid sheet. 'Glittery-still have to figure out how' says a note beside where it is started. The desk to checkout will be at the right as soon as you walk in. The Librarians' chair will be like an ice throne and the desk is ivory with little sapphire sprinkles in it. There is a light circle marking on the bare ceiling he notices. Possibly where she made a mistake he thinks. He looks at her sleeping in her arms and reaches for the phone. He dials a number and waits for someone to pick up.

Yugo: Hello?

Rin: (whispering) Yugo, yeah, it's me. Um' listen, Illasu was up all night with a project. She is not really feeling well. Can we do this tomorrow?

Yugo: Well, what about the one thing you had to get...

Rin: I had them put it back for me. I can pick it up when we go. All right see ya either later today or tomorrow. Thanks bro, bye.

Rin hung up the phone and picked up Illasu the best he could manage sitting down. He lay her on the bed and she rolled over. She was surprised to find herself in a bed.

Illasu: Rin, I have too get back to work. I thought you'd be gone by now.

Rin: No, I'm staying today. You need sleep. I am gonna go get something to eat and then I'll come back, ok? You want anything?

Illasu: No, I'm fine. Rin, you didn't have to do this.

Rin: Would you have honestly gone to bed?

Illasu: Probably not, I don't want you to stay just because of me though.

Rin: I want to. Now, you just worry about getting some sleep.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He walked out and went to the cafeteria. Illasu tried to sleep but she couldn't help but think about the Library. She tossed and turned. She tried so hard that she couldn't sleep. She was in tears. Illasu wanted so badly to just sleep. She pulled the covers up and cried quietly. She didn't want Rin to see when he came back. Rin came back as soon as he could. He had felt bad about leaving her there. He could sense her not sleeping. He grabbed a dry bowl of some cereal and hurried back. He opened the door and heard her crying. He quickly shut the door and laid the cereal and card key down on his desk. He went to the bedside and pulled the covers off her head. She had wet tears on her face but her face wasn't red. She was just silently crying. She saw Rin and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back and he felt her pain. She shouldn't be in that much pain. He felt her head and she was burning up. He made her lay back down and told her he was going to stay with her all day. He got up and changed out of his red shirt in to an undershirt. It was getting hot so he turned on the AC. It began to cool off. He then called Dr. Kadowaki. She said she just had a small fever, nothing big. Rin knew how to treat a fever. He had always watched his mom take care of him. He remembered you just had to stay in bed, covered up, and drink lots of water and eat small bites of food once in awhile. It was a good thing he had grabbed some Special K cereal. No LIFE for her today. He hung the phone up and went over to Illasu. He told her it was just a fever. He asked her where her Motrin was so he could get some to help her. 

Illasu: It's in the cabinet in the bathroom on the left. It's a big white bottle.

Rin got up and shook out a pill along with filling up a little cup of water. He was happy he hadn't left her. He came back and gave it to her. When she was done with the water he slid in with her. It was obvious she wasn't going to sleep much so he decided he would try to at least get her to settle down and stop worrying. She wasn't thinking about the Library anymore, only how Rin was so warm and comforting. Illasu drifted into beautiful dreams of the ice maidens she had drawn. Rin noticed she was asleep. He put an arm around her shoulders and scooted close as he could get. She was so short, so she snuggled up next to him. Rin was on his back and Illasu was laying on him, sort of sideways. She had her head lain on his shirt but her legs were off in the covers. She had an arm up on one of his shoulders and the other tucked in like a wing of a bird. She was out beyond all reason. Rin fell asleep himself very soon. So they slept until 2 pm, when Selphie came to see Illasu.

*Quistis*

It was lunchtime and time for her to see what fate had handed her. Kuro came in with the lunch trays and fed Rinoa first. Rinoa was getting weaker everyday and Kuro had noticed it. So she let her have the two plates of food, stretch out her arms and move around in the small cell. When she passed Quistis, she called out as best as she could with tape over her mouth. Kuro noticed her and Quistis nodded her to come there. Kuro came in, gun pointed at her. She removed the tape and let her talk. 

Quistis: Would you really shoot me now that I know your story?

Kuro: I would be glad to shoot you now, if I didn't need you for our plans. You feel sorry for us just like everyone else. I can't stand that. Rinoa ate your food because I noticed she has been getting weaker. We can't have that so she will get two meals while you get one until I see fit.

Quistis: You are really heartless you know that?

Kuro just smiles evilly and tapes her mouth back up. She locks the room and Quistis starts to cry. That was her last idea. It was hopeless. The plan would be executed and they would be dead.

*Selphie, Rin and Illasu*

Selphie had heard no sound from within the domain so she assumed they were asleep. Rin had told her though, she should knock lightly because he was up. So she had and Rin heard it. He looked at Illasu then quietly slipped out of bed. He went to the door and opened it a crack. He saw it was Selphie and she waved with a smile on her face.

Selphie: Is Illasu up yet?

Rin: No, she's sick Selphie. I'm taking care of her today. Would you like to come in?

Selphie: Is she ok?

Rin: Yeah, she just has a fever from not sleeping. You can sit on the couch. Would you like something to eat or drink?

Selphie: No, I'm fine thanks. So Rin, were you surprised when she said she liked you?

Rin: (pulling up a chair) Well, actually yes. I had had no idea she liked me that much.

Rin sat next to the bed where the couch was pulled up next to it. He had put the pillows on the opposite end so if he got up to watch a movie or read or something, he could just feel her forehead to tell if it was gone yet. He watched her sleep and Selphie snickered. Rin looked at her with cocked eyebrows.

Selphie: You're a good taker-carer Rin!

Rin: (smiling) Yes, I hoped that I was. Do you know why she got sick?

Selphie: Let me guess, she stayed up all night to work on that project for the headmaster? I had bet she would do that.

Rin: Yeah, she's got it looking good. She says no one can see it except those she asks for help. Cid wants the plans on the festival night. So she wanted to get them done early. She has been sharpening her colored pencils like crazy whenever I am up. She said she won't unless I'm awake. How about you? How have you been?

Selphie: I have been just great. Irvine, you remember Irvine right? Ok, well, we had a tickle war this morning and so I had lots of fun there but yeah, (sighs) he so dreamy.

Rin: (shudders) That's good Selphie. So what does her dress look like?

Selphie: I can't tell you! It's bad luck and you can't show her what you wear, understood?

Rin: I understand. Yugo and me were supposed to go today, but I said I better stay home and make her sleep. Then right after that phone call she had broke into a fever, so I was glad I stayed home. We're gonna go tomorrow when not many people will be there. She's just about got this thing broke.

Selphie: Poor Illy. You want me to bring you some lunch? I can bring her some bread or crackers.

Rin: That would be great Selphie, thanks.

Selphie: No problem! I love to help out my friends!

Rin smiled as she left to go fetch two lunch plates and some bread for Illasu. She had to wait forever in line but when she finally got up there she ordered and then she had to wait. It was a good lunch today. Ribs in a real yummy BBQ sauce, mashed potatoes with white gravy, nice, hot, homemade rolls, corn, and a huge chocolate chip cookie. Selphie got the two plates and asked for two more rolls. At first the lady wouldn't let her have any. Then Selphie said they were for her sick friend. The lunch lady understood and gave her two more. They usually had left over ones they gave out anyway. So Selphie left trying to balance two trays. Irvine saw her and her rushed to help her.

Irvine: Where are you going? The table's this way.

Selphie: Sorry Irvine...Illasu got sick and Rin is taking care of her, so I made a lunch run. I'll be back after lunch. What class have you got today?

Irvine: Bonding with a mentally disturbed GF, example Leviathan. We are training them in the T. C.

Selphie: Leviathan is dumb only because Squall doesn't use him. He likes Cerberus because he helps his attack.

Irvine: Ok, well I'll come get you when lunch is done. Is that ok?

Selphie: Yeah! Ok Irvine, I'd give you a hug but I'd lose my lunch trays so...

Irvine leaned down and gave her a kiss. He smiled and grabbed the tray so she wouldn't spill it and walked her to the room. When they got there, Rin said it was open and they walked in. Illasu was up and she was pretty cute for being sick, slightly. Illasu said hi from where she was with Rin on the couch.

Irvine: Ok, well. I'll come by after class to get you ok?

Selphie: Ok! Love ya Irvine!

They hugged and he left the room, closing the door behind him. Rin had given him a death glare. He walked off back to lunch. Rin made Illasu sit up. She did and he gave her one of the rolls Selphie had brought her.

Selphie: Sorry Illasu, but it's really the only thing you can have till you're better.

  
Illasu: It's ok. You of all people know I like rolls.

Rin: Well, can't she have mashed potatoes? I always got to eat them when I was sick if I had had bread for like a week.

Selphie: Yeah, I guess your right! Illy, you're lucky he's so smart!

Illasu smiled and Rin kissed her on the cheek. She ate both the rolls and Rin let her have some of the potatoes that didn't have the creamy, white gravy. She was done before both of them so she snuggled up to Rin and tried to sleep a little more. Rin put an arm around her.

Illasu: Thanks for lunch Selph. I owe you a lot.

Selphie: Glad to do it! Rin would have gone but he needed to stay with you. You're lucky it's just a fever, otherwise you wouldn't be able to go on Friday! So you got to go to sleep at normal hours! I'll take notes for you in your classes I'm in and Rin can get your homework.

Illasu: Thanks guys. Selphie do you want to see the plans?

Selphie: Nah, I love surprises! I bet it's great!

Rin: Oh, it is. It's got...

Illasu: Hey you! No sharing!

Illasu laughed and poked him in the side. He finished eating and Selphie took the plates back. Rin told Illasu to go back to bed. She climbed into bed and lay down. Rin had checked out a book from the Library. So he got up and read that. It was a great book, The Ivory Lyre. Illasu had recommended it for him and she had actually checked it out so he would read it. It had dragons and blood and guts and magic in it so it was pretty good. He was surprised she read gory stuff like this. He was quite into the book. He did check on her though. She was coming out of it now. She was feeling normal. She didn't sleep though. She got up and sat next to him. Rin put his book down and marked his page. He just sat there holding onto her. She didn't need to be covered up anymore and she had most of her normal strength back. She was glad he was here. She looked up at Rin and he smiled down at her softly. He was playing with her hair. She reached up played with his silver hair and kissed him, no not on the cheek, on the lips. Rin was surprised. When she looked at him he smiled and licked his lips, watermelon. It was her candy kiss lip-gloss. He smiled and laid his head on hers. He held her tight.

Rin: Promise me something, Illy. Promise me that you'll never leave me no matter what I become.

Illasu: I will always love you Rin, no matter what. You know that. You were the first guy to treat me like a person and I thank you very much. I promise Rin.

She began humming a song from Trigun. It was a lullaby that Rem had sang to Vash. She loved that song and Rin just listened and smiled. It was very comforting. They sat on the couch for the longest time, just letting the quiet surround them. Selphie hadn't come back. That was ok. Rin had just wanted to spend today with her as soon as she was sick.

*Selphie*

She had decided Rin could handle it. She had proceeded onto the GF training. She walked in and saw Irvine standing at the front. He waved her over and the teacher smiled at Selphie. The teacher began to speak.

Teacher: Now, if you would please summon your GF you brought. Selphie did you bring one?

Selphie: You know I'm always prepared teach!

She began to summon the Brothers. GFs roared, chirped, and sang into existence. As soon as the Brothers were out they were raving mad. They had apparently been in the shower because they had bath towels around them, shower caps on and the big one was holding a rubber ducky. They looked around at all the GF's and owners standing around. They smiled hugely then changed into their normal GF status. Selphie was shaking her head. As soon as the teacher saw her, she made a lesson out of it.

Teacher: Okay everyone, perfect example. The Brothers were unprepared because of the low rate that they get along with Selphie. Sorry Selphie, but I don't think we can help that. Squall you seem to be having trouble getting Leviathan to stay where he is. He wants to go swimming I bet?

Squall: Yeah, he does and it gets hard holding onto a rope. He also won't fight when I summon him. He's pretty much a screw off.

Teacher: Let me see what you mean by he's a screw off. Selphie if you wouldn't mind summoning a different GF. Perhaps Shiva?

Selphie: Squall let me have her.

She received the card and summoned her. She appeared in a shower of ice. Leviathan stopped pulling away to notice Shiva and then started towards the water. Squall let him because he had to be at water to attack. But when the class had followed him there, he began to swim. Squall told him to attack but Leviathan splashed him.

Teacher: Let me guess, whenever you use him you only bring him out to swim. Hmm?

Squall: Yeah I guess you're right. So?

Teacher: You teach a GF bad habits if they never fight. They become defiant. Leviathan thinks he's out to play, not fight. Selphie, have Shiva attack.

Selphie: Ok. Shiva, Ice Diamonds to Leviathan!

Shiva did her attack willingly and Leviathan stopped swimming. He looked long and hard at Shiva and she cocked an eyebrow mischievously at him. He swam up to the water's edge where Squall was, like a snake. He reared up and towered over Shiva and everyone else. He roared and his eye's turned to their normal color.

Squall: His eyes...

Teacher: Yes, he had become almost unreachable by you I'm afraid Squall. It's good you brought him. His eyes signaled that he had no intention of paying attention. Blue eyes in his case mean he's out to swim all the time. When he has red eyes, he's ready to go. Their eyes are supposed to remain red. Keep that in mind class for Leviathan. Now if everyone will pick a partner with a different GF and begin battling. I will come around and help. Nicely done Selphie, by the way.

Selphie: Thanks!

Squall reached up towards Leviathan and he put his big head down. Squall touched him on the nose and looked up. He was actually looking at him. This is wonderful, Squall thought. Selphie came over with Shiva and tapped him on the shoulder. She smiled at him.

Squall: Thanks, I hope you weren't embarrassed.

Selphie: What are you talking about? You are the one with the un-obedient GF! But he's a good little Leviathan. Aren't you, you big water dragon? Yeah, who's a good water dragon?

Selphie reached up and rubbed his head. He made that dragon smile. Selphie laughed and they started to battle. They didn't need to work on what the teacher had said to, so they just battled each other. Selphie hit Squall over the head with her nunchucks when class was done and he poked her in the butt with his sword. He was rubbing his head now. Selphie stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed Irvine's hand. They walked off and left Squall to go to Kadowaki to get a Tylenol.

***************************************************************************************

Oh, great now I'm sick. Ok, well chappy 17 and yes I am now pretty sure it's gonna be longer than 20 chappys. It's hard to write these before you post them. So ok, well I am working on a chapter each day. I am gonna try to illustrate it a little then try to make a book if I can. I'll ask my LA teacher. She can probably help. Well, I hope you still like it!! I am giving it my best effort! Please R&R and you can e-mail me! Just mention it in your review. Ok, well domo arigatoo!


	18. A Scarred Past

Disclaimer: Wow...Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy...

*Sunday Afternoon-Irvine and Selphie*

Selphie: So, when are you going shopping or are you gonna wear the same thing like always?

Irvine: It's a surprise this time.

Selphie: WOW! Really, you're not gonna wear the same thing?

Irvine: Nope, I'm not.

Selphie: Will you be the same person though?

Irvine: What's that got to do with it?

Selphie: Oh, nothing. What do you wanna do now?

Irvine: Huh, (looks at his watch) 5:00, there's a good anime on right now. It's a little hard to follow but it's good. We can go back to my dorm and watch it. Wanna do that?

Selphie: Okie! We just have to check on Illy first! She's real sick.

Irvine: Uh...you can do that. I'll get changed and wait for you.

Selphie: Are you afraid of Illasu?

Irvine: Well, she's got that death glare. I don't know if I wanna mess with her. You go on and make sure she's ok though. I'll see ya in the dorm, later!

Irvine took off without another word being said. He did look back and smile at Selphie. She waved and ran the other way to check on Illasu. She hoped Rin hadn't freaked when she wanted to work again. It was just her nature. Realizing he might have, she sprinted for the dorm.

*Rin and Illasu*

They were just sitting on the couch together when Selphie came and started to bang on the door. She was screaming and pounding even when Rin opened the door. She actually hit him a few times in the stomach. Selphie stopped and smiled at him. She saw Illasu alive and well on the couch so she left without another word. Rin looked back at Illasu. She shrugged her shoulders and he shut the door again. He stretched and picked Illasu up in his arms. Walking over to the big window that he had requested, he set her down on the giant ledge and sat down himself. She slid into his lap like a cat would. She was still very weak so she was a little sleepy. He looked down at her in the light and saw her eyes were different colors all mixed into one beautiful ocean of color. Browns, blues, greens, all the colors into one. She shifted her gaze from him to outside. The sun was casting a pink sunset with green in it. She sighed and sat up in his lap. He realized what time it was and knew he had to get to class. He didn't want to go. Everything was just like a dream. He had never thought he would have a great girl like her. The phone was on the other end of the dorm. He didn't want to get up but if he didn't someone would suspect something. He would have too. The school knew they were staying together and so did everyone here. That didn't mean that they didn't spread rumors about what went on inside the dorms. Rin played with her long brownish hair. He sighed and leaned back debating with himself. There was a knock at the door. Hopefully it's not Selphie again, he thought as he got up. Illasu lay in the window. He grabbed the blanket and covered her quickly. Then answering the patient person on the other side of the door he was surprised. It was Kuro. He looked at her with suspicion.

Kuro: Rin, I need to talk to your little girlfriend. Is she in?

Rin: Uh, no she's sick. Do you want me to tell her you came by?

She shrugged and looked at him with cold eyes. There was something else.

Kuro: You better watch your back Rin. You hurt me a lot. I'd be more careful.

She turned to leave. Rin narrowed his eyes. Kuro looked back and smiled evilly.

Kuro: Come and get me, then everyone will know. See you later, little devil.

Rin's eyes were quickly scared. He watched her go back into her room. He shut the door and walked over to Illasu. She was asleep in the sun but she was on top of the blanket. Her hair was every-which way and it made her look magical. She was smiling. She sun made her dull brown hair glisten red, a bright crimson red. He touched it slowly thinking it would disappear if he touched it. He managed to and when he did it felt like silk. He slid on the ledge and lay there. Kuro hadn't talked to him since they broke up and now she was like the lady devil. Her eyes had no spark of life or emotion. She was lifeless inside. She didn't cry over losing him or anything. Kuro was so hurt from something that no one wanted to save her because she shut them out. Shiro had a chance. She was defiantly opposites with her sister. She seemed to care about Rin but she might hate Illasu for having him as her boyfriend. If that was the case, Illasu might be in danger. Then he thought Kuro would have hinted at it. She had said for him to watch his back. He wasn't scared. He just lay there looking at Illasu. She moved a little then sat up screaming and crying. Rin quickly sat up and hugged her close. She wouldn't open her eyes. She was screaming and clawing at him. Her nails were sharp and they hurt but he wouldn't let go. She finally stopped clawing and threw her head back crying. Illasu opened her eyes and saw Rin looking horrified at her. She hugged him and he was scared for her.

Rin: What's the matter Illy?

Illasu: Oh, Rin...it was just a dream...

Rin: Hey, you broke your fever.

Illasu: Yeah, it ended in a bad dream that seemed real, like always ...

Rin: Always?

Illasu: Whenever I had a fever my mom would always stay with me until I was normal for hours. I always ended the fever with the same dream. You were in them. I never knew you were real until I met you that time with your sister. I've liked you ever since like I said.

Rin: What happens in the dream?

Illasu: A lot of things, horrifying things, why?

Rin: You wanna tell me?

Illasu: I start out asleep in bed in my room, no matter what age. I can hear my mom cooking on the other side of the door. I get up and walk to the door. It's funny, but I walk through it and come out into a ballroom dressed in a gown. You're there leaning on the balcony. You turn around and, just like I've known you forever, you kiss me and we start to dance outside where everybody else is. Then it gets weird again. Every one slowly disappears. One by one the couples fade away. Then a shadowy figure points a gun from a balcony high up and I see it pointed at you. I rush in front and...

Rin: You are shot...

Illasu: Yes, I fall down dead, or so I thought. Then it starts to scare me. I can see hazy images. I see you run towards the balcony and you throw away your red coat. The figure aims and I scream at you. You look at me and she fires. You keep looking at me, unaware it fired, and smile. Then you fall down slowly to your knees and then on the stairs. You were.. you were...

Rin: Illasu...

Illasu: (tears come to her eyes) I run to you and my hands become drenched in your blood. 'Oh, please God' I say over and over. You just lay there with your beautiful eyes closed and no smile on your face. The figure steps out from the shadows and I scream. That's when I wake up. I never find out who did it. It just is so real feeling. I woke up one time and thought my hands were covered in blood. I found out I was covered in water because I was sitting in the bath. I just don't want it to ever be real. It always ends like that. I never told you because I didn't want you to know. I am so scared, Rin.

Rin: Illy, it's ok. It's just a fever dream. Everyone has them. I'm here, I'm right here.

He drops to his knees when she starts to cry again. He pulls her down too. He takes her hands and she stops crying for a second. He puts them on his face and holds them there. He smiles at her slightly and then lets go. She stares into his eyes. He looks straight back at her. Reaching up to dry her tears, he kisses her. He hugs her and pushes her away. He takes off his shirt and she just looks at him. There is a scar across his whole front. It looks torn and deep. Rin looks down and his hair hides his face. Illasu moves closer and reaches out to touch it. She pulls her hand back for a second then Rin grabs her hand and puts it over his heart, where the scar starts. He slowly moves her hand over the whole scar, down to his right hip. Illasu cries a little and then she spots tears splashing down on her hand in his lap. 

  
Rin: My father did this to me. Yugo has one on his back. His is smaller. It's barely noticeable. This is not a dream Illasu. This is quite real. My father hated me when I said I didn't want to work for his company. Yugo said he didn't want to but he was his favorite. I don't hate him for it though. He resented it. So, when I was 9, my father took me and ...he...

Illasu's eyes are full of love for him. He could see it and he lowered his head crying. She moved closer and he hugged her. She held back more tears and tried to be strong for him. He drenches the front of her shirt and she still doesn't move. She just lets him cry and she strokes his silver hair.

Illasu: My silver angel, has broken wings, but he will fly again, if he believes he can.

Rin finally pulls away and she kisses him over and over. She looks at him and then at the scar. Illasu hands him his shirt and he looks at her.

Illasu: I know most people would look and see you as a monster. I know the feeling, but I told you I love you and no matter if you were covered in scars, I still wouldn't change my answer. 

Rin: Illy, there's something you don't understand yet about me. I am not safe.

Someone knocks at the door and Illasu kisses him, drying his tears with her thumb. She smiles and gets up, extending a hand to help him. He pulls himself up and puts his shirt on. He opens the door as she disappears into the bathroom. It's Yugo.

Yugo: Hey Rin...what's going on...

Rin: I need to talk to you. C'mon.

Yugo: What about Illasu?

Rin: She's fine, trust me.

Yugo: Ok, what about?

Rin: Not here, it's about dad and what he did.

Yugo: Oh, you didn't did you? Rin, I'm sorry she freaked.

Rin: She didn't. That's why I have to talk to you.

Yugo: Where?

Rin: C'mon, I know of a place.

They headed towards the stables. Rin got two lead ropes and brought up Trojan and Stu. He got on Stu and laced the lead into his halter like a set of reins. Yugo did the same and hopped onto Trojan. Rin kicked him into a run. He bolted across the field. Yugo followed.

Rin: (as they are running and the wind is whipping past them) I showed her.

Yugo: But you said she didn't freak!

Rin: She didn't because I think she is one to! If she's not she has a very good understanding.

Yugo: What possessed you to show her?

Rin: Her dream, she broke her fever when she had a dream of death.

Yugo: Talk about gothic!

Rin: This is serious! I don't know if I should show her more.

Yugo: Wait till after the dance! I am telling you this because I am your brother. I am your only family here! Ruka would tell you the same.

Rin: She said a set of words to me that makes me believe she would understand. 

Yugo: So? Rin, Ruka and me don't wanna see you get hurt!

Rin: I can't. Not with Illasu, she's a rock. She's strong when I'm not exactly at my best.

Yugo: Enough with the romantics! (Pulls to a stop) Rin, don't tell her anything more. How far did you tell her?

Rin: (turns Stu around on his heels to a sudden stop) I told her dad gave me the scar, that's it. I couldn't say anything more. I thought she would freak but she just kissed me and let me cry on her. I think I owe her a new shirt.

Yugo: Rin, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I didn't know...I'm sorry.

Rin: It's not your fault. It was me who made the decision. I just can't hide it forever. After the festival I have to tell her. We better get off now, they feel pretty hot. I have to get back anyway. She might have had the dream again.

They got off and Rin headed back looking sadder than ever. Yugo was hurt too. His bro had to hide from everyone and now he was coming out to reveal himself to her. It just might be a turn around for him yet a dangerous thing to do, considering their past. He ran to catch up with him but as soon as he had turned around the corner he saw his bro sprinting to the school. He was always proud whenever he could feel the wind whipping around him. He could see sheer happiness in his face. He knew he was going to be ok. He had Illasu to thank for that. He thought about Shiro and Friday, wondering what she'd look like as he put up the lead and walked back. 

*Selphie and Irvine*

The anime had been good and then they had just talked for hours. Three hours, Selphie concluded later. They got up to get some food. Irvine was so happy, he picked her up and twirled her around and around. Selphie was laughing and Irvine was too. They had such a weird relationship. Everything was ok now. Selphie and Irvine went back to her dorm to play on the PS2. It seemed to be broken to Irvine. Selphie gave it a good kick and then turned it upside down, shook it side to side three times and then set it down. She banged on it with her hand once and it popped into life. She clapped her hands and smiled.

Selphie: All better! I guess I forgot to do that yesterday. I have to do that every year otherwise it won't work.

She got up and tried to locate the post-it note amid thousands of them. She found that months' roster and searched for it. It had fallen onto the floor. She picked it up and moved to the top for next year. She scanned them and found that it was cleaning day for her. She let out a long sigh and then sulked over to Irvine.

Selphie: I am supposed to clean. I guess we don't get to play...

Irvine: I'll help. It'll go faster!

Selphie: Let me warn you of all the dangers and hideous things you'll find in here. There's probably molded pop cans and some underwear around here. Are really sure you wanna help?

Irvine: Yes, but I am not touching moldy underwear.

Selphie: It's not molded but I wouldn't doubt that it's not laying around.

Irvine: Well then that changes everything. Let's get started!

Selphie: Wha?...

Irvine started by getting a trash bag and picking up pop cans that looked safe. Selphie pulled stuff from out under the bed. She was throwing it out and a pair of Japanese gym shorts hit him in the forehead. He picked them up and looked at Selphie. She smiled and went back to dragging things out.

Irvine: How come you never wear these?

Selphie: Their not mine. Illasu left them here a long time ago and I washed them for her. I meant to give them back but I forgot. Put them on the bed will you?

Irvine: These are Illasu's? Huh, never would have thought that.

Selphie: They are part of her schools gym uniform. You know, like in the books?

Irvine: Uh huh, maybe you need to go there to get a pair of these...

About that time, a softball came flying at his head. Selphie had her hands on her hips. 

Irvine: Looks like you missed.

Selphie: Who said I missed?

The ball bounced off of the desk and came back to hit him in the butt. He gasped when she smiled. He took off his long coat and hat setting them on the coat hanger on the door. Selphie went back to cleaning. She found more lost treasure. A pair of Irvine's socks, a book long overdue from the library, gum wads, paper balls and other miscellaneous things. Irvine took the socks and threw them in her laundry basket and the paper balls and gum wads in the trash bag. The book went on the bed. The under side was clear again. The stuffed animals were all set up in their corner and the action figures were put on her display shelf in the closet. Her shirts and pants she put in there as well, the clean ones anyway. The bed sheets were changed. The gum was pried from the carpet. The pop stains were already pretty much in the carpet. They tried Resolve but it only lightened them. They finally had the floor clean except for all the familiar colored dust in the carpet. Selphie went to fetch a vacuum. She came back with it and had at it. The floor was once more white carpet with pop stains here and there. She was now going to tackle the desk along with Irvine. He was pilfering in her underwear drawer. She slammed it shut on his fingers and he helped her with the desk. She found countless pictures and homework papers crumpled up. She would defiantly improve her grade by finding all these papers. She found her CD/radio player and slammed in a CD she had found. She hit it in the side and it started to play Big Yellow Taxi. She started to sing and Irvine thought she was real good. He laughed out of having a goodtime and Selphie thought he was being mean about her singing. He got a foot in the stomach and shut up. Selphie smiled at him and started to sing again. The desk was clean and sparkling, the floor vacuumed and the bed freshly made. Selphie realized it was now 10:00 and so she put a racing game in. Since Illasu was better, they could work on their make-up and hairdos for the festival. Illasu didn't really wear make-up, just lip-gloss and occasionally eye shadow. So she would be easy. It was her hair that would be hard. She probably had something in mind already. For now, Selphie had some butt kicking to do. She sat in Irvines' lap and they played all night.

Micky-chan: (I try to keep time to track what day it is, so yeah...)

*Rin and Illasu earlier that evening around 8:00*

Illasu had let him in and was looking better. She was in a different outfit. Rin smiled and came in. She went and got him a drink from the small fridge she had brought. He sat down and she came over to him. She felt the scar underneath his shirt. Laying her head on his heart, she began to sing again. Rin loved her singing. She was pretty good but she didn't like singing in front of people so she sometimes forgot the words. She softly sang the song she liked a lot that had words. It was called Imagine and Rin's mom had sang it to him every Sunday night. So he knew it and when she messed up on healing light he sang it for her. She smiled and put her arms around him, just cuddling up next to him. Selphie was right when she had said they were a very quiet pair. They didn't really talk much but they knew what the other one was feeling. Rin put his drink down and pulled out a movie from underneath the cushions. It was a new movie. Not even opened, she laid it down on the table. She didn't care about movies, homework, or festivals right now, just Rin. He smiled and laid his head down on hers. She didn't really like it when he did that.

Rin: It's not because your short, it's because you remind me of when Ruka was little. I always used to rock her to sleep when mom was working late. I would lay my head on hers and she would fall asleep. So, that's why. I love you so much I just can't help it.

Illasu: Ok, but not in public please?

Rin: Why not? We're so cute together!

He tickled her and she laughed and laughed. She fell onto the floor rolling with laughter and he still tickled her. She was crying and laughing so hard that she was paralyzed. She couldn't tickle him back. Finally, when he got tired from tickling her, he just lay on the floor on his stomach. Illasu crawled over and he rolled over onto his back. They could hear Selphie and Irvine vacuuming on the other side. Illasu laughed as she climbed onto Rin. She lay on him still laughing and was so tired that she just lay there. They both were and so when the homework came under the door from one of Rin's friends, they didn't get up. It was late in the night so they decided to try to make it to the bed to go to sleep. Well when that failed, Rin pulled the blanket from the window ledge onto them. Rin took off his shirt because his scar was burning like it did a lot. Illasu lay her head on his heart. Rin's skin had turned very sensitive there from the scar. He winced when she did and she could feel his hurt. She listened to his heart and kissed him where his heart was. Rin had his eyes closed and was playing with her hair. Illasu moved her hands over and over the scar lightly to make him feel better. Rin said it tickled and she had laughed and said it was payback. He lay there letting her run her hand over it. It felt better. He was still worried about showing her more. Illasu lifted her self up and kissed his forehead then lay her whole upper body over his scar. He winced again and gritted his teeth. He looked at her in his pain and she looked back at him with sadness for him.

Illasu: It really does hurt still doesn't it?

Rin: Yes, don't you think it would?

Illasu: Anything I can do?

Rin: Just what you're doing now. I know it hurts but, it always hurts. I love you, Illasu. 

Illasu: I love you more than you'll ever know, silver angel...

She kissed him and lay her body on him again. She started to sing again, only this time it was more of a depressing song. Bring Me To Life wasn't exactly a happy one for her. It was a good song though. She could sing exactly like the artist Rin thought. He whispered the part that the guy had sang. He put his hand on her back and the other around her waist. He hugged her close as she sang into his ear, quietly. It was soothing yet painful at the same time. He started to cry again and Illasu, still singing, kissed his cheek. Then she kissed him on the lips and kept singing. It was painful for her to see the hurt in his eyes. His silver purple eyes were full of hurt as he winced again in pain. It was like laying on a fire. The immense heat from the scar was defiantly real and she didn't know what to do. She just lay there trying to make it not be so hot, but her shirt repelled the heat back. So she did the only thing she could think of. She asked Rin to pull her shirt of slowly so she could lift herself to take it off. She had a bra on like she always did at least. But that was the least of her worries. Rin had just stared at her in disbelief. Illasu looked him in the eyes with a smile and he moved his hands to her shirt. He started to gather the bottom of her shirt and she looked away when it was up over her stomach. She lifted herself up and lifted one arm at a time letting herself out of it. Whenever she reached out to let it off, the light hit her stomach showing Rin her secret. He was shocked and when she was out of the shirt, he put his hands on her face. She was crying now. She slipped off onto the floor. She rolled over onto her back and Rin crawled over. She was crying, letting the tears roll onto the carpet. He ran his hand over the scar embodied into her right side. It was just like his only on her right side mostly in a curve from her right hip up to where her neck made that little dip. He looked at her and she didn't look at him. She was still crying looking at the ceiling with closed eyes. Rin looked at her scar and traced it with his fingers. He kissed her long enough to get her to stop crying for a little bit. Illasu looked into his eyes and pulled him closer to her. It was actually a hug but he was pulled onto her because she was on the floor. He wrapped his arms tight around her and hugged her so tightly he cringed the whole time at the pain. He couldn't believe it somehow. He didn't think it was real. She pushed him back whenever she felt wet, warm tears on her back.

Rin: How can this be real? We were the only ones who had the operation. How can you be real?

Illasu grabbed his hands and put them on her face imitating what he had done.

Illasu: I am very real Rin. You know that. I was just scared. I'm not as brave as you. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry...

Rin: If I would have known it would have made it a lot easier to understand why you have always changed in a different room, even when you spent the night with my sister at the sleepovers. They all changed in Ruka's room. You were the only one who changed in the bathroom. I never would have thought. Illy, I wish I knew who did this to you.

Illasu: I don't know! I don't know Rin! I was never able to figure it out, then the place blew up. So did my past. My father and mother left me, scared that I was dangerous. I tried to convince them I wasn't!

Rin: Wait, what? They thought you were dangerous from having a scar?

Illasu: No, I was kicked out of a car that night it happened into the drive and in pain I tried to go to bed. I managed to sleep through the night. I had to cut my shirt down the middle to be comfortable. But when I woke up the next morning, shirt torn, knife on the floor and bloody, my mother ran to get my father. He came in and saw it. I screamed for them to stay. They wouldn't because they thought I was dangerous. My father loaded up my crying mother into our car and drove, far away. I, unlike you, was 13. It happened so fast that I don't remember it. I went back after that night to where I thought the lab was. I collapsed from the loss of blood. The flesh had been left open and sheets of it were hanging off. They didn't even let me heal. Then someone saw me lying in a pool of blood and I was rushed to the hospital. They couldn't find my parents and I couldn't talk because I was unconscious. I had that dream and then one after that made me feel dead. I woke up to see two elderly people beside me. They were the two people I have learned to call mom and dad. I was raised in a Christian home by them a long way away form here. Then, when the army came to destroy the evidence from the lab, they smuggled me out to the island. I made a new life for myself here. I picked up a new name and identity. Then I got a memory wash of most of my life before that. They said they had to do it. It was the only safe way. I don't know what they did to me or who they were. I just wanted to live normally. Then I met you and your sister and brother. She doesn't know. No one knows. They thought they erased my memory. Rin, I was so scared...(crying harder now)

Rin closed his eyes and tried to get the image of it all out of his head. He shook his head and sat up. He was so hurt. He couldn't help her. Rin suddenly stopped crying. He knew he had to be strong for someone now, someone he cared about more than anything else. He crawled over and helped her into the bed. She turned and cried into the pillow. Then realizing she was in a bed looked at Rin through wet eyes. He was on the edge of it, turned away from her. She moved over to him and he felt her heat. He turned around and saw she was done crying.

Rin: I will be strong for you when you need me. I will love you always and I will protect you. Illy, I don't care about all of what has happened to day. That was the past. I just know we are now more than ever alike than I dreamed possible.

Illasu: You're not afraid of me?

Rin: The only thing I am afraid of is losing you to someone else. (smiles slightly) Boy, what a day, huh?

Illasu: Yeah, I'm real tired now. I love you Rin, oh gosh, I love you.

Rin: Does it hurt anymore?

Illasu: No, just emotionally. It doesn't have any heat. It's cold so that is why I get a fever a lot. And that means more bad dreams more often. I'm so sorry...

Rin: You have nothing to be sorry about. Tomorrow, Selphie wanted you to go over and do some hair and make-up thing. You should go. I need to talk to Yugo. Now you need to sleep. Goodnight Illy. (kisses her on the lips, messes with her hair and gets up and goes to the window)

Illasu: Rin, don't tell Yugo please. I know he's like me but I've known him a long time. It might shock him.

Rin: I promise, now sleep please. I don't want you to get sick again. I'll be right here. Nothing will harm you as long as I am here. Goodnight sweety.

Illasu: Where are you going? 

Rin: To the window. I need to think on some things. I probably won't come to bed tonight. I'm sorry.

Illasu: Please, come. I don't know what to do either. Please, Rin please...

Rin: (looks at her crying and her pain) Ok, I will. I have a good feeling we aren't gonna get much sleep though. 

He walked over to the bed and she laid on him again. The heat from his scar helped hers. Rin was kissing her and hugging her. Illasu forgot all her pain and was free for a while. Rin was too. He felt her scar and smiled that he had found someone who could understand. It was so great. He had to talk to Yugo. An idea was in his head and he was terrified but excited to the brim at the same time. He needed to talk to Yugo or rather Ruka first. When they went to the mall on Tuesday, they could stop by. Then he could talk it over with her. She knew Illasu better than anyone, even Selphie. But now, he was getting to know her even better than her. Illasu finally gave into the warmth and overcoming force of sleep. She lay down, her face towards Rin's turned towards her. She was up to where they could look each other in the eyes. Rin watched her eye's go misty. Then, as she went to sleep, she kissed him. Then went into the deepest sleep she had ever known. Rin was glad she was right there. He kissed her and kissed her. She smiled as she was still awake enough to feel him. She wrapped her arms around behind his neck and let him kiss her as long as wanted. It was the most pleasure she had ever felt. She was so beautifully happy in this moment. She knew it would end tomorrow or when he fell asleep but he didn't fall asleep. He got tired though and so he quit for a while. He lay there playing with her hair and got up in the middle of the night to go talk to Yugo. He couldn't stand it. He slipped on a shirt and tiptoed over to his room. He knocked softly. Shiro answered, sleepily. He asked for Yugo and she got him. He appeared at the door and they walked to the Library. No one was ever there at this time of night. Yugo was really tired and half awake. He still could do anything for his brother. They sat at the back table and Rin began.

***************************************************************************************

Sorry to leave you hanging! I had too...I can't spoil it for you! Ok, well I have concluded it might have grown now into 25 chapters or more. I keep getting ideas for future chapters! Ok, well most of you are probably tired of reading this. So please R&R even if it's your last one! Thanks a bunch!


	19. Finally Finished

Disclaimer: There's been a rumor about someone else owning Final Fantasy...yeah right.

*Yugo and Rin*

Rin had talked for an hour non-stop with Yugo making little comments, like yes or no. They were both leaning back in a chair and Yugo made a huge sigh, taking in all of the info.

Yugo: So what are you gonna do now that you wanna do this?

Rin: I was hoping you could be moral support or make sure no one came around...but I guess not.

Yugo: There's something you're not telling me and I don't like it. It's about her, isn't it? C'mon what is it?

Rin: I promised I wouldn't tell...(smiles slightly)

Yugo: Fine, jeez...I'll help. You know you're rushing this. You're gonna ask her one of the two of the most important things on Friday and show her something she's probably never known! Oh great! I'm too tired for this! Rin, can't you be normal sometimes?

Rin: I try. Doesn't seem to work.

Yugo: Well try harder, ok then. I'd have to say I'll help on the first thing but the second you can only do yourself. No one can help you there. I don't care if I've known her longer or whatever. Rin, please just don't.

Rin: Why? Yugo, if I don't someone else might. You know I've watched her and talked about her longer than you ever have. We practically grew up in the same house! So why not? I know everything about her except her favorite color or food! 

Yugo: Who are her parents? What are their names?

Rin: I...uh...

Yugo: See!

Rin: What about you!? What's Shiro's parents' names?

Yugo: I am not planning on what you are concocting a plan for! This is ridiculous!

Rin: Well Yugo, it seems that you are not with me here at all. Fine then, you know where I'll be if you change your mind. Later...

Yugo: Where are you going? Get back here! Hey!

Rin, hands in his pockets, walked out of the Library. His black, baggy jeans and shirt made him almost invisible. His hair was the only thing Yugo could follow in the dark room. Yugo slammed his fists on the table. Rin was making a big mistake and he wouldn't see what it was. Yugo could do nothing. Rin was always the older one. He knew best but now he needed guidance. Yugo got up and trudged back to Shiro's room.

*Rin*

He walked outside and into a dark stable. He opened the big door and let himself in to Trojans' pen. He walked into the field from there. He walked down to the end of the field and there was a big tree he had wanted to climb. He looked up into it before reaching for a limb and spotted a pair of bare feet. He climbed up to see it was Illasu. She had draped her white shirt on the limb to let the warm air get to her scar. Her white, baggy pants were dirty from climbing up. The tree wasn't very big but they were pretty high up. She didn't move from looking out into the distance where the city was lit up. She stared longingly at it. Rin could see wet tears falling on her face. She didn't move when he sat next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. Only then did she move. She turned and buried her face in his shirt. Rin looked out at the city she was staring at. The lights were glittering like stars that had fallen there. He smiled and when she looked again at it she smiled. She let go of Rin and looked at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She stood up on the branch and walked along it for a little bit then looking back at him, let go and fell to the ground. Rin looked down, horrified. She had landed on her feet and was standing straight up. She had a hand pointed to the sky and one leg bent up. Rin didn't understand her as much as he thought he did. She scrambled up the tree again and sat by him.

Illasu: Sorry if I just scared you.

Rin: What are you doing out here?

Illasu: What I do when it's warm at night, try to remember how to fly.

Rin: Fly?

Illasu: It's a metaphor. What I mean is I let my scar get some warm air and I try to remember what happened so I can get over it. I was so light of heart when I was little my mother often told me I could fly to the clouds. So I try to 'fly' again.

Rin: (smiles and cocks an eyebrow) Well, if it works. I wish I could remember.

Illasu: Are you sure you'd want to?

Rin: I don't know...

Illasu scooted closer and kissed Rin. Rin kissed her back and they sat in the tree for a long time just kissing. Illasu's scar was warming up so she was feeling better all together. She started to cry again and Rin looked at her confused. She cried an awful lot. She was smiling so he knew she was ok.

Illasu: Remember when you told me to never leave you? Well, you better never leave me.

Rin: Now why would I go and do a stupid thing like that?

Illasu: If I tell you to ever leave me, then know that I'll come again for you. If that ever happens, I just wanted you to know that.

Rin: You're scaring me here Illy. Is something wrong?

Illasu: No, I was just thinking when you came up here. I was scaring myself I guess. Scared they'd find me and take me away from all of this.

Rin: Who?

Illasu: The people who tried to get me a long time ago. I hope they never try to again or else.

Rin: Or else what?

Illasu looked at a tiny branch on the tree, as long as her finger. She broke it off and looked at it for a moment, then she let it fall to the ground. She smiled at Rin.

Illasu: I don't know...

They looked at the stars over head and hugged each other. Rin played with her hair and they watched the sun come up together.

Illasu: You were right. We didn't get much sleep, hehe...

Rin: You are very weird Illy.

Illasu: So? I thought that was a good thing.

Rin: Hmm, it's better than that. It's magnificent, like that.

He nodded to the sunrise. She laughed out loud. Rin laughed too. They were so weird, the both of them equally.

Illasu: Why do you like playing with my hair so much?

Rin: It's soft and colorful. It's like playing with...um...well I'm not really sure. It's beautiful. That's all I know.

Illasu smiled at this. He was full of goodness. An image of Kuro pleading and crying for him to come back flashed in her head, but she was nicer than that to finish it. So, she looked out at the sun. The horses had come up and were eating around the tree. Fancy's tongue was licking her feet. Illasu laughed because it tickled so much and Rin started to laugh. The chain of laughter was once again started.

*Selphie and Irvine*

They had fallen asleep after Irvine had dominated at Driver. Selphie was strung out across the floor with a pillow. Irvine had fallen asleep beside her and managed to sleep through her snoring. He was kicked awake by a violently dreaming girl. He looked at the clock. It was 6:45. The sun would just be coming up on a bright, hot Monday morning. He looked into his pillow wishing he could fall back to sleep. When he had tried for fifteen minutes and failed, he got up and left for breakfast. Seeing as it was Monday, not many were eating. He got a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup. Irvine walked over to a table and sat down eating. From the corner of his eye, he saw Illasu and Rin coming into the cafeteria. They were both laughing and holding each other's hands. Irvine freaked when Illasu waved at him. He waved back slightly and she laughed. The couple got a bowl of their cereals. Rin was out of his and Illasu had taken the last of his second favorite. She said she'd share, but he couldn't have it all. They sat over by Irvine at the same table. Irvine was nervously finishing his plate when a hideous figure of tangled blankets was trying to order Lucky Charms. She was screaming and banging her fists on the counter. Irvine immediately took the opportunity. He picked up his plate and walked over to Selphie. He grabbed her arm and she screamed back at the lady. Selphie was sleepwalking. She did so often that he barely noticed it but when she made a comment about dancing with one of her stuffed animals, he took her to his dorm and splashed cold water on her face. She instantly woke up.

Irvine: Ok, sit down.

Selphie: Sorry...I did it again didn't I?

Irvine: Did what?

Selphie: Embarrassed you, all my friends and me. I can't help it. 

Irvine: Here, have a pixy stick. You're not embarrassing. You just overdo it sometimes. Do you get what I am saying?

Selphie: Thanks, and yes I think. Thanks Irvy. I wish I was normal sometimes.

Irvine: Why ever would you wish that! You're so awesome!

Selphie: Really? You think that?

Irvine: Absolutely! Remember? That's why I like you so much.

Selphie: Ok, I believe you. Oh my gosh! Me and Illy are supposed to work on something today!

Irvine: Go get changed and...and I'll tell her. Go on now.

Selphie: What? You'd do that for us?

Irvine: For you, not her. Go on, you're wasting time.

Selphie: Oh Irvy, I love you lots!

She gave him a giant hug as he opened the door and he kissed her cheek. He pinched her blanket-covered butt as she went out. Selphie turned and he waved at her. She smiled and continued down the hall. She arrived in her room in record time and showered and changed. She laid out all of her supplies and other things. Then she waited for Illasu. Irvine checked the cafeteria and saw they had left. He guessed they had gone back to Rin's dorm.

*Irvine approaching Rin's dorm*

From the inside he could hear laughter, lots of it. He didn't want to interrupt but he had to. Illasu was sure to know about Selphie's thing. He knocked on the door and Rin answered trying to hold in some giant laugh.

Rin: Hey...Irvine!

Irvine: Is Illasu here? Selphie's ready to do that thing.

Illasu: (crawling towards the door) What cha' doin' here?

Irvine: Uh, Selphie wants you to come do that thing and I said I'd come get you.

Illasu: Oh yeah! You remember Rin? The hair and make-up thing? Okie, just let me get dressed in a nicer T-shirt.

Rin: C'mon in. It'll be a few.

Illasu: I heard that you silly angel! (says laughing)

She comes hopping out of the closet, trying to put her pants on over her boxers. In her mouth, she had a hairbrush and was trying to make it towards the bathroom.

Rin: I'm afraid you've just witnessed the worst multi-tasking ever.

Illasu: I'll get ou bawk fo tha!

Rin: Here silly, let me help.

Illasu falls on the floor; she missed the pant leg. Struggling to get back up, Rin comes and picks up the laughing bundle. He grabs the brush out of her mouth and she throws her head back laughing. He takes her into the bathroom and he shuts the door. Irvine politely waits outside. Rin helps her take off her dirty shirt and put on her new shirt while she brushes her teeth and tries to maintain her laughter. Rin starts to laugh again and she starts to again but then he shushes her. It makes her laugh even more. Rin finally manages to get her shirt off. Rin stops laughing and smiles. He hugs her, putting his arms around her shoulders. She smiles and messes with his hair. He kisses her cheek then her shoulder. He manages to get on the new shirt and she finishes brushing her teeth. Then she scrambles into her pants. She quickly does the zipper and the snap. Then she whips her hair into a ponytail and Rin grabs her arm and kisses her. After about five minutes, she realizes that she has got to go. Rin laughs and so does she as they go to the door. Irvine was surprised when she answered the door finally. She kissed Rin on the lips, from now on. Rin waved to her as he shut the door and Irvine walked off. Selphie was right next door. Illasu had forgotten and went with Irvine.

Irvine: What are you doing? Selphie lives right next door!

Illasu: Oh yeah, sorry.

Irvine: Illasu, are you ok with me now?

Illasu: Irvine, you'd make a great friend but that's all I know. I don't know you all that well. Sorry if that's disappointing to you.

Irvine: Yeah, a little I guess. Ok, well I guess I'll see ya. Bye.

Illasu: Irvine, you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't hate you.

Irvine: But I'm...not afraid.

Illasu had already ran back to Selphie's dorm. Selphie answered and in she bounded. Irvine looked at her as she had walked in. He was really sad he had done that to the both of them. Maybe he could make it up to the both of them Friday, well Selphie anyway he thought. He walked off to Squalls' dorm to go train with him and Zell.

*Selphie and Illasu*

Illasu had spotted all of the make-up in the floor and tried to go back out.

Selphie: I promise I won't use it if you don't want it. I promise.

Illasu: Selphie, you know I seriously don't like that stuff.

Selphie: I know but I use some of it and just trust me. I will make you look beautiful.

Illasu: Rin thinks I already am. So we won't have to use to much.

Selphie: Well you can do me first then. You did great last time. Irvine and Rinoa were jealous when Squall asked me to dance!

Illasu: Ok, where are the dresses?

Selphie: They are right here! We don't want to get anything on them so they stay there. Ok, let's get going! Oh, before I forget, PIXY STICKS!

Illasu: For after right?

Selphie: Yeah!

Illasu began. She started with Selphie's eye's. They were that emerald color. So she started with the mascara. She used two different kinds. Curly and full were what worked great together. Selphie almost moved during it. Selphie started to laugh and talk about Illasu and Rin. She made jokes about them and other comments. Illasu used a soft light blue color eye shadow, barely visible. Selphie looked at it and she loved it. Illasu smeared a little hint of green in at the last moment which made it look better. They wrote it all down so they'd remember. There were tons of lip stick colors. She found a glossy pink and tried it. It was too dark. She went lighter. It looked good except the dress was a deep red. She tried again. She found a dark red, almost cranberry. She tried it. Good color but Selphie said it was too dry. So she put some clear lip-gloss over it and she smeared it in. It evened out the color and Selphie said it also felt better. She wrote it down and reached for a light blush. She made sure her hands were very dry and put it on her thumbs. She reached up and lightly applied it. Selphie started to laugh. Illasu shook her head. She tried to maintain herself. Illasu looked at her from about a foot away and said she was pretty much done. Selphie was allowed to look. She jumped up and Illasu smiled. Selphie gave her a friendly hug and said she loved it. It was Selphie's turn. Illasu sat down and Selphie came over. She reached for a white glitter powder stuff. Illasu had freckles so it made it a little hard. She smeared it lightly on her face, all over. Illasu was worried. Selphie went for the eye shadow. She got a gold that was very pretty to Illasu. She put it on a little heavier. Then she did the same mascara. It was the best thing.

Selphie: Now for your lip color.

Illasu: No lip stick, ok?

Selphie: Oh, come on! Go out of the zone for a special someone once!

Illasu: Selphie! (laughs)

Selphie: Haha, (laughs) I knew it! Ok, well let's try this. It's a light pink with a little specks of glitter, ok? It's real creamy.

Illasu: Ok, I guess.

She applied it and Illasu looked in the mirror. You couldn't see the white powder but in certain light you could see her face glitter on her cheeks a little from it. It was very beautiful. She loved her eyes and Selphie was right about the lipstick. It was pretty. Selphie wrote it down and then reached for the curling iron. 

Illasu: Ok, you know I've been thinking about this. I want a high ponytail that's curled. We'll have to use all the curlers. Then we pick out little pieces from all over and they hang down. We curl them and I have these little bobby-pins I can stick in. The have pearls on the tips and are very glittery. I can do it.

Selphie: I knew you'd have it in your head! Ok, well then if you can do it, then I guess I can tell you what I had in mind.

Illasu: I'll need help with the curlers.

Selphie: Ok! All right here's what I had in mind...

Illasu: Just do what you do every day. It's real cute!

Selphie: Yeah but...

Illasu C'mon Selphie. Please trust me. If you don't like it we can try something else at the last minute. Ok?

Selphie: All right. Well, pixy stick?

She took the orange thing and they made a toast.

Illasu: To our wonderful boyfriends!

Selphie: Yes, to our wonderful boyfriends!

They downed the whole stick and cleaned up all the make-up. They washed up and Illasu left. She had work to do on the drawing. She had wasted two days. Illasu opened the door and started to work again.

*Rin and Illasu*

Rin came over and watched her. She eventually moved to his lap and drew on the couch while they watched a movie. Rin was studying his Biology. They would look up every-once-in-awhile to watch a clip of the movie. Illasu was working on the ceiling and was pondering an idea.

Illasu: Hey, what do you think of the ceiling being icicles?

Rin: You've used a lot of icicles already. There's got to be something else you've thought of.

Illasu: Ok, how about a mural like off the Pagemaster? I can put white horses rearing and a man in white robes in the middle praying. How about that?

Rin: See, I knew you had a better idea! Yes, that sounds absolutely wonderful. Hey what do you wanna do after you finish it? I mean you've got the front finished, the walls and the front desk so all you have to is position the shelves and draw the ceiling.

Illasu: I have to take it to Cid. If you want you can come.

Rin: I'm done studying. I can pass this class easily. I'll just watch you.

He put his arms around her and his head on her shoulder. She leaned into him and drew the horses rearing and the mysterious white robed man in the middle, kneeled down and praying. She drew it like a mosaic. Rin was smiling so much he kissed her. He liked it when she drew. She was almost done with the ceiling. She had to erase a little to make room for a square of color. Then she arranged the shelves. They were in a giant circle all turned inward and outlining the mosaic on the ceiling. The librarian could see everything and the students could access everything. Rin was marveling at it. She set it down on the table and sank back into him. He hugged her close and smelled her conditioner. Her hair always smelled good. It was green tea and jasmine, if he remembered right. She closed her eyes. Rin slid down a little to stretch out and they slept an hour or so. Illasu woke up later that day and saw Rin was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him and she was just going to Cids' office. So she rolled up the drawing and walked out silently. She was greeted by a familiar face.

Seifer: Hey there, Illasu!

Illasu: Hi, Seifer. I didn't expect to see you.

Seifer: Yeah well, I patrol around here. Irvine comes through here to visit Selphie so I get pretty worried. Where are you headed with an unusually large piece of rolled up paper?

Illasu: I'm going to Cid's office. He requested for me to see him when I had this done.

Seifer: What is it?

Illasu: You'll find out on Friday. Well, (glances at her watch) I have to go.

Seifer: I'll come with you.

Illasu: You sure?

Seifer: Yeah, I've got nothing to do anyway.

Illasu: Okay, well then shall we?

Seifer and Illasu continued to Cid's office. He was pretty proud to walk with her and he started to march. It made her laugh. Seifer loved to hear that. She had a cute laugh he thought. Rin was a lucky guy. Illasu could probably kick his butt so he liked her for that too. They got a lot of looks from the guys and girls but Seifer made it clear that it was just business. They made it to the elevator. Illasu pressed the button and up they went.

***************************************************************************************

Okay, this took longer than I expected. Well, I don't really know what to say anymore. Ok, well please keep reading and R&R! Thanks!!


	20. Cid's Office

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy, I own all other characters in this story.

*Just After 1:30 on Monday-Seifer and Illasu*

Cid: Yes, sir Mr. President. I will arrange for you to be here. It's an honor Mr. President. Thank you, good bye.

Illasu and Seifer looked at each other a little worried. They had both heard tales from Squall about Laguna. Illasu walked up to the desk anyway, laying the plan down on the desk. Seifer was asked to leave. He shrugged and proceeded to the elevator. Illasu sat down, waiting for the headmaster to look at the plans.

Cid: Well, Illasu I...uh...

Illasu: Sir, I know it's a lot but I will help in anyway possible...

Cid: No, I think I'll have to have a second opinion. (presses a button) Commander Leonhart, please report to the headmaster's office.

Illasu: Why him?

Cid: He'll know what to do. I suspect you already know our esteemed Commander... ah! Mr. Leonhart. Thank you for coming. You probably already know...

Squall: Illasu? What is she doing here?

Illasu: Hi, I was called up here. I'm working on something for the Headmaster here.

Squall: Sir, what am I here for?

Cid: I need (winks) a second opinion. What do you think of the Library?

Squall: What do you mean sir?

Cid: What do you think of it now?

Squall: '...'

Cid: Uh huh, well, what do you think of this then?

He shoved the paper towards him. Squall takes a look and then stood up straight again, but then he leaned back over and started looking it over. He concentrates on looking at all the hidden details. He looks at the nervous Illasu wringing her hands in the chair and looking at him cautiously.

Squall: Do we have the money for such a plan?

Cid: Yes, your father has granted us any amount we need. I just needed a second opinion.

Squall: Can I talk to Illasu outside for a moment Headmaster?

Cid: Illasu?

Illasu: Sure, ok I guess.

Squall grabs her hand and tugs her toward the door. She willingly follows. She gets really nervous talking to teachers and people with authority. Squall pushed the door open and Seifer was still there. He eyed the situation and looked evilly at Squall. Squall told him to go away. He did and Squall turned to Illasu. She was still nervous but her and Squall were friends so she wasn't so freaked out.

Squall: Ok, first off, that was the best drawing I have ever seen. Where do you come up with this stuff?

Illasu: It just...comes?

Squall: '...'

Illasu: I'm serious!

Squall: Ok, jeez, ok...I believe you.

Illasu: Why does Cid need a 'second opinion'?

Squall: I've never really liked the guy and you especially need to stay as far away from him as possible.

Illasu: Do I dare ask you why?

Squall: Uh, let's just say you might get called in some more...if you know what I mean.

Illasu: Oh, eww...so what do I do about it? He always asks people to wait outside.

Squall: He asks everyone else to wait outside except me. I'm sorry but not even Rin can wait inside. So, is it ok if I come with you whenever he needs to see you or you need something?

Illasu: Yeah, I'll tell Rin when I go back.

Squall: Good idea. I don't want anyone getting the wrong ideas. It seems Seifer helped you with that on the way here, but word of advice, don't hang around him much. He is kind of a...well he's not exactly smart.

Illasu: Haha, yeah I know. He makes me laugh though so he's pretty cool for now. I'll be careful for you though, ok?

Squall: Ok, well let's go back in.

He took her hand and led her back inside. Illasu hesitated a little. Squall was very secretive and hid his feelings well like Rinoa had said, but she could see something was wrong.

Cid: Well, what have you decided?

Squall: I really think we should go ahead with this plan to renovate the Library sir. Illasu seems to have a great plan here.

Cid: My thoughts exactly, you can leave now.

Squall: Request to stay.

Cid: Denied, sorry Squall. You understand.

Illasu: (mouths) Help! Squall please!

Squall: Uh, sir I'm afraid I don't understand.

Cid: We have important business to discuss about the Library now that the plans are finished.

Illasu: Headmaster, I thought I was just to design the plans. I volunteer to help out of course with building it, but that was all you said I needed to do. So not even I understand.

Cid: There are other matters like your work in the stables we need to discuss. I also wanted to talk to you about becoming a See D. Squall, please wait outside. Understood?

Squall looked at Illasu and she had tears coming down her face. She mouthed 'I'll be ok' and he turned to leave. She thought as quick as she could and just decided on the most rash thing ever. She fainted. Illasu felt herself fall onto the floor. She could hear Cid say something like 'oh my gosh'. Then she felt warm hands around her and familiar fur of a leather jacket on her face. She smiled and touched Squall on his shirt to let him know she was ok. He felt her and picked her up.

Squall: Headmaster?

Cid: Take her to Kadowaki immediately. I'll call down and tell her you're coming.

Squall: Understood.

Illasu felt him turn out the door and heard the door shut. She looked up at Squall through a half opened eye. He looked down at her and actually laughed for a moment. Illasu felt a huge headache coming on and then her scar flared up from the sudden movement. She grabbed Squall's jacket in pain and Squall felt her breathing faster. He stood her up in the elevator as he pushed the button. She was still clinging to him. He held her up because she was swaying from all the pain.

Squall: To Kadowaki's we go. What's the matter?

Illasu: I need...Rin.

Illasu let go of him and slid down on the floor. She was knocked out. Her pain was so great that she had no real strength left. Squall bent down and picked her up again. The elevator opened and he walked out. Everyone was staring. He glared at them with no expression and continued to Kadowaki's. Illasu murmured something. He took her aside and tried to get her to say it again.

Illasu: Take me to Rin.

Squall: You have to go to Kadowaki. Cid called, and besides you don't look so good anyway.

Illasu: Squall, just take me there. Rin knows what to do.

She went into another heat-wave. It's what she called them when this happened. Squall picked her up and started to Kadowaki's again but before he was within seeing distance of the door he turned back and took her to Rin. He knocked on the door and Rin answered. He saw Illasu in Squall's arms and he let him come in.

Rin: What happened?

Squall: We were in Cid's office and she fainted. I was supposed to take her to Kadowaki's but she wanted to come here. Why, did you think we were doing something?

Rin: No, not at all. Thanks for bringing her here. I'm pretty sure anyone else would have gone to Kadowaki's anyway. Are you Squall?

Squall: Yeah, nice to meet you. Do you have a phone? I'll call Kadowaki and tell her.

Rin: Sure, it's over there. Make your self comfortable if you want. I'll take her and see what's up.

Squall handed Illasu over to him. Rin was a little taller than Squall. Illasu knew where she was as soon as she felt Rin's arms around her. She momentarily woke up and saw his smile looking back at her. Then she shut her eyes again and Rin took her to the window. He opened it a little and the warm breeze flowed in. Squall was already on the phone with Kadowaki. Rin couldn't take her shirt off otherwise Squall would find out. He had to wait and watch Illasu in pain. Squall finally got off and came over.

Squall: Is she gonna be ok you think?

Rin: Yeah, she will be. It'll take awhile. Thanks again.

Squall: Call me when she gets better will you? I want to know she's ok. She's my friend too.

Rin: (laughs) All right, so you aren't gonna stick around?

Squall: No, I can't. I have stuff to do. Thanks for the offer. See ya around.

Rin: Just lock the door on your way out.

Squall: Sure.

When Squall was gone, Illasu opened her eyes. They were wet with tears again. Rin made sure no one could see them in the window and Illasu let him take her shirt off. He threw the shirt aside and looked at her scar. It was really red. The breeze felt good on it though. Putting a hand out to touch it, Illasu grabbed it and shook her head.

Rin: What happened?

Illasu: I had to get out of Cid's office, long story. I guess I moved to quick and I pulled it wrong. It gave me a heat-wave. It feels like a fire inside.

Rin: Oh, Illy. Why didn't you wake me up?

Illasu: You were asleep. I didn't know how cheery you'd be.

Rin: Well, you'll have to hang out in here for awhile. It's 3:54 now so you'll be here for about two hours I'm guessing. You weren't planning on anything were you?

Illasu: No, just to go work.

Rin: Well, (leans down and kisses her forehead) I guess you won't work today.

Illasu: What about you? What are you gonna do?

Rin: (laughs) Why stay here with you of course.

Illasu smiled at him and he kissed her again. Rin let her hair out of her ponytail for her and she laid down on the sill. Rin climbed up with her. She was on the verge of another wave when Rin reached out and touched the flaming scar. Illasu choked on her breath and then was confused. It didn't hurt at all. His hands were really cold. He lightly traced the scar with his fingers. She looked up at him and he laughed and smiled.

Rin: See?

She put her hand in his other one behind her head. Rin put his whole hand down on the scar and felt the 'fire' inside it. Illasu scooted closer and kissed him. Rin just kept smiling. As long as he smiled she felt like there was no pain in her. His smile was full of happiness even when things were tough. She reached over and hugged him close to her. She was crying and wincing from the pain and he hugged her. She buried her face in his shirt and cried her pain away. Rin felt helpless. He wanted to help her so bad. Half an hour went by and the wave passed. She was asleep by now and Rin couldn't get out of her hug but he didn't care. He just wished he could take off his soggy shirt. He tried to weasel it off but he could only get it up and barely off his hips. He laughed a little and just looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was covering her face and she was sweating from the heat. He felt the breeze float over his face and it blew her hair a little. He moved most of it out of her face. She had taken her glasses off so she could lay on her side. They were on the sill so he picked them up and moved them to the floor at the base of the table. They landed on a sheet of paper and he rolled onto his back. Illasu was pulled onto him. He put his arms around her again and nestled his face in her hair. He started to fall asleep himself but then Illasu had another heat-wave. It was even burning him when it started. Rin was jolted back to reality as Illasu turned away towards the window screaming and gritting her teeth. Rin sat up and hugged her to him like when she had had that fever dream. She settled down crying again and soon woke up. She managed to sit up and lean back into him. He finally pulled of his shirt and she felt his scar on her skin. She was somehow comforted by it, whether to know he was like her or he was just there. Rin was shushing her and rocking her back and forth like a small child. She cried a little more and finally just looked out at the darkening skies. It was almost 5:00 and she was so mad at herself. She got up and out of the window despite the pain. She put her hand on the wall to steady herself and made it to the closet before the scar took her energy again. She collapsed onto the floor and Rin was right there. Illasu was happy he loved her so much. She hated herself because she tied him down with this stupid scar.

Illasu: I'm sorry Rin, I can't say it enough.

Rin: It's ok, I know how it feels. Mine used to do this but it unfortunately wasn't as bad as yours. Do you need something?

Illasu: Yeah, a Motrin and you.

Rin: Hehe, Doctor's orders?

Illasu: Doctor's orders.

Rin: Ok, (kiss) I'll get the Motrin. You get changed and on the couch. I'll put in a long movie and tomorrow I'll go with Yugo, ok?

Illasu: Mm hmm. Thanks silver angel.

He helped her up and around to get her clothes. Then he left her to get the medicine. She managed to pull on her pants. She couldn't get her shirt on though so she threw it aside. She crawled out of the huge closet and onto the couch. Rin came out of the bathroom in white, baggy lounge pants. Evidently he had changed too. She smiled a weak smile and he wriggled underneath her. He pulled the sheet off the bed and covered them both in it. He pushed the movie on and kissed her as she took the Motrin and shot for the trash can. It bounced off and onto the floor. She was never any good anyway. She snuggled up to him and the new movie clicked on. It was How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. She smiled when it came on and laughed. Rin sarcastically threw his head back and laughed. She laughed and tickled him. He laughed even more and she began to feel better. He tickled her a little. She was laughing and he let off. He still ran his hand on her scar. He kissed her again and hugged her tightly for a moment. She loved it when he just held her. He was so strong she didn't fear anything. Rin was so good to her as well, staying here when she was sick, understanding her when she was afraid, and staying with her now. She lay down and just gave into the warmth and power Rin held inside of him. Her waves were almost over and she was starting to calm down.

*Selphie*

She had went to see Irvine after the make-up session. He was in his moomba boxers and watching Spongebob Squarepants. Selphie looked around his room. It was pretty messy. There were a dozen pop cans on the coffee table in front of him. A bag of Chili Cheese Fritos was open and Irvine was eating from it. Selphie knew the moment she spotted the pop cans and Spongebob fest going on, something was wrong, horribly wrong. She shut the door and sat in front of the TV. Irvine's hair was out of it's normal ponytail. His red hair was just hanging down and it made him look even cuter to Selphie. He rarely ever let it out. He saw her and cocked his eyebrows.

Irvine: What in the huge world are doin' in front of my TV?

Selphie: What's wrong? (demanding tone)

Irvine: Nothing, now please move.

Selphie: Irvine Kinneas! Is that any way to get what you want with me?

Irvine: Pixy Stick, please move. (teeth clenched)

Selphie: Bonzai!

Selphie sprang from the place she was sitting in and Irvine panicked. He moved away off the couch and Selphie hit the wall. She was knocked onto the floor. She was clenching her nose. Irvine crawled over to her laying on the floor. He saw blood coming in-between her fingers. She was clutching her nose trying to stop it. She saw Irvine and evilly looked at him. He put his hands up in surrender. Selphie tried to get up. She couldn't without getting blood everywhere. Irvine got up and picked her up in his arms. He took her to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and watched Irvine get some tissue wet. She was crying too. He squatted down in front of her and she looked up so it couldn't run down her face. He washed it off of her face and he handed her some dry tissue to put in her nose. She did and then looked at him. She was now looking at him with a sad face. She reached up and put a bloody hand on his face. Irvine just smiled at her and apologized.

Selphie: You realize there's blood on your face right?

Irvine: You realize it's on your hands?

Selphie: ...OH GOSH! AHH, EWW!

Irvine grabbed her hands and put them under the water. He squirted soap into them while she was freaking out. He rubbed them together and made sure he got it all off. Then he rinsed and dried. There was still wet blood on his face, a big smear. Selphie stopped freaking out and looked at her now spotless hands. She was kind of mad at herself.

Selphie: Why did you move?

Irvine: What?

Selphie: Why did you move away on the couch?

Irvine: You screamed bonzai and leaped. I was worried you'd get hurt so I thought I could let you land on the couch, nice and soft. Well, your aim was a little...off. So you hit the wall and fell back, hit your head on the table and fell on the floor. Oh Selphie, you have to calm down.

Selphie: Don't tell me to calm down. I am perfectly fine!

Irvine: Ok, bloody nose queen. Why did you come here? How did you get past Rajin?

Selphie: He was off somewhere and I wanted to come see what you were doing. I'm bored! I've got nothing to do and Illasu is off somewhere with Rin, Rinoa and Quistis are gone, so I have nothing to do!

Irvine: I'm pretty bored here too Selphie. I mean it's pretty late. It's 7, we should probably go to sleep. You have to go back to your dorm. If Rajin catches us again, we'll be in big trouble. You better go now.

Selphie: I want to stay here. It's only Monday, so we won't get in that much trouble. Just lock the door!

Irvine: They'd know for sure then. C'mon, I'll walk you back. We'll have to go through the cafeteria and Library to pass most of the faculty. Let's go.

Selphie latched onto him and wouldn't move. Irvine was to tired for this.

Selphie: You still didn't say what was wrong.

Irvine: Selphie, it's nothing now let go please.

Selphie: I am not leaving!

She bounded into his room and buried herself in the covers. Only her feet were visible at the front. She was already in her PJ's. Irvine sighed and walked into his room. He sat on the bed edge and pulled the covers off of her.

Irvine: You can stay IF you can behave, ok? We could get in a lot of trouble for this.

Selphie: Righty O'!

Irvine smiled at her as she turned herself around in the covers and emerged head first. She quietly lay there and watched him get up to turn the light off. He got in and shut his eyes when the light was off. Selphie then remembered something.

Selphie: Can I go get something from the living room?

Irvine: Selphie...

Selphie: Please, this is all I need. (holds up a hand) I promise.

Irvine: All right...just leave the (Selphie flicks on the light)...light off.

Selphie: Sorry. (flicks it back off)

She slowly tiptoes around. Irvine hears the water run and Selphie say 'mustard sauce' evidently when she stubbed her toe. He had to laugh at that. She came back with a glass of water and had the things out of her nose. She looked at him in the darkness and he let her slide into him. He put his arms around her small figure and slept. Or so he thought. Selphie had drank to much and had to run to the bathroom. She forgot about the light and flicked it on. Irvine rubbed his eyes and pulled the covers up over his head. You love her, remember that, he was thinking over and over. She came back trying to be quiet but she stepped on a loose floorboard and it creaked, loudly. She stopped walking, paralyzed by the noise. This time she said 'catsup cats'. Irvine had to laugh again. She came up with the funniest things. He threw the covers off his head laughing.

Irvine: Come here you!

Selphie: What's so funny?

Irvine: Just come here!

Selphie: No! Tell me what's so funny!

Irvine: You are!

Selphie: Oh, that hurts! I'll sleep on the floor!

She sat down and lay down slowly. Irvine watched her. He covered back up as soon as she was on the floor, eyes closed. Then he slowly turned around and crawled towards the end of the bed. He was at the end and he peeked out at her. She was facing away from him. He smiled and slid out silently. He slowly crawled to her and dragged the blanket with him. He came up on her and said 'boo' in her ear. She screamed and he covered her mouth with his hand. He looked at her and kissed her. She slapped him and then smiled. They both laughed and Irvine draped the blanket over them. He got up to get the pillows.

Selphie: No, we can just sleep in the bed.

Irvine: It would be better. Are you sure?

Selphie: Yes, I...

Irvine: Don't say it. Please just get in the bed.

Selphie: Okay.

She climbed in and he held her. Selphie looked into his eyes and buried her face in his loose white shirt. She was asleep finally. Irvine lay his head on his pillows and slowly fell asleep himself. He had hoped Rajin hadn't heard her scream. He didn't seem to care if he did. Irvine was relieved. He just wanted to sleep. He put up a hand to move away his hair but then his hand brushed the dried blood. He couldn't get up now. He would have to wait till morning.

*Yugo and Shiro that morning*

Yugo had walked back to Shiro's room and opened the door. Shiro greeted him with a big kiss and made him walk backwards while closing the door. She kept kissing him till she knew the door was shut. Then she stopped to look at Yugo and smile.

Yugo: What's up with that?

Shiro: Kuro is dressing!

Yugo: Oh, sorry...so what do you want to do?

Shiro: Mm, don't know don't care, you pick!

Yugo: Ok, well huh, I have to go to class soon so we don't have a lot of time. Wanna go out on the lawn and just hang out?

Shiro: Ok!

They started walking to the front of the school. Shiro kept thinking that was a close one. He almost found out. She didn't want him to so he could stay here with her. Then he could runaway with them. Kuro poked her head out of the dorm and saw them walking down the hall. She let out a great big sigh and went back in. They would be busy the rest of the day with classes.

*Kuro*

She went and shut down the big computer. Then she put up all the guns they had been cleaning. She changed her clothes and went into the halls. She was walking and saw Selphie on her way to Irvine's dorm. She stared at her. Selphie got freaked out and ran to his dorm. She sauntered on to the Library getting the occasional cat calls on the way. She didn't look at the source of the noise. She had no interest anymore. She walked to the T.C. Kuro turned and went to the back of the center. The festival was going to be held in the ballroom or something that resembled one. All the festivals took place there. She saw tape across the door way and ignored it. Continuing on in, she found that the grand staircase was just in sight of the balcony outside. It was very fortunate. She stood in front of the double sided stairs and looked out towards their post. They could shoot from any angle. The balcony on the edge outside of where she was was probably where the target would be. She walked up the stairs on one side and walked through the giant doors. There was a large hall and then a dining room connected to the school. So there's two entrances, she thought, clever. The room was clear except for a couple tables around the edge and a bunch of chairs stacked up. She took out her little black box and taped it under a chair. She timed it to turn on at exactly 7 pm on Friday when everyone would be allowed in. She walked back through the hall and noticed a ventilation system on the ceiling. She took a nearby chair and stood on it. Removing the grill, she peered inside. It was large enough for her to crawl through but it was tight. They might be able to use it. She set it back and put the chair in its' place. She walked through the big doors and then down the other side of the stairs. She noticed the ceiling was windowed at the top. It was like a dome. She stepped out onto the balcony and spotted where they would be. She hoped the rifle could reach. She tried to estimate the distance. When she thought close enough, she peered down. The balcony overlooked the ocean mostly. Only a few feet of ground was exposed. The committee had started working on the hall, turning it into an ice paradise. There was fake snow on the ground. It wasn't layered enough yet though to notice footprints. Little glittery stars were hung from the ceiling and the stairs were white with a carpet rolled down them. All the pictures were removed from the walls and an ice throne was set up. Probably where the esteemed Shiva would sit, Kuro thought amusingly. She wondered if that would affect their shot. The would only get one chance. Then they would have to leave quick. They had to hit two targets now. Kuro was bent on the second one. It was risky she knew, but she had to do it. She took one last look at the room and walked out. She walked to the other side where their post would be. Everyone would be at the festival so they could pass freely through the halls. She walked into the hall where the balcony was attached. She saw it had a nice little corner where they could hide in the shadows and no one could spot them. She set up the stand for them and took out the control for it. She pressed a button and it folded back up then back out again. She smiled and noticed someone was coming. She quickly put it away and walked back. It was Zell and Squall. They were heading to the T.C. It was getting late. Kuro decided to head back. Zell and Squall followed her back. They didn't like her evil, creepy self. Once she was inside her quarters, Squall and Zell continued to the T.C. Kuro decided to lounge in the bath while everyone was out. She picked out a pair of black boxers and a black T-shirt. She took her hair out of it's ponytail and it fell around her shoulders. She ran her hand through it a couple of times and then let the water get nice and warm before letting it fill. She slid into it when it was full and shut her eyes, just relaxing now that everything was set up.

***************************************************************************************

Hey! 20 chapters...how long. Well, it's 11:43 on August 9 and my parents leave for Vegas tomorrow bright and early. Oh joy. Well, that means more time to finish this. Like I said I write these when I finish the chapter, not when I post them so it's a little hard. Well, I might have to do a second one with mostly Illasu and Rin. I have an idea that spawned from this chapter about a tough girl going into a soldier's world or something like that. It grew from the idea of Cid talking to Illy about becoming a See D. So maybe a sequel will come! I doubt it, but it's a reserved idea. Well, goodnight anyway and please keep reading. I know it's more romance than humor but I try to be a little weird or funny every once in a while. Please R&R...thanks.


	21. A Day With the Lion

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is owned by Squaresoft, my characters belong to me.

*Rin and Illasu*

Illasu awakened very early. She saw the TV was still humming from the movie. Rin was all strung out on the couch. His arms were thrown behind his head and one leg was hanging off the couch entirely. His face was hidden in his hair and he was sound asleep. Illasu rubbed her head. She peeked at the clock. It was early in the morning. It was still dark out though, barely. She couldn't get up because Rin was in the way. If she pushed herself up, she would be pushing on him. He took up the whole darn couch! She put her chin down on his chest and tried to think of something. The remote was on the table. She might be able to reach it with her foot. She looked at Rin and tried. She almost had it...THUMP! Illasu got unbalanced and Rin slid off the couch landing in a half somersault and she landed on her butt. Rin was laughing hysterically.

Illasu: What!

Rin: What was that!

Illasu: I don't know...oh, falling is not good for the butt.

Rin: Duh! You were reaching for the remote weren't you?

Illasu: No!

Rin: Illy, I know you. You didn't want to wake me up.

Illasu: So...

He got out of his unusual position and crawled over. He hugged and kissed her. She was still rubbing her butt when there was a loud knock on the door. Rin was still laughing hysterically and Illasu chucked a pillow at him as he opened the door. He put his arms up in defense and Yugo waved.

Yugo: Should I come back later Illasu?

Illasu: Hello Yugo! And no, he was just getting his butt kicked!

Rin: Was not, hey what's up?

Yugo: You, me, mall, NOW!

Rin: Jeez! Ok, Come on in and I'll get changed. Illasu, be nice.

Illasu stuck her tongue out at him as he walked to the closet. He noticed his pants were kind of a little big and were falling off his hips. He grabbed them and ran to the closet. He looked at the tag and saw that they were Yugo's. Oh well, he thought, I'll keep them anyway. He pulled out a pair of baggy khaki's (all his pants are baggy) and a T-shirt. It was a deep green and had a silver eagle emblem on it. He pulled them both on and walked back out into the living room. He saw Yugo and Illasu laughing at him. Illasu was pointing and Rin blushed. She got up and walked with him to the bathroom. She took him to the mirror and showed him the tuft of hair that was sticking up. She laughed some more and Rin laughed at it himself. He grabbed a brush and tried to get it down. He brushed and brushed but it still stood. Illasu stood on the toilet and took the brush and armed herself with a bottle of hairspray. She made Rin look at her while she worked. She had to use a little hairspray. Rin lifted her shirt a little and kissed her stomach. Illasu made him look up though. She wasn't done. She looked it over and noticed he had a huge rat in his hair. Probably from not having a shower in awhile. He had taken one last night because she had heard the water running and his hair was still wet. He evidently forgot to use conditioner, she mumbled. She was getting tired of standing and asked him to go sit down on the bed. They came out, Illasu holding the brush in his hair where she was working and Rin sat down. Yugo was laughing and Rin pointed a finger in his direction. He muffled his laughter and Rin lowered his head. Illasu had to get on her knees on the bed. It wasn't as bad as standing. She slowly got every strand untangled till she could get a comb through it all.

Yugo: Today please!

Illasu: Hold on! There's one more.

Illasu sat and just continued to twine it in her fingers. It was so soft she was beginning to think he did use it after all. She finally set the brush and comb down on the bed. Rin turned to look at her and kissed her. Yugo was up and tapping his foot. Rin saw him and so he continued. Illasu had no objections. Yugo finally came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yugo: Last chance! Rin, they won't have that one game (winks slightly) you wanted at the videogame store!

Rin: All right, I'm coming. Wait outside please.

Yugo: I'm giving you 2 minutes. That's it, then I'm leaving.

Rin: All right, go already!

Yugo opened the door and shut it as he waited outside. Rin put his hands on Illasu's face and looked at her. He smiled and she gave him a big hug. He wasn't going to let go but she got up and while he was still hugging her, walked on his feet. She made it to the door and he kissed her again before reaching out to turn the knob himself. He opened it and Yugo was there. He smiled and pointed his thumb towards the parking lot. Rin looked back and she waved and smiled.

Rin: I'll be back in a while. Bye, I love you!

Illasu: You better go! I love you too!

Yugo: C'mon man!

Illasu stuck her head out and watched him run to catch up. Luckily she did. Rin had no shoes on. She ran and grabbed his pair of shoes that were like an off-brand Doc Marten. She ran to catch up to them and she ended up yelling at them in the parking lot. Rin ran back and took them from her. When he reached for them, she pulled them back. He kissed her and grabbed the shoes at the same time.

Rin: Where would I be without you?

Illasu: Bare-sock-feet in a shopping mall. Now hurry up. Yugo really wants to go!

Rin: Thanks Illy!

He hopped to his motorcycle putting on a shoe with each hop and then jumped onto it. Yugo was already down the road. Rin started his up and peeled out.

Illasu: SHOW OFF!

She watched him catch up to his brother as the Tuesday sun came up. She really wished he would ride with a helmet. She went back inside to the dorm. She decided she would go to class today. She actually hadn't enrolled in any yet so she would do that with Squall after she got dressed. 

*Illasu*

She jogged back to her dorm and changed into a orange T-shirt with a butterfly on it and the word 'FLIRT' across it with a number. It was Japanese looking. She slipped on her dark jean short shorts and braided her hair in pigtails quickly. She brushed her teeth and slipped on her tennis shoes. She picked her glasses up and stuck a pencil behind her ear on the way out. She was finishing tying her shoes as she walked to Squall's dorm. She looked a little odd when a chocobo-boxered Squall answered the door sleepily. She looked up when she was done and waved to him. He motioned her in. She stepped in and sat down on the couch.

Illasu: Hey Squall!

Squall: Yeah?

Illasu: Can you go with me to see Cid about enrolling in some classes?

Squall: What?

He was standing in-between the bathroom and closet in his black pants but his shirt was off. He was in the middle of putting it on and he wasn't really awake. Illasu looked away and blushed a little. Squall noticed and freaked. He pulled it on and came over. He sat in a chair at the desk and put his elbow on his knee. Placing his head in his hand, he apologized.

Squall: Sorry about that...

Illasu: Should I come back later?

Squall: No, we'll just have to stop by the cafeteria. Where's Rin?

Illasu: Shopping spree with some plastic. Why?

Squall: How good are you with a sword?

Illasu: Why do you ask?

Squall: Well, if you want you can come and practice with me at the T.C.

Illasu: I better not. I want to try going to class.

Squall: Yeah but what were you planning on doing after that? Class only goes till 3:00, sometimes 5. Will he be back by then?

Illasu: No, probably not, but I usually work in the stables.

Squall: Wanna make an exception just this once?

Illasu: I don't know, oh and I'm not really good with a sword. I just flail it around.

Squall: How good are you at this flailing?

Illasu: Good enough with a blunt sword to bonk Selphie in the head.

Squall: Did you tell Rin about the deal with Cid and me escorting you yet?

Illasu: Dag nabit! No, I forgot!

Squall: Illasu! Oh well, just try to tell him tonight, okay?

Illasu: So, are we gonna go or what?

Squall: Sure, man you get up early! It's only like 7 am!

Squall opened the door and she walked out. He came out too and locked the door. They walked to the cafeteria and Squall got a bottle of pop. He brought Illasu some water because she had mentioned she was thirsty.

Illasu: I get up at different hours. Sometimes I don't sleep at all.

Squall: Have you thought about what you want to enroll in?

Illasu: Anything with art or like...science.

Squall Ok, well then you won't have much to chose from I'm afraid.

Illasu: What kind of art do you have?

Squall: That's more of a Selphie question. Science has Biology, Zoology, and Genetics. There might be more.

Illasu: Genetics is a must! I've always wanted to learn about it but our school never offered it. I want to take Biology too. Zoology is animals right?

Squall: Yeah, I think.

Illasu: (mumbles) Now we know who pays attention...

Squall: (laughing) What's that supposed to mean?

Illasu: Nothing, it's just that if you don't know what it's about and you taken it well...

Squall: Well what?

Illasu: Nothing Squall, jeez!

Squall: Uh huh...whatever.

Illasu: Here?

Squall: Uh huh.

They turned into a room where a woman sat typing away at a computer. She eyed Squall and looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. She had a huge smile on her face. Squall saw her and she gave him an invisible kiss. He shuddered. Illasu saw her and thought about it for a minute.

Illasu: You know Mrs...Adiemus, if I didn't know any better I would say you want him enough to cheat on your husband.

Illasu smiled hugely at her and moved her head a little to the side. Mrs. Adiemus' mouth gaped open and Squall tried to hold in his laughter. Illasu gave her a kind of 'what you gonna do about it' look. Squall thought she looked funny. Her eyebrows were up and she had her tongue shoved up in-between her gum and lip. It was very comical. Mrs. Adiemus looked at Squall as he laughed and felt very ashamed.

Squall: Mrs. Adiemus, can we please have her file? Illasu Marain is the name.

She got up and pulled it from the cabinet. Handing it to Squall she smiled. Illasu seized the opportunity. She snatched the file from her and put her face up to Mrs. Adiemus' and sort of growled at her. She actually bared her teeth Squall noticed. Mrs. Adiemus screamed and fell back a little before sending her out of the room. Illasu walked with her head held high and smiling. Mrs. Adiemus was fuming and yet she was terrified. Squall walked out holding his sides. Illasu was laughing too.

Illasu: I like you like this! We need to see her more often!

Squall: No one, in the entire history of the school records, has ever dared go up to her like that! That was good! She's stalked me forever!

Illasu: Maybe now she'll leave you alone.

Squall: You pick up details really well in little time. I say I have to agree with Cid when he said he wanted to make you a See D. You would be really good. Ok, now that we have your file, it's off to Cid we go.

Illasu: Oh joy...

Squall pushed the button to let them on the elevator. Illasu climbed in and they went up to see Cid.

*Irvine and Selphie*

There was a loud thump and Irvine woke up with a loud thump himself. He had fallen out of the bed, jostled from the noise. He looked over to see no one else but the uncoordinated Selphie piled on the floor with her pillow. She was sleeping soundly though. Irvine reached up and scratched his head. Her then remembered the blood. He went to the bathroom and quickly washed it off. He washed his whole face with cold water to wake himself up. It was really early. It was 7 am. Irvine got dressed and walked over to Selphie. He put a hand on her face and brushed her cheek. She woke up and stretched much like a cat would. She yawned and clutched the pillow to her. She opened two lazy eyes and smiled up at him.

Selphie: Hi...

Irvine: Hey...

Selphie: So, what to do today...

Irvine: You have to go. Remember?

Selphie: No, I don't.

She pulled him onto the floor and cuddled up next to him. He rolled over onto his side and shook his head.

Irvine: Selphie, seriously, you have to go.

Selphie: Irvy! Rajin won't care if I'm here! He never does.

Irvine: Seifer's on patrol today. Evidently someone forgot to look before she came.

There was a pounding at the door. Irvine scrambled to get up. When he was up, Selphie pulled him back down. She put a finger to her mouth. Irvine looked at her like she was the craziest person in the world. She however smuggled herself under the bed. She motioned for Irvine to come but he shook his head. So she pulled him under. She pulled the blanket under and over them. The door opened. Irvine was breathing to hard so Selphie kissed him to keep him quiet. She was getting pretty intimate when footsteps came into the room. Selphie and Irvine both stopped breathing and held it. They didn't dare move either. Seifer could be heard in muffled mumbles. He didn't sound happy. He opened Irvine closet and looked in his bed. When he saw no one was there, he noticed the under side of the bed was large enough to fit under. He got down on his hands and knees. Peering under, he saw a blanket stuffed under it. He mumbled another thing before putting the cover down alongside the bed. He walked out and they heard the door shut. Irvine was freaking and Selphie just kissed him again. Irvine let her. She could be a genius at hiding sometimes. So they kissed under the bed until it started getting really hot. Irvine threw the blanket over his head and Selphie lay on the floor, exhausted. She had never kissed him that long while holding her breath. She started to laugh. Irvine looked at her and he laughed himself. They had outsmarted Seifer. That wasn't really anything big but it was something. Irvine got out from under the dark-side and stretched. He was waiting for Selphie but she was asleep again under the bed. He decided that she was hidden enough to go out of the room. He then had a thought of what happened last week and decided he would have to get her up and take her to her room. She put her arms out when she was in the light of the room. Irvine leaned down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled up and picked her up. He put an arm behind her, holding her up on his shoulder, while he wrapped the blanket around her. He smiled and opened the door. He looked down the hall and saw no one. He walked out and shut his dorm. He started walking to her dorm when she spotted Squall and Illasu laughing and having a good time. He was immediately hurt. He sauntered on to Selphie's dorm and lay her down in the bed when he got there. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek goodnight. She was smiling in her sleep. Irvine thought about what she was dreaming about. He left without another word and locked her door for her. He walked out to where he last seen Illasu and Squall and saw them going up in the elevator. He decided to wait for them at the bottom.

*Yugo and Rin at the Mall*

Rin and Yugo had decided to get the surprise for Illasu first. They went into Helzberg and Rin got someone to talk to.

Rin: Yeah, hi, I had someone hold a ruby necklace for me. I was wondering if I could pick it up?

Lady: Of course, I have it right here.

She took out a fuzzy, cranberry box and Yugo came over. She opened it and laid it on the special cloth she had set out. Rin looked at it with a marvel. It was beautiful. Rubies were all set into a silver collar type necklace. It also had diamonds. He smiled and Yugo poked his head over.

Yugo: Woah! Check it out!

Lady: Your girlfriend is very lucky.

Rin: I was also looking for something else.

Yugo looked around and found an emerald bracelet for Shiro while Rin picked up the other something. They left to go find some nice clothes to wear. It was formal but Rin and Yugo didn't much care for tuxedos. Rin racked his brain trying to think what he could wear. A picture flashed through his mind of when him and his brother were about ten and dressed up to go to church. His mom had taken a picture of them. He laughed and Yugo smiled at him. They saw a store that had a lot of nice clothes so Rin and Yugo went in. Yugo went straight for the shorts but Rin pulled him back and reminded him that it would be really cold inside. It was honoring Shiva after all. So they walked over to the pants and jeans. Yugo looked at an armyish green color. Rin went to the khakis. He had a recall of his dad telling him khakis were nice to wear if you couldn't wear a suit. He found some that were loose fitting, basically not as baggy as the ones he had on now but baggy enough to cover the tops of his shoes. He liked loose fitting stuff. He took a pair of two different sizes and went to the fitting rooms while 'directing' his brother to the khakis. He got a pair and tried them on. Rin took the smaller of the two and paid for them. Yugo got his as well. Rin paid in cash. He didn't dare use the credit card. They walked out and Rin noticed it was almost 1:00 and he was getting hungry. So he let Yugo chose a place to eat.

Yugo: Well, we could go eat at Star Palace and see Ruka...

Rin: OK!

Rin had forgot all about talking to his sister. He ran out of the mall and Yugo had to sprint to keep up with him and his long legs. They hopped on their bikes and rode to the Palace. Rin hoped Ruka was there. They arrived and parked around back. Rin was the first one in. He looked for Ruka and asked Rynn where she was.

Rynn: She's in the front. Is something wrong?

Rin: No, it's just I have to talk to her.

Rynn: Okay, hey Yugo!

Yugo: Hey Rynn, can we get two clouded pools to the Galaxy please?

Rynn: You got it!

Rin burst through the doors and saw Ruka and Kuma at the Galaxy. He walked over, smiling because she was there. He leaned down and asked her if he could talk to her in private. She got up and they walked out side and down on the shore of the ocean. They got up on a huge rock and Rin began.

Rin: Ruka, you know how Illasu is kind of like a sister to us all?

Ruka: Uh huh...

Rin: Well, I have an idea and I wanted to ask you what you thought.

He told her and Ruka looked at him at first. Then she erupted into a mound of tears and screams of joy.

Rin: I guess that's an ok?

Ruka: Oh, Rin that's wonderful! What did Yugo think?

Yugo: I didn't like it...

Ruka: Hey Yugo...what?

Yugo: She is gonna freak!

Ruka: Who? Illasu?

Yugo: Yes! You both are blind if you can't see it!

Rin: She's practically our sister!

Yugo: What?

Rin: Yugo, there's something you don't know and if you did then you'd understand!

Yugo: Then tell me already!

Ruka: BOYS!

Rin and Yugo: Ruka?

Ruka: That's better. Ok, first off, Rin can make his own decisions. He just wanted our opinions. Rin, you can do whatever you want.

Rin: Thanks Ruka and Yugo I'm sorry you feel that way.

Yugo: Just don't hurt her...please.

Rin: How could I?

Yugo: Don't break her heart.

Rin: I promise you that. You can kick my butt if I do. Deal?

Yugo: You got it!

Ruka: Well, you guys better get in and eat! I hear you have some more shopping to do and it's already 2:00!

Rin and Yugo: Right!

They ran back and Ruka sat there, looking out at the ocean. She was happy for Rin and Illasu. They were getting along good. She took a deep breath and walked back to the restaurant. Rin and Yugo motioned her over to the table where they were eating. She sat down, ate her food and talked to them. An hour had gone by and they were headed back to the mall. It was already three o'clock and they had to shop for shirts and shoes. Rin went to get his shirt first and Yugo went for shoes. Rin picked out a red, collared, button down shirt that claimed it was silk. He went to the young lady and asked her. She nodded it was and he tried it on. It looked really good with his khakis and his hair. But mostly he liked it cause it was red. He smiled and took it off. His scar was reflected back at him in the mirror. He smiled. Usually that would have made him very sad. Now he was overjoyed to have it. He still had to show her the other thing though. He put his shirt back on and purchased it just as Yugo came in with a white T-shirt and a green, button down shirt but his was checkered in lines. It was really cute. Yugo smiled and went into the dressing rooms. Rin headed for the shoes. He thought he'd pick up a pair of the same shoes. Then he spied the real Doc Martens. He asked the guy to bring him a pair in his size and he tried them on. They looked really good. He looked at the tag. Over 100 gil! he shook his head. He'd have to go work extra. He was consulting in his head when Yugo stepped up, saw the shoes and picked them up. He took them to the counter and before Rin could protest, Yugo purchased them.

Yugo: Just looking out for ya bro!

Rin: That's harsh.

Yugo: Let's go! We can still make the videogame store and preview the new games! 

Rin: Thanks. All right, I'm ready.

Yugo smiled, walked out and they went across the mall to the videogame store. It was already now, 4:30.

*Squall and Illasu*

They had arrived. Cid was writing on papers and looked up to see them. He stopped what he was doing as Squall sat down in the corner and Illasu sat in front of his desk.

Cid: Why do you insist on him coming with you every time?

Illasu: He's a friend. We met in the halls and he said he wanted to talk to me. He stayed because there was nowhere we could meet.

Cid: Very well, what is this about?

Illasu: I want to enroll in some classes.

Cid: Ok, what were you looking to do?

Illasu: Science and art, and if possible I wanted to go with Rin.

Cid: Uh huh, I see you have your file. Well, let me see (types on computer) we have one opening in Rin's Biology class. He doesn't take Zoology I'm afraid. Genetics is full, sorry.

Illasu: Can't you make room for one more?

Cid: Well, maybe...

Illasu: Please...

Squall was watching and was getting a little freaked out. Illasu winked at him and he settled down.

Illasu: It would be really great if you could squeeze me in...

Cid: Ok, I guess I could let you in. Zoology as well? No one that you know is in that class.

Illasu: I don't care.

Cid: As far as art goes we offer one class. I'll put you in for it.

Illasu: Thanks! Let's go Squall!

Cid: Sit down!

Illasu: But that's all I needed...

Cid: I want to enroll you in See D training.

Illasu: Oh no no...

Squall: I'll be her tutor, no class Cid.

Cid: I uh...well you are the commander.

Illasu: (mouths) Squall!

Cid: Then it's settled. You both are dismissed.

Squall: Thank you headmaster. Illasu?

She got up and walked out, not sure of what had just happened. Squall had her by the hand to steer her while she pondered it. He pressed the button on the elevator and they walked in. She paced around the small space and Squall grabbed her rm. It was driving him crazy. She steadied herself and looked him square in the eyes. She studied him. He had no expression, just an eyebrow raised curiously. Then it happened.

Illasu: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!

Squall: What?

Illasu: Tutor! For a See D! I am not gonna be a See D!

Squall: Why not?

Illasu: Do you see me in a...a war?

Squall: Yeah, on the frontline. Why?

Illasu: Are YOU CRAZY!?

Squall: No, I told you. You make a great See D. You notice things...

Illasu: You said that. So, ok, well I guess I can't turn back.

Squall: I'll protect you.

Illasu stopped, short of breath. Rin had said that to her. She turned around and looked at him as the doors opened. He walked out and she was left standing in the elevator. She watched him walk away to the doors of the school and out. She looked at the floor and then ran after him. Curiosity had hit her hard. She was also a little worried. She burst through the school doors and Squall turned around. He looked at her with a blank expression. She walked up to him and looked in his eyes again. He blinked slowly. Everything seemed to slow down. She didn't realize what was happening before it happened. Squall had her by her hand and was leading her to the side of the school. He said something but she felt dizzy and didn't catch it. Then he was kissing her on the ground. She blacked out and felt like she was in a dream. She felt his warm hands around her and saw bright lights. There was another person in the room. She knew it from the talk going on. She was cold now. Laying on something hard, she sat up and saw Squall in the corner. He was looking at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in Kadowakis' office. She tried to get off the table but someone was holding her down. She looked over to see Irvine there holding her arm down. She was still clothed. That's a plus, she thought, what happened was another story. She had no recall of what had just happened. She remembered Squall kissing her. She freaked when she felt a needle being jabbed in her side. She ripped away from the table and Squall was there. He had opened the door of the room. She leaped off the table towards it. Irvine scrambled to get her. When she leaped Squall, caught her and held her away from Irvine. She was so scared. She felt blood rushing out of her and grabbed her side. Her hand became bloody and she held it against the spot where a needle had been jabbed into her. Squall brought out his sword. Irvine moved aside and there was a dark figure in the other corner. Irvine came to Illasu's other side and held out his gun. They were both aiming at the figure. It laughed and she woke up. Illasu looked around and grabbed her side. There was no blood. Squall was there. He was shaking her a little. He was saying something. Illasu felt blankets underneath her. She felt a pillow and saw the big window. She was in the dorm.

Squall: Are you awake?

Illasu: What? What happened?

Squall: You were having a dream. It almost 7 pm and Rin and Yugo are coming back.

Illasu: Did you...

Squall: Did I what?

Illasu: When did I fall asleep?

Squall: You were pretty much out in the elevator. I carried you here. You seem all right.

Illasu: Yeah, I'm fine. You say Rin's gonna be back soon?

Squall: Yeah, he called. I told him you were asleep and I told him about me escorting you. He's ok with it. You want something to drink?

Illasu: No, I'm ok. Thanks Squall.

Squall: Well (kisses her on the cheek) ok. Don't worry, it was a friendly kiss. You are my friend after all Illasu.

Illasu: Thanks, for everything Squall. It was fun hanging out with you.

Squall: I've got to go. I'll see ya around.

He got up and left. Illasu found herself a little surprised she had fallen asleep. That was a horrid dream, she thought. She got up and took her silky leopard pants with her to the shower. She turned it on and the hot water rushed over her in the bath. She just lay in the tub until Rin got home. 

*Rin*

He came in and saw the bathroom was open but there was steam coming from the room. He hid the necklace box and put his bags on the bed. He poked his head in and saw Illasu was relaxing in a hot bath. He saw her brown hair flipped over the back of the tub and that was about it. He was thankful. He didn't want to invade her privacy. She turned around because she had heard him and as he was going back to the other room, she said something.

Illasu: Hey, it's ok. I have a swimming suit on. I knew you were coming home.

Rin: Oh, (walks in) hey, are you ok?

Illasu: Yeah, I guess I was just tired.

Rin: You're like a cat, just sleep wherever, whenever huh? (pulls up his pant legs and sits behind her)

Illasu: (laughs) Yeah, I guess I am.

Rin slips his shirt off and kisses her forehead. She turns around in the tub and splashes water back at him. He laughs and grabs her hands. She stops slashing him and he puts his hands on her shoulders. Rin starts massaging her shoulders. Illasu is surprised by all of this.

Illasu: What videogame did you buy?

Rin: What do you mean?

Illasu: Why are you giving me a massage?

Rin: Because I love you and I bought Drakan. You'll like it.

Illasu: I like this. You're really good. I've actually never had a massage before. This is my first.

Rin: Well, then I hope I do a good job.

Illasu: You're doing quite wonderful...quite wonderful...

Rin: Don't fall asleep on me now.

Illasu: I'll try not.

He slid in with her and she laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and flipped her wet hair behind her. Rin took a deep breath and relaxed. He hated malls. Illasu was going to fall asleep. Rin noticed and he made her wake up. He got out of the tub and, pants dripping wet, walked into the closet. He changed into the white pants since they had been washed. Illasu came out of the bathroom surrounded in the light mist. She looked at Rin and smiled. He was amazed how much more beautiful she got. She was like a goddess. She threw the towel at him and it landed on his face. He got it off and threw it in the hamper. Her hair was wet but it was clean. Rin came over and covered her up. She was quite tired. He had gotten back really late. He regretted it. She looked really pretty. Illasu reached up and hugged him before turning over and dozing off. Rin had to work on some Biology for a while. He was tired but it had to be turned in in the morning. He sat at the desk and worked away. It was almost midnight before he climbed into bed. Illasu felt his warm body beside hers and turned over to look at him. He was asleep. She smiled and kissed him before falling back to sleep. It got quite dark in the room at night. She was afraid of the dark but having Rin there made it a little easier to sleep. He put a hand on her hip and pulled her closer. She snuggled up and fell asleep. Rin peered at her through one open eye. She was to at the same time and they both laughed. Finally, after they talked for a while, they both were out and asleep. Three days and two nights till Friday, Rin thought.

***************************************************************************************

Okay, it's late and I'm going to the city tomorrow so good night! Please R&R!


	22. Kuro Kills Shiro Emotionally

Disclaimer: Don't own...do own. You know the deal.

*Shiro and Yugo*

They had both studied for quizzes and fallen asleep in the cafeteria. Shiro woke up and looked around. She was surprised to see other people around her. Then she remembered they were studying in the cafeteria. She quickly sat up forgetting she was sitting on Yugo's lap. He woke up when she hit him with her ponytail. She turned around and smiled at him. He stretched and they got up to go change their clothes. They lazily walked back to their dorm. Shiro was thinking they could move into a separate dorm. She would talk to Kuro and tell her. She met up with her in the room however.

Shiro: Can I talk to you?

Kuro: Sure.

Yugo left the room. Kuro noticed the sad look on her sisters face.

Shiro: I want to move into another dorm.

Kuro: What?

Shiro: I want me and Yugo to live together, by ourselves.

Kuro: You can't. We have work to do.

Shiro: I can still work on it!

Kuro: You want to stay! He has to go!

Shiro: NO! Kuro please no!

Kuro: He's goes! Shiro, you can't stay here. They agency would kill you if they found out you went against orders!

Shiro: (crying) I don't care! I love him!

Kuro: Wha...

Shiro: Ok, I said it!

Kuro: Shiro, you can't.

Shiro: Who says! You? You're not the boss! Dad is!

Kuro: SHIRO!

Shiro: Oh gosh...

Kuro: You have a point. I'm not your boss. (throws down a picture) I'm just your only living relative. Fine, if you want to leave, leave. Hey, don't let me stop you princess.

Shiro: Kuro! I didn't mean it!

Kuro opened the door and walked out. Shiro cried out loud and screamed. She couldn't leave, couldn't love, and now her sister hated her. She was miserable. She ran out of the room. Yugo ran after her. Shiro ran all the way to the school doors and ran out. She kept running. Yugo went and hopped on his bike. He went after her. She was a fast runner but his bike was faster. He saw her running towards the forest. She went in where he couldn't take his bike. He hopped off as his bike slid on the pavement. He ran after her through the trees and brush. He could only spot her hair. She tripped over a branch and landed hard on the ground. She was crying. Yugo came up behind her. He started talking to her. She turned over and pulled out her gun. She was afraid it was an enemy. Yugo threw his hands up and stopped dead in his tracks.

Yugo: Shiro!

Shiro: Yugo, oh gosh, what do you want?

Yugo: What's the matter?

Shiro: Just leave me alone or I'll shoot.

Yugo: Really? You would shoot me?

Shiro: '...'

Yugo: Put it down Shiro.

She was shaking from fear and crying still. She clicked the hammer back and aimed. Yugo took a step forward. She put her finger on the trigger. She watched him come closer and she started pulling back the trigger slowly. He stopped and she froze. Then he jumped on her and grabbed her hand, pointing it upwards, squeezing her wrist. She fired it into the air. She dropped the gun and screamed. He kissed her to make her be quiet and brought both her hands down to the ground. She tried to kick him off of her but she was to weak from crying. She just lay there crying. Her white hair was dirty from the ground. Yugo stopped kissing her and looked at her horrified face. She was still pale even though she was crying. Yugo lay down on her, still holding her hands down. He put his head beside hers and she turned to look at him. He was just looking at her. Shiro saw her gun. It wasn't very far away. She could touch it. If he would let go she could get it. She didn't want to shoot him though. She just let him overpower her until she heard footsteps.

Mysterious person: Get off her...

Yugo: Make me.

Yugo felt a gun being pointed at his head and Shiro screamed. It was Kuro. Yugo let go of her hands and slowly slid off onto the ground. Shiro cried and Kuro kept the gun pointed at him. She reached down and picked her sister up by her arm. Kuro told him to get up. Yugo slowly stood up. He saw the gun and quickly grabbed it, rolling away when Kuro shot at him. Shiro screamed and knocked the gun from her sisters hand. Kuro looked at the gun being pointed at her. Yugo saw no fear in her eyes. It scared him but he got up and walked towards her. He motioned for Shiro to come to him. She wouldn't leave her sister. She was the only one she had ever known that had loved her. Yugo saw the hurt in her eyes.

Yugo: Shiro, please come here.

Shiro: I can't...I'm sorry.

Kuro: Why don't you shoot me?

Yugo: Shiro, I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you. You know that.

Shiro: Kuro is my sister, my only sister. I can't leave her.

Yugo: You don't have too. Just come with me for a walk.

Shiro: I...I can't.

Kuro: Yugo, come and take her. I see how much you love her enough to point a gun at her sister to protect her.

Yugo: I won't make her come.

Kuro: Go on Shiro, go with him. I can't make decisions for you anymore. You were right. I guess I was afraid.

Kuro turned and left the forest. Shiro saw a tear go down her face as she left. Shiro ran to Yugo, still following Kuro with the gun. He hugged her with one arm and she cried on him. She clung to his shirt and Yugo watched Kuro go. He lowered the gun and fell to his knees with Shiro as she cried her heart out. She was all alone now, she thought. Yugo just let her cry and when she was down to a little sob, they walked out to the road. Yugos' bike was there, Kuro on it. She saw Yugo and started it up. Yugo hugged Shiro close to him. Kuro turned in a circle around him and watched how Shiro clung to him. She stopped the bike. She didn't want to lose her sister. Kuro got off and walked back to the school. She could have at Yugo at the dance without Shiro knowing. She smiled at the thought of her sister crawling back to her for protection. Shiro and Yugo watched her go through the doors. Yugo put Shiro on the bike and drove it back to the parking lot. They got off and he took Shiro to get her things and he went to see Cid about getting a room. Cid got him one on the other side where the boys stayed. He said Shiro was only allowed to stay because she had nowhere else to go. He walked back and Shiro met him with the stuff. They spent the rest of the day setting up the room.

*Rin and Illasu*

Illasu heard Shiro leave through the door. She had been awake ever since Rin kept moving. He was either excited about Friday or having a bad dream. It was her first day of classes today. Rin was going with her to Biology and Genetics as her first classes then it was off to art, Zoology and Squall in the T.C. She got Rin up and they dressed for the day. Rin was quite the romantic. She found a daisy in the pocket of her pants in the closet. Rin was also in the closet and was holding in some laughter when she gasped. She jumped on his back and hugged him.

Illasu: You are so sweet!

Rin: Really? You think so?

Illasu: I know so!

Rin: Here, let me put it in your hair. There, oh wow.

Illasu: What?

Rin: I don't think you can go to your other classes...

Illasu: Why not?

Rin: I'll have to beat the other guys off with a bat.

Illasu: Rin! You rascal!

He laughed and she tackled him, tickling him at the same time. He was rolling on the floor when Selphie poked her head in. She smiled at them and Illasu got up. Rin stayed on the floor, playing dead.

Illasu: What's up Selphie?

Selphie: The twins! Shiro moved over by Irvine! I'm worried about him.

Illasu: It's ok, he can take care of himself.

Selphie: Help me keep a look out ok?

Illasu: Sure thing, all right. See you in Art!

Selphie: Bye!

She shut the door and Rin burst out laughing. Illasu walked over and he lifted her up. He was strong. He set her down on him and she put her hands on his face. He played dead again and she kissed him. After about five minutes, Rin popped back into life and started laughing.

Rin: It's a miracle! You have a kiss of life!

Illasu: Oh really, well I better have the kiss of on-time because we'll be late if we don't leave now.

Rin: Right. Let's go!

Rin picked up his books and Illasu grabbed her pencil and notebook. They walked to class, holding hands and getting looks from every student. Illasu clung to him. She was nervous. Rin had to let go of her hand to walk through the door. She was really scared but when he reached out to her, she came through and stayed behind him. Rin walked to the back of the room with Illasu in tow. She kept looking nervously around. The boys were staring at her and the girls were glaring at her. She buried her face in Rin's shirt and tried to hide. He felt her and put an arm around her. She was comforted very little by this. When she felt Rin stop, she came out to see four boys in front of her. Rin was smiling down at her.

Rin: It's okay. These are my friends. Guys, this is Illasu.

Jakeen: Hi ya!

Shushira: Nice to meet you, Illasu!

Crose: Hey...

Rin: That's Jakeen, Crose, and Shushira in the middle. She's a little nervous guys.

Illasu looked up at them and waved a little. Rin smiled at her and pulled her in front of him. Her being so small, she was hidden from everyone. Rin talked to his friends as she looked around at all the other students. They weren't staring now. She saw a nice looking girl and a few she probably wanted to stay away from. Pretty soon the teacher came in and everyone sat down. Rin and Illasu sat in the back. The three guys sat on the other side of Illasu. She was relieved to be in the middle of a lot of guys. She actually smiled until the teacher called role. She was asked to stand up and say something about herself.

Illasu: Hi, I...uh...I'm Illasu Marain. Um, to be honest, I'm really nervous and I really have nothing of interest to say.

Ms. Girisha: There must be something you like to do. Please tell us.

Illasu: Well, (looks to Rin who is smiling) I love to draw.

Ms. Girisha: There, you see? Thank you Ms. Marain. You may be seated. As all of you know, I have been teaching most of the Science classes. The headmaster is trying to find another teacher at the moment. Now, let's turn to page 437.

Illasu looked around for a book and remembered she hadn't gotten one yet. She was panicking when Rin scooted closer and shoved his book in front of her. He was laughing and quickly gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Rin: We'll share for today. After class, remind me and we'll get you a book silly Illy.

Illasu: That rhymes!

Ms. Girisha began reading and then picked people to read. She picked Illasu to read first. She was scared but Rin helped her. He smiled and took his hand off the book and pinched her butt. She stood up and began reading. She was very nervous, she hated to stand and read. The teacher noticed this and so she was allowed to sit. They read the chapter and then Ms. Girisha assigned homework that they could work on till class got over with. Illasu was working and started looking around again. She started drawing on her paper corner. She was finishing her third sketch when the teacher came around and saw her. She picked up the paper and asked Illasu to see her after class. Illasu was ashamed. She felt horrible. She couldn't concentrate. She started working again until the bell rang. Rin walked her up to the desk and then went to wait for her outside. He grabbed a book for her on his way out and watched through the glass.

Ms. Girisha: Illasu, why weren't you working on your work?

Illasu: I am sorry ma'am. It's just, I couldn't concentrate.

Ms. Girisha: Is something the matter?

Illasu: There is but it's a private matter.

Ms. Girisha: Well, I was just warning you. I want to see you work in class. I don't care if you doodle to take your mind off of things...

Illasu: Draw ma'am, I never doodle.

Ms. Girisha: Sorry Ms. Marain. Just please work on your work. I don't ask a lot.

Illasu: Thank you Ms. Girisha. I'll try to focus more.

Ms. Girisha: Go on now. Rin is watching from the door. By the way, those drawings were very good Ms. Marain. I should like to see more of your work from your art class.

Illasu: (smiles slightly) Thank you ma'am.

Illasu walked out the door and into Rin's arms. He hugged her and she cried for a little bit. She hadn't even been in class one day and she was already in trouble. He picked up her notebook along with his and walked her to her next class, Zoology. He didn't have this class so he got down on his knees and brushed away her tears. She hugged him and he gave her her notebook. He watched her walk in and get a book. She sat in the back all alone. The class was mostly girls except for a few boys. Rin looked at her with a sad feeling inside him. He walked to his class and sat next to Crose. He was worried about her.

*Rin in his class*

Crose: She seems nice. What's up with you?

Rin: I'm just worried that's all. (leans back) I wish I could be there for her.

Crose: You can't always be there. She'll do fine from what you tell me. She sounds like a fighter.

Rin: Yeah, I guess she is.

Crose: Her pictures were really good though, very awesome.

The teacher walked in and began teaching. Rin opened his book and tried to clear his mind.

*Illasu in her class*

She had sat in the back and all the girls had stared at her again. She wasn't holding her head down anymore but she was being quiet. She saw a girl, the one she kind of liked, coming towards her with a friendly smile. Illasu sort of smiled when she sat next to her.

Trent: Hi, I'm Trent. You know you can sit up front with me and my friends if you want.

Illasu: I'm Illasu and thanks but I'd rather sit back here.

Trent: You're in my Bio class right?

Illasu: Yeah...

Trent: Got a glimpse of your drawings. They were pretty cool. So, you must like horses.

Illasu: I love them. I own three.

Trent: ARE YOU SERIOUS! Oh, can I ride them sometime?

Illasu: Sure, I guess.

Trent: This is so cool! You have no idea how long I've wanted to ride one.

Illasu: So you like horses too?

Trent: Yeah, I've always wanted one.

Illasu: Huh, well I guess then I can lend you one until you find one.

Trent: You mind if I sit back here with you? The teacher let's us talk to the person next to us 10 minutes before the bell rings.

Illasu: Sure, it's ok. Hey Trent, thanks.

Trent: Your welcome!

Illasu smiled as the teacher walked in. She was asked to tell something different about herself so she shared her love of horses. Trent clapped as did the rest of the class which made her blush. Trent was like the class leader. Illasu was grateful to have her there for her first day. When class was done they talked about horses some more. The bell rang and Trent walked out with her.

Trent: Hey, you wanna be friends?

Illasu: What?

Trent: Yeah, do you?

Illasu: Uh, sure.

Trent: Cool, so how fast do you ride?

Illasu: I ride at a gallop. It's my favorite.

Rin was walking up to Illasu and she was smiling so he knew she was alright. He spotted Trent walking with her and came up to the both of them laughing.

Trent: Rin! Why are you laughing?

Illasu: You know him?

Trent: Yeah, he's in Bio with us. Oh right, you guys are going out together right?

Rin: Yeah Trent, that's right. I predicted you would walk up to Illasu.

Illasu: Well you were right.

Rin: She's a piece of work isn't she? (Trent punches him in the arm) Hey, hey all right!

Illasu laughed and Trent waved goodbye to go to her next class. Rin and Illasu walked to Genetics as Jakeen and Shushira came up to them. All four walked to class together. Illasu was in a good mood now that she was back with Rin and had a new friend. She grabbed a book and Rin led her to the back. The teacher walked in and class began. She saw Selphie up front and Selphie waved at her. Illasu waved a little 'hi ya' back and continued reading to herself. Rin was smiling and tickled her in her side a little. She looked at him and he smiled hugely. It made her laugh. She put her hands to her mouth and tried to hold back laughter. The whole class shushed her and it made her laugh more. Then Rin started laughing. They tried to shake it off but they couldn't do it. Shushira looked at them and Illasu controlled herself to little spurts of laughter. Rin was still going hard. Jakeen nudged him in the side and he went quiet but he still smiled. Illasu leaned on his shoulder and Rin put an arm around her. Class sped by and before she knew it she was in front of the art room door. Rin kissed her and headed off to 'gym'. It was more like a running session. They just ran and even though he complained about it, Rin really liked it. Illasu walked into class and sat by Selphie. The teacher came in and Illasu saw her weird clothes. Selphie laughed and Illasu did too. The teacher called role and Illasu shared her love for books. She noticed Crose was in this class.

Ms. Furiko: Illasu, I had glimpse of the drawings you did for your Biology class. They were wonderful. But I am afraid we don't just draw horses in here. Please come up to the board and draw something else for us. Don't worry, I did this to all the students. Okay, take the material you're used to and take a canvas or sheet of paper. Ok, now if you would sit down and draw a person for us.

Illasu: Does it have to be real?

Ms. Furiko: Yes, try to make it as real as you can. You can chose anyone.

Illasu thought about it and decided to draw Rin. She had drawn him a lot. She sketched his sleeping face and when she was done, the teacher had her hold it up. Ms. Furiko's eyes widened. Illasu blushed when she received praise from all the students. They all were allowed to watch her draw the next thing. Ms. Furiko came over as well. 

Ms. Furiko: Draw the animal that is graceful and yet scary at the same moment.

Illasu: There's not only one animal that is that. All are.

Ms. Furiko: Oh? Well then draw how you think it could best be described.

Illasu had to think about this. She started to draw. The teacher watched her every move. Illasu just let her mind think it up as she went. The teacher knew she hadn't planned it out. She smiled at her creativity. Illasu was finished and showed it to the students. There were light sketches of all the animals she could do in a five minute time limit. Then Ms. Furiko noticed there was one animal that was darker than the rest. Illasu's dragon was definitely graceful in the way it had it's wings spread and it's eyes were almost real but it had a feeling of evil about it. She was amazed at her talent. The students were asked to return to their seats. Illasu got up to go to her seat but Ms. Furiko stopped her. She gave the students something to work on and took her to her desk. Illasu's mind raced with what she could have done wrong.

Ms. Furiko: How did you learn to draw that well?

Illasu: I inherited my talent from dad, I think. I just started drawing horses from a 'How to Draw' book and continued until I didn't have to use shapes anymore, just draw the whole horse. Then I worked on all kinds of other animals. Then I just started drawing people. I'm not very good at it yet, but I draw Rin a lot.

Ms. Furiko: Interesting, I see you need to take a class just to express yourself. Tell you what, if you can draw like that and work to improve on your drawings of people, I will get Rin to come in sometime and you can draw him with anything you want in here. I hear you don't have many supplies.

Illasu: Who told you?

Ms. Furiko: A little silver haired bird, now would you like that?

Illasu: Oh, yes, that would be great.

Ms. Furiko: There is one other thing. The school is having a contest. All ages compete against each other. It's set up as a grid where same age compete then the winners compete against older and younger students. I would like you to enter a painting of anything you want.

Illasu: I'm not sure I can paint. I don't ever paint at all, so I'm not good. It seems to ruin my drawings.

Ms. Furiko: I'll help you with learning how to paint. So, it's settled. Illasu, I've never seen talent like your at this age. It's a gift so keep on going.

Illasu: Thank you.

The bell rang and Illasu grabbed her notebook. She headed out to meet Rin. She gave him a giant hug and he asked what it was for.

Illasu: I get to draw whatever I want. Ms. Furiko says you can come in sometime and I can draw you! With textured pencils! Rin, I'm so excited!

Rin: I knew you would be! I couldn't wait for you to find out.

Illasu: Thank you so much.

Rin: One thing though, about these drawings of me, they're not posted in the school are they?

Illasu: Why?

Rin: Because I want to see them too! If everyone sees them then I'll never get to see before they all rush up to the display case. And I want to see a picture of what I look like when I sleep. I bet I look pretty funny when I sleep, huh?

Illasu: No, you're really beautiful. You are, seriously. Oh darn! I'm gonna be late for Squall! Gotta run! Love you! Meet you in the cafeteria after class!

Rin: Ok, love you too silly!

Illasu turned into the T.C. and Squall was there. Rin continued onto his next class. He was in a real good mood now. His friends congratulated him on his success as a model. He brushed them off and they had a good laugh. Rin was proud. He had a great girlfriend. She was amazing with a pencil and paper. He walked into class greeted by his fan club. A hoard of girls rushed over and began batting their eyelashes. His friends tried to help him but the girls literally tackled them. Rin sat in the back where the girls dared not go. He was relieved when he was away from them. They were like vultures, just waiting for him at the door. He dreaded this class. The teach walked in and assigned work. Rin opened his book and started working as Crose passed him a note.

The note: Talk to me after class. I have to tell ya something important. Meet by restrooms.

***************************************************************************************

Oh great...another sub plot I magically came up with. Add another five chapters...why do I do this to myself? Well, g2g2 bed, school registration is tomorrow. So good night, and thanks for reading. Please R&R! Micky-chan is not awake right now...


	23. Jakeen

Disclaimer: You know the deal...

*Illasu and Squall*

He had been standing there a long time. When he saw Illasu, he smiled at her. Illasu waved and smiled back. It was pretty cool for Squall to tutor her, she thought. He took her notebook and set it down on the ground far away from them, then he had her run to get it. Only Squall got there before she did. He smiled and when she looked confused, he explained.

Squall: I want to see you beat me and get the notebook at any cost. All right, try again.

Illasu tried again and still Squall beat her. She tried again and this time watched him. She didn't reach it first again but she was starting to figure out where he could be beaten at. On the fourth run, Illasu took a dive and Squall tripped over her. She quickly got up and got the notebook. Squall smiled.

Squall: You see? You can do it! Okay, now I know you're creative. That's good but you have to think faster.

Illasu: How do I think faster?

Squall: You have to act on your will to win. If you had wanted to win bad enough, you would have tripped me in the second run. Ok, here's the next training run we have to do.

Illasu was bent over and huffing. She was already out of breath. She may have looked in shape but she was nowhere near it. Squall laughed at her and she summed up enough energy to punch him in the leg. He fell down with the sudden impact and stayed there laughing.

Illasu: What's...so funny?

Squall: You're already tired! C'mon Illasu!

Illasu: Ok, the last time I 'worked out' was in like the sixth grade! Gimme a break!

Squall: Oh, little Illasu can't hack it?

Illasu: What?

Squall scrambled to his feet as Illasu found a newborn strength from inside and ran after him. He would regret those words. The bell rang and Squall stopped but Illasu didn't. She was running at him when he dodged and she had to get low to make the sharp turn. Her being as ditzy as she was, she fell down and scraped her knee. Not really noticing, she got up and charged after him. Rin walked in and saw her chasing him. He leaned in the doorway and watched her for a little bit. Then he remembered the note. He wondered who it was. Probably Crose about some work, he thought. He trudged off and saw Jakeen there. He walked up to him and Jakeen just looked at him, sort of ashamed.

*Back to Illasu and Squall*

Squall had hidden in a tree and Illasu was directly under him. She was waiting to hear something snap. She froze when she heard a leaf crunch. Then Squall fell out of the tree on top of her. He was laughing but she wasn't. Then a thought raced through her mind. This could look horribly wrong for the both of us, she thought. Trying to scramble out from under him, she didn't achieve much because he was bigger. She lay still and gave up. All that running had made her really, really sore. She could hardly breathe. Squall wasn't laughing anymore, just smiling as he looked at her. They said nothing to each other as Illasu was gasping for air and Squall moved off a little. He lay next to her, tired himself. She couldn't get up because she had no energy, so she hoped Rin came soon. Oh, darn!, she thought, he's meeting me in the cafeteria. She tried to move but she could barely lift her hand and then again, Squall was still staring.

Illasu: Stop that!

Squall: What?

Illasu: Staring! It's very uncomfortable.

Squall: We should probably go to lunch. C'mon.

Illasu: Uh, I CAN'T DIMWIT! I have no apparent energy left.

Squall: Want me to carry you?

Illasu: No, thanks, but could you tell Rin to come rescue me? That'd be great!

Squall: Well, if I don't get to carry you then what makes you think I'm gonna tell him?

Illasu: SQUALL! I HAVE NO ENERGY! I CAN'T LIFT MY HAND!

Squall: See, you have more energy that you haven't even tapped if you can still nag at me.

Illasu: Ohh, your dead when I get of this ground.

Squall: C'mon Illasu.

He pulled her up and she screamed in pain. He dropped her back down as soon as she screamed. She hit the ground really hard and blacked out. Squall shook her back to reality and he let her lean on him. They walked into the cafeteria in time to see kids standing around in a circle.

*Rin and Jakeen before Squall and Illasu got to the cafeteria.*

Rin: You wanted to talk to me?

Jakeen: Yeah, uh don't get mad or nothing ok?

Rin: Sure, what is it? We have to get to lunch.

Jakeen: Uh, I uh...

Rin: C'mon Jakeen.

Jakeen: I LIKE ILLASU!

Rin: Well...aren't we the blunt one today? That's great that you like her, as a friend right?

Jakeen: Uh, not exactly.

Rin: Jakeen! What's up with you!

Jakeen: She's really pretty and I just like her!

Rin: Well, that's understandable. Half the guys here wish that she was theirs but she chose me. I don't know what to do. Talk to her, she can make her own decisions you know.

Jakeen: I know, I just don't want you to hate me.

Rin: I can't hate. I can dislike, but not hate.

Jakeen: Thanks man. Hey listen, don't tell her okay?

Rin: Ok, now come on! We have to go eat!

Jakeen: Be there in a minute. I just have to make an errand.

Rin: All right, see you there!

Rin ran off towards the cafeteria. Jakeen turned and walked back to the classroom, which was now dark. He saw the girl and went up to her.

Girl: So?

Jakeen: He seemed at ease, but he really cares for her. Why did you need me to do that?

Girl: No particular reason. So, what do I owe you?

Jakeen: A make-out session. He was my friend after all.

Girl: I can't grant you that...

Jakeen walked up into the shadows and started kissing her. She was so surprised she backed up against the wall. Jakeen felt a cold sense and looked down. She had pulled a gun on him. He started to move away from her but she fired. Jakeen was hit in the chest. He fell to the floor. The girl emerged from the shadows partially and saw him on the floor gasping for breath. She smiled and dropped the gun. She knelt down by him and kissed him as he drew his last breath. His eyes widened as she took out a healing card. She applied it before he went completely dead. He was cold. The girl smiled as he took another breath and another.

Girl: Oh, look I healed you.

Jakeen: You're sick.

Girl: No, just angry. I told you not too, so luckily I felt like not killing people today.

Jakeen: You shot me.

Girl: Yeah and I watched you suffer. You were great, just gasping for air. You didn't even see me do it. I love that.

The girl leaned down and kissed him again. Jakeen pulled away but she kept kissing him.

Jakeen: Stop it...

Girl: You were the one who wanted a make-out session. So here it is, under my terms.

Jakeen was still bleeding but she held the healing card over him. He couldn't die but he felt like he was. As long as she held that card and was using it he suffered. He didn't want to die but this was madness. She flipped her hair away and lay down on him. She kept kissing him and smiling every time she pressed on the bullet. He howled out in pain. She watched his plain green eyes fall in out of pain. It was magnificent to her. He tried to reach the card but he was too weak. She kept on kissing and more blood came. Her shirt was getting drowsed in blood.

Jakeen: Are you...a demon?

Girl: I don't know. Now hush, just breathe.

Jakeen screamed out in pain as she pushed on the bullet again. He was trying to breathe but every time he tried, she pushed on the bullet. Every time he got a breath, she kissed him where he had to breathe it into her mouth. She laughed as she undid his buttoned shirt. She saw the bullet and pulled it out. Jakeen screamed again and she laughed as she threw it up in the air and caught it. Jakeen felt the card running out. He was going black, everything swirling. The girl noticed and grabbed another card. She undid the old one as put the new one to work.

Girl: Now listen, the bullet's out so you'll heal. I thank you for doing this for me, but here's a lesson for you. Never betray your friends.

Jakeen was healed and the blood disappeared. The girl picked up the gun and loaded the bloody bullet in with all the rest of her new ones. Jakeen tried to see her face but she was hidden. She went out the window and disappeared. Jakeen laid on the floor feeling where he was shot. No mark had been left. He buttoned up his shirt which was still stained and grabbed his books. He trudged out of the door and back to his dorm, to sick to eat.

*Rin*

He had not seen Illasu come through the door and he was worrying about Jakeen too. Then he saw Jakeen, trudging back to his dorm. He spotted the blood and knocked over his chair as he rushed out. His friends followed and saw Jakeen. The cafeteria stopped long enough to see Jakeen fall down. They all screamed and ran to him. Rin got there and eyed his shirt. All the students gathered around and the teachers came up. Rin was sitting on the ground, Jakeen breathing shallowly. The teachers saw the blood and ordered one of the junior See D's to fetch Kadowaki. The other teachers took the students back. One tried to pry Rin away from Jakeen but he wouldn't leave his friend. The teacher opened up Jakeen's shirt to see what had happened and saw no apparent wound. Kadowaki came running up and saw it as well. Rin looked at Jakeen nervously. Jakeen smiled and Kadowaki stepped in. Rin was asked to wait in the nurses office. He sat nervously in the chair with Shushira and Crose standing around. Illasu and Squall came up to the locked door and Crose let them in. Squall left but Illasu ran to Rin. He was crying and she hugged him. He hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. She fell to her knees from lack of strength and also for sadness. She didn't want Rin to be sad, ever. She loved his smile to much. She felt her shirt filling up with tears and he held onto her tightly. She shushed him quietly and played with his blood drenched hair. She had seen Kadowaki and the teacher take a bloody Jakeen away. Shushira and Crose were silent. Rin finally stopped long enough to look at her. She looked at his sad face and brushed her hand across his cheek drying a falling one. She tried to smile a little for him and hold back tears at the same time. It didn't work. The smile fell to tears and she cried a little as she put her hands on his face and told him not to cry. She told him it would be ok, even though she didn't know if it really would be. Rin smiled a little then gritted his teeth and hugged her. He buried his face in her hair. It smelled so good and it was so soft he gave in to his overwhelming pain. She climbed up into the chair with him and clung to his shirt. She was holding onto him when Kadowaki came out. Rin didn't hear her and Shushira put a hand on his shoulder. Rin stopped to hear her report.

Kadowaki: It's puzzling news. It good though. He is going to be ok. The puzzling part is there's no wound, just a bloody shirt. He's all right if you want to talk to him.

Rin: What do you mean there's no wound? His shirt is full of blood. There was a hole in it too.

Kadowaki: Well, he's all right, no broken bones, fractures, nothing. He perfectly healthy, just a little dizzy.

Shushira: Could some one have healed him you think and thought he'd be ok?

Kadowaki: It's possible but if it was gunshot it would need a while to heal.

Crose: Even with advanced healing?

Kadowaki: Yes, he mentioned something about a girl but he's a little delirious. Go ahead and go in if you want.

Illasu: You want to go in?

Rin: Yeah, I do.

Illasu: I'll wait out here ok? Don't rush, I'd wait forever if I have too.

Kadowaki: Actually he wanted to see you Illasu.

Illasu: Me? What for?

Kadowaki: I'm not sure. He just said he would like to see you.

Rin: Illasu, there's something he told me.

Illasu: What is it?

Rin: It's...it's uh nothing.

They walked into the room and Rin saw his friend smiling. He was just laid out on a bed. His shirt was off but that was it. He smiled at Illasu and Rin when they came in. Shushira and Crose looked at him. He waved and lay back. Illasu put her hand on his and felt him. A fast vision flashed in her head but she ignored it. Jakeen took hold of her hand and smiled. Illasu smiled a little and Rin saw him. He shook his head and smiled.

Illasu: How are you?

Jakeen: I'm good. Listen Rin, what I told you before, I like her as a friend.

Illasu: What?

Rin: I told you he had said something to me.

Jakeen: Yeah, you're a great new friend Illasu.

Illasu: Thank you, so are you.

Rin: So how did you get blood all over your shirt?

Jakeen: I was shot by someone.

Crose: Evidently they healed you.

Jakeen: Yeah, slowly and painfully. I almost died.

Shushira: At least you can still come to the dance!

Jakeen: Yeah, that's true! 

They stayed with him until late that night. Then they all headed back to their dorms. Rin had to carry Illasu. She was so sore.

*Rin and Illasu*

They arrived in the dorm and Rin put her in the bed. Rin pulled off his jeans and got in.

Illasu: Boxers huh?

Rin: Yep, horsey boxers.

Illasu: I'm glad Jakeen is gonna be ok.

Rin: Yeah, but it still gets me how he's ok.

Illasu: I don't know either. Just don't ponder it to much ok?

Rin: How can I not? I was so scared Illy...

She leaned over and kissed him for a long time. Illasu was great at kissing. He just stayed still and kissed her back. Rin finally relaxed and Illasu laid on him. He couldn't sleep though and neither could she. It was quite bothersome. Rin got up at different times and walked over to look out the window. Rin helped her up to get her to the window. Illasu didn't come back for a long time so Rin tuned over and watched her in the pale moonlight. She was hunched on the sill like a bird waiting to dive down and spread it's wings. She turned her head and Rin gasped. She looked like a ghost. She blinked and smiled at him. He settled down and she looked back outside. The city was glittering in the distance and a tear fell down her cheek. She wanted to be among the stars, flying again. She pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor. She lay on the sill and tried to remember anything. She had no remembrance. Nothing was there at all. Rin got worried about her and walked over. He put his hand on her face and she saw another picture in her head. She saw Rin but it was weird. He was in a cell. Then it was gone. She thought it was just a short dream like she had fallen asleep. Rin smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. She was still sore and said she couldn't get back. Rin smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her and moved his hands over her muscles. She was very tense. Rin started to massage away her pain. Illasu was starting to feel better. Rin massaged her shoulders to where no pain remained.

Illasu: Where did you learn to do this at?

Rin: When I was younger and my mother found out about my scar, she took me to a clinic to have the pain massaged away. I just watched them and started helping other people feel better there. The employees thought I was really good. They said I had soft hands. It was pretty embarrassing.

Illasu: Well, you do have soft hands. Like a birds' feather, silky soft.

Rin: Where else are you hurt?

Illasu: Everywhere, he made me mad and I found (quotes with her hands) 'new energy'. I ran after him and then I became really sore. Every muscle ached. That's why he had to bring me to the nurses' office after you.

Rin: Well, then I've got lots of time.

He moved his hands down to her stomach and massaged there. It even made her scar feel better. He should take this up as a career, she thought. No, she changed her mind, he's mine. He concentrated on every muscle. Halfway through the night he was done. She felt so much better she just relaxed and almost fell asleep.

Illasu: How much do I owe you?

Rin: You won't be able to pay me for awhile...

Illasu: Huh, oh Rin! You silly angel...

Rin: I'm serious...

He kissed her and brought the blanket over to her. He climbed up with her and laid a hand on her stomach. He moved it around on it like he did in the field. He was 'authoring' again as she called it. He was spelling a definite sentence with a question mark. She didn't know what it was. She lay back and turned onto her stomach. Rin smiled.

Illasu: How much will I owe you to do my back too?

Rin: Not a whole lot more, just a lot of hugs!

Illasu: How about kisses and hugs?

Rin: Well, I don't know...I mean you give great hugs...(she kisses him) I've changed my mind!

She laughed and he did her back for her. This is greaaatt, she thought. She was spacing off when Rin kissed her back. It tickled and she laughed.

Rin: Ah ha! You are ticklish!

Illasu: Yeah so?

Rin: Have at you!

He tickled her and she screamed out in laughter. He was still laughing when the sun came up and Illasu smiled. She loved it when he was happy and Rin loved it when she was. They both looked at each other.

Illasu: What would you do if I said I had to go away for awhile?

Rin: Why would you have to?

Illasu: Because I had to fight for something...

Rin: Oh, you becoming a See D, right? Well, I guess I don't really know. I love you to much to let you go alone.

Illasu: What if I didn't want you to come? So you'd be here when I got back? Is that selfish?

Rin: Illy, why the sudden wonder?

Illasu: Like it or not, I have to become a See D. Cid said so. So did Commander Leonhart, I mean Squall...

***************************************************************************************

Oh great, that's just like me, ruin a special moment. Well don't hate me please. You know R&R and stuff already so this one is gonna be short because I have a real problem. A boy issue. So I have to ponder that like I don't want to. Well, thanks for reading chapter 23!


	24. Plans Are Made

Disclaimer: What to do, what to do? Oh, Don't own... do own.

*Thursday Morning-Quistis and Rinoa*

They had been in the tunnel a long time. Quistis had watched Kuro go back and forth from the gun cabinet and bring them their lunches. She didn't know what day it was. Kuro wouldn't talk anymore. Just as Quistis was thinking, Kuro stormed into the tunnel. Light flooded it and Quistis had to shield her eyes. Rinoa came up to her cell door. Their hair was a mess and Rinoa's pale skin was tan from all the dirt. Kuro came up to Quistis' cell and opened the door for her to come in.

Kuro: Here's the deal. Tomorrow, both you and Rinoa will be allowed to shower and do your hair like you are going to the dance. I will only take one at a time. I will be in the bathroom with you holding the gun. When you are out of the shower I will hold the door shut and put the gun in the crack. If one of you tries something I will shoot you.

Rinoa: Wow, you're really gonna trust us?

Kuro: Hmph, anyway, you will dress in your dresses I will get for you from your rooms. Like I said, you are too look like you are going to the dance. Then, when the school is cleared and everyone is in the ballroom, we will sneak through and go to the place where the gun will be set up. My sister will be down on the floor. When I have executed our targets, I will shoot you two as well. Then I will remove the tape and leave you there. Sorry girls, but that's how it is.

Quistis: What if we come with you?

Kuro: Harder to smuggle out four than two I'm afraid. Sorry, no room.

Rinoa: What about Yugo?

Kuro: That's not your concern.

Quistis: He doesn't know does he, or Rin either?

Kuro: SHUT UP!

Kuro brings the stock of the gun down on Quistis knocking her out. Replacing the tape on her mouth, she opened the cell and walked out. Rinoa's tape was replaced as well. Then, Kuro left them in darkness again. Rinoa got down and scrambled to look for a piece of metal. She heard Quistis moving around and moaning. She felt all along the cracks. There was nothing. She started to cry and it fell in waterfalls. She wiped her tears with the backs of her hand and it smudged the dirt. Kuro was good at locking them up. She had the key and everything. Rinoa went to the bars and craned her head around the bars as far as she could to see Quistis' head bleeding. Quistis saw her and got up. The cells were to far for them to reach each other. Rinoa saw a small cut where the gun had hit her. Quistis saw her crying and she slid down on the bars. They were metal. Quistis had an idea, not that it would help much. She tried to find a rough spot on the metal. There was none, is was smooth. She lost all hope again. All they could do was wait till tomorrow.

*Shiro and Yugo*

Shiro was curled up in a box with a blanket on her. Yugo was strung out on the floor with a pillow. He had wondered how Shiro had attempted to get in the box. Yugo was the first one up. Shiro was sleeping and so he left the room to go get something to eat. He saw Kuro coming up to the door and decided he wasn't hungry anymore. He went back in and locked the door. He waited for Kuro to knock and he answered it. Kuro looked at him blankly and he told her Shiro was sleeping.

Kuro: It's important. Wake her up.

Yugo: No, she's sleeping!

Kuro: Let's not do this again, ok? I'm really in a bad mood...fine I'll do it. SHIRO!! WAKE UP!

Shiro: HUH! WHA...oh, hi Kuro...

Kuro: Someone's here to see us. She's in my room. Let's go now.

Shiro: Coming...

Yugo watched as she got up and followed her sister like her slave. Shiro was still asleep and could barely keep walking. Yugo wanted to follow but Shiro had told him to stay. So, he did against his will. He started putting things up again.

*Illasu and Rin*

Illasu had somehow ended up on the side of the bed closest to the floor. She was actually on the floor with the blanket straining to stay on the bed. She rolled over and the blanket came with her. Rin was pulled out of the bed as well, just barely missing the tangled mess of covers. He opened his eyes sleepily and crawled back over to where she had dragged the blankets. He lay beside her and put an arm around her waist. Then he pulled the pillow a little so he could put his head on it too. He got a little and laid on it. Illasu rolled over again into him. He was surprised but she buried her face in his shirt again. Her scar was against his and he could feel the coldness. He was just going back to sleep as she stretched and hit him in the nose accidentally. She saw he was there and apologized frantically before Gideon came over and stole the pillow from them. Barney made his lazy way over to the blanket and laid on it. Illasu saw the time and freaked. It was almost school time. She quickly shook Rin awake and told him. He put a hand over her mouth and forced her back down to the floor. When she was eye level with him, he explained that since there was a GF festival tomorrow there was no classes! She calmed down and lay back down on her back. She felt something under her and it was Gideon He had scrambled under her covers. She poked him over to Rin's side and he lay there. Barney was sound asleep at their feet. Luckily, the carpet was soft. Illasu was so excited about tomorrow that she couldn't fall back to sleep.

Illasu: Rin, are you asleep?

Rin: I was, yes.

Illasu: Sorry...

Rin: Well, what is it?

Illasu: I can't wait till tomorrow. I just know it's going to be great!

Rin: Me neither, I can't wait to see you. I won't look like much I'm afraid. Just me.

Illasu: I know, if you would have bought a suit and tie and fancy things, I'm afraid I would have to yell at you.

Rin: Why? What if I did?

Illasu: I can't stand to see you suffer in a suit. They've got to be uncomfy!

Rin: Well, 'it's a surprise' if I do recall someone saying.

Illasu: Rin...I'm...still...

Rin looked down and saw she was asleep again. He smiled at her and fell asleep again before another wave of excitement hit him.

*Selphie and Irvine*

Last night, they had gone to Squall's dorm and hung out. Now, Selphie and Irvine were on the couch, just watching TV. Squall walked in and saw his dorm in shambles. He almost screamed at them. Being Squall though, he calmly walked over and asked Irvine and Selphie to pick up the numerous pop cans, pixy sticks, and other miscellaneous things. Selphie looked at him and Squall saw her huge smile under Irvine's hand. She was hyper. He backed off and waited. Irvine had a hold of her. That was kind of reassuring, but upon seeing Squall was up, Selphie freaked.

Selphie: Squally Wally! Squally's up! Yay! Hey, what can we do today? Huh? HUH?

Irvine: (has a humongous headache) Selphie, please sit down and calmly watch TV...

Selphie: Irvy! That's no fun! We've been doing that all night! That is until...

Squall: (afraid to ask) What...

Selphie: Irvine broke the fridge! Now all your food is mushy-ushy and really gross.

Squall: Irvine...

Irvine: I didn't do it. She dreamed it.

Squall: Yeah, right...

Selphie: Then Irvine flew on a horsey and you saw a moogle and I was there...(still jabbering at the speed of sound)

Squall: Make it STOP!

Irvine grabbed hold of a blanket and wrapped Selphie in it. Then he grabbed a sheet and tied her up in it. You could hear muffled screams. It wasn't very loud though. Squall laughed a little and they cleaned up the dorm while Selphie calmed down in tied-up sheets.

*Kuro and Shiro*

Shiro was awake by the time they reached the room. Kuro opened the door and it was completely dark.

Someone: I love the dark...don't you dear friends?

Kuro: It is a beautiful thing...

Shiro: Kuro, who's here?

Kuro: You remember Ni, don't you?

Shiro: Ni?

Kutsu: Actually, you call me Kutsu...

Shiro: Kutsu? I remember someone named that now...

Kuro reached up to turn on the light. She felt a hand stop her and Kuro shut the door. It was completely dark now.

Shiro: Why are you here Kutsu?

Kutsu: Information for your mission. Your sister put out a request for me.

Shiro: Kuro?

Kuro: So, what did you find out?

Kutsu: You might get more than you bargained for. I suggest you approach the rest of this mission with caution.

Shiro: Huh?

Kutsu: Dear Shiro, I speak in riddles a lot. I thought you would remember that. I am just here to warn you. I must leave you now. (echoes) Farewell...

Shiro: TURN THE LIGHT ON! PLEASE KURO!

Kuro flicked it on and no one was there. Shiro was clinging to her sister. She hated dark people. Her sister liked the dark but even she wasn't this creepy. Shiro and Kuro talked about the plans. Shiro understood. They had gone over them a lot. Kutsu was somewhat of a sorceress so she had agreed for a price to help them get away. She would open doors as they sped through the school and cover their trail. That was all though. Kutsu rarely ever showed herself to her employers. When the plan was thoroughly understood by both they said goodbye and Shiro returned to the dorm. Kuro said for her not to come around until it was time to execute the mission.

*Illasu and Rin again...*

They had been awake for a few minutes because Rin had rolled over and smacked Illasu in the head. They had started laughing and were now laughing at themselves. Illasu was looking around the room when she noticed their laundry, a mountainous pile. She sighed and told Rin they had better get some stuff done. So they got up and Rin made the bed while Illasu gathered all the dirty laundry into their baskets. The cats kept jumping up on things and wanting to be petted. So they each would pause and give them a good pat before going back to cleaning up a little. When all the laundry was quarantined, Illasu went and picked up the cat toys. Rin put all the movies back in the shelves. When it was all done they sat on the couch and just watched the cats play for a little bit. Rin gave her a kiss and smiled. Illasu smiled as well but he was tired and so they snuggled up as Illasu put an arm around him. Pretty soon, his eyes were dwindling on the edge of being awake.

Illasu: Rin, stay awake. I...I don't know how to wash clothes.

Rin: What? You don't?

Illasu: No, remember? I always had your sister do it for me because all my money went to my animals. I've never learned how.

Rin: It's easy! Don't worry. I'll help you.

Illasu: Where is the washer and dryer in this place anyway?

Rin: Good point...you'll probably have to ask Selphie to take us there.

Illasu: Okie, I'll get dressed and head over.

She got up and Rin pulled her back. She fell right into his lap. He put both arms around her shoulders and laid his head gently on her shoulder. She smiled as he fell asleep again. Just like a cat, she thought, sleeps anywhere, anytime. She couldn't get out.

Rin: (mumbles) Now, I've got you. We have the whole day to do laundry. Please, just a few more hours...

Illasu: Rin, I HAVE got to work today. Really, I'd love to stay but I can't.

Rin: I have money for things I've been saving for us. You didn't remember I had a job did you?

Illasu: What do you do?

Rin: Odd jobs, just about anything I can. Fix things, put things in, build stuff, I do it all for people who can't, like grandmas and grandpas. Sometimes somebody just needs an extra hand. I earn a lot and I've been putting it away for us. I forgot to tell you.

Illasu: Rin, you are the greatest. I don't know how you can do it. School, jobs, me...that's really a lot to juggle.

Rin: I haven't had a lot of jobs lately. I don't think anyone knows where I'm at now. I'll have to call Ruka today...see if anyone has called for me.

Illasu: So responsible, so hard working, so handsome...ahhh...

Rin: What?

Illasu: I'm in heaven.

Rin: Oh, hey Illasu...what's your favorite color?

Illasu: Mmm, I really don't have one but if I had to pick I'd say crimson.

Rin: So, that's a red color right?

Illasu: Wait, are we talking like all colors in the world or Crayola box set colors?

Rin: Both?

Illasu: Yeah, then crimson would be it. And yes, it's redish silver. I know yours is red!

Rin: (laughs) How'd you guess?

Illasu: My turn! Uh...um...

Rin: Can't think of one?

Illasu: I know you to well! I don't have a lot of questions!

Rin: I know. Oh, I'm so tired.

Illasu: Hey, you can sleep today. I think Selphie can show me how to do laundry. There's no special fabrics right?

Rin: No, I want to go with you. I'm just really out of it for some reason.

Illasu: (plays with his hair) Did you sleep?

Rin: Sort of, someone stole the covers...

Illasu: Sorry 'bout that...

Rin: I slept real good though. I'm just really drowsy.

Illasu: Not getting sick I hope...

Rin: No, the coach has us doing to much running for that.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Illasu got up and put a blanket over Rin as he lay on the couch. Illasu decided he didn't look so good. She answered the door and saw it was Squall. She stepped out of the room, closing the door.

Illasu: Hey Squall, what's up?

Squall: We have training. C'mon let's go.

Illasu: Wait, we don't have class today. It's the day before a festival.

Squall: Class we don't have, training we do. You, me, T.C.

Illasu: Um, Squall, is it ok if I stay home today? I think Rin is gonna get sick if I don't force him to sleep.

Squall: '...'

Illasu: Squall! Seriously!

Squall: (sighs) Ok, do you need anything? Some tea perhaps?

Illasu: Yeah, if you could. Two cups of tea would be great.

Squall: He can't get sick tomorrow or today. He has an important event tomorrow!

Illasu: I know, the dance. Well, I have to ask Selphie to do our laundry. So, I'll meet you here with the tea.

Squall: I can stay with you if you want. We can talk about your training.

Illasu: Stop hitting on me. It's so obvious.

Squall: I am not! You're my friend!

Illasu: Then please just get me some tea.

Squall: Ok, see ya.

Illasu: Uh huh.

She walked over to Selphies' dorm. She knocked and found no one was within. She walked back to her dorm and Rin was sitting up. He held out his arms with the blanket and she climbed in. He wrapped the blanket around her and rested his head on her again. He slowly fell over, gently laying on the couch. Rin was so warm and the blanket so soft, she started to drift off as well. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Squall with the tea. Rin told him to come in. Squall opened the door and didn't see Illasu until she looked over the arm of the couch. She asked him to set the tea down on the table and thanked him. He left without another word and locked the door on his way out. Illasu slid back into Rin's warmth. Rin was kissing her and she did indeed fall asleep again. She could feel Rin's soft lips on her neck and cheek. His hair was tickling her. She laughed and brushed it off. Then went back to sleep. Soon, she could feel nothing. Rin was sound asleep beside her. She awoke a little bit and could feel his warm breath drifting over her neck.

*Selphie and Irvine*

Irvine had drug the sheet-ball all the way back to Selphie's dorm. She was sort of screaming still. When they arrived there, Irvine locked the 27 locks and sat in front of the door, opening the bundle. Selphie was in the middle. She was crouched down and ready to pounce in anything. She saw Irvine and smiled.

Irvine: Are you done yet?

Selphie: Yeah, I think I just used up the last of it.

Irvine: Good, now come here you.

Selphie crawled over and curled up in Irvine's lap. Irvine laughed and gave her a little kiss as she managed to sleep. He realized she was falling asleep in his lap. So, he got up and lay her in the bed. He covered her up and went to let himself out. She was snoring very loudly. He started to open the locks when she fell out of the bed onto the floor. He stopped on number 12 and went to put her back. Selphie watched him come over, pick her up and put her in the bed. She opened her eyes all the way and Irvine gave her a smile. He was so cute. Selphie smiled up at him and reached out to give him a hug. He took off his boots and got in with her. Selphie gave him a hug still and then it hit her. It was Thursday. Today was when they got the hall ready so it could freeze overnight. She jumped out of bed but Irvine caught her with an arm and Selphie turned around to see him smiling. She gave him her happy puppy-dog face. He laughed and was forced to get up. She started to gather her clothes to change into when she saw the time. It was already almost 2:30! She just started getting dressed right in the middle of the room while trying to get to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She stumbled and fell onto he floor when she missed a hop. Irvine tried to help her but she was crawling on the floor now like a caterpillar. She was almost into her jeans when she hopped up and did the button. She wore jeans to work on festivals. She grabbed a pink T-shirt off her bed and ran into the bathroom pulling her shirt off. Irvine was stunned. Selphie only got dressed in front him when she was in a hurry. He grabbed her radio and other supplies so she could head out the door. She was brushing her hair and teeth at the same time when she leaned out the door to look at her sticky notes. She didn't see one that had to be done today so she rinsed and spit along with finishing her hair. On her way she could ask if Illasu and Rin wanted to help. So, they headed over. She knocked on their dorm door and Illasu answered. She smiled when she saw Selphie and Rin hopped up off the couch to go get dressed. She shut the door as she came out.

Selphie: Want to come help me and Irvy with the ballroom? You're so creative Illasu! We could really use your help!

Illasu: Well, I guess I could help out. Rin seems to be ok now so I can get dressed and head over there in about five. Do I need to bring anything?

Selphie: Just your brain! Rin can come too! We really need all the help we can get. We'll be doing this all day probably, and wear some warm clothes. We have to get it cold in there, enough to sustain ice.

Illasu: Oh yeah, Shiva is gonna show. Ok, see ya later! I'll see if Rin can come.

She walked back in and got a pair of carpenters on with a long sleeved shirt. Rin got his usual on and they both headed out.

***************************************************************************************

AHHHH!!! I HAVE A DAY AND A HALF TO FINISH THE WHOLE STORY BEFORE SCHOOL!! This is madness...well no time to really chat! Sorry but I really have to try to get this done before school! Ok, thanks for reading this far...if you did...I think it's gonna be thirty chapters. Okie? Okie...talk you next chappy!


	25. Quiet Proposals

Disclaimer: Do own...Don't own...

*The Ballroom*

It was quite a sight. The Garden Committee had already begun to work on it. The floor had an ice glaze over it. It was quite slippery as Selphie demonstrated. She was skiing on it. The bottoms of her jeans covered her feet so it made it real easy for her.

Selphie: This stuff will become snow tomorrow, when it gets cold enough in here. It's really amazing! Oh, hi Rin! It's good you're here. Irvine was the only other boy here. Both the normal guys are gone. We have a lot of stuff to put on the ceiling and stuff. 

Illasu: We can walk on this with tennis shoes right?

Selphie: No, not really. The ice will come off on tennis shoes for some reason. You'll have to leave your shoes at the door.

Both of them took off their shoes and walked in. Illasu fell on her butt, laughing. Rin helped her up and they walked across the floor to Selphie. She told Illasu that she needed help in the dining room. Rin was to stay and help the others put up ice icicles. Someone strong had to hold them up while another person used an ice spell to hold it there. One of the other girls took him by the arm and led him to the ladder. Illasu followed Selphie down the hall to the room.

*Rin*

He saw the ladder didn't really reach to the ceiling. It only reached half way. He was wondering how he was supposed to get up to the ceiling. Then one of the girls cast a float spell. Rin was taken by surprise that it was on him. He started to lift off the ground and saw Irvine was up here as well. They were supposed to put the ice around the edge of the dome of windows. The girls handed them some ice glaze before they went up themselves.

Cur: This will make it snow, like the floor, only this will slowly fall off. It was Selphie's idea. Actually, all of our designs are pretty much Selphies'.

Rin: So, I just paint it on like this?

Holin: Yep, that's right. How are you doing Irvine?

Irvine: How do we get down when we need some more?

Cur: Just imagine going down and you will!

Rin tried to imagine it and he started to descend. Then on his way he lost the train of thought and floated back up. It was like being a balloon. He tried again. He made it all the way down and then floated back up. Satisfied, he started painting on a thin layer of the glaze. It was silver. They painted the whole ceiling which took about three hours.

*Selphie and Illasu*

They were painting on some glaze and setting up the tables. Illasu was in charge of tables as Selphie was finishing. Then they put the chairs up and made sure they were all covered in blue fabric. It was very pretty, with all the glitter and plates set up where some food would be. Then they went back into the big room as Rin was trying out the up and down. Selphie and Illasu went to start on the throne. It was quite beautiful to begin with but it was dusty. Illasu went to get a towel to dust it off when Selphie summoned Pandora. The GF blasted it with a tunnel of wind. The dust flew around into the air and Pandora inhaled it in. Then, breathing out, all the air came out purified. Selphie jumped up and down, missing the floor. Cur saved her with a float spell. Selphie started to float upwards. She turned herself downwards and tried to swim towards the floor. It worked a little, enough for Selphie to reach the card and take Pandora back. She was relieved but she started to float up towards the ceiling again. She put the card in her pocket and grabbed the arm Illasu was holding out. She stayed in the air for a little bit. Illasu tried to remember how to cast float. Her magic class was going very slow. She did the hand sign and said the word. She started to feel lighter but did not rise up. Selphie let go of her arm and sat in the air, meditating so she could stay down. Illasu laughed and tried to make herself rise up. When it didn't work, she tried to imagine she had wings. She folded her arms to her chest in an 'X' and slowly she felt herself leave the ground. When she looked out of her eyes she was going up and when she looked down under herself, Rin was there holding her up. She was standing on his shoulders. She unfolded her arms and put them behind her. She smiled brightly and Rin did too. She looked like an angel. Selphie was up in the dome watching her. Irvine had stopped to see this as well. Holin and Cur were working but they were looking out of the corners of their eyes. Rin started to lose his balance and reached up for her hands. She hunched down and put her hands out to his. He grabbed them and she hopped into the air. It was great. She had always wanted to fly somehow. Rin held her in the air so Selphie could give her a steady cast of 'float'. Selphie made it so strong that it was like walking for her now. She just acted like she was walking to the place she wanted to go only her feet drooped. She was quite scared of heights though. She began zooming around and doing flips and spirals down to the floor. Rin was watching her while he painted. The ceiling was pretty much done but Selphie was going to have put a 'slow' spell on it. Cur and Holin's magic were also going to be required. Irvine and Selphie were flying around, making sure everything was ok and ready to go. Selphie noticed the throne. They had gotten distracted with the flying so she called Illasu down form the ceiling. They brainstormed about how to make it glittery and cold enough.

Illasu: Glaze it, sprinkle water on it so it'll pebble up, and for glitter...use water.

Selphie: How?

Illasu: Here, watch.

Illasu took a cup of cold water from the cooler and sprinkled it on the floor. The water pebbled up making it look like it had just rained. Selphie liked the idea. The water could be mixed with glitter to make it shimmer more. They painted on a careful coat of glaze. Then, taking the whole cooler, Rin splashed the chair for them. He set it down and they looked at it. It was great. Selphie pulled out the water on the sides to make spikes. It looked quite evil. The throne was pretty much done. The glaze on the fabric would change to snow and the blue glaze would stay looking like ice. Illasu was marveling at it when she thought about Shiva sitting in the throne. She pictured her sitting grandly on top of the snow that would be on the cushion. She pictured a sort of crown on the GF's head.

Illasu: She needs a crown.

Selphie: Huh?

Illasu: She needs a crown.

Selphie: Who?

Illasu: Shiva, she is going to look like a queen in this chair so she'll need a crown.

Selphie: No one has any time left to do that Illy!

Illasu: I'll do it. Here, give me that can of glaze. Rin, is there any more water?

Rin: Yeah, why?

Illasu: CUR!! I need you to cast 'slow' on this can about three times.

Cur: Done!

Illasu: Not yet! Wait till the water hits the can!

Cur: Sure!

She took the can and Rin poured the water into it. Cur cast 3 'slow's on the can and the water stayed on top of the gluey mixture. Illasu took her bare arm and stuck it in the can. She mixed the water in with the glaze to make a white pearly color. She grabbed a handful and started molding a crown out of it. Selphie had to go to the kitchen with Holin and Cur to make the food. Irvine stayed in the room and turned off some of the lights so the glaze could start working. There would be torches for light on Friday. Artificial light made the glaze retreat back to a glaze. He came over with three chairs but Illasu remained in the air. She was quite comfortable. Rin sat down and Irvine made a table float for Illasu. She was making the point on the middle of the crown. Simple yet beautiful, she thought. The sides angled down and curved around. The ends were curved so it would stay on her head, even if she decided to do a flip. It was done but they would have to wait for it to dry overnight. Illasu went to the ground and sat on Rin's lap, holding the crown. He was tired from lifting icicles that were bigger than he was. Irvine was reclining as well and was actually falling asleep. Illasu kicked him awake and nodded her head for him to leave.

Irvine: Are you sure?

Illasu: Yeah, go ahead and turn off all the lights.

Irvine: All right, see ya guys later.

He got up and sauntered out of the room. He flicked all the switches off in the box. The room became dark except for the numerous beams from the ceiling. Illasu and Rin were sitting in the darkness. His silver hair shimmered in the light. Illasu lay her head on his heart and watched the sun jump off the ice. It was almost as if it was a dream, and she would be in it tomorrow. Rin was breathing very slowly and shallowly as if he was dying. Illasu looked at him. His face was hidden in the darkness but she sensed a smile. He put a hand to her face and kissed her. Illasu wasn't much for romantics but he was very good about it. He moved to a reclining position and she slid down. She climbed back up and put her arms around his neck. His skin was so pale and fair. He smiled brightly at her.

Illasu: You're too mushy...

Rin: But you like it, don't you?

Illasu: Yes, I do. Hmm, it's still bright outside but I'm tired.

Rin: Wanna go do something?

Illasu: Like what?

Rin: I know what we can do, c'mon.

He stood up and she remained in the chair. He stretched out a hand to her and pulled her up into him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and Rin put his around her.

Illasu: Let's make a promise Rin. Let's promise that, no matter what, we'll always be there.

Rin: Forever and always...forever and always Illy.

He stood there and smiled. They were under the dome of windows and the sun brightened his face. He stretched out his arms, embracing the light. Illasu put her hand in his pocket and started walking so he would follow. He did and they walked to where ever Rin was off to. Illasu was to close her eyes. She heard him talk to Yugo but then he whispered something she couldn't make out. They laughed and started walking again. Illasu had to feel along walls and doors to hold them open. When she smelled the fresh air, she knew they were outside. She didn't know where but when she put her arms around Rin and he sat on something cushy, she knew.

Rin: NOT YET!

Illasu: OK! But I pretty much have the hint.

Rin: No you don't...trust me.

She heard the cycle start up and Rin put an arm around her stomach. She held onto that arm for a little bit, then she got brave. Lifting her arms like unfolding wings, she felt like she was flying again. She opened her eyes anyway. They were going pretty slow Rin said. Illasu looked at him. His eyes were so beautiful. She noticed they were not only silver but had a purple swirl, a deep purple. His eyes were only flecked with silver. She stared at them until Rin told her to look to her left. She did and saw where they were going. He turned and came onto the beach itself. It was turning into the afternoon. The sun was bloody red and setting slow. Rin stopped them bike to a hum then the slow waves were the only thing remaining. Rin leaned back and put his hands on the rear of the bike, looking out into the sunset. Illasu smiled at the beauty of it all. She fell back into him and sighed. A small tear fell down her face.

Rin: Illy, I have always wanted to share this with you. Since you showed up on our doorstep and would always watch the sunset but I knew you had never seen this. So I'm sharing it with you. I hope you don't think it's too mushy for you...Illy?

Tears were slowly rolling down her face. Tomorrow would be the happiest day of her life. She felt him take his hand across her cheek and wipe away her tears. She watched the last of the sunset go down below the ocean and felt Rin's soft lips upon the back of her neck. Illasu put a hand on his face and let him kiss her. She was in complete bliss. The breeze was very warm as it came over her. Rin's hair tickled her like it always did. Rin got up off the bike and they walked along the beach in their bare feet for awhile. Rin looked at his watch and saw it was almost 9. They kept walking along the beach until Illasu fell down. She tripped over a crab and Rin was there at her side. He had tried to save her the fall but they had both gone done, together. They were laughing now, harder than ever. Rin fell back and laid in the sand.

Illasu: You're getting sand in your hair! Rin!

Rin: I know! (pulls her down) Come here!

Illasu: AHH! Now I'm gonna have to repeat!

Rin: Huh?

Illasu: Wash, rinse, repeat-you know the on the backs of the shampoo bottles...

Rin: Yes, silly, I know...

Illasu: You're getting it out, not me!

Rin: Me? How?

Illasu: I don't know yet. (folds her arms)

Rin: When you think of it, let me know.

Illasu: I thought of it.

Rin: What...

Illasu climbed over him and kissed him. Man, she thought, I never would have done this a year ago. Rin braced himself up on his elbows and put an arm around her. Her shirt didn't cover her mid-drift and her skin was very soft to the touch. He ran his hand up and down her back. Illasu stopped and looked at him. He laid down again and she lay her head on him. He ran his hand over her back numerous times before she had fallen asleep from it. He sighed and thanked Him. It was truly a good day. He gathered her up, long legs and sleepy face, into his arms and they headed back to the Garden. Rin had to hold onto her again as they slowly made their way back. Yugo and Shiro were waiting for him. Yugo waved and saw Illasu was sleeping. Shiro jumped up and greeted Rin silently. She smiled at him and held the door open for him so he could carry her inside. Yugo and Shiro ambled along beside him all the way back to the dorms. Yugo opened the door and Shiro went to get Rin something to drink. Rin put Illasu in the bed and tucked her in. Shiro came back and sat down on the couch, handing him the glass. Rin gulped it down and looked at Illasu, sleeping soundly.

Yugo: You didn't ask her yet, did you?

Rin: No, I want to wait till tomorrow night like I said.

Shiro: Ask her what? May I ask...

Yugo: He wants...

Rin: I want to marry her.

***************************************************************************************

Woah. Wow...that's big. Hmm, 5 chapters to go. I get proposed to, Irvine gets killed possibly, and so on and so forth. Well, this is taking longer now that I have school. So it might be awhile till it's finished. Please!!!! KEEP READING!!! R&R IS LOVED! Ok, well, see you next chappy!


	26. Terrify Me

Disclaimer: Don't own, Do own...four more to go!

*Selphie, Holin and Cur Thursday night*

Selphie: I've got the pans!

Cur: Selphie! You made a mess!

Holin: I knew you couldn't reach them. Did you break anything?

Selphie: Just a chair when I fell...

Cur and Holin: WHAT!?

Selphie: I fixed it! Don't worry, it looks fine.

Holin turned to where she was pointing and saw the pan stuck under the leg of the chair. She also saw a pasty white substance. She had glued a pan to the broken chair! Hoiln walked away and managed to get the stove going. Then Selphie had a bright idea.

Selphie: Hey! I know! We can get the food from the Star Palace in Dollet!

Cur: No we can't! The festival is tomorrow! There's no way they will shut down the restaurant for us!

Selphie: Uh, HELLO! The owners are my friends! They said they'd help me whenever they could!

Holin: Please Cur, let's do this. We all know how bad Selphie is at cooking. We're not much better either.

Cur: Hey! (takes a bag of flour and throws it)I'm taking Home EC! I'm learning!

Holin: Hey! That could have gone everywhere!

Cur: Well then, let's give it a hand!

Cur stepped on the bag of flour and it exploded. Holin became a white statue. Selphie had hid behind the counter. She thought she saw steam rising from Holin. Then she realized it was the oven. Holin had placed a towel on it accidentally. The towel was on fire. Cur and Holin didn't care. They were having a 'Mexican standoff'. Selphie raced into the kitchen and started hitting it with another towel. The towel in her hands blazed into ashes. Selphie dropped it onto the range. Running to the phone, she dialed 911. A lady picked up on the other end.

Selphie: Hi, what puts out a fire?

Lady: What? Excuse me young lady, do you have a fire?

Selphie: No, I don't have any magic at the moment, but the stove is on fire.

Lady: WHAT!? Where are you located?

Selphie: On Earth, why?

Lady: Huh?

Selphie: Sorry, but I need a professional! Goodbye!

Lady: Wait! (CLICK!)

Selphie: Rude people...ok, now what was that number for the Fireman? Ah yes, 911!

She dialed and a different person picked up. Selphie heard a dog barking in the background.

Selphie: Hello? Fireman, are you there?

Guy: Huh, oh yes. This is the Fire Station. What can I do for you?

Selphie: How do you put out a fire?

Guy: Me? Oh, I use a hose with water.

Selphie: Thanks! (CLICK!)

Selphie took the hose from the sink and found it didn't reach. She went back to the phone. Dialing another number, she asked the same question.

Selphie: How would you put out a fire?

Guy: Uh, like dude, do you want to order our fire pizza or what?

Selphie: Oh sorry! Wrong number! (CLICK!) What is that number?!

She dialed one after another and people either told her she had the wrong number or a way that they used.

Selphie: Well, water made steam, baking soda almost put it out, and spit didn't do much. Will I ever get this out?

Cur came in, saw the stove and turned the burner off. She dumped water on the blaze. It was soon a smoldering pile of ashes. Selphie snapped her fingers and remembered the number. She ran to the phone, dialed and Irvine picked it up.

Selphie: Hello, is this 911?

Irvine: Selphie, is that you?

Selphie: Irvy? You're a fireman?

Irvine: No, you called the wrong number.

Selphie: Oh yeah, I already called 911 and they couldn't help, sorry! (CLICK!)

Cur and Holin were looking at the burnt stove. There was a crater where the stove was melting. Selphie looked at it and smiled.

Selphie: I knew it would work!

Cur: What?

Selphie: Irvine fixes everything!

Holin: I think you should leave now. The cafeteria lady is probably on her way. We're leaving too. C'mon Cur, let's go.

They walked out and Selphie bounded out as well. She noticed it was almost midnight now. She had to get to bed early. So, she skipped to her room. She was singing 'Hound Dog' on the way there. Some people laughed but some were just plain annoyed. Selphie arrived in her dorm. She slipped on her pajamas and unjunctioned all her GF's. She remembered that you couldn't junction GF's on a festival day unless the teacher wanted you to or you needed it for a battle. She flopped into bed and hit something hard. Pulling back the covers, it was Irvine. He was sound asleep and had a necklace in his hand. Selphie admired it's chain but the real part was concealed in his hand. Irvine opened his eyes lazily. He saw Selphie and jumped up. He ran out of the room before Selphie could say another word. She shrugged it off and managed to sleep heavily.

Selphie: (singing)Tomorrow is Friday, I love Friday, it's so awesome, especially with Irvy...

She dozed off as Irvine came in. He had ran to his dorm to stash the necklace and then had changed. He put his hat and coat on the door. He got into the bed and snuggled up next to Selphie. Selphie is quite peaceful tonight, he thought, as he dozed off himself.

*Rin, Illasu, Yugo and Shiro*

Shiro: Oh my...

Yugo: I told him not to but our sister said he had to make his own decisions.

Shiro: He does but Rin, don't you think that's a little...extreme?

Rin: We've known each other practically our whole lives. We never really talked but we heard Yugo and Ruka say things about the other one so we kind of felt like we knew one another. It sounds weird but I know in my heart she'll say yes. If she doesn't then there's always next time.

Shiro: I am happy for you Rin. I think you deserve a great girl like Illasu more than anything in the world.

Yugo: But she doesn't know!

Shiro: Doesn't know what?

Rin: About me...

Yugo: Don't you dare show Shiro. 

Shiro: What are you two hiding from me?

Yugo: Nothing I want you to see Shiro, please understand.

Shiro: You can trust me, I know you can.

Rin: That's true. I know I can. Uh, Shiro, Illasu asked me a question about two weeks ago. She asked me if I had seen anything suspicious in you and Kuros' apartment. I said I had seen some pictures but who doesn't have those?

Shiro: You saw...pictures? Of what? Where did you see them?

Rin: I saw them on a desk. It was a brief glance. I was trying to figure some things out about Kuro. She didn't really tell me much about her. I'm sorry, I know I didn't have the right but it was hard not to know anything.

Shiro: It's ok, I understand completely. I remember Yugo turned into a wolf that first day.

Yugo: I told her about that...

Rin: YUGO!

Yugo: I know I told her about me! Rin can I talk to you?

Rin: What is there to talk about? 

Yugo: Rin, let me...

Rin: LEAVE ME ALONE!

A terrible ice blue color flashed in his eyes and he became over-raged. He was breathing very hard. Rin was so angry with Yugo that he almost grabbed him by the throat, if not for Illasu. She was sitting up in the bed, tired and rubbing her eyes.

Illasu: Rin...

Rin: WHA...Illasu?

Illasu: (tears in her eyes and cowering)Rin...

Rin: Illasu, I didn't know you were up. (walks towards the bed)

Illasu cowered away. She was crying. He was terrifying. The color slowly left his eyes. He held out a hand to her as he kneeled beside the bed. He looked at her through wet eyes.

Rin: Illasu...it's ok. I won't hurt you, ever.

Shiro: We should go now. C'mon Yugo, I think you've done enough. I'm not sure what you did but it looks very horrible.

Rin: (head bowed and crying)You can stay if you want...I'm leaving for a while.

Illasu: Rin, please don't leave me.

Rin: You're scared of me. I don't know what to do. I wish you knew Illy...I wish you knew.

Illasu: Knew what?

Rin stood up and left the room slowly. On his way out he had grabbed a long white coat. He's never worn that before, she thought, I won't leave him tonight. Shiro and Yugo got up and left. Illasu ran after Rin in her bare feet and saw him get on his motorcycle. She tried to yell for him but he was already gone. She looked around for something to ride. She had to run to the stables and get Stu. He was the only one fast enough to keep up with a motorcycle. She was always afraid to ride him bareback, but she wanted to see Rin. She sped out of the stable and onto the road. Stu was flying. He was hitting the pavement hard. She heard Rin's bike nearby, but she couldn't see it because it was black. Then she saw silver hair and a white coat. Illasu made Stu jump off the embankment into the water. The horse swam all the way to the shore and Illasu ran to Rin. He saw her and told her to stay back.

Rin: I don't want to hurt you Illy...please understand.

Illasu: How can I? We have only tonight until the festival.

Rin: I know! Don't you think I love you more than anything?

Illasu: Yes, I know you do. So why did you leave me? (crying) You said you'd never leave!

Illasu slid down to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She couldn't understand it all. Then she felt a pair of hands on her back. Illasu choked back more tears and saw Rin's kind face had returned. He was crying too. She threw her arms around his neck and screamed out loud. Rin cringed at it. It was a sad scream of pain, deeper than anything. Rin felt a knife being drove through his heart. Illasu stopped crying and asked him why he had left.

Rin: I can't tell you Illasu. Sometimes, it'll be that way. Probably only when I feel very scared or mad, and it's possible I won't recognize you and hurt you very badly...

Illasu: You wouldn't hurt me...you couldn't...

Rin and Illasu saw Stu was standing there waiting. They were done crying and Rin decided he could go back now. Illasu hopped on Stu and Rin hopped up with her. He turned on the auto drive and his bike followed them, providing a light for them to see. Illasu looked up at the sky and smiled as the breeze draped over her. Rin held her tight. He didn't want to lose her. He was happy again but he was scared now. What if she doesn't understand? He couldn't hide forever. He knew that. They arrived back and placed the things where they belonged, Stu in the stables and the bike in the garage. Illasu arrived in the room first. She was lying on the couch and had closed her eyes. Rin came in silently and pulled his shirt off. He traced his scar with his hands and slipped off his pants. Underneath, his boxers were very wrinkled. He walked over to Illasu and laid down on her. He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck numerous times. Illasu moved a little, signifying she was awake. Rin didn't let go. Illasu turned onto her back and looked at his beautiful face kissing her neck. She put a hand on his hair and let him come closer. She felt Rin's pain pouring out of him like a river down her neck. She then realized he was crying, ever so softly. She pulled him closer to her and he put a hand on her face. He lightly felt the lines of her face, stroking her neck and shoulder as well. He was so into it. He moved down her neck and kissed her bare shoulders. Her sleeveless shirt was all wrinkled. He moved his hands to where he could push himself up. Looking into his eyes, she saw real love. She smiled and took her hands, placed them on his back and kissed him herself.

Rin: There's something you're hiding from me to, isn't there?

Illasu: Yes, but I cannot tell you. That is why I know you can't share yours. We get more alike everyday angel.

Rin lay his head like a child on her heart. He felt her run her hand through his hair and was at peace. She took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Her scar met his again and they shared their pain together. Everyone was asleep tonight to rest up for the festival.

*Rinoa*

Rinoa had been thinking hard of a way to get out of the cell. Then she felt Selphie unjunction the GFs along with Squall, Irvine and Zell. That's right, she thought, no GFs on festival days! Rinoa quickly junctioned a GF to her. She received Diablos and tried to summon him. When he didn't appear, she remembered you had to wait a day for him to come. Rinoa was proud. She had a way to get out of the cell and warn everyone. Then a thought flashed in her head. By this time tomorrow, they would be at the dance. Kuro didn't seem to know about GFs anyway. She didn't use any. Rinoa sat and waited for the demonic GF to come to her. It would be the longest wait she had ever known.

***************************************************************************************

Ok, 1 down 4 to go hopefully! Well, thanks for reading. I will hold you no ill will if you have stopped already. But if you are reading this then Hey thanks! Ok well, I have to go watch Inuyasha now! BYE BYE! Please R&R!!


	27. Scare Worth My Life

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Final Fantasy, I own my story, my characters and 6 Pixy sticks! If you would like to donate to the Help Me Pixy Stick Fund call 7-532-737-3631!! (NOT REALLY) Not liable for phone calls to this number!!

*Shiro and Yugo walking back (still Thursday Night)*

Shiro: I don't know what you did but...oh YUGO!!

Shiro stomped off without another word. Yugo couldn't believe it. Shiro didn't even know what was making Rin so and yet she was torn up about it too. Yugo sighed and decided to venture over to talk to Kuro. He knocked on the door and Kuro answered. She was mumbling something about Kuro when she saw it was Yugo. She cocked her eyebrows and he came in. He looked at all the Cookies and Cream wrappers on the floor. Either she's been thinking A LOT, he thought, or she's depressed. Kuro went to the box of candy and pulled out another for her and one for Yugo. She silently handed it to him. Yugo took it hastily and sat on the couch. Kuro plopped down and for once, she looked normal. She was wearing her hair in a sloppy ponytail and her face looked brighter. She wasn't smiling still but she didn't look sadistic. Yugo saw her scarf the bar down and then she looked at the floor.

Kuro: How's Shiro? Is she happy?

Yugo: Yeah, she's ok.

Kuro: Then where is she?

Yugo: She's mad at me right now...

Kuro: I see...(awkward silence)

Yugo: Sooo, why are there all these wrappers on the floor?

Kuro: Thinking heavily causes one to consume large amounts of sugar. I've been thinking a long time.

Yugo: You aren't gonna get sick are you?

Kuro: Nah, not in the slightest. I use to do this all the time with...

Yugo: I'm sorry, but Kuro she really is happy. She worries about you too.

Kuro: Really?

Yugo: Yeah, she sometimes even closes the window with no light just to remember you.

Kuro: Hmm...maybe I'm better off without her. We've always stuck by each other.

Yugo: What happened to your parents?

Kuro: I'd rather not talk about it. Shiro would probably want to tell you anyway. Why did you come here anyway? Just to ask me that?

Yugo: No, I was hoping you could tell me something. Shiro got really jumpy and uncomfortable when Rin asked her about some pictures he had noticed here. Why would she get like that over pictures?

Kuro: How much of them did he see?

Yugo: He said he only noticed they were there, he didn't look at them.

Kuro: Oh, Shiro is just always nervous. She doesn't like it when people snoop on our personal desks.

Yugo: I'll remember that. Well, I guess I better be going, thanks Kuro.

Kuro: Are you gonna eat that?

Yugo: Not really, I was probably gonna give it to Shiro. Why? Do you want it back?

Kuro: No, that's ok. I have a whole box...

Yugo: You're sure you're alright?

Kuro: Yeah, I just kind of miss Rin and I have something big coming up.

Yugo: You miss Rin...and you're going to the dance?

Kuro: No, I won't be able to. I have a lot of work to do and yes, I KIND OF miss Rin. I miss that part of him that was quiet and mysterious. I hate the other parts.

Yugo: Uh huh, well see ya later Kuro. I'll let myself out. Hey, take it easy on the Hershey bars okay?

Kuro shook her head yes as Yugo left. As he walked down the hall, he saw it was really late. He decided to head back to the dorm and talk to Shiro.

*The dorm*

Shiro was busying herself and was running around the room straightening her things when he walked in. Yugo stopped in the doorway to see a fuming, mumbling Shiro putting up a bunch of candy bars and pop cans. Shiro stopped and scowled at him. He put his hands up and shut the door with his foot as he walked into the room. Shiro stuck her nose in the air and went into the bathroom. Yugo sprinted for the door and tried to get a hold of it before she shut it. He managed to get his fingers...jammed in the door as she was shutting it. She didn't notice and proceeded to sit on the toilet top. She didn't say a word. Yugo was dancing around with pain but soon stopped to talk to her. 

Yugo: (through the door) Shiro, why are you mad at me?

Shiro: '...'

Yugo: Shiro, please say something.

Shiro: Why are you so mean to him?!

Yugo: What?

Shiro: He listens to your every whim! Evidently, you told me something I wasn't supposed to know and you told him not to tell Illasu...

Yugo: Yes, for a good reason and if you knew what it was then I'd tell you!

Shiro: Then tell me, tell us!

Yugo: I can't! If Illasu knew then she'd hate Rin.

Shiro: There's no way she'd hate him. The love those two have is unearthly. It's that type of love that would reach to the heavens and back.

Yugo: You're right but still, he can't show her...

Shiro: (opens the door) Did I hate you when you showed me you were a wolf?

Yugo: No...

Shiro: Then give Illasu a chance. Let me tell you something our mother told me and Kuro. She said live life to it's fullest, as if we haven't heard that before, but she also said never give up on the ones you love.

Yugo: Maybe you're right, I mean she really is like a sister to us...

Shiro: C'mon (kisses him) give her a chance huh?

Yugo smiled and shook his head yes.

Shiro: Good, now let's get into bed and sleep. Tomorrow's FRIDAY!! Yahoo!

She got up and jumped into the bed. Yugo shed his shirt and put it in the hamper. He climbed in and they slept peacefully. Before shutting his eyes, Yugo prayed. He hadn't done that in a long time and thought he should start again. Shiro joined in and they thanked God for each other and their families. They also prayed for Illasu and Rin, especially. Then, with a goodnight kiss, slept the night away.

*Friday Morning- Selphie*

Selphie was asleep very, very heavily, but so was Irvine! They both were on the floor, realizing that Selphie needed a bigger bed. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Selphie's alarm clock sounded at 9 am and she sat straight up. Irvine struggled to open his eyes to the bright day. Selphie stretched and then lay down again, throwing an unknown object at the clock. Irvine smiled.

Irvine: G'morning! (kiss on the lips)

Selphie: Morning to you too!

Irvine: What do you want for breakfast?

Selphie: Huh?

Irvine: I thought I'd MAKE us some breakfast. You know how good I cook.

Selphie: Really! For me?

Irvine: Yep! Anything you want, just name it!

Selphie: Biscuits and gravy! With Lucky Charms!

Irvine: That's my girl! (sits up) Okay, I'm gonna go get the biscuits and sausage and all that good stuff from the lunch ladies and cook it at my dorm. You wanna met over there or dress now and come with?

Selphie: DRESS NOW!!

She sprang off the floor and into her closet. She emerged with her normal, yellow dress. She walked into the bathroom to put it on. Irvine looked around the edge of the doorway. Chocobo underwear, he thought, she's so weird. Selphie noticed this and just stuck her tongue out at him with a smile. Irvine was surprised. Usually, she would have slammed the door in his face. It must be today is gonna be a gooood day, he thought, as her shirt came at him. She slipped it on, did the back and brushed her hair. She couldn't curl it because she needed clean hair for tonight. So, she brushed her teeth and slipped on her long socks, while holding the toothbrush in her mouth. She slipped on her boots as well and finished her teeth. Then she bounded from the room and showed off. She looked more grown-up with out her playful curls. Irvine slipped on his long coat and boots. He did the front up like last night, only to have Selphie undo the buttons all the way to his waist. She smiled and kissed him before she opened the door and bounded out. Irvine naturally followed and was astonished at how good this day was already.

*Rin and Illasu-an hour after Selph and Irvy woke up*

The sun was shining brightly through the glass, making the room warmer. Illasu and Rin were wrapped up in each other in the bed. When the light streamed through ever so fiercely, Illasu slowly opened her eyes. Rin was already awake and Illasu could feel his hand running up and down her back. She smiled and Rin kissed her with a giant smile. He laughed and kissed her again. Illasu braced herself up on her elbows and kissed his soft lips. She smiled and yawned. Rin laughed again as did Illasu. She placed herself back down on his chest. Rin reached over and got her glasses from the bedside table. He put them on her and she smiled.

Illasu: Now I see you...

Rin: You could anyway, I know you could, even if you were blind.

Illasu: Hehe, you're right silver angel...

Rin: So, we're ok now, right?

Illasu: Yes Rin, everything's ok now. It was before though, so yeah...

Rin: Don't go back to sleep just yet...

Illasu: Why not? Rin, I'm still tired.

Rin: Oh, I'm sorry. Well, then I guess I'll watch a movie. How's that? 

Illasu: Well, now that's not fair!

Rin: How come?

Illasu: ...because your very good about sneaking kisses in...

Rin: Ahh...I see...

They heard a knock on the door and Rin, being in more appropriate answer-the-door attire, answered it. It was Selphie and Irvine. Funny thing was, Irvine was the one at the door! At this, Rin cocked his eyebrows up with a smile.

Irvine: Morning Rin, I was wondering if you and Illasu, of course, would like to join me and Selphie for breakfast.

Rin: (looks at the mischievious Illasu) No thanks Irvine, we'd love to but we're gonna try to spend today together. But of course, Selphie and Illasu are gonna help each other out before the dance, or so I was informed. Since we have the bigger dorm, I think they were gonna use it, isn't that right Selphie?

Selphie: Uh huh! Thanks again Rin for letting us use it! Where are you gonna go to get ready?

Rin: I don't know...

Irvine: Come to Squall's dorm when these two decide to get together tonight, okay? We'll all be there doing whatever we need. You can bring your stuff and dress there. Well, Selph let's leave these two alone. See ya later and if you change your mind, we'll be at my dorm.

Selphie: Bye bye!

Rin: Thanks guys and ja-matta as well.

Irvine: Huh?

Rin: See you people later!

Irvine: Oh, yeah...

They walked off, Selphie bounding next to a very happy Irvine. Rin shook his head with a smile and shut the door. He climbed back into bed and Illasu gave him a giant hug. She had thought of something they could do. Illasu got up and dressed for the day. Rin rubbed his eyes and watched her until he got up himself. He walked over to her and kissed her.

Rin: What are you doing? I thought you said you were tired...

Illasu: I was but I thought of something we could do. That is, if we hurry...

Rin: All right, I'll get dressed. (huge yawn) Hold on...

Illasu: Ok, but hurry Rin!

Rin: (laughing) I am!

He dressed in the white with a red shirt and ran his hand through his hair. Illasu was ready to go in her light blue short-shorts and T-shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail. Rin grabbed her glasses for her as she started out the door.

Rin: Hey, don't you need these?

Illasu: Nope! I finally got my contacts in the mail! See!

He looked and she had cat eyes for eyes. He laughed a little and put her glasses back inside. She took his hand and they walked to the cafeteria first to get some breakfast. Illasu spotted Zell and Squall and took Rin over. Squall smiled at her as she sat down on Rin's lap. Zell kept his head down on the table but managed to put a hand up in a "hi, I'm alive" gesture. Illasu laughed and so did Rin.

Squall: Morning.

Illasu: Hi, so what's up with you Zell? Are you tired?

Zell: Sort of...

Squall: (mouths) Not sure about taking Quistis tonight...

Zell: (suddenly looks up and screams) WHY?! WHY CAN'T SHE ACT LIKE A NICE KITTY CAT?!

Squall: See what I mean? It's gone to his head.

Zell: Illasu, you have to help me.

Illasu: What can I do?

Zell: I need...I need...

Squall: A hotdog?

Zell: (sighs) Yes, I need a hotdog!

Illasu: I'll go get you one! You just stay there.

She got up to leave and walked over to get a hotdog for poor Zell. Rin watched her with a giant smile. She's so generous, he thought, do anything for anyone. When he looked back at the two boys, they were staring at him with no expressions and their hands under their chins. Rin looked at them dumbfounded.

Rin: What?

Squall: It's so obvious.

Zell: Yes, totally, I agree with you.

Squall: So when do you think he is?

Zell: Very soon, possibly tonight even?

Rin: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Squall: Think she knows?

Zell: Nope, not a clue, he's been very secretive.

Illasu: I'm back! Here Zell, I didn't know what you like on them so it's plain...

Zell: (pops back to reality) Oh, thank Illasu! No, it's perfectly fine! Thanks!

Illasu: Hmm, you're welcome! Squall, would you like anything?

Squall: No, I'm all right, thanks.

Illasu: Ok, Rin, you want any thing else?

Rin: (laughing)Yeah, I would really like it if you'd sit still for a moment.

Illasu: Can do! (plops herself in his lap again)

Zell scarfed the hotdog down. Looking up again, he saw Illasu and Rin were really wanting to be left alone. He nudged Squall in the arm and they left without another word. Illasu watched them leave.

Rin: Those two are weird...

Illasu: (laughing) Who? Squall and Zell?

Rin: Yes, they stare you down and mumble things. It's not right!

Illasu: Oh, they're ok! Zell's a little crazy but that's just Zell for ya!

Rin: So, (stretches) ah, what are we gonna do today?

Illasu: I was thinking that maybe we could go for a ride on your motorcycle, down to the beach again?

Rin: You really liked it?

Illasu: Yes! I loved it silly angel! I've wanted to go back there and swim but I haven't had any time.

Rin: Well, let's go then! We'll be fine in our clothes, c'mon!

Illasu, overjoyed that they were really going, hurried to put up her lunch tray. Rin followed her as well, smiling. After dropping them off, Illasu and Rin walked to the garage. There it was, his wonderful black Kawasaki. Rin hopped on and stretched out a hand to Illasu. She clambered on and Rin started it up. They peeled out onto the highway and Illasu waved goodbye to the school.

*Selphie and Irvine*

Poor Irvine, thought Selphie, as she looked around his dorm. It was a mess again. Selphie tried to pick things up but Irvine stopped her. He didn't want her to worry about anything today. So she sat...and she sat. She was wondering what she could do around here when she spied a book on top of the TV. Selphie crawled over to it and wriggled it out from under some other things. She sat on the floor and looked at the book. It was a photo album. She was flipping pages when she came across the first day Irvine and herself had met. It was a wonderful picture. Selphie sat there looking at it for a long time then looked at the others next to it. When they first started going out, their first kiss, and their first date, all happy times. Was there ever a time we were unhappy? she thought, as she came to a crumpled up piece of paper in the books' binding. Selphie pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a letter.

**__**

Dear Selphie,

Dear Selphie,

I know we are fighting but I really miss you. I am sorry for the harm I caused 

I know we are fighting but I really miss you. I am sorry for the harm I caused

you and wish that you were here with me. Please consider coming back to me...at 

you and wish that you were here with me. Please consider coming back to me... at

least for another day. I wish that I had not made the terrible mistake I did. Well, 

least for another day. I wish that I had not made the terrible mistake I did. Well,

if you have read this then I guess we truly must be... 

if you have read this then I guess we truly must be...

Please Come Home, 

Irvine K.

Selphie broke out into tears. She held the note away, so as not to ruin it. Irvine had been so nice that day and she had, again, falsely accused him of something. She folded the note and stuck it back in. Drying her eyes, she looked at the page after that, for the page with the note had had no pictures. She smiled when she saw the one of when Irvine was first learning how to ride a chocobo. Selphie was laughing in the picture as Irvine had just fallen off. Irvine walked into the room with three plates, one full of steamy biscuits, and one huge bowl of sausage gravy.

Selphie: That looks like Squally and Rinny. (looks up at him with a huge smile) I love us Irvine!

Irvine: Me too, Selph, me too. Oh, here we are! Ready to eat?

Selphie: Yes sir! (takes a seat beside him)

Irvine: (very snooty accent) I'm sorry madam, but that seat is taken. There's only one seat left, I'm afraid. Right this way...

Irvine picked her up and placed her gently in his lap. She was alive with laughter and so was Irvine. His red hair fell over her face. It was wonderful! He kissed her cheek and fixed them both a plate each. Selphie had to scoop on more gravy. They looked at the photo album while they ate. Irvine pointed to the one where Selphie was learning how to ride a horse. She was leaning over its' neck, like when she had ridden Trojan. Selphie laughed and laughed when she saw the one of Irvine on a sugar high, doing karaoke. Then, right beside it, was Selphie doing her karaoke. She was on a worse sugar high than Irvine (imagine that!). They both just spent the morning looking at the old pictures and the recent ones. Then, after the whole album had been gone through, Irvine whipped out the very same camera that he had used to take their first picture together. Selphie leaned back into him and he held the camera out in front of them. Selphie gave a gentle smile as Irvine leaned down and kissed her cheek, snapping the picture. Selphie roared with laughter. Irvine did too, but his was more of a chuckle. Selphie was still finishing her food when Irvine put the camera back under the couch. When she was done, Selphie took the plates and gravy to the small kitchen in Irvine's dorm. She washed them and was putting them up when Irvine came into the room, dressed in his usual navy T-shirt and tan jeans. His hair was still hanging. Irvine smiled at her and she 'wapped' him the towel. He caught it and wriggled it from her hands. Placing it back on the counter, they walked out to go do something. Selphie nor Irvine had any ideas.

Irvine: We can go check on the ballroom...

Selphie: Yeah, OH! OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT TO DO THAT!

Irvine: What? What did you forget?

Selphie: I forgot to call Ruka and Kuma about the food! We have to call it in right now! Otherwise, we won't have food for the festival.

Irvine: Well, let's go!

Irvine picked her up and rushed through the halls to where there was a phone. Selphie dialed the number and Rynn picked it up on the other end.

Rynn: Hello! Thank you for calling the Star palace. Would you like to make a reservation?

Selphie: Rynn, it's me. I need to talk to Ruka or Kuma about tonight's festival! Are they there?

Rynn: I don't think so...lemme check.

Selphie: No, no ,no! We don't have time!

Rynn: Why don't we?

Selphie: The festival is tonight! Listen, I'll call Illasu and see where she's at. If she's close to Dollet, I'll send her. If, she's not then I'll get in the Ragnarok and drive there! Either way, WE NEED FOOD FROM THERE FOR TONIGHT! OK, I have to call Illasu so hold please! (dials number for Illasu's cell)

Cell-phone: HI! You've reached Illasu. I'm currently having an out-of-body experience, I'm somewhere with Rin, or I forgot my phone again! Anyway, if you'd like to try to direct connect to me please press the star key or just leave a message now.

Selphie jabbed the star key on the phone pad. The cell-phone made a weird noise and then Selphie heard the chocobo song as it looked for Illasu on it's personal GPS.

Cell-phone: We have located our master. She is headed east on Dollet Hwy. If you would like to have this cell-phone directly sent to her, please deposit one transport spell plus a 50 gil charge.

Outraged at Illasu for leaving her phone, she reached into Irvine's wallet and pulled out 50 gil. Placing it in the slot, she also took a spell card from his back pocket. She slipped it into the larger slot and the phone made a humming noise. Then Selphie could hear the ocean and Rin laughing in the background. Illasu notice her phone was clipped to her belt. She took it off and put it to her ear. This is what she heard...

Selphie: ILLASU!! TAKE YOUR PHONE WITH YOU!! ANYWAYYYY, I need you and Rin to go to Dollet. Can you do that?

Illasu: What for?

Rin: (laughing)Yes, Selphie we can do that...what? Why not?

Illasu: (laughing) Selphie, why do we 'need' to go there?

Selphie: I need you to get the food at the Star Palace!

Rin: Ruka and Kuma are home. I'll call Ruka and they can go and make it all. Then they can come to the dance with it and you can pay them Selphie. (Illasu in the background-Rin, GIVE IT BACK!)

Selphie: ARE YOU SURE!! YOU HAVE TO BE ABSOLUTELY...

Rin: Yes Selphie, I know. I will call my sister and have them do that for you. Here's Illasu...

Selphie: We don't have time! Call your sister and tell her to call me at Irvine dorm when she gets to the restaurant!

Rin: Ok, jeez! Bye!

Selphie: Bye!

Irvine: What was that all about?

Selphie: (lets out a giant sigh) Everything's fine now...ok, can we go back to your dorm?

Irvine: I guess...

Selphie: Oh, Irvy THANK YOU!

Irvine: I'm such a nice guy...

Selphie: Yes you are! Come here...

She walked over to him and kissed him. Irvine put his arms around her and they just stood there. Selphie put her head on his shirt and just let him hold her for a very long time. Finally, Selphie and Irvine started to go to his dorm.

*Rin and Illasu*

They had been just arrived and were playing in the surf when Selphie had called. Now, Illasu was sunning her self on the beach as Rin called his sister. She was all sprawled out and Rin came over with her phone. He dialed the number and lay beside her. His long, white pants were covered in the white sand. The top was fairly dry because they hadn't had time to go out farther. Illasu looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her as Ruka picked up the phone.

Rin: Ruka?

Ruka: Rin? Oh my gosh! What are you up to?

Rin: Nothing really, listen. Selphie needs you and Kuma to make some food for the festival tonight. She said for you to call her when you got to the restaurant. Okay?

Ruka: Sure! Hey, you gotta call more often!

Rin: I know, oh got to go! I love you!

Ruka: I love you too, bye!

Rin: Bye!

Illasu: So, will there be food for tonight?

Rin: Hopefully...

Rin leaned down and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and he lay his head gently on her small stomach. She played with his hair as he started to fall asleep in the warm sun. Illasu looked at her phone and saw it was already 2:00. Rin got up and pulled her up as well. He walked out to the waters' edge and started walking out into the water. Illasu stopped short of when the water as up to her waist. Rin felt her stop and looked back at her.

Rin: What's the matter Illy?

Illasu: I don't swim good. When I was little I almost drowned and from then on I was never any good at swimming.

Rin: C'mon, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Here, come here...

Illasu walked out to him. The water came up to her bra now. Rin got down a little so she could climb onto his back.

Rin: I'll give you a ride. Here, get on.

Illasu: I don't know Rin...

Rin: Kiss, (she kissed him) ok, now you trust me, right? So get on!

She hesitated a little before climbing onto his back. When she was on and he told her he was going to swim out, she held on tighter. He turned his head to kiss her before he went out any further. Then, he started walking. The water came up to her thighs then her bra again. Rin turned around and made sure she was ok still and went further. It cam up to her shoulders and she could feel Rin starting to swim underneath her. They weren't touching the ground any longer. Illasu tightened her grip around Rin and he started to choke. He tried to keep swimming and tell her but she couldn't understand him. He kicked towards the shore but slowly he went down into the water. Illasu was dunked over and over. She put a hand to hold her nose and she kicked herself to the surface. When she was above the water, she looked for Rin. He hadn't come up yet but she wouldn't leave him. Knowing how dangerous it would be for her to go down and look for him, she went down into the depths. It was total darkness.

*Selphie and Irvine*

Once again, they were back inside Irvine's dorm. Selphie plopped herself down beside the phone and stared at it.

Irvine: It's not gonna ring if you stare at it all day.

Selphie: Yes it will...(RING!) See! Hello?

Ruka: Yeah? Selphie? Rin said you needed some food. What do you need?

Selphie: Are you ready? Ok, I need 5 gallons of Clouded Pool, 10 gallons of Afternoon's Blood, LOTS of Air's Sound, 10 gallons of Silver Moon, Snowflake Canderoo's (crunchy, sweet, white cookie shaped like a snowflake), Icicle Horns (ice made into a flavored spiral-taste like banana and lemon) and Shiva's Treat (shaved ice that never melts unless it hits your tongue that is glittery in color and has a mysterious taste that just warms you up!)! After all, she's the honored guest tonight!

Ruka: Woah, what's going on tonight? That sure is a lot of food!

Selphie: Duh, the festival for Shiva! You and Kuma are welcome to come provided that you have the food! No, I'm just kidding. You can come even if none of it gets done!

Ruka: We make you our guarantee that we will have it ready and we'll be there for the dance! Ok, well I'll go get started and Kuma can shut the restaurant down for tonight. Ok, see ya tonight!

Selphie: Thanks, BYE! See?! They're so nice!

Irvine: Here's my part of what all that is gonna cost you.

He handed her 1000 gil. Selphie awed at it before shoving it back towards him.

Selphie: It was my fault I did not order it in advance. I will pay for it and the Garden will too. Cid gave me a lot of money for this particular festival. He really wanted to make this a 'smash hit'! It will be great! We need to go check on the room now, please!

Irvine: Ok, whatever. I just want to be with you today.

He walked over and put his arms around her waist. She hugged him back and they stood there for a long time, like usual.

*Shiro and Yugo*

They had been awake for awhile. But they had not left the bed, not once. The both of them just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Yugo was worried for Rin and was listening to the steady thrum of the rain. It was a down pour but it came down softly. Beating against the window, it sounded like an angel was crying from Heaven. Yugo would sometimes just shut his eyes and listen to it. Then he would look over at Shiro who was on her stomach, on top of the covers with her arms folded under her chin, watching the rain come down steadily. He put a hand on her back and she looked at him. Their eyes exchanged a few words and then Shiro would look away again. Yugo finally couldn't stand it. He threw the covers off of himself and lay beside her. He put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Shiro cocked her head, still looking at the rain. Yugo kissed her neck and watched the rain with her. Big, wet, clear tears coming from the heavens. It was already 4:30. They day seemed to click by even more slowly when Yugo noticed the overpowering tick-tock of Shiro's black and white clock.

MC: (Just a little note here-this happened after this next thing happens. So basically, I had to write this part backwards. I hope you're not confused!!)

*Rin and Illasu at around 3:00*

The ocean rocked her back and forth inside its' great big, dark stomach. Bright colored fish passed her and when she had been under for no more than 10 seconds, she had to kick back to the surface. Taking another breath, she tried to go down further. When she passed the coral rock that marked when she had gone up, she kicked downwards. Down and down she went ignoring her lungs that were burning fiercely. She pushed herself further and further, but her lungs gave a last effort to breathe and she had to open her mouth. Salt water rushed into her mouth. Her arms and legs began to give out and she was going in and out of the light filtering through the water. She started floating down towards the bottom and saw silver hair swishing around a lifeless body. She tried to kick over to it, hoping it wasn't another coral reef. She made out his long legs and his strong arms. They were, now, hanging lifeless as he floated in midair. She wanted to be there, to touch his skin for hope, hope that he would awaken and he would live. Finding the untapped energy Squall had made her aware of, she used the last bit of any air she had left and swim to him. Calling his name silently in the murky water, her hand grazed the skin of his hand. Then, just as she was content to be with him and leave this place, she fell. Fell deeper and deeper into darkness. She saw a dark shape squirm around and rise up. She knew that it was Rin. Happy that he was alive, she slowly let herself be taken by the overwhelming force to sleep. She knew the sleep meant never seeing him again but she couldn't do anything else, just slip away.

*Rin*

After he had felt her hand, he was jerked back to reality and went up for air. Then, seeing she had not come up, went directly back down. He swam for her life, not his. Pushing the darkness back and around him, he saw her long hair swarming over her pale, white face. Her arms floating upwards and falling back. Rin knew he had no time left. Her face held a smile and her eyes were in a sweet, twinkling sort of look. Rin swam down and surrounded her with his embrace. Pulling her towards the light of the surface, he came up holding her tightly. Frantically making his way towards the shore, Illasu's pale face remained the same. Rin carried her up and onto the shore. Her skin was cold and her arms were lifelessly laying beside her light body. Rin started to cry, crying out a river. He tried to bring her back with everything he had learned in health class. Mouth to mouth didn't work. Her lungs were full of water. He hugged her to his chest and rocked back and forth. His tears were heavy and ran over her face. He spied the phone on the bike and laid her down gently to retrieve it. The battery was dead. He threw the phone down int othe sand and screamed.

*Illasu*

She could feel warmth. Am I dead, she thought, is it over? Her eyes were heavy and did not seem to open. She didn't feel her stomach slowly rising and falling with breath. She had somehow forgotten how to breathe. All her thoughts were on Rin, every contour of his face, every strand of that beautiful silver hair and everything they had ever done together. Warmth on her lips, she could feel it. Illasu wondered what it was. Maybe a memory of his kisses. She kissed back but the warmth left. She could feel something foreign enter her body. It filled her with a new energy but she could still not move. Her eyes were now brightly white but would not open. Her arms and legs had given up as well. Feeling herself being pulled into something full of love and warmth, she knew she hadn't died. It was Rin. He was trying to get her to remember something. Stupid memory, she thought, what is it? The warmth escaped her. Feeling something gritty and warm, she started to remember. Breathe stupid, she thought, I said BREATHE! Her stomach moved very little but it was there.

*Rin and Illasu*

He looked at her again and just stared at her lifeless form. Crawling back over to where she lay, he placed his head gently on he heart. Crying still, he just closed his eyes, wishing he could die as well. His arm was gently laid across her waist. He lifted his head and moved the hair out of her face. Her eyes were open still and he ran his thumb over he cheek. He gritted his teeth and put his forehead to hers. Letting hot tears fall into her eyes, he felt a slow rise and fall. His eyes flashed open. Moving his hands back to her stomach, he gently placed it there. It was there. She was alive, barely. Slowly, her breaths were more drawn out. Soon she blinked into life. Her eyes were a misty color but they were still full of life. Rin was staring, breathless, into her eyes. Scared to breathe himself, he felt her slowly come into life again. Her stomachs' usual rhythm returned. Her arms were still lifeless and her legs seemed not to work. Illasu could see shadows and saw his soft figure over head, peering down into her face. Soon he came into focus and she found her arms as well. They wrapped themselves around his fair neck and warm sun rays found her face. She blinked a lot just trying to adjust to the light. Rin was crying still and hugging her tighter and she coughed. Rin held her away from himself to make sure she was okay. She barfed up greenish-blue colored water. Then she barfed up a deep red. More of that came. Rin let her get it all out but when she kept throwing blood up, he rushed to her side and made her settle down. She was gasping for air and trying to hold her composure. She was hugging her sides and breathing deeply. When she was sitting on her haunches, she started laughing a little. Tears were streaming down her face as well now. Rin put his hands up as the sky started to pour out the rain. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting it run over his face. He opened his mouth to get a taste. Illasu saw him and smiled. She got on her knees and put her mouth over his. He was on his haunches so she was taller than him for a moment. She kissed him longer and with more love than anything before that moment. Rin slowly wrapped his arms around her and put his hands under her shirt, onto her skin. She was still chilled but his warmth flowed into her, engulfing her in a pile of flames. He kissed her forehead and shoulders when she was hugging him.

Rin: I thought I'd lost you...

Illasu: I thought I'd lost you.

Rin: I'm sorry Illy. I shouldn't have...

Illasu: Shh, shh, it's ok. I was just glad you were alive. That's why, when I had no energy left from getting you awake, I just drifted down. I just wanted to know you were safe. I was scared of deep water but now I think I can do fine.

Rin: (laughs) We're still going to that festival right?

Illasu: Of course, although I don't know about this rain...

Rin just kissed her in response to this. Illasu needed that kiss. She needed every touch, every moment with him now. She was laying down on the sand again with Rin by her side when the sun finally disappeared over the horizon. Rin picked her up and set her on the bike because her legs still didn't work from the shock. She just hoped she could dance. She wanted this night to happen more than anything. Rin got the phone and their shirts. His soggy pants were sticking to her legs as they sped down the highway. Illasu's hair was fluttering on Rin's chest. It tickled immensely and he was laughing the whole way there. Her short shorts were riding up her butt though. That didn't help. Illasu had Rin slip on her wet shirt when they arrived back at the Garden. Rin parked his bike and they hopped off. Illasu waited for Rin to get off. She said she wanted to try to walk because she only had two hours to remember how to use her legs. She leaned on him and pretty much hobbled along. She felt really bad about slowing him down because she knew he was cold but he just smiled. That smile was the first thing that she had fallen in with, besides his hair and his eyes. By the time they arrived at the dorm, Illasu was almost walking normally. She'd trip every once in a while because a nerve froze and her leg went to sleep. The sound of an opening door never sounded so good. Illasu tripped over to the bed and lay in it, soaking wet. Rin lay on top of her, letting all his goodness and warmth share itself again. He kissed her again and again but finally knew he had to get up and get around.

Illasu: Come back here. You're warm and I like it...

Rin: (laughing) Selphie will be here soon. So, you better get off your butt and come here.

Illasu: You're dead meat when I get off this bed. Just watch me...

Rin: Silly Illy, I'm serious. Come here, and I'll help you get dried off.

Illasu: Rin, what makes you think I'm getting off this bed?

Rin came over and kissed her lips gently and then pulled away slowly in mid-kiss. He nodded towards the bathroom and she latched onto his jean pockets. She did this without him knowing and when he started walking, he didn't get very far. He heard a thump and saw she was on her knees, attached to his pockets. He picked her up and carried her. She smiled and drew herself up into a ball. They took showers, separately, but were in the same room. After, he sat on the couch with a towel and dried her off. She moved slightly when he needed her too. When he was done, he moved some strands of hair out of her face and kissed her again. Lots of kisses, she thought, please just give me lots of kisses. And he did, a lot of warm kisses. Then came that inevitable knock at the door. Selphie poked her head in and smiled. Illasu waved and Rin got up, squirming himself out from under her legs. He left with a kiss and hug from Illasu and a goodbye wave from Selphie. When he was down and around the corner of the hall, Selphie pointed the curling iron at Illasu.

Selphie: You're sharing every detail of what his wet clothes were about.

Illasu: No, Selphie, I don't want to. It was a thing that went from great to horrid in a matter of seconds. And I don't want to re-live it, okay?

Selphie: Jeez, that bad huh? Well, I won't make you share. Okay, let's get started! AHHH!!

Illasu: What?

Selphie: Your face...you cried...

Illasu: So? Oh, the redness?

Selphie: Yes!

Selphie rushed in and began her magic. Before they did anything, they brushed their teeth twice, so for 6 minutes. Then came the hair. They first put Illasu's hair up in a high ponytail and pulled little strands from it. Then Illasu took the mirror and placed the sparkly booby pins in. Selphie put the curlers in Illasu's thick hair and let them do their job while she also curled the little strands. Selphie was amazing with a curling iron. They weren't to curly or anything, just perfect. The curlers were done after five minutes and Selphie took them out one by one, spray the curls so they'd stay in. The rain on the window was soothing but Selphie slipped in a CD. The stereo wasn't far away, within a leg reach, so she pulled open the case and used her feet to operate the player while she finished Illasu's hair. When they were done, which took about 15 minutes, they started on Selphie's hair and Illasu's poor eyes. Selphie did her own hair while she instructed Illasu what to do. Luckily, Selphie had brought a holy and a water with her and that worked. Illasu's eyes looked great. When Selphie was done, she helped Illasu slip into the long white dress. It was still a little long. Illasu grabbed a few extra sparkly bobby pins and pinned it up a little. It looked neater and it made where she didn't trip over it. She helped Selphie get into her and then they kneeled on the floor in the living room where the big pad of paper was with their make-up concoctions. Selphie glanced at the clock. It was almost 6pm. She panicked a little. Then a knock came at the door. Selphie was almost done with her makeup. They knocked again and Selphie told them to come in. It was Ruka and Kuma! They had the food set up and everything already. The girls from the Garden committee were there to report that the ballroom was spectacular, the snow was slowly falling and the dining room looked absolutely magnificent. They were dismissed by Selphie. Illasu had to finish her eye shadow only. Let's see, mascara, lipstick, blush and, Illasu thought to herself, ...eye shadow. Blue with smeared green, Selphie looked and it was perfect. Ruka and Kuma loved it to. Kuma was eyeing Illasu's dress and her shoes. Selphie started on Illasu.

Selphie: White powder...where are you... AH! There you are.

Selphie smeared it on like before. Illasu held the mirror while she worked. She wanted to try to do it on her own next time.

Selphie: Ok, now the goldy-shadow stuff...there it is. Ruka, can you hand me that thingy there? Yeah, that one. Thanks!

Selphie applied a little much and so she had to dab a little off, trying to even it out. Time was almost over for them. They were supposed to stop at 6:30. It was 6:15 now. Selphie went for the mascara, applied it, and moved onto a little surprise blush. It mad Illasu look wonderful since she had pale skin. The white powder didn't rub off either. Then Illasu did her lipstick because Selphie had to strap on her shoes. They were...unique shoes. Like an Amazonian-gladiator shoe with the tie-up the legs, the were really neat. They ended in a heeled shoe but it was a crazy heel. It had a horse head carved into the hollow part of the shoe so when you looked straight at the shoe, you saw a horse head. They were neat, but they looked painful to Illasu. She eyed her diamond shoes and smiled. Strapping them on, Selphie and Ruka helped her with the earrings. She was like an angel had descended down, just for tonight. The three friends stared at her lovely form and precious face. She really was a beauty when she got dressed up. Selphie was just as beautiful but in her own way. The four walked out, dressed to the nines, to the ballroom. The girls and boys were on separate balconies and would enter when announced as a couple, the girl going through one entrance, the boy through the other. Shiva would be there to greet them each, one by one. They hoped the boys were ready.

*The guys in the dorm at six o'clock*

An hour had gone by and the boys were pretty much ready except for Yugo and Rin. Yugo was still getting his hair tamed while Rin was freaking out about asking her. He was overly happy, that was his problem, Yugo thought. When 6:00 did roll around, everyone seemed to be ready. Squall in his See D uniform, Zell in a suit top with khakis (his hair is combed down on the sides!), Rin and Yugo in their shirts and pants, and finally came Irvine. His hair was loose and flowing. It was soft and trimmed. His clothes were defiantly different. He had on the same shoes as Rin, semi-baggy khakis, and a dark green shirt that had buttoned sleeves at the end. On his shirt, he had the white rose top pinned to it. Squall gave the guys theirs and they each pinned the on. The very cute group walked out of the dorm and Squall locked the door. He was smiling. Then he remembered that Rinoa wouldn't arrive till later. He pulled Zell back to remind him and Zell didn't seem phased. Apparently, another girl that found out and had asked Zell if she could accompany him until Quistis arrived. So, he had naturally agreed. Here, Squall hit him in the back of his head.

Zell: What was that for?! Quistis won't be here for awhile stupid!

Squall: Do you not get anything about relationships?

Zell: What's there to get? I love her and that's all she says she needs to know!

Squall: Trust me my friend...they're _girls._ They just say that to make us feel better. Anyway, just be careful.

Zell: (salutes as they approach the ballroom) Yes, sir!

Squall: If you do that one more time, I'll hit you again! Woah...it's beautiful.

Irvine: We did a great job, didn't we Rin?

Rin: Of course!

They walked onto the balcony and tried to see their girlfriends through the screens. All they got were shadows.

*Shiro and Kuro*

Everything was ready. Shiro was dressed and on her way to the ballroom. Rinoa and Quistis were ready. Quistis had lost all heart though and looked horrible. She was pretty in her dress, but her expression made it all look horrid. Rinoa was trying to look horrible but it was hard. Kuro got her gun and when the lights all went out, Kuro led the two silently through the halls. They arrived, unseen, at the balcony opposite the giant ballroom containing the giant staircase. Shiva's throne was located in the center of the staircase at the bottom. The balconies' entrances were open now and Kuro set the gun on the stand. She had a float spell cast on her gun aiming at Rinoa and Quistis so she could just pull the trigger. Setting her sights on the door ways, she found Shiro. She turned on her radio and they talked a little until Cid announced the arrival of Shiva. Then all went silent and a bright, white flash of light appeared in the middle of the ballroom. Shiva stepped from the light and snow followed shortly. A cold wind rushed through the room as she smiled at the pleasant sight. She took her seat and the couples got ready. Kuro turned on the radio in the dining room. She could hear nothing because it was empty. She set her sights to follow her targets. When the first couple was announced, Kuro lost her breath. There, walking out to meet a gorgeous Rin was a white angel. She was hard to see until the crowd of girls parted. Then Illasu nervously walked out, holding a crown in her hands. Kuro saw Rin and let the trigger go for a moment. They walked down the stair case and music started playing. A sweet, slow melody followed her steps down the stairs. Rin watched her with a giant smile. He looked refined even though he was in khakis. Shiva bowed her head to them and Illasu placed the crown on her head with a giant sweeping bow. Shiva said a silent word to her and Illasu and Rin walked out into the vast white snow, hand in hand.

***************************************************************************************

It's so beautiful in my head. I wish you people could see it. This story has taken a turn of genre's. it was originally a comedy but has evolved into more of a romantic/drama thing. Oh well, I like to write it. I don't want it to end but three more chapters and then it's over. this is the second longest chapter at 16 pages on MW. Well, it's almost Inuyasha time, so bye bye. Most of you probably aren't reading this anymore so please R&R for those that are. See you next chapter!


	28. The Color of White

Disclaimer: No phone calls yet...anyway you know the deal...so let's get started!

*Quistis and Rinoa*

Rinoa scooted over towards her, silently, while Kuro was sighting in her gun. Quistis moved her head a little from where she was sitting and saw that Rinoa was trying to tell her something. Rinoa had the card applied so she couldn't show Quistis her plan. Diablos will be here soon, Rinoa thought, then we can escape. Rinoa sat by her friend and they watched the couples come out of the mini balconies. Squall came out all by himself and Rinoa saw Shiva hug, for a long time. She could understand a short hug but this was like Shiva was in love with him. Quistis watched Zell walk down the stairs, arrive on the floor and take the arm of another girl! Quistis stood up and was trying to scream at him. Kuro turned to her and shot a silenced bullet by her head.

Kuro: Sit down and shut up. That's your only warning.

Quistis sat down and tried to remain calm. Her anger at him actually soothed her a little. It took her mind away from the fate in Kuro's hands. Rinoa looked one last time at Squall standing there, by himself and then tried to relax.

*Illasu and Rin*

They had presented the crown to Shiva and were standing, hands in hands, on the floor. They just stared at each other. Rin's mind was racing and Illasu's heart had stopped. When Rin finally started breathing, Illasu smiled and hugged him. She started to cry but Rin stopped her and dried her eyes so her mascara wouldn't run.

Illasu: Stupid stuff...girl can't even cry with it on.

Rin: You are beautiful, really beautiful. I wish I could look better for you though.

Illasu: You look fine. Just please, kiss me so I know it's real...

He did and she threw her arms around him. All the guys looked at them. They were very envious of Rin for getting a beauty like her. Illasu and Rin watched as Selphie and Irvine came down. They were clapping and when Selphie went to wave, she tripped, fell down the stairs, and landed on her butt. Quickly, she stood up and walked over to Irvine with a giant giggly smile. Irvine smiled and they approached Shiva. She bowed her head to them and presented Selphie with an ice rose.

Shiva: For giving me a wonderful festival, please accept this as a token of my appreciation. It brings good friends to you when you need them the most.

Selphie: Thank you, ever so much Ms. Shiva ma'am!

She accepted the rose, which was quite warm and walked away with Irvine.

*Selphie, Irvine, Illasu, Rin, Squall, and Zell with Trent*

They were all standing in a big group and marveling at each other. Squall looked marvelous in his uniform. Illasu walked over and hugged him for a moment. Squall smiled and Illasu put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder with a friendly smile. Squall smiled back and Illasu laughed. Trent came over and tapped her shoulder. Illasu turned around and held her arms out with a surprised look. Trent and Illasu gave one another a friendly hug and admired each others dresses. Trent, the biggest tom-boy Illasu knew besides her, was actually in a shorter dress than she was. Zell blushed when Trent came and pulled him up to Illasu. He waved to her and she smiled, shaking her head at him. 

Zell: It's just till Quistis gets here. She said she wouldn't be here for awhile. Coming alone is kind of embarrassing for me.

Illasu: It's ok! Trent's real nice.

Trent: He knows me silly! That's why, when I heard, I asked him!

Illasu: (laughing) Oh, I see!

Irvine came over and jokingly asked Illasu if he could dance with her tonight but was greeted by a backslap form Selphie. He was rubbing his head as the last couple emptied out. It was Shiro and Yugo. Everyone fell silent just as they had done when Illasu came out. Shiro was magnificent. Her long, white hair was curled under, just above her shoulders. Her white dress was short, at the knees, and had glittery snowflakes on it. Yugo met her at the bottom of the stairs. He raised his eyebrows at her and they walked up to Shiva. She did not bow her head.

Shiva: Be careful what you do tonight child. Protect those your lovers love tonight.

Shiro: Of course, I will.

Shiva's bright smile turned to a mere line and all her beauty was gone for a moment. It was so quick that no one noticed, not even Yugo. They walked away and Cid came out with Matron. They stood at the middle of the stair case and spoke to the Garden students.

Cid: Welcome to Shiva's Grand Festival! As you all know, we have needed a renovation on the Library for quite some time. Well now that dream can come true. Ms. Shiva, the honored GF tonight, will be the theme of the new Library. If everyone would turn to the left side, you'll see a plan for the Library done by miss Illasu Marain, a new student. The project will start after the festival and go until completed.

Shiva got up and walked over to it. The snow lightly crunched under her feet. The falling snow was so gentle, it was wonderful. The rain had ceased outside as soon as Shiva had appeared. It was now a warm summer night. Eyeing the plans, she asked to see Illasu. She stepped out from among the couples and looked down at the ground. Embarrassment overcame her and she couldn't move. Shiva smiled and came over to her, embracing the tiny girl.

Shiva: I would give you a lifetime of gifts for this honor you have given me. What do you do desire most?

Illasu was literally at a loss. She was frozen to the ground at that moment. All time seemed to stop suddenly. Looking around her, she spotted Rin, grinning mischievously. She smiled back and turned to Shiva.

Illasu: I have everything I desire at the moment. Maybe one day though, I will need a favor. Thank you for your offer, your majesty. I will always remember it.

Shiva: You truly are a wonderous creature. Such pain has occurred in your life and I know you wouldn't change it for the world. Well then, with that, LET THE FESTIVAL BEGIN!

Everyone cheered and the music changed, for the 'march song', as Selphie had called it, ended. It was still slow music but now everyone was spread out, playing in the snow, eating, or just talking with friends. Illasu and Rin took each other's hands and walked to where Shiro and Yugo were. Shiro congratulated Illasu while Rin and Yugo went for drinks.

*Rin and Yugo*

Rin: She is so beautiful. I don't know when to ask her now.

Yugo: Bro, tonight is the night. Come on, now, you see that balcony down there?

Rin: Right outside the ballroom?

Yugo: Yes, go through those doors and ask her underneath those stars, on this fresh, beautiful night.

Rin: You've really thought about this more than I have!

Yugo: Sure, I am your brother! Got to keep you in check!

Rin: (laughing) So, how's Shiro? She looked beautiful as well.

Yugo: (faints and lays on the ground) She's wonderful! I wish I had known her longer!

Rin: Well, let's go back down. I think they're dancing.

*Out on the floor*

Shiro and Illasu were getting along great, talking up a storm. They were laughing and hugging when the boys came down. The boys laughed at them and the girls started to walk off. Rin grabbed Illasu's hand and led her out to where everyone was slowly dancing. Yugo took Shiro as well. Selphie spotted Rin and Illasu coming out so she and Irvine headed there too. They got right beside them where Selphie could talk to her but they were wrapped up in each other. So, Selphie smiled and held Irvine closer.

*Rin and Illasu*

Rin had her pulled in as close as she could get. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was gently listening to his heart. Rin had his chin on the top of her head. His silver hair drooped down and the snow flecked it in white. Illasu just closed her eyes and swayed with him. When the song was over, they just stood there while Rin contemplated his plan. Illasu finally looked up into Rin's smiling face and he took her hand as they walked around for awhile. They ran into Selphie and Irvine again and Illasu freaked.

Illasu: Oh my gosh! Irvine?!

Irvine: yes? What? What's the matter?

Illasu: Can I hug you?

Irvine: (smiling) Why certainly! Wait a minute...why do you want a hug?

Illasu: Look at you! Your a gorgeous stud!

Selphie: Well of course! Rin, would you like a hug?

Rin: (laughing) Sure!

Irvine gave Illasu a nice, warm hug and wouldn't let go. Selphie gave Rin a friendly, smiley hug and had to pry the other two apart. Blushing, Illasu took Rin's hand and they chatted. Then after about five minutes, Cid started talking again.

Cid: Food provided by the Star Palace is available in the dining room. Please enjoy this wonderful treat provided by these two very sweet girls, miss Ruka and Kuma, owners of the restaurant.

Cid and Matron once again retired to the floor and mingled. Ruka and Kuma came over to Illasu and Rin. Rin hugged his sister longingly and kissed her cheek. Illasu smiled brightly. Kuma came over and Rin hugged her as well. They hugged Illasu and Rin asked them to get Selphie, Irvine, Squall, Zell, Trent, Yugo and Shiro. When they all came back with Ruka and Kuma, everyone was asking why they were there. Rin smiled and, from his pocket, produced a burgundy box. Handing it to Illasu who was wide eyed and smiling brightly, she opened the top. Inside was the beautiful Ruby Collar. Illasu just looked at it as the girls stopped breathing all around her. The guys smiled and laughed. Rin looked at the ground and then took it out to put it around her neck. When he had clasped it around her dainty neck, Illasu turned around and Jumped up, hugging him. She was crying again. Rin laughed and twirled her around in the biggest hug ever. Selphie cheered and Trent clapped. Ruka laughed and everyone pretty much said congrats. Then it was Yugo's turn. He turned to Shiro and gave her the emerald bracelet. All the girls then screamed more and jumped up and down. The guys were having a good time as well. Shiro jumped up and down once and then also hugged Yugo. Then the two girls turned towards each other and hugged. Selphie also gave Illasu a hug. Kuma asked about Rin and Illasu. She hadn't been told and felt left out.

Kuma: So, Rin and you huh?

Illasu: Yep, that's us. He's really great, aren't you?

Rin: I hope...

Ruka: Of course you are! You're my brother! You're the best! You and Yugo! Besides, where is he hiding? I want to hug him too!

Rin: He's over there standing by Selphie and Irvine.

Ruka: Ah, I see. Well, you two go get something to eat. If I know you guys, you haven't eaten anything all day. See you around!

Kuma: Bye!

Rin and Illasu were very hungry so they went and grabbed a plateful of stuff. The room smelled so sweet from the Air's Sound and Clouded Pool, that Illasu became very hungry. She grabbed a plate and Rin just followed . She walked on his feet and picked up at least 5 Snowflake Canderoo's with a big scoop of Air's Sound. She grabbed a wine glass of Clouded Pool and Rin took one of Silver Moon. They sat in the room where the chairs were. Illasu lightly placed herself on his lap and ate a cookie. Rin dipped his fingers in the caramel topping of the Air's Sound and popped his finger into his mouth. When he purred, Illasu laughed hard. He dipped his finger again, this time in some ice cream along with the caramel. He put it on her nose and smiled. Illasu bit his finger and ate the ice cream. She put some strawberry sauce on his nose and sat up to lick it off. It was fantastic. Rin got the sticky caramel off her nose and laughed. They ate the ice cream together and Rin had one cookie. When he was eating it, Illasu bit the other half and kissed him at the same time. Not many people were in the room to see but it was loud because of everyone outside. Illasu was slowly eating the last cookie and enjoying herself. Rin sipped his drink and relaxed in the chair. Illasu laid her head down on his chest and still munched the cookie.

*Shiro*

Shiro: Target is stationary Kuro...

Kuro: Finish Shiro.

Shiro: '...'

Kuro: SHIRO!

Shiro: No Kuro, I can't do this anymore.

Kuro: Shiro!

Shiro: I don't have too! Kuro, these are my friends!

Kuro: Then I will not bail you out when I finish the job. From now and after, you're on your own. Good-bye, sister.

Shiro threw the head set and radio in the trash. She walked out of the bathroom and went to Yugo. She took him onto the floor and they started to dance. Yugo kissed her cheek and pulled her close.

*Zell and Trent*

Trent: So, what's your record?

Zell: 153, at one time, and 295 with breaks, in one day.

Trent: Seriously!? Wow, that's impressive!

Zell: Yep, you should try one sometime. It's great!

Trent: I bet I can do more than you can...

Zell: Yeah right...I'd like to see it.

Trent: I was the hotdog eating champion at my old school! Take that!

Zell: Yeah but I bet you didn't ever eat 295 in a day!

Trent: Possibly, we were little! No one remembers!

They were sitting at one of the tables set up in the snowy wonderland the ballroom had become. Shiva was enjoying herself. Zell and Trent were getting along great and everything but Zell missed Quistis. When he started to talk about her, Trent made him think happy thoughts. She would have to explain all this to Quistis. They mostly talked but when a slow song came on, they danced. Trent was a lousy dancer. So Zell, being a gentleman, showed her how. He slowly taught her and she caught on quick. Trent was having a barrel of fun by the end of the song.

*Squall*

He was walking around when Illasu came up to him. She had tapped his shoulder when he was talking to Cid.

Illasu: Wanna dance handsome?

Squall: Where's Rin?

Illasu: Sister dance...so how about it? You look so lonely.

Squall: I'm fine really.

Illasu: Then come dance with me, please?

Squall smiled and took her hand. He smiled as they walked out onto the floor and slowly danced. Squall looked at her eyes and Illasu smiled back.

Illasu: See, it's not so bad! So, where's Rinoa again?

Squall: On her way home from a last-minute shopping spree with Quistis in tow. I really hadn't expected it, but she's like that sometimes. So, how are things with Rin?

Illasu: Great! We just ate so I might be getting a little sick.

Squall: We can go sit down if you want...

Illasu: No, this is fine...just fine...

Illasu let herself come in closer to him and Squall lay his head on hers. He really wished Flicker could have been there. that would have helped a lot. Then, standing beside Cid, he saw a girl in a short jean dress. He quickly lifted his head and excused himself. He walked over with Illasu trailing. He tapped her on the shoulder and when the girl turned around, it wasn't her.

Girl: Yes, how can I help you Commander?

Squall: Sorry, I thought you were someone else...

He walked away and sat back down, all alone. Illasu's smile turned to a frown. She walked over and snuggled up to her friend. He put a friendly arm around her and she leaned into him.

Illasu: You're not that tough without her, are you?

Squall: She's my other half.

Illasu: I see, well I hope she gets here soon. Until then though, I will dance with you and Rin ok? Rin kind of told me to go dance with you when I asked him if he minded.

Squall: Really? Well, I'll have to thank him. Illasu, thank you for everything.

Illasu: You're welcome.

Rin came over and retrieved her for the next slow song. Squall thanked Rin and Rin smiled back. Leading Illasu away, she watched the big lion sit back down by himself. Then she saw Shiva go over to him. She sat down next to him and talked to him. Illasu was happier. Shiva had no one either. She followed Rin out onto the floor.

*Shiro and Yugo*

They were dancing and Shiro was thinking of how she could say it. Yugo was kissing her and playing with her hair. That really wasn't helping but it was soothing to know he was there. So, she decide just to say it.

Shiro: We have to warn Rin and Illasu.

Yugo: About what? Shiro?

Shiro: (crying) And Selphie too! They can't go outside! My sister will kill them...

Yugo: Stop Joking around Shiro, seriously. Kuro wouldn't hurt anyone.

Shiro: I'm a killer too! Until now, when I finally told her off, I was supposed to help her track them then escape. But I love you so much, I gave it up and now she won't stop till she shoots them!

Yugo: You are serious, aren't you?

Shiro: You can hate me or whatever, just go save them please.

Here, Shiro and Yugo hugged each other as Rin took Illasu outside. Yugo dried her tears and kissed her with all the love he had within himself. Then, he grabbed her hand and led her around to find Rin and Illasu.

*Rin and Illasu*

Rin had led her onto the balcony and was begin to breathe faster and faster. She put her hands on the rail and let the warm breeze surround her. Rin smiled, took her hand and led her to the middle of the balcony. Under the glittering stars, Rin kneeled before her. Illasu, who had been laughing, was now short of breath. Her eyes widened and her hands went limp She was feeling her knees begin to buckle. She caught her breath though, and put her other hand to the Ruby necklace.

Rin: Illasu, I know this has been one crazy day, not to mention the last two weeks, but I have something I have wanted to ask you.

Illasu: Rin...

Rin: Illasu, Illy, will you marry me?

Illasu: Rin, are you sure you know me enough?

Rin: I know you as good as you know me. I know we both share a special secret but we have agreed that we would share that at our own times. I know every line of your body, every breath you take. When I almost lost you on the beach today, I got really scared. But you came back, so I realized what I had to do. We share horrid pasts and I want a new present and future with you in it.

Illasu: '...'

Rin: It's ok Illy, I'd wait forever.

Illasu: (slowly breathing and smiling a little) I...uh...um...oh Rin...

***************************************************************************************

Finally, he managed to ask me! What will I say? What do think I say? What do you think happens to Kuro and Selphie? Well put them in you reviews and I'll see if you're on the right track. Well please Review! 2 more to go!!


	29. Bloody Staircase

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any other Squaresoft thing, EXCEPT a copy of the games! I own all characters that I said I own!

****

EVERYONE:: This is the second to last chapter! I don't want to end it, but after this one and 30 then I'll start on THE SEQUEL!! Yeah, well I have to get crackin'! Ryan's coming tomorrow so I want to start this chapter! Well, thanks for reading this and I hope you will read the chapter!

*Kuro*

She was over-raged at Shiro for backing out. She flicked her cell phone out and dialed Akaling. Keeping her eye in the scope, she waited for the hacker on the other line.

Akaling: Yes, state your mission number and progress.

Kuro: 230 and it's in progress as we speak. Update, Shiro backed out. She's done.

Akaling: Do what?!

Kuro: I know, please send Kutsu a message. Tell her to get Shiro out of there when she helps us.

Akaling: Her contract is terminated, Shiro's that is. You remember the rule. I'll tell Kutsu to up the security around you. As for Shiro, well she's done. You have a choice to either eradicate her or let her forget on her own. Either way, you'll have to disappear from her life.

Kuro: Akaling, we made this organization. She can be helped!

Akaling: Snap out of it Kuro! Complete your mission and forget her!

Kuro: She's my sister! You will help her of I'll terminate your contract right here and then you'll be left behind.

Akaling: Do your mission Kuro, Shiro is not our business now. Out...

The phone was clicked off on the other end. Kuro would have screamed if she wasn't in hiding. Quistis and Rinoa cowered away. Kuro looked back in the scope while putting the phone away. She saw Rin and Illasu coming out onto the balcony. She smiled for a mere millisecond then sighted the gun in. Spying the necklace around her neck she gritted her teeth and scanned Rin with the scope. His hair slowly drifted in the wind as he kneeled in front of her. Kuro saw him form the dreaded words and she fired. The bullet had been aimed at Illasu.

*Shiro and Yugo*

They had heard it just like everyone else and were looking for the source. Shiro turned her head towards the glass doors of the balcony and saw Illasu fall. She screamed for Yugo and ran towards the door. Shiva stood up in her throne as she saw the small girl fall onto the tiled floor outside. Then, as Shiro was making her way through everyone, a dark colored light appeared. From the blotch in the universe, Diablos stepped forth. He saw Shiva and looked around for the source of the summons. When he turned and saw a girl trying to make it a door, he parted the crowd. She and Yugo flew to Rin. The door crashed open as Shiro exploded through them. Putting her hands to her mouth, she looked away. Yugo stopped himself when he came out to see his brother. Illasu was breathing fast and Rin was holding her in his arms. He was crying so the two stood back and just watched.

*Rin and Illasu*

The moment the bullet had hit her chest, Illasu had gone down. Rin had screamed her name and when she hit the ground, he was there by her side. Feeling the bloody hole in her chest, she looked up at him.

Illasu: Oh gosh Rin, what happened?

Rin: (crying) Illasu! Oh gosh, Illasu...

Illasu: Hey, I'm right here. Rin, kiss me...now please...

Rin: (kisses her then holds her up in his arms) Illasu, oh gosh...

Shiro: Kuro...

Selphie and the rest barged outside. Diablos exploded through the door. He saw the source of the calling. Rin looked up from holding Illasu with malice in his eyes. They turned the color they had when Yugo had made him storm out. Rin laid the dying Illasu down on the ground and kissed her lips. Then walking into the ballroom, he was transformed.

*Kuro*

She saw Diablos coming and so she took the scope and put it on the GF. Firing one bullet, everyone saw Diablos fall. Kuro smiled and heard Kutsu inside her head.

Kutsu: You didn't hit the right target. What are your orders now?

Kuro: Take me to the ballroom staircase.

From wherever Kutsu was, she transported Kuro to the grand staircase. Everyone was running out for the exits when she appeared. Kuro looked for Selphie. She spotted her outside, crying. Smiling, she started for the stairs. Everything had gone horribly wrong.

MC: (Ok, here's the deal. This is a hard part to do, so I'll try to explain it as I go along)

*Rinoa and Quistis*

They had seen Kuro disappear and were now struggling to get up. They managed to and ran for the dorms. Rinoa led them to the dorm with the most weapons, Squall's naturally. Quistis grabbed a pocket knife from Squall's drawer of 'emergency back-ups'. With her fingertips, she held onto it and cut the tape off of Rinoa's hands. Rinoa pulled them apart and then pulled the tape off her mouth. Pulling Quistis' tape off her hands, she looked for Squall's gunblade.

Rinoa: That didn't go as I had expected.

Quistis: (pulls tape off) What do you mean? You called Diablos?

Rinoa: Of course! Everyone had to dispel their GFs last night so I took one. Since it was a festival night tonight, it took him a long time to be summoned. He was supposed to cut the tape for us and beat Kuro but she's a lot stronger then I thought. We have to get this to Squall.

Quistis:(crying) She shot Illasu...oh gosh Rinny, she shot Illasu...

Rinoa: (rummaging for bullets and starting to cry) Quistis look over there for gunblade bullets.

Quisti: RINOA! She shot Illasu! It's no use! Oh gosh! She's dead!

Rinoa: (crying, holding the gunblade and looking down) Quistis, we can't give up on her. Now c'mon...oh Quistis!

The two friends hugged and cried their hearts out.

*Selphie and everyone outside*

Shiro: I'm so sorry...I'M SO SORRY!

Yugo: SHIRO! It's not your fault. (walks over to the dying girl) Illasu, you're gonna be ok.

Illasu: Where's Rin? I still have to say something to him...

Selphie: Squall, you an Irvine need to go help Rin.

Squall: What was that thing?

Yugo: That was...Rin. Our father was a military scientist. He performed experiments on us both and Rin never was completely stable. He becomes an unknown species of something and is a raging alien basically.

Shiva: Everyone, come with me. Illasu, we are going to leave you. You know what to do.

Illasu: Shiva? You gave me the dream?

Shiva: I wouldn't say that, just that I know...now c'mon everyone. I'll take you to safety.

Selphie: (crying)I'm not leaving!

Illasu: Selphie...please go. I'll see you again, I promise.

Selphie: You're my best friend Illasu! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!

Shiva took the young girls' hand and disappeared. Everyone was gone and the view was clear from the glass doors. She saw a grayish thing walking towards the black figure on the stairs. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up, ignoring the blood and pain. Using the wall for a brace, she went through the doors and yelled for Rin. The gray form turned back it's head and Illasu saw no love within it's eyes. She started to cry and tried to walk along the wall into the main room. Leaving the wall, she stumbled over to Rin. As she collapsed in front of him, her hands brushed his arms and grabbed onto his hands as he changed back. Rin slowly fell with her, shielding her from Kuro. When he was kneeling beside her, he kissed her face and brushed her hair aside.

Illasu: I hadn't told you my answer...

Rin: Shh, don't talk now. Illasu please just lie still...

Illasu: I want you to come back to me Rin. My silver angel has had a place in my heart. I just had to realize it.

As she was talking, her skin was expanding on her back and something was growing. Rin held her off the ground as big, white feathery wings grew from her back. Illasu stopped talking and the wings stretched up and into life. Rin marveled at their size and grace. She truly was the angel. In her white dress, she looked like she had descended from Heaven. The blood had stained the top half a deep burgundy. Rin cried and hugged her gently. Illasu hugged him and once again he kissed her, leaving her on the floor. He wings reached after him. She longed for him to stay with her. He started towards the stairs and Kuro watched him come. Illasu tried to crawl after him but she was to weak. She was crying more and more as he walked up each stair. Rin made it to the middle as Kuro put the gun up to shoot him. Illasu screamed for him and she heard the bullet being fired. She covered her ears and looked away.

*Shiva's Palace*

They group had been taken to the GF realm. It was cold but Shiva provided them with coats, big furry coats, to keep them warm. Diablos was there, being tended to. Selphie ran to him and gave him a giant hug. The silent GF just looked at the ground solemnly as Selphie cried for him. It was just his wing membrane that had been torn. Irvine came over and she turned to cry into him. Shiro and Shiva went into her room. They had things to talk about. The night was not yet over. Yugo was left with Squall. Zell and Trent had gone to seek food.

Yugo: What do think is happening now?

Squall: I want to know more about this scientist father of yours, please.

Yugo: He's dead now.

Squall: Oh, I see. Did he have a grudge against you and your brother to do that to you?

Yugo: I volunteered for it. We were very young and I was cocky while Rin was smart and knew what it was he was doing. Rin fought the people who came to get us. He bit them and kicked them but dad shot him with a tranquilizer. I thought Rin was just realizing dad was taking us on another drive. They loaded us up into the truck and drove u s to the facility. It was a giant lab. Animals of all kinds were rampaging around pens and in cages. Some were in liquid tanks, being processed. It was sick now that I think about it. Anyway, we were taken to be prepped for the experiment. My father told me that Rin and me were going to go on a dream walk. I jumped up and down with joy as they took me through the big doors. Rin was laying on a table in the other room. We were separated by glass. I walked up to it and put my hands on the cold glass. I remember the smell of the chemically enhanced genetic material. It was nauseating. I coughed and coughed as our dad watched us through cameras. Rin didn't move. When I woke up, I was on an operating table surrounded by white. They were scientists. I felt immense pain on my back and screamed. My father walked up to me and stuck me with a needle. You want me to go on probably?

Squall: I want to know everything if possible.

Yugo: (sighs) When I awoke the second time, I was in the glass room. Rin was in the other again as well. I stumbled over to it and Rin made no movement. I looked around as my dad came into the room.

MC: (We're going back to that time. Yugo is about 9 and so is Rin. Don't forget, they're twins sort of. the non-identical kind)

*The past*

Dr. Ogami: Yugo, are you awake?

Yugo: Daddy? Why isn't Rin moving?

Dr. Ogami: Rin's asleep. He will be for 5 more years, but that's beside the point. Yugo, do you know why you're here?

Yugo: No, why?

Dr. Ogami: You are the most genetically advanced human on earth right now. You are property of the U.S. Army now.

Yugo: Why are were in the U.S's? Where's mommy and Galbadiam?

Dr. Ogami: We had to leave for awhile. I was called in for an emergency. Yugo, listen to me. No matter what, never tell your mother about Rin and you, okay?

Yugo: Ok, I won't. I'm hungry though. When do we get to eat?

Dr. Ogami: (laughing) Ah, yes here it comes. Yugo, the food is here.

Yugo walked over to the man dressed in white. He was holding a pan of raw meat. Yugo looked at his dad, confusion written all over his face. Dr. Ogami stood up and told Yugo that he had to leave now. He told him he would be back in a few hours though and he had better eat all the meat in the pan. Yugo felt scared and ran after his daddy. As he was running, gray fur started sprouting all over his body. Yugo stopped and the pain was overcoming. He slid to the floor and curled up into a ball, sobbing. His legs and arms became clawed and his face stretched out to make room for him teeth. Turning red, his eyes looked for the raw meat. He found it and started eating it, throwing it around like a natural wolf would do. His father watched in happiness at the success of Yugo's transformation. Strong emotions triggered his form. He looked at Rin's screen with disgust. The tall, fragile form of Rin lay under the white sheet. He was not clothed as Yugo was and was paler than usual. His father watched his sons' vitals meter go up and down. Dr. Ogami watched as Yugo slopped up the last of the meat and smiled.

*Back in the present*

Yugo: He had genetically made me a weapon for the Army. Years passed and Rin was still asleep every time I saw him. I knew they were waking him up once in awhile because I had heard him scream in the middle of the simulated nights. Day in and day out, I practiced martial arts, gun wielding, and every form of war you can think of. I was trained on how to trigger my transformation mostly. When we were 15, Rin was finally awakened when I was awake and watching through the glass. I was stocky, muscular, and a good deal tall but Rin was strong, taller and faster. When he was awakened, I watched through the glass as he tore all the IV's out and punched out the scientists nearest to him. Then it happened. Rin changed to his form. My father yelled and left the room along with the other scientist. The one my brother had punched out was still one the floor as they secreted a gaseous tranquilizer into his room. He transformed back and looked at me with those eyes. His eyes shot right through me. I knew I had to get us out of here. I didn't know why. I just knew I had too.

*Back to the past*

Dr. Ogami: He's transformed and is now unstable. Get Dr. Tachinaka out of there and take Zion to the operating room, level 5.

Maukiwa: Level 5? No other experiment has been sent there before. We don't know how effective it is!

Ogami: Just do it! Zion is unstable now! We'll have to try to correct it and if we can't we'll have to place him under level 3 keeping. Make the arrangements and have Yugo moved to another room.

Maukiwa: Why did you do this to your sons?

Ogami: Yugo wanted too. I just hate Rin.

They two boys were sent off to their appropriate places. When Yugo arrived in the room he was assigned, there was a bed and a computer in the room. Yugo turned to the doctor and asked him about Rin.

Yugo: Where is he? Did something happen when he transformed?

Docona: Yugo, your father said to wait here. He is going to come get you pretty soon. Please have a seat over there.

He left and Yugo did as he was told. The image of Rin transforming and his eyes was burned into his mind. He pulled his knees to his chest on the bed and cried quietly.

*Rin- in the past still*

Rin was asleep and on an operating table. The scientist were working nervously, trying to redirect his nervous system and shut off the genes. They had slit his chest open at an angle and were working from inside. Rin was beginning to come too, opened his eyes and saw his father looking at him. He put a hand around his father's neck and the scientists around the table tried to help him. Rin started to squeeze his father's neck and saw his father stop breathing for a moment, then Rin blacked out again. His hand fell limp and his father regained his composure.

Ogami: Stop all experiments and move him to the liquid now. Do not sew him up.

Tachinaka: But sir! We can't do that! We have too sew him up! If not, it'll leave him unstable even more.

Ogami: That's fine. He won't be waking up for awhile. Leave it open so he'll be scarred for life.

Ogami walked out as Rin was placed on another tabled and clothed in white pants. Tachinaka took him to the processors to cage him. A special formula was made to sustain Rin's vitals and make his human form stable. Tachinaka walked away, crying. Oqami made his way to Yugo's room. When he opened the door, he saw Yugo crying.

Ogami: Why are you crying little Yugo?

Yugo: You hurt Rin. Why didn't he transform!?

Ogami was worried. He put an arm around the shaking boy and tried to calm him down. Yugo changed and sank his teeth into his father's arm. Ogami screamed for help and Docona came in. He pried Yugo's teeth off of his father and told him to change back as he escorted Ogami out. Yugo did and decided that they would destroy the facility tonight. No one deserves this, Yugo thought, as he slid off to sleep.

*The present*

Yugo: So that's when I decided Rin could get us home. I went to my computer that night and over-rid the emergency system. The buzzers sounded and I put the auto destruct on...

*Past*

Yugo changed into wolf form and went to look for Rin. The halls were crowded as everyone was stampeding for the exits. They were all naturally locked except for the one Yugo knew about. He paraded into the room they had first entered that first day. There was Rin. He was in white pants, baggy ones, and had a strange mask on his face. The liquid was holding him in the middle of the tank and he seemed lifeless. Yugo barged into the fragile glass and it shattered. Rin fell to the floor. He opened his eyes to see Yugo hovering over him. Rin showed no emotion and so Yugo pulled him on his back and transformed. Heading for the door, all the animals screamed from within their cages. Yugo kept on running for freedom. The time was almost up on the counter. Yugo slammed out into the open and ran, as far as he could. The ocean greeted him on the shore so Yugo transformed and Rin slid of into the water. Yugo washed his brother off. The sticky liquid was all over him. When he was clean, Yugo dragged him onto the shore to rest. Then he heard it. The horrid dreams were gone. Everyone who had done those terrible things was gone. Rin pushed himself up on his elbows and crawled to Yugo. He put his hand on his brother's head and gave his a gentle pat. Smiling, he slept until morning. Rin awoke first so he had to wake up Yugo.

Yugo: Well, I hope you know where we used to live.

Rin: I remember it all. I can get us there...

Yugo: Rin!

He was dripping blood from the gash where they had tried to correct him. Rin paid no heed to it, only told Yugo where to go.

Rin: Just go south, to Dollet. Mom moved out when she saw we were gone. I overheard dad and Tachinaka talking.

Yugo transformed and Rin grabbed his brothers fur as he walked along shore looking for a boat. There was a dock 20 miles from where the facility was. It had been used to import the animals. Yugo put Rin on the bed inside the living quarters and started the boat. They were off to go search for Dollet.

*The Present*

Yugo: We found Dollet in less than a week. We also found my mother in less than two days. She took us in and fixed Rin up. His scar healed over time and we were taught everything we were supposed to learn shortly. Not only had the genes made us able to transform but we were advanced, just like our father had said. Our sister Ruka was happy to have us around. She had been helping mom out. We didn't even know we had a sister till we met her. She was born after we left. It seems like ages ago but it was like only to years ago, wasn't it? Our birthday's coming so, yep, it was.

Squall: Hmm, you guys went through Hades didn't you?

Yugo: Yeah, we did. Then, those two or whatever weeks ago it was we saw Kuro and Shiro and things just happened up till now. So now you see? We have had to hide usually but we are starting to be able to be free. I was already sort of because my transformation was stable. Rin's isn't. He is just a war machine when he transforms. I imagine he'll tell Illasu all of this now.

Selphie came over with Irvine and Selphie hugged Yugo. They had been listening in and she was still crying. Siren came and gave them some food. She then sat and played on her lyre for them. Everyone awaited Shiro to come back with Shiva and to go back to Illasu and Rin.

*Illasu and Rin*

Grabbing her wing tip, Illasu looked at Rin. He was looking where another bullet had hit her in the wing. Looking back to where Kuro was, Rin saw she had run. When he started down the stairs, Kuro reappeared in front of him. Dropping her gun, she kissed Rin. Illasu screamed as she watched Rin hug Kuro. Curling herself up into a ball, she cried to herself. Kuro was still kissing him when Rin hugged her, causing her to let go. She squirmed and kicked to get out of his arms. Rin's eyes had turned colors and he threw Kuro down on the stairs. He walked down slowly, grabbing the gun. Illasu heard her scream, so through wet eyes she watched Rin horrified. She didn't like Kuro but she didn't want him to kill her. Her wings were still usable. Illasu got up and used them to balance herself. She stumbled over towards Rin and over Kuro. Meeting him on the stairs, Illasu wrapped her wings around him and hugged him, crying into him. Rin fought the transformation but it was hard. Illasu tried her hardest to help him. Rin didn't drop the gun but, after about five minutes, his eyes returned. Kneeling on the stairs, Rin hugged her back. He cried into her soft, feathered wings. Illasu played with his hair. She shushed him and while she was occupied with Rin, Kuro pulled out a dart and threw it at her. Striking her between the wings in her back, Illasu winced and fell, again, onto the stairs. Rin took up the gun and as he was going to fire it, the See D's flooded the hall. Taking Kuro hostage, Rin dropped the gun and grabbed Illasu in his arms. Her wings trailing, Rin ran for the balcony. Placing Illasu on the ground, he kissed her and moved her hair out of her face. He touched her wings one last time and then went inside. The See D's surrounded him and two came out with chains. Throwing Rin to the ground, they bound his hands in the heavy chain as a few tears escaped from his eyes and onto the floor. Pulling his head up by the hair, chain was placed tightly around his neck. He stole a look to the door where See D's were passing up the seemingly dead girl. Rin smiled for a moment and then was forced to get up. The short See D's were almost taken up into the air. Rin let his head droop. They led him out of the ballroom. Cid and Matron came up to the door and stopped the See D's.

Cid: What is the meaning of this?

See D Recruit: Until he is proven innocent, he is accused of helping her.

Cid: Release him at once! I order you to release this wonderful boy! He has committed no crime knowingly!

See D Recruit: I also have orders from the top Headmaster to take him in.

*Shiva's Palace*

Shiro and Shiva came out. Yugo got up and went to Shiro. He hugged her and put his hands to her face.

Shiva: You may all go back now. Shiro you know what to do when you get back.

Shiro: Yes madam, I do now. Yugo, let's go home. Rin and Illasu need our help.

Yugo: If we go back, they'll take you away!

Shiro: I'll come back to you though, you know that.

Selphie: Well let's go! C'mon guys!

Shiva had them stand on the markings on the floor. Shiro and Yugo held each others hands as Shiro was sent back first. Yugo watched her disappear slowly. A tear fell down his cheek as he, himself, was sent back.

*In the crazy ballroom*

Shiro walked up to the See D holding Rin and gave him the scroll Shiva had given her. Walking up to Rin, she looked up and into his face. His face was wet with the snow and tears slowly melted it away. She put her hands up and around his neck. Rin got on his knees as Shiro undid the chain around his neck. The See D read the scroll and ordered the others to take the chains off his hands. Rin still looked down. Shiro put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. She smiled at him and her hugged her. Yugo came up and put a hand on his shoulder. Squall walked out to where Illasu was.

*Squall and Illasu*

He kneeled beside her and looked at the dart. It was the same thing he had used on the chocobo. He remembered Zell pulling it out and the chocobo waking up. So, he did and Illasu opened her eyes. He smiled down at her.

Illasu: Am I in Heaven yet?

Squall: No, he's inside. So you want to go in?

Illasu: (smiling) Squall, am I still bleeding?

Squall looked at the dark hole and felt around it. It was still wet. Looking back at her face, he shook his head yes and Illasu put her arms up to him. Her wings were splattered with the blood from the hole in her wing. Squall let her lean on him as they made their way back inside. Illasu saw Rin and let go of Squall. She naturally fell and started to crawl towards him. Rin saw her and got up to go to her. Illasu smiled at him as he came to her. Rin picked her up into his lap and she curled up into a ball again. She put her arms around his neck and twined her fingers in his hair as she kissed him. Shiva appeared and smiled at the two.

Shiva: Illasu Marain, you still have a wish I granted you.

Illasu: Should I make that wish? Or will he join me in an Eden?

Shiva: This will become an Eden, trust me. So, do you wish to live in this Eden?

Illasu: I still haven't given you an answer either Rin...

Kuro: RIN!

They all looked at Kuro struggling to get from the grasp of the See D's. Her black hair covered her face. Rin didn't look at her. Neither did anyone else.

Kuro: PLEASE RIN!

Illasu: I do...

In that instant, Rin's eyes once again filled with that light and Shiva made the life flow back into Illasu. The bullet fell, bloody, onto the floor and Rin kissed Illasu. Standing on her own, she tried to fold her wings in but it had been a long time so she let them stretch when Irvine took the picture of Rin slipping to ring on her finger. It was silver and in the middle of it, it had a silver angel looking down at an angle. Her wings were folded but her face was beautiful. Illasu's mascara was already running down her face so she cried again and jumped up onto Rin. He hugged her, twirling her again and laughing. Shiro and Yugo smiled as they walked up to them.

Selphie: Now, it's your turn Yugo!

Yugo: I don't have a ring yet...

Shiro: That's good.

Yugo: Huh?

Shiro: There's still things I need to share that I can finally share because she can't belittle me anymore.

They hugged and Shiva smiled as Illasu and Rin followed her out onto the bloody balcony.

Shiva: You two are very special and so is Yugo. You will still have to hide but now that each one of you knows and probably the whole school so I want you three to help the See D's. They are peace keepers and they need all the help the can get. So I will check in once in awhile, all right?

Illasu: Of course.

Rin: One thing Shiva, do you know where we can possibly find Illasu's parents?

Shiva: Illasu knows where her home is. It is with the people she has learned to call her mother and father. That is all she needs. I must take leave of you now. Good-bye.

She disappeared as the sun came up and shone brightly on the Garden. Rin and Illasu walked back inside, hand in hand. They were greeted with hugs and praises as Kuro was drug out of the room.

***************************************************************************************

ONE MORE THAN IT'S OVER! Oh no! I don't want it to end. Well it has to sometime. Okay, please read this one and the last chapter to have a proper ending on it. Well, see you next chappy! Sayonara!


	30. An Eden

Disclaimer: For the last time...(sniffle)...hold on...okay...I do not own...OH, IT'S TOO MUCH!! I do own... (burst out crying)

****

EVERYONE:: I appreciate all my dedicated readers!! Ana-ru, thank you for reading it farther than anyone else! The Cutemooglez, thanks too! To everybody I don't know...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE!!! Save-the-Queen, you go girl! Lyrics are awesome! Vivi-chan, you're awesome too! Well, let's get going! This is going to be a long chapter!

*The gang*

Shiro was leading them all to her sister's dorm. No one was allowed to raid it since it was evidence. Shiro just barged right in and saw the empty room. She sank to her knees and cried in her hands.

Shiro: Darn you Kutsu...darn you KURO!!

Squall: What happened?

Shiro: They took it...THEY TOOK IT ALL!

Yugo came in and walked around the empty dorm. He walked over to Shiro and hugged her. She put her arms around him and cried. 

Trent: We should go.

Zell: No, wait! Something's fishy. Quistis and Rinoa aren't back. I don't think they ever went anywhere, did they Shiro?

Shiro: No, it's true...we held them hostage. They had found us out so we stored them in the tunnel.

Yugo: Tunnel?

Shiro's eyes lit up and she raced towards the table room. She tripped in her shoes when she stopped in the doorway. There stood Kutsu. Shiro doubled up her fists and walked into the room. Kutsu was leaning on the table. Yugo walked to the door followed by Rin and everyone else. Shiro walked up to Kutsu's back and tapped her shoulder. When the sorceress turned around, Shiro punched her across the face. Kutsu fell onto the floor, knocked out. Shiro looked back at Yugo and saw he was standing there, opened mouthed. 

Shiro: What?

Yugo: How'd you that?!

Shiro: My sister taught me. You remember?

Yugo: Oh yeah, yeah that's right.

Illasu: Who's that?

Selphie: Kutsu?!

Shiro: Huh?

Selphie: Why you little!

Selphie ran over to the knocked-out girl and started beating her with her hands. Irvine pulled her off and she stopped beating her. Selphie turned around and stuck her tongue out at her.

Shiro: Selphie come here. You too Irvine.

Shiro went to the table and pressed the button. The giant computer popped up and the guns rolled out. She accessed the mission screen and had Selphie and Irvine step up.

Shiro: Selphie, you were the one we were supposed to get, not Irvine. Illasu, you just happened to be someone my sister hated, probably from getting Rin. Quistis and Rinoa should be ok. I'll try to find them.

Computer: Access personnel...

Shiro: Quistis Trepe and Rinoa Heartlilly.

Computer: Location, Condition, History...

Shiro: Location and condition...

Computer: Searching...searching...Found.

Squall: So this thing can find anyone?

Shiro: Uh huh, see. They're in your dorm. Quistis is fine but Rinoa seems to have a little malnutrition. Anything else?

Zell: Trent, I have to leave now. Thanks for being a great date.

Trent: Don't get all mushy on me. Go, you go to her.

Squall: Let's go Zell.

The two boys left as Shiro accessed things on the computer. Irvine took Selphie back to his dorm. Selphie hugged Illasu and Rin before leaving. Illasu wrapped her wings around Irvine and kissed his cheek. He smiled and left with Selphie, dragging him by the arm. Illasu laughed as Rin stepped up to the computer.

Computer: Awaiting orders...Awaiting orders...

Rin: Access Military history of genetic labs...

Computer: Password...Password...

Rin: Shiro, do you know the password?

Shiro: Computer access all Military personnel. Retrieve password for level 5 security.

Computer: Searching...searching...personnel found...extracting code...processing...retrieved.

Shiro: Access code.

Computer: Password is...unable to identify...encryption code unable to determine...orders?

Shiro: Send to encrypting program. Decipher code and print out sheet. Rin, this could take awhile. The Military has good encryption programs but ours can pick em' apart. It might take a day.

Rin: Thanks Shiro. So, what are you going to do with Kutsu?

Shiro: Take her powers from her. It's easy, you just (reaches down and pulls a golden strand of hair out) pull out their power line. It's so thin, one can't usually see it. It's the only thing that sticks out though on her dark form. Here, place it in that trey and it'll seal it away, forever.

Rin took the strand and did just that. They watched as it disappeared in a puff of burgundy smoke. As it did, Kutsu came two and the shadows were cast from her. A redheaded girl was now lying on the floor rubbing her head. She had a beautiful face and a kind look to her. Illasu bent down and looked her in the face. The girl looked at the person in front of her.

Girl: Are you an angel?

Illasu: To some, yes. Who are you?

Girl: Who? Me? Oh, I'm Ni Kutsushita. You can just call me Ni.

Illasu: Nice to meet you Ni. This is Rin and Yugo and Shiro. Welcome to Balamb. Can you get up?

The girl stood up and looked around.

Ni: I remember you. (points to Shiro) You're my friend from a long time ago.

Shiro: Yep, welcome back Ni!

Yugo: You two know each other?

Ni: Of course! We were best friends when Shiro moved away. So, you live in Balamb now?

Shiro: Yep, hey why don't you go talk to the Headmaster? I'm sure he can give you this room. Go on, go!

Ni smiled and left to go talk to the headmaster.

Yugo: She hasn't been here before. How's she gonna know where to go?

Shiro: When you remove a sorceress' powers, it leaves their memory and they know they had powers. In Ni's case, she wasn't born a sorceress. Kuro had it instilled into her. She has memories from that time. She will not remember the organization or any of the horrid things she did, thank goodness.

Rin: You guys have been here before?

Shiro: Of course! Why do you think we knew about the tunnel? Oh right, I want to look in there. Yugo, go look under my bed for me, won't you?

Yugo: Sure, Rin you come with me. Illasu, please go with her.

Shiro and Illasu went to the tunnel. Rin and Yugo went to look under Shiro's bed and found her throwing stars, her sword, and Cookies N' Cream bars underneath the slats. Rin also found something interesting.

*Shiro and Illasu*

Shiro: Watch your wings. It's kind of small in here.

Illasu: Wow, a whole system under the Garden?

Shiro: Yep, here it is.

Illasu: I don't see anything.

Shiro shone the flashlight on what looked like a part of the tunnel. Shiro took her hand and rubbed some of the grimy dirt off. Peeking in, Illasu saw a gun storage. Shiro found the buttons with the flashlight and pushed one. The airtight cabinet opened and Shiro walked in. She let her hand fall over the guns, blades and other weapons. Coming to the end, she saw her first gun and the star Kuro had given her. She traced it with her hands as a few tears fell onto the dirt floor. She looked at Kuro's first sword and the place where the gun that Shiro had given her was supposed to be. Shiro looked at it and then looked at Illasu standing there, holding her arm and bent over peering at a sword.

Illasu: This is an extraordinary sword.

Shiro: It was my sisters. You can have it. She doesn't have a use for it anymore.

Illasu: I can't take it Shiro. It was hers, I think she'd want you to keep it.

Shiro: Honestly I don't want to ever remember her. I want to start over again. I want to live my own way. Besides, you'll need a weapon if you're going to be a See D.

Illasu: How did you know?

Shiro: Word gets around when you're being trained by Squall. Everyone knows.

Illasu thought about this. Everyone had seen Rin's transformation. They had seen Illasu's wings. They would all be after explanations and rumors would start. Then, they would spread around finally reaching those awful people. Illasu shook her head. Shiro changed the subject.

Shiro: Illasu, come with me. I think I can help your wing there. Shiva seems to have saved your life but she didn't heal it all.

Illasu: No, it's all right. Kadowaki can help me.

Shiro: So, you and Rin are staying then?

Illasu: I don't know. Things will play out. So, are all of these weapons your sister and yours?

Shiro: No, some of them we took from houses and collections of the people we were sent to find. So, what's your favorite kind of weapon?

Illasu: Me? Oh, I've always been quite fond of the bow. That and a samurai sword like this one.

Shiro: Would you like an Elvin bow? We had to travel time and everything to get this rewarded to us for hunting a bandit. See, the thing is, we did good things too. It's just nobody ever saw those. So, how about it eh? You want to see it?

Illasu: Oh yes, very much.

Shiro turned to a blank wall and pressed a rock in. Another air door breathed open and Shiro walked in. The walls were lined with magical items and different mystical weapons. Illasu saw a set she just lusted after. She hoped Shiro would mean that one. When she passed it, Illasu was a little disappointed.

Shiro: Where is it? Oh! Here it is...in the back...

She was digging through a pile of old weapons that were rotted and rusted. Illasu lost all hope. But when Shiro came forth with an ivory bow and a skinny little sword her eyes lit up brighter than they had about the others. She looked at Shiro and she shook her head with a smile.

Shiro: These were crafted by the Elvin weapon-smith, ah...what was his name...Maracer. He said this is not ivory, like you probably thought, but some kind of ancient wood from there. Beats me what it was. Now, the sword was a gift as well. It's not as wonderous as the bow and arrows but it's still a good sword. I bet you like the handle.

Illasu: Oh, it's lovely...

Shiro: Now, I could give you that set there that I saw you eyeing, if you like it.

Illasu: No, no this is fine...thank you Shiro. And you're sure you can part with it?

Shiro: Yes, I am. All this will remain hidden for as long as I live. Then, I'll seal it all away and leave. These weapons shouldn't be used anymore than they have to. Oh, the arrows, here you are. Fine Elvin leather for the case, and the arrows are very magical. They are sworn never to miss their mark. So, you could be doing loop-the-loops in the air and still hit something.

Illasu: That's good. I doubt I'll be flying though. It's hard to balance.

Shiro: Selphie might be able to help you out with a float spell. Oh, here. Give this to Rin.

Illasu: Why don't you give it to him?

Shiro: There are certain reasons that I will not say. Just please, give it to him.

Illasu took the small brown package and the two girls left the room. Shiro locked it away and Illasu walked out into the tunnel. Shiro locked the door and led her back, following the dim light of the flashlight.

*The boys-during the tunnel*

Rin turned it over in his hands and saw a picture, old and worn, of Shiro and Kuro. He looked at Yugo and then back at the picture. The two girls were very little. They had their arms on each other's shoulders. Kuro was giving a peace sign as Shiro was flexing her little muscle. Rin lightly brushed the dust off the bottom and read the words 'Lil Sisters to the End!! Kuro'. Rin handed it to Yugo and he gave it to Shiro as she came out of the room with Illasu. Shiro took it and eyed her sister's smiling face. She smiled and shook her head.

Shiro: (mumbling) You always leave me with something to remember the good Kuro, don't you sis?

Illasu: So...that's the old Kuro. She looks very happy.

Shiro: We were so much alike. Why did it have to come to this?

Yugo: Everyone changes over time. We can't stop it.

Shiro: Hmm, well it's late and I'm done here. Yugo, can we move our things here tomorrow? I'd rather like to keep the table.

Yugo: Sure, well, I guess this is goodnight guys.

Rin and Illasu left with hugs as Shiro shut the computer, still decoding, down into the table. When she came back, Rin and Illasu were already gone. She took Yugo's hand and they walked back to their dorm. Shiro locked Kuro's room away till tomorrow. Hopefully Ni goes somewhere else, Shiro thought, it'd make her happier. Then, again Shiva appeared in a ball of light in the middle of the hallway with Siren. Yugo and Shiro stopped in their tracks with wide eyes.

Shiva: Someone here is getting married. Where are they?

Shiro and Yugo pointed to Rin and Illasu's dorm. Shiva dragged Siren over to the door and knocked. Rin answered with a smile and then a worried look.

Rin: What happened?

Shiva: You two are getting married right? Well, us GFs can help you out there. Meet us in the T.C.

Rin: Hold up Shiva. It's really late. This whole nights' been crazy and we just want to get some sleep.

Shiva: Very well, you can sleep for awhile. In the morning at about, oh let's say 9-o' clock, you will be summoned to the T.C. You might as well leave on your clothes. I've told all your friends and they know what to do as well. They also said they wanted to sleep. We'll take our leave right now. See you then.

Shiva disappeared almost as fast as she had come. Rin shut the door with a chuckle as Shiro and Yugo started walking for the dorm again.

*Illasu and Rin*

Illasu was having a hard time getting her dress off. So, when Rin told her to leave it on, she was relieved. There were certain drawbacks about her wings. She could only sleep two ways, standing up or on her stomach. Another was her clothes. Then, there was the dilemma of blankets. Illasu, tired and out of energy, was thankful when Rin clambered into bed and said she could lie on him. She took off her shoes and undid her hair. It was still curly and pretty. Coming over to the bed, she did look like an angel even more. Rin smiled brightly and put out a hand to help her climb in. Before getting in, she stretched her wings out as far as they could go and held onto the bedside. She flapped them a little to get all the kinks worked out and then tried to fold them onto her back. It was useless. They just moved around. Giving up, she took the hand of Rin's and climbed in. She turned at that weird angle and laid her head on his heart. Her ring shone brightly on her finger. Looking at it, she didn't realize the bed was being invaded. Gideon laid on her wings, which hurt. She shooed him away and to the end of the bed as Barney bit her wing. It tickled because it wasn't that hard of a bite. Rin hit Barney gently on his head and he laid by Gideon. Illasu smiled at Rin as he played with her hair. He kissed her neck gently, over and over. Illasu felt it tickling and so she kissed him. It made him stop for a moment. Then, as Illasu was just getting passionate, she fell asleep. Not intentionally, but she did. So Rin, being a gentleman, turned out the lamp and tried to sleep himself. Her wings slowly went up and down as she breathed. Rin watched for a moment before dozing off himself. Illasu opened her eyes a little to make sure he was asleep and then went into a deep sleep.

*Selphie and Irvine*

The two had gone back and had tried to sleep but they hadn't managed to. Selphie was to excited from what Shiva had told them. She was up and watching TV when Irvine came in and smiled at her. He had ignored Shiva's orders and was in his boxers, with his hair hanging down.

Irvine: (climbing onto the couch) See, I did look different.

Selphie: Yeah, but in all honesty, I like you for you. Don't ever do that again Irvy!

Irvine: Ok, I won't. So, you gonna come to bed, or am I going by myself?

Selphie: Stretch out on the couch and put your head here. (points to her lap)

Irvine: All right, I guess...

Selphie laughed as he did and they kissed before he turned towards the TV and shut his eyes. Selphie played with his hair and watched TV. She smiled at the thought of Illasu and Rin together, for good.

*Squall and Zell*

When they had arrived at the dorm, the girls were a terrible sight, not to mention Squall's dorm. Zell took Quistis to her dorm while Squall grabbed the candy bar from Rinoa. She hugged him and cried into his shoulder as Quistis had done while Zell was walking. He hugged her back and managed to kiss her. Rinoa was surprised. It had been a long time since she had had a kiss. She asked Squall for another and he obliged. Rinoa put her hands to his face and let herself drift. Squall wanted to go on, but Rinoa needed a shower and some fresh clothes. He helped her to the shower and she took a quick one. Shiva had come while she was in the shower and informed Squall of the situation. When Shiva was gone, Rinoa reappeared with a towel wrapped around her tiny body. Her hair was dripping wet as she smiled and asked for some clothes. Squall found her some boxer's and a shirt. She slipped them on over her underwear and bra. Coming back out, she looked better to Squall in just normal clothes. Squall pulled off his uniform and slipped on a pair of black boxers. Then Rinoa climbed into the bed. Squall came over and covered her up with a kiss. He went over and stretched out on the couch. Pulling up a throw pillow and blanket, he was quite comfy.

*Zell and Quistis*

Zell had helped the disastrous girl to her shower. She was now coming out as Zell handed her the gown. Yes, Quistis still wore gowns. She saw Zell didn't like it that much and asked him to get her boxers from her drawer. He smiled up at her. Going to her drawer, he pulled out the cutest kitty cat boxers and a T-shirt with a puppy on it. Zell handed these to her through the door. When she came out, Zell jumped up and down with joy. Quisti blushed at him as he hugged her. Making sure she was ok, Zell talked to Shiva, who was at the door. When she was gone, Zell looked back. Quistis was already asleep. She still had her glasses on so he quietly removed them and laid them on the TV. He also weaseled out her hair band from her ponytail. When she looked comfy enough to leave, he hesistated before giving her a kiss. When he summed up enough courage, he did it. Kissing her cheek gently, he left her. Quistis sat up at once just to catch him leaving. She whispered for him to come back and so he did. He sat on the edge of the bed until she was in a deep sleep. Before she went to sleep, she asked him to stay. He was shocked at this. This would be the first time Quistis had asked that and that he actually thought he could. He quickly put his shoes by the door and laid out a blanket and pillow on the floor. Lying on top of the sheets by the bed, he smiled as he drifted to sleep. Everyone was now asleep in the Garden.

*Cid and the See D's in his office-early morning*

Cid: Rin, Yugo, Shiro and Illasu will all need special protection now.

See D: What are your orders?

Cid: In Squall's absence, my orders are these. Learn from them, protect them, and make them feel welcome. Later, I'll confer with Commander Leonhart. That is all, dismissed.

The See D's left as Cid busied himself with other things. On the elevator, the See D's started to argue. Some wanted to let them fend for themselves, while others wanted to help them. Trent, who was being quiet along with Crose in the back, finally took control of the situation.

Trent: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! The Headmaster gave us orders. Whether you like it or not is not our concern. Keep your thoughts to yourself and do what you were trained to do, follow orders, or I'll turn you all in! Man! You guys could learn a lot from those four.

Blite: What are you saying _Trentie_? That we, the See D's, are actually supposed to protect those freaks?!

Trent: Yeah, I am. You got a problem with it?

Trent glared at Blite. Everyone else backed off. Blite put a hand up to slap her. Before it came down, Crose had grabbed his hand and was twisting it slightly. When Blite was begging him to stop, Crose let go and went to calm Trent down. She was pretty riled. Illasu was nice, and those people knew it. But now that people had seen those wonderful wings they were scared. Rin had been nice to Crose and the others. She was pacing in the elevator when the rest of the See D's unloaded at the ground floor. Crose pushed the second floor button and the elevator slowly made it's way there. Trent and Crose stood at opposite sides of the elevator. Crose stole a glance at Trent. She was crying, looking to the side so he wouldn't notice. Crose walked over and hugged her. Trent brushed him off and he just stood there. When Trent didn't look at him for a long time, he turned to go to the other side. That was when Trent turned around and put her arms around his waist. She put her forehead on his back and cried. Crose turned around and then put is arms around her tiny figure. Crose didn't smile or frown. He had no expression. When the elevator hummed to a stop, Crose led her out and into the classroom. Quistis wasn't in there but Ms. Girisha was. So, they took a seat at the back of the empty classroom. Trent actually sat by Crose and leaned her head on him. Putting an arm around her, she stopped crying long enough to listen to him.

Crose: Rin and Illasu made that decision to show us. They knew the risks.

Trent: Yeah, I guess...

Crose: Uh, Trent...

Trent: Yes, what is it?

Crose: You're latched on.

Trent realized this and so she pulled him closer, still hanging on. This was not what Crose had expected. He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could. He sat there and let her. Usually, no one ever messed with Trent. She was a ball of rage on romantics and things she didn't like. Soon, Trent stopped crying and just sat there.

Trent: You're like a giant teddy bear, and every girl needs one I guess. You want to be mine?

Crose: I thought you didn't like having boyfriends.

Trent: Nah, I like em'. I just don't want _them_ getting all mushy on _me_.

Crose: (gently laughs) Well then, I guess I could.

Trent: You laughed...

Crose: You can change people, Trent. _Greatly..._

The two got up and walked around the school after Trent had hit him on the head.

*Rin and Illasu*

9-o'clock had come to early for them. Shiva kept nagging at their minds so they had finally managed to wake up. Rin let Illasu sleep while he got around. When he looked awake, he walked over to the beautiful girl in the bed. Kissing her cheek, she stirred in bed. Rubbing her eyes, she saw Rin smiling in the light of the sun. She moved to the edge of the bed and let her legs hang over. Rin wrapped his arms around her back and stood her up. She wrapped her wings around him as they kissed each other.

Rin: Your wings are very warm.

Illasu: So are yours...hehe.

Rin: We better go. Shiva's screaming at me. Are you ready?

Illasu: Sort of, how's my hair.

Rin looked at it with a smile and kissed her on the cheek. She unwrapped him and they headed for the T.C. Shiva let off since they were coming.

*The GF Palace*

Everyone was there. Selphie, Trent and Ruka were ready to jump on Illasu and drag her off. Yugo, Crose and Jakeen were ready as well. Quistis, Rinoa, and Shiro were waiting for the girls in Illasu's room, while Irvine, Zell, and Shushira were waiting fro Rin. Shiva was talking to Siren at the front. All of Illasu and Rin's friends were there, sitting down. Diablos waited at the back. Shiva finally walked to the markings and went to the T.C. She waited for them there. When they came through the doorway and started towards Shiva, they were taken to the Palace. When Shiva arrived with the both of them, Selphie grabbed Illasu's arm. Illasu was dragged off, away from a very surprised Rin. Quistis was ready with a very pretty, short, white dress. On her fingers, dangled a pair of scissors. Selphie grabbed a brush and a curling iron as Illasu frantically tried to find out what was going on.

Ruka: We had to hurry this morning to get here. We've been here since what, about seven?

Selphie: Yep, okay Illasu. Stand on that pedestal there. Quistis will help you get that off and the other one on. We'll cut out the back and sew it up so it looks real nice.

Illasu: '...'

Ruka: Well don't thank us right away!

Illasu: AH! Thank you, thank you! Oh gosh, Rin is my own now...

Quistis: So young, so crazy...ah, what they hay! Let's get going!

Illasu weaseled out of the dress. Rinoa took it and cut the back of the collar. Sewing a small zipper on, she made it to where she could just pull it up and zip the top. Illasu had a hard time with those wings, so the 'seamstress' did the same thing to the short one. Selphie brushed Illasu's hair out and curled it again, just to touch it up. Ruka smoothed her feathers down.

*Rin*

As soon as he had been kidnapped, he was sat at a round table. Shushira and the others were already sitting down. The others took their places and looked at him. Finally, Jakeen spoke up.

Jakeen: He's ready, I know he is. All in agreement?

Everyone: Mmm hmm...

Jakeen: Congrats Rin, it looks good from here.

Rin: What's going on?!

Yugo: I knew this day would come. Most of these people have known you only 2 weeks but you're my brother. I knew you'd end up with her.

Squall: He's freaking...

Zell: It's us...we're doing our job.

Irvine: Just relax Rin. We're supposed to keep you busy while the girls 'transform' Illasu.

All the others: IRVINE! You ruined it!

Irvine: The last thing he needs is his brother and friends messing with his head.

Crose: I had no part in it.

Shushira: Neither did I...

Yugo: Sorry Rin, it's just you should have seen your face. (laughing)

Rin: I guess I accept your apology. So, what do you guys think about her wings? (misty eyed)

Jakeen: Hey Rin...yeah, come back to us buddy. Personally, (looks around) WE LOVE THEM! I claim first hug, after Rin of course!

Yugo: Hey! I'm his brother! I get second hug, then I get another one too!

Rin, Irvine, and Crose: SHE CAN MAKE UP HER OWN MIND!

Shushira: (holds up a hand) I agree...

The boys continued to laugh and talk. Rin was laughing his head off by the time Shiva came.

Shiva: Rin, we have a surprise for Illasu. I don't want you to freak so I'm going to tell you.

Shiva told him as the all the guys were shocked at it. Rin sank back down into the chair, thinking heavily. He held his head in his hands. Shiva knelt down and looked up at him.

Shiva: C'mon, let's go handsome.

Rin: What?

Shiva: We have to go meet your sister so she can walk you to the alter. Boys, you know where to go.

They all got up and left. Rin took Shiva's hand and she led him out.

*Illasu*

As she was getting the final touch-ups, there was a knock on the door. Ruka got up and answered it. there stood a man of about sixty. Illasu was the only one who did not know who it was.

Illasu: Hey, no boys allowed.

Man: I just wanted to see you, take a good look.

Illasu: Why?

Man: So, I'd know how to walk my daughter down the aisle, if she can ever forgive me.

Illasu: Daddy...

The girls: We're done here and Ruka has to go somewhere, so we'll leave.

The six girls left and Illasu stepped down off the pedestal. Her wings rustled as she walked, teary-eyed, to her father. Looking up at his face, Illasu hugged him. Tears streamed down her face as her father embraced her. Illasu heard a breath taken aback and looked at the doorway. She saw a short woman, old and gray, standing there.

Illasu: (whispers) Mother...

Cyndin: Oh, my daughter, how beautiful you look.

Illasu ran to her and hugged her even tighter as her mother cried and apologized for leaving her. Illasu was stunned. She pulled her father in with her. She wrapped them both up in her wings. When Diablos came to tell Illasu it was time, she dried her eyes and kissed her mother. Diablos took her mother back to the giant room. Illasu's father took her arm and they walked out. Diablos black, leathery wings hid her mother form her. She saw two little feet shuffling along though so she was smiling brightly.

*The main room*

The big oak doors swung open as Shiva walked up to the front. The crowd hushed as she made her way. Then everyone craned around to see Rin walking down with Ruka at his side. Yugo, Crose and Jakeen were standing up on the floor. The others were seated at the front. Rin smiled a little. Ruka stole a glance and poked him in his ticklish spot. He immediately felt better. When they arrived up front, Ruka took her place between Selphie and Trent. As well, the other girls were seated up front. Rin waited anxiously to see Illasu. When Diablos came around the corned with Illasu's mother, Rin almost cried. It was true. Shiva had brought her parents here. He wondered how Illasu was taking it. Diablos seated the old lady in her seat and walked to the side. Siren played her harp in a sweet melody from beside Diablos. When Illasu came around the corner, the sun was at that right angle to shine right through and make her look magical and grand. Rin cried from laying his eyes upon her. Selphie and the girls broke down as well. Shiva smiled as Illasu's father brought her up front.

Illasu: I know this unorthodox, but Rin, this is my father, Tyran. Daddy, this is Rin.

Tyran: Nice to meet you Rin. With that, I give you my most precious...well, angel ever.

Rin: Thank you and it is a pleasure to meet you.

Illasu kissed her father as he made his way down to her mother. Illasu let him hang on to her wing to get down the few steps. She snickered a little when her dad turned around and gave her a thumbs up. A bright smile erupted from her face. Her eyes were brighter and her face was more beautiful. She slowly looked at Rin with her smile. Rin stopped breathing once again. He picked up her other hand and Shiva began.

Shiva: Not many are pleasured to be able to have the blessing of the Guardian Forces. Illasu and Rin are a different story. They were not destined to be here or together, fate just led them here. I just gave them a little push. Last night was the proof that I needed to see that these two have a passion for one another that was inhuman. Then, as most of us saw, the birth of Illasu's wings happened and Rin overcame his fear of showing himself to the world. When I brought some of the students back with me, one of them in particular told me their story. So, I talked to Siren and she agreed. We would bless them. I found out Illasu had never really known her real parents so I searched for them overnight. I found them and now, her they are, sitting with us on their only daughters' glorious day. It's funny how a little, fickle thing like love can bring loved ones together. It's funny how hatred melts into passion. It's fickle how the love for another can drive one to do unimaginable things. Friends, family and lovers, we are here to unite a special love in two people. Rin, this is not a traditional wedding. Illasu, I don't think you've ever been to one of these either. So, we'll modify it a little. Rin, you have searched for love a long time. Finding it now, what would you like to say to Illasu? You are to whisper it in her ear, for these things are for her only.

Rin: (Illasu wraps her wings around them) Illy, I just know that whatever goes on...cannot separate us. I have longed for the love of another. (breathes deeply) God had sent you to be with me. I know it to be true because your wings were born when our love was proclaimed. I wish I could wipe away all your pain and help you hide your past but I think you would like to do that on your own. Illy, I love you with all my heart and soul. I hope we will forever be together, till the end.

Kissing her sweet cheek, Illasu unwrapped her wings. Shiva smiled and spoke again.

Shiva: Illasu, it is now your turn. You have searched too. Living alone most of your life, you sought out dear friends and that was how you met Rin and his family. But you did not always recognize your love for him. You may tell Rin what you would have said to him, a long time ago.

Illasu: (wrapping them up and laughing) Oh gosh, Rin. I know I'm crying again but Shiva's doing a good job. When I saw you for the first time, I didn't know what to think of your hair or your smile...or your loneliness. I just knew I wanted to talk to you. But I never did, and I hate myself for it. Had I said something to you back then, I think I probably would have asked you a lot of things you couldn't answer. I'm glad things happened like they did. You'd been waiting a long time, to fall down on your knees, open up your heart to me, cry your heart to somebody...well fall asleep next to me. I'll listen to it all and dry your eyes. If you were waiting a long time, you've been waiting a long, long time, to come down, next to me. Huh, that's almost a song...I love you Rin, and with everyone here as my witness, I say it to you only.

Kissing him on his cheek, she unwrapped them again and Shiva nodded to the both of them.

Shiva: You two are wonderful beings. They can teach us all something, but that'll have to come later. Someone special is here to bring special rings. Come through the doors now.

There was a rustle at the door as Trojan and Fancy came through the doors. On their backs were elves. The horse were clad in beautiful silk and flower were in their manes. Illasu's mouth gaped as her horses reared up in front of her and came down softly. The elves slid from their backs and presented then each with a glistening ring. It had Elvin letters carved on the inside. They couldn't read it but they knew what it meant. They took them in their hands and the elves left on Illasu's horses. Shiva laughed at Illasu when she asked how Shiva had got those two here.

Shiva: We are GFs! We can do anything. Anyway, we have the rings now. You may put them on each others finger.

Rin looked at Illasu as she slipped it on his finger. He felt a tear splatter on his hand and putting a hand under her chin, wiped away her tears. Rin placed the golden band on her finger with a little laugh. Illasu laughed and they tried not to start the chain.

Shiva: (laughing)Let us all be witnesses to this glorified day. Now, Illasu, we all know how much you hate mushy stuff but Rin, you may kiss your angel now.

Rin reached out to kiss her but Illasu pulled him in with her wings and when Rin kissed her, she stretched them to their fullest. Irvine, of course, was there to take a picture. Rin put his hands to her face and gave her a long, warm kiss. Illasu put her hands on his face a everyone cheered. When Rin put his head onto hers, she reached up to kiss him. Shiva let Selphie and Irvine, Yugo and Shiro, Squall and Rinoa, Zell and Quistis, and finally Trent and Crose kiss each other as well. Diablos came over and looked at Shiva with a devilish smile. He kissed her cheek and then hugged her in his happiness. Siren began playing her harp as the wedding became a roomful of happiness. Shiva proclaimed them husband and wife as Illasu screamed out her happiness. Rin laughed as Illasu hugged him. He twirled her around and kissed her again. Illasu parents came up and Illasu kissed and hugged them both. Yugo came over and Illasu gave him a winged hug. He jumped up with joy. He wanted a kiss on the cheek but Rin looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. Illasu brushed his cheek with her wing tip. The other boys lined up for hugs but when Illasu saw them all, she covered them in her wings. They all jumped up and down as Illasu released them. Illasu laughed as Rin took her hand and found a quiet place. No one noticed they had left. Escaping to a nearby balcony, Rin and Illasu just stood there, wrapped up in one another. Illasu let her wings relax. Rin played with her hair as he placed his head on hers. Closing his eyes, he felt Illasu's warmth. Illasu placed one of her hands under his shirt, touching his scar. She started to fall asleep when Rin placed his hand on hers. She smiled and kissed his shirt where his heart was. An hour passed and it was almost noon already. The two looked out into the world of the GFs as Siren came silently through the doors. She tapped Illasu on the shoulder. Flaring he wing a little, she turned as Siren nodded towards the door. Illasu nodded and Rin let her walk on his feet. 

Rin: (laughing) Thank goodness you're short. Your wings fit right around me so we can still do this...

Illasu: Thank goodness you're tall. I wonder where we're going now.

Siren threw ivory doors open, leading into a different room. On the table, there was a feast along with everyone sitting down. Rin's eyes found Shiva and he led Illasu to her.

Rin: Shiva, I think we'd both like to go back now. You've done enough for us but please, if you could, treat our friends to this. It looks great, but we're both tired from last night. So, can we please go back?

Shiva: Of course, there's a back door there. Go through it and you'll come to the marked room. A GF will be waiting there. Oh Illasu, Quezacotol has asked to train you to use your wings. If you accept he said he'd come whenever you want to start. He can come whenever you feel like learning, no set schedule. How about it?

Illasu: I like it but can Selphie also teach me?

Shiva: Of course! Their your wings! I'll let him know. Ok, see you lucky humans later. Bye bye now!

They hugged Shiva and escaped from all the noise. Ifrit was waiting there for them. They stood at opposite ends of the marking and Ifrit sent them back to the T.C.

*Rin and Illasu*

When they arrived back, Illasu and Rin were apart from each other. Illasu panicked and ran around screaming his name. Rin had been placed in a tree and had fallen out. He was now lying on the ground, knocked out. Illasu ran around the vast training area. Her wings made it hard to get through the trees and tore at her feathers. Illasu went in a circle and still had not found him. She climbed up a tree and tried to look from there. It was a pretty tall tree so she could see almost the whole T.C. When she spotted a white shirt, she screamed for Rin. He did not stir so Illasu tried to find her way there. Being bad at directions, she lost her way and finally sat down to think. Moving her wings a little, she realized she could flap. How hard can flying be, she thought, I have to try sometime. She decided to climb up another tree and jump, gliding out for as far as she could. When she was up at the top, she spread her wings and tested them. She got a fast flap going and let go, jumping out of the tree. Her wings grabbed the air for a moment and then swooped down. Illasu tried to force her body up but there was no wind to support her. She had forgot about that part. Going down, she flapped her wings while putting her feet below her. She landed in a jumble. But since she had flapped to slow down, her wings did not break. Dusting herself off, she climbed back up and found Rin again. He was sitting up, rubbing his head, as she whistled to him. He turned towards the tree and waved with a smile. Illasu laughed as she dove out of the tree. She had decided it was pretty fun to swoop for the time being. Rin panicked that she had not only fallen out, had panicked and now was laying with a broken wing. He quickly got up and ran to her. She was rolling on the ground laughing. Rin looked at her with a confused face. She laughed even more and pulled him down with her. Her white dress was dirty but she didn't care. It wasn't hers. Rin started to laugh and not only kissed her lips but buried his face in the feathered softness of them. Illasu covered him up with the other one and relaxed for a minute. When Rin was looking at her, he got up and carried her to their dorm. Opening the door, Rin placed her on the bed and went to go get her a ratty T-shirt along with some boxers for him and her. Handing her the shorts, Illasu stripped right then and there. Rin was shocked. When he looked back and saw her tiny figure weaseling on the shorts, he laughed. Illasu couldn't believe him.

Illasu: What? Hey, they're hard to get on!

Rin: Want some help?

Illasu: No, I'll do it myself!

She gave it another attempt and another. After about five more, she finally stood up and jumped into them. She was beginning to hate those wings, not to mention the annoying itch. But when Rin came over with her shirt and kissed her, she loved them more and more. Illasu smiled up at him and then looked at the clock. It was two o' clock on a beautiful Saturday morning...and they wanted to sleep. Illasu laughed as Rin let the shirt drop on the floor.

Illasu: So, are you sure you want just me forever?

Rin: Why not? You're the most beautiful creature ever. What about me? You think you can put up with me forever?

Illasu: Of course...(reaches up and hugs him) you're the greatest thing in the world Rin...and I love you.

Rin smiled and kissed her cheek. Rin moved around in the bed to get comfy as Illasu laid on top of the covers with him. Her left wing was outstretched and flapping, slowly. The right one was covering Rin. She smiled at him when he let his hand drape over them. She scooted closer and he put an arm around her. Taking the alarm with his other hand, he set it for five o'clock. Two hours were all he needed. He'd let Illasu sleep more if she needed it.

*Shiro*

When she was full of food, as well as most of the other people, Shiva let a GF take about five of the other guests and send them home. She kept everyone from Balamb and Dollet. Taking them to the same room Rin and Illasu had gone through, she sent them back personally. Shiro was the last one out. Shiva had a little talk with her.

Shiva: When you get home, are you going to go see Kuro?

Shiro: I don't want to see her anymore. She is no longer part of my life.

Shiva: So I thought. Shiro, even though she did those horrid things, you can't cast her out.

Shiro: She cast me out...

Shiva: Still...

Shiro: Do not tell me how to run my life...

With that, Shiro sent herself home as Shiva let that last sentence sink in. Shiva shook her head and went to counsel with all the other GFs. She had a notion to shut off all visits to the Palace except for private visits. Arriving back, Yugo found her and took her back to the room. They walked in and a number one was flashing on the message machine. Hoping it was not Kuro, she pressed the button. A high pitched voice came on the machine.

Machine: Hey Shiro, well guess what. I have to go to a different school. So, I guess this is another goodbye. I don't think I'll be back so I'll miss you lots! Anyway, I'm calling from the train station...OH! There's my train! I'll be going to...

Shiro pressed 'delete' before she could know. She smiled and walked over to the closet to get dressed. Thinking of Ni, she sighed and went to the cafeteria with Yugo. He put an arm around her shoulders as most of the others joined them from their rooms. They started talking about how it was going to be different having two of their friends married to each other. Everyone except Selphie. She was smiling to herself. She knew those two were the happiest people in the world even though they were different. They all sat at a big table and studied, played cards, or chatted. It was just another Saturday at Balamb for them. A couple people asked them where they had been but they lied to them. They didn't need to know yet.

*Illasu and Rin-as the alarm is going off*

Rin hit it onto the ground and rolled over into Illasu. She was not awake but smelling her hair, he instantly woke up to the great smell. Her childish face was smiling in her sleep. He took a hand and brushed her cheek. Her wings shivered a little but that was it. He kissed her gently and snuck out from under her wing. He took a short shower and dressed. Covering her with a sheet, he left to go out to the stables to help Mizuiro with the chocobos and her horses. When he arrived, he found Mizuiro with the coffee cans. Taking a bunch of them, Mizuiro was surprised to see him instead of Illasu.

Mizuiro: Big day today huh?

Rin: How did you know?

Mizuiro: I've got my ties. So, you two finally did it. I was wondering when you would.

Rin: Yeah, and we're happy. That's the important thing.

Mizuiro: Oh my goodness, let me see that ring!

Rin showed her as he dumped Honey's food in her bin. Mizuiro shook her head at it and whistled.

Mizuiro: That's beautiful. You two are really lucky.

Rin: Thanks, hey where is Stu's room?

Mizuiro: Right there, he's turned around. Thanks for the help.

Rin walked over to the big horses' stall and poked him in the rump. Stu moved his lazy head towards him and stared. Rin smiled at him and Stu turned around. Putting his head over the gate, he let Rin rub his head. Mizuiro laughed as she left for the day. He stood there talking to Stu awhile. Illasu was suddenly beside him when he as turning to leave. She smiled up at him with a sleepy smile. Rin laughed as she leaned into him. Wrapping his arms around her, they walked around in the barn petting the horses and chocobos. They came to the fence outside and Rin lifted Illasu onto it. He climbed up and stood on it himself as the wind blew in their faces. They laughed and laughed as Fancy and Trojan came up. Rin clambered up and over the fence, landing in front of Trojan. It startled him a little but the horse did not leave. Walking up to him nice and slow he patted the horses neck and looked back at Illasu, smiling away. Rin was so happy that he went to the fence and kissed her stomach again. Illasu laughed again and kept on laughing. Rin went back to Trojan and swung himself up. He grabbed a handful of mane and went over to Illasu. Slowly easing onto the back of Trojan, she put her hands around him and they took off at a slow walk. Illasu let her wings sag, almost touching the ground. They walked to the place where Illasu hand been drawing in the ground and the marks were still faintly there. Illasu saw the running horse and remembered that this was where Rin and Illasu had basically said they loved each other. She smiled at the thought. It seemed liked it had only been yesterday. Rin turned around and saw her looking longingly at it. He smiled at her when she looked back at him. They walked on, to he end of the field, where the tree was all by it's lonesome.

Illasu: I remembered how to fly...

Rin: And fly you did.

Illasu: I wish I could get off the ground now!

Rin: (laughing) Yes, that would be a sight.

Illasu: So, what about you? What all can you do when you transform?

Rin: Destroy...that's about it.

Illasu: C'mon, there's got to be something else you can do! Like...leap all buildings in one humongo jump!

Rin: (laughing) I don't know, to be honest. That was the second or third time I've ever changed. 

Illasu: What does it feel like?

Rin: It feels really weird. I can't control it and it just knows to survive, so it kills. It scares me for that reason. I might kill you.

Illasu: NAH! You're still Rin so I can be like (shakes a finger at him with other hand on her hip) 'Now mister! You calm down now or I'll have to scream at you!'

Rin: That might work!

They both laughed as Rin let go of Trojan's mane. He put his hands to Illasu's face and kissed her. She always had a happy outlook! Nothing could bring her down. Trojan moved forward a little and they started to slip off. Illasu put her hands around Rin and spread her wings before they hit the ground. Alighting down on the ground, Rin wrapped her up in a giant hug. Getting a little to mushy for her, she scrambled up the tree. Getting to a branch quite a ways up, she jumped down and swooped out. Rin laughed as she circled down. Illasu rolled out her landing. The sun was starting to set, so they sat and watched it on the ground. Illasu sat on Rin's lap and put her wings out around him. Rin put his arms around her shoulders. They were sitting there when they heard someone coming up behind them. It was Shiro and Diablos.

Shiro: He's here for a different reason. Um, I just wanted to let you two know that I'm going to go see Kuro tomorrow.

Rin: I thought you disowned her.

Shiro: I did but that doesn't change the fact she is my only living relative. I have to live with that.

Illasu: So, where are they keeping her?

Shiro: She's being held at a high security prison. They said she was in chains. It seems she almost killed a See D when they were putting her inside. 

Illasu: And you're sure you want to go?

Shiro: Yeah but I kind of want someone to go with me. I'd ask Yugo but he doesn't seem to be the right one to ask. So I wanted to know if you knew of someone I could ask.

Illasu: I'd help you but they'd put me there for these (points to wings). Rin?

Rin: I can go if you'd like. You just need a ride and an escort right? I don't have to go in with you right?

Shiro: No, see I need someone to come with me. I'm not sure what she'll do.

Rin: I'll go. I can at least protect you. Are you sure you don't want to ask Yugo?

Shiro: Something tells me he would have a strong opinion about this whole thing. He thought pretty well of Kuro, even after she did you wrong Rin. She was nice to him.

Rin: Then it's settled. I'll go but you have to tell Yugo, all right?

Shiro: Yes, I will. Thanks Rin, and you to Illasu! Ok, I'll should be getting back so I'll see ya later!

Diablos: I'm here about your first lesson. I can see how bad you want to fly so me and Quezacotol switched lesson plans. Come on, Rin you can watch if you'd like.

Illasu: You mean right now?

Diablos: Yes! I work at night mostly. Let's see you swoop down again. Once you get that mastered, flying gets easier.

She clambered up again, swooped out and circled, tumbling on her landing again.

Diablos: Good form up until your landing. That's the only thing. When you swoop up, open your wings to their full extent, angle your body and do a huge flap, cupping the ends of your wings.

She watched as Diablos flew up, swooped down and out and landed gently. She clambered up into the tree and tried again. It wasn't pretty. She tried to cup her wings but they just didn't cooperate. She laded on her knees and toppled over. Rin helped her up as she tried again. She swooped up and spread her wings, but when she went to flap, they went behind her. This caused her to fall. Rin caught her and she once again tried.

Diablos: (turning to Rin) Doesn't give up does she?

Rin: Oh no, not her. She'll do it a thousand times before she gives up finally.

Diablos: Well she's very close, it's just something's not quite right.

They watched as the same thing happened. Illasu looked up at Diablos with a questionable look as her studied her. He felt her wings checking for broken bones and found none. He shook his head and then remembered.

Diablos: You have feathers!

Illasu: So?

Diablos: Your feathers pick up wind different. The air can get under them and cause the whole thing to go wiry! Let's try this. When you get up to the top of the swoop, spread your wings still but let yourself fall, gently giving little flaps.

She tried it and it was much easier. She landed a little unbalanced but that was just her. Rin smiled as Diablos clapped. She tried again and got better. When she had done that five more times, Diablos moved her onto hovering just off the ground.

Diablos: You're a quick learner, you are. Let's try hovering. You know what to do right?

Illasu: Just flap?

Diablos: Close enough, but just steadily flap, not just a frenzied dusting.

She tried but her body wouldn't lift up, no matter how hard she wanted to. This was not a good sign.

Diablos: Oh boy...

Illasu: What? (still flapping)

Diablos: Humans might not be able to hover.

Illasu: I've got to do it! I have to try!

Diablos: But...

Rin: Let her...she can do it. I know she can.

Illasu closed her eyes tight and flapped steadily and harder. She felt her feet slowly come up and she peered out. She saw Diablos looking at her with a smile. She saw Rin smiling so she knew he wasn't holding her. She looked down and there was just a little gap, about 6 inches long. She smiled as she slowed her flapping. Still hovering, Diablos told her to lean slightly forward to make it easier. She did and toppled over in a flip. She glared at Diablos as she got hovering again. Leaning forward slower than before, it did become less work for her wings but her head hurt with having to think 'don't fall!' She was always quite clumsy. Hopefully, with practice, she get rid of the balance problem. Diablos said that was all for today and that they would start trying to fly tomorrow. She was to practice hovering and landing, the two key parts to flying. Rin was to watch her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Diablos left in a dark part of the universe. It was well into the night now so they made their way back to the school. Illasu's wings were tired, so they were dragging on the ground. Rin picked her up and carried her to the Library. There was work being started on it as master craftsman traced the drawings onto the walls and patched them. The old concrete and wood shelves were still there, hiding the chairs among them. Rin and Illasu found their place and decided to fall asleep reading MARS. Illasu smiled as she fell asleep.

MC: (Most of the story will focus on Rin and Illasu now)

*Sunday Morning before the sun-Rin and Illasu*

The night had been hard. Illasu wanted to lay on her back so bad that she was awake all night. Rin had slept soundly as Illasu tried and tried to sleep. Not only that, but her scar had flared up again and her wings ached. Rin was getting around when he noticed Illasu grabbing her sides. He came over and she told him what all was wrong. He dialed Kadowaki and asked her if Illasu could possibly stay there for the day. She said it was perfectly fine as Shiro knocked. Searching in the darkness, he turned the knob and opened the door. Shiro smiled up at him, handing him a cup of hot tea. He smiled at her and told her he had to take Illasu to the Infirmary. Shiro nodded as Rin let Illasu have a piggy-back ride. He drank the tea slowly, holding it with the other hand. They saw Kadowaki waiting outside, holding the door open. Rin smiled and waved as he turned into the room. Placing the sleepy Illasu in the bed, he covered her up with the sheet. Kissing her goodbye, he left with Shiro. Kadowaki came over and jotted down notes of what was wrong. She ruffled a few feathers to feel around on her wing muscles. Illasu winced when she prodded the sore ones. Grabbing a jar of some kind of salve, she lifted the feathers and rubbed it on. Illasu's wings were at complete ease and started to sag and flap a little.

Kadowaki: You have to hold still, Illasu. This is some sticky stuff.

Illasu: Sorry, it's an involuntary movement. (stiffens her wings out) That better?

Kadowaki: Uh huh, now about your scar. This happens often I presume?

Illasu: Yeah, only it hasn't been as bad. It think having my wings finally got most of the pain out.

Kadowaki: That could be it or that you're using them...

Illasu: What do you mean by that?

Kadowaki: Well think about it, they've been locked up inside of you. You've been using them so it's probably exercising that scar. There, all better!

Illasu: That does feel better, thanks.

Kadowaki: Now, you know you can't sleep on your back until you figure out how to pull those puppies in. I suggest asking Diablos.

Illasu: Oh my gosh! Flying lessons are today! Kadowaki, I have to go to them.

Kadowaki: Settle down, there not till later tonight. You just get some rest till Rin gets home. I have 24/7 watch of you till then. Goodnight, call if you need anything.

Illasu nodded and laid her head down on her pillow, disgusted. She turned her head from side to side on the pillow. She did everything she could. Her wings itched, ached and twitched. Diablos appeared slowly, misty like, in a chair.

Diablos: What seems to be the problem?

Illasu: Why are you all fuzzy?

Diablos: I'm only here in spirit. I've been the whole day. So, what's wrong?

Illasu: They ache, they itch, they twitch, tell me what's not wrong!

Diablos: They aren't broken. That's a good thing. Don't you know how to pull them in?

Illasu: No...

Diablos: Ooh, good grief. Why didn't you ask last night?

Illasu: I forgot! So sue me!

Diablos: Pull in your shoulder blades and push down, it's easy.

Illasu: Uh, hello! I'm human! You're a...well a demon! It's not so easy for us.

She did what he said and once again it didn't work. Diablos said he couldn't help her then.

Diablos: You probably won't be able to pull them in. Like you said, humans are different. Unless you know how to force them back inside your shoulders...

Illasu: I don't even know why they decided to pop into existence in the first place!

Diablos: We GFs have been thinking about that heavily at the palace. No one can come up with a reasonable explanation. Some of the females think you've become a woman completely now. Some think you'll stop aging, others think you're in an afterlife or a ghost. That ones highly doubtful. Lots of us honestly think strong emotion pushed them out. Like your love for Rin made you want to fly, so you did. Or, when you got shot, you wanted to save Rin so bad that because you couldn't walk you grew wings to help you. It could be a number of things. These are just some that could possibly seem logical.

Illasu: Shiva has seemed to take a special interest in me. Any thoughts there?

Diablos: That is defiantly not normal for her. She has never shown _this_ much interest in human affairs, normal or abnormal, _ever_. There could be something she knows. Who knows?

Illasu: Huh, you do have a point. I kind of think she was lying about the whole non-fate thing between me and Rin.

Diablos: No, that was truly not a thing of fate. I didn't even see the vision of it. So that was true.

Illasu: Well, if Kadowaki finds me awake, she'll yell at me. So, I better try to sleep.

Diablos: Here, take this. It's a constant spell for float, you can use it whenever and un-cast it too. If you float and turn on your back, it'll be like sleeping on it. It's a little complicated at first, but it'll help you sleep. Fickle thing, you humans are, with sleep. I never sleep so I don't know what it's like. Well then, see you tonight.

He slowly misted away. Illasu casted the float and was finally able to sleep on her back comfortably. Closing her eyes she dozed off.

*Shiro and Rin at the prison*

They had arrived and the commanding See D had happily welcomed them. They were now walking to the cell. Rin was getting uneasy. All kinds of eyes were looking at him. Some demented soul mumbled a spell when Rin looked at them with no expression. He hated the place. It reeked of evil and got his mind stirring. When they arrived and Shiro saw the proud Kuro in chains as thick as her fist, his heart went mad with hatred. Rin could feel his mind start to ebb. Someone was calling to him. Kuro looked up from in between her hair. He pale face smiled an evil little grin as Shiro stepped in. Rin sat near the door forcing the evil out of his mind. Kuro's eyes were hidden as she peered at her sister. Shiro thought she looked miserable, but in her heart she knew Kuro deserved it. Taking a seat far away from her, she stared at her sister.

Shiro: Kuro?

The mangled and twisted form did not speak, only smiled. Shiro looked hard at her. Looking back at Rin, she was terrified. Rin was on the ground clutching his head. Kuro smiled even bigger when Shiro looked back horrified. Shiro screamed at her to stop it. When Kuro did not and only let the smile dissipate a little, Shiro ran to Rin and consoled him. Shiro was outraged her sister was doing this. Though she did not know how, she knew she was either putting visions in his head or trying to make him transform. Then Kuro entered the innocent mind of Shiro.

Voice: Shiro, I know you hate me. So end it. Look, right over there is a sharp piece of metal. Drive it through me or choke me with these chains. I have no will to live anymore. They will just keep me locked up. When I'm here I can't be doing what I love.

Shiro: And what is that...

Kuro looked up from between the hair and one blank eye showed. It was milky from madness and had no expression.

Voice: To kill...I have been slowly making so of the prisoners go mad. Driving them to take their own lives. But it's not the same as the real thing.

Shiro: You're horrible. You always have been.

Voice: THEY WERE HORRIBLE TO US! THEY KILLED OUR FATHER IN FRONT OF US!

Shiro: It was an accident! They didn't mean to do it!

Voice: Fine, if you won't do it, then...ah, Rin. My beloved...how nice of you to bring that killer here as well Shiro. He can do the job just as well as you can. Rin, come to me my love and end our suffering.

Shiro watched in horror as Rin stood up, still clutching his head and screaming, and grabbed the misshapen metal. Rin started towards Kuro but Shiro held onto Rin and wouldn't let him walk. Kuro turned back to Shiro.

Voice: Come now, don't you want to ease all this? Dear sister, let him live with my death. Unless, you would rather do it for me...

Shiro: Never! I won't let you do that to Rin! Snap out of it Rin!

Shiro hit him in the head as hard as she could. Rin dropped the metal. It rolled close to Kuro's foot. Rin was dazed a little before falling down, sleepily. Shiro stood in the middle of the room facing Kuro. Kuro made no movement, no sound, just suddenly drooped. Shiro saw her arms sagging and her head bowed. Then she heard it. Blood was splattering on the floor, pouring from Kuro's heart. Kuro had made the metal roll to her, like she wanted. She was so high in sorcery, that metal was also controlled by her when it was close enough. She had forced it to go into her heart to end her pain, her suffering of not being able to kill. Shiro started to cry but she didn't not know why she did. This was what Kuro had wanted.

Shiro (whispers) No, the good Kuro would have lived. She wouldn't have killed. She wouldn't have...

Rin: What happened?

Shiro saw he was awake and so, wanting to leave the rotting stench of the forsaken body, Shiro took his arm and led him out. The See D opened the door and let her out. Looking back at her sister's thin, twisted body, she let a tear fall.

Shiro: No more shall bloody tears fall.

With that Rin took Shiro home, home to Yugo and everyone else. Shiro had gained a family by losing a sister.

*Illasu and Rin*

Later that night, they had ate and were now training with Diablos in the big Training Center. Diablos had her zooming around in the air by nine o' clock when they had started at five o'clock with practice and the basics. Rin was sitting on a stump watching her fly with Diablos. Looking away for a moment, he couldn't find them when he looked back. Then he was attacked from behind. Illasu tackled him from the air. She was sitting on him, tickling him till he rang out with mercy. Selphie and everyone had gathered for the spectacle. It was amazing seeing her fly like an angel. Rin saw a glimmer of light hit the two rings Illasu wore everyday. He smiled as Illasu flipped in the air. When practice was over, Selphie declared an overnight party to celebrate at Squallie's big dorm. They had all headed over there. Rin and Illasu had made a short stop to pick up some blankets and sheets. Then they lived it up all night with Selphie and the gang playing games on her PS2 and the dreaded Spin the Stuffed Animal (Selphie tended to throw the object when she got mad). When everyone was out except for Rin and Illasu, they looked into each others eyes and with a goodnight kiss, understood that they would be together forever.

*Monday Morning*

Illasu: Angel? Are you awake?

The winged girl poked her love awake, gently. The beautiful face in the bed greeted her with a growl.

Rin: Illy, it's (peers around the room for the clock) only 4 in the morning!

Illasu: Shh, don't wake those people up!

Rin: Well what are you doing up anyway?

Illasu: Uh, well see here's the thing. I had to go to the bathroom and well, I guess it was broke...

***************************************************************************************

That's it! It's finished! Today is a landmark day! At 10:34 pm on Sept. 25, 2003, I declare the sequel shall start to be written as the first adventure has been finished finally! I started in May of 2003, around the 21 and it went all the way to here. This is the most devoted I have ever been to a story! I love it and if you people out there will give me a final review, I REALLY APPRICIATE IT!! I've worked very hard and many people can't believe that it is this long. It was never intended, let me assure you. It just grows when you let your mind race and it's creative as mine. Well, I will return in the sequel! The title has changed as well today! It was called 'It All Started With A Bathroom' (for lack of a better title at 2:00 am!) and is now changed to 'Let No Bloody Tears Fall'. Well, please R&R! I leave you now to do your duty to this story, and I hope you return next season, when all the words are on the pages and the next one releases!


End file.
